


A Long & Quiet Darkness

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Alpha bondings, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dale is a lovely city, Dis is an Omega Queen, Dis is not the same person as she is in the rest of my fics, Disappointment, Dreamtime, Dwarven windlance, Dwarves in a boat!, Erebor is a complicated place, Everyone gets a bath, F/F, F/M, Fili & Frerin are away, Fili & Frerin not having fun, Fili does not waste time, Fili takes everyone shopping, Forbidden Love, Frerin's secret love, Ghosts, Grief, Guilty Fili, Heartache, Hilgot has her hands full, Injured Frerin, Intrigue, It's a long road to Erebor, Kili finally presents!, Kili learns some secrets, Kili meets Frerin, Kili meets the twins, Kili shares dangerous secrets, Lots of kissing, M/M, Majordomo Dori, Multi, Oin is a big softie, Omega Kíli, Omega Verse, Omega happy times!, Omega/Omega bondings, Omegas as far as the eye can see!, Ori is a font of forbidden information, Ori is adorkable, Other, Secret Life of Omegas, Some Omegas are mean, Thorin is a bastard, Thorin is not one to miss an opportunity, Thorin up to no good, Touching, Trigger warnings for past recounts of slavery, Violence, Yavanna's Temple - it's a pretty zen place, also for serious non-con, and Alpha, and Dangerous, and gets a special gift, and have hot stone massage, and he's right there!, and it's a caste-based society, and pretty hot, and then there's Thorin, and there is kissing, and they suck, and want to eat puny Dwarves, because he's the man... er, caste society, especially when someone else is wearing it, everybody dance!, everybody sauna!, everyone go into heat at the same time!, everyone wants something, fur bedding, going into heat, hair tickles, hard lessons, he's big, he's the Dwarf, it's The Omegas!, just a little Omega sex, leather on your skin feels pretty hot, meet the dwarves of The Long Patrol, most despots aren't born that way, never drink anything out of your doctor's bag, not the Alphas, on every level, pigs are not pets, recounting of frightening events from the past, saying goodbye, some are dangerous, some are ruthless, some are underhanded, some history on Greylock, that's for sure!, the Alphas do not need to know!, the Ironfoots are comin to town!, the dragon never came, they get very big, things are not okay in Denmark, tyranny it's an acquired taste, wet dreams, what's a little Omega to do?, which damn fork do I use???, who runs this world?, who's running this place anyway?, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I wrote "Kidnapped!" I voiced that I had not made it as dark as I could have and speculated on writing a dark!AU to the story.  A fellow author asked "Why don't you?"  So with no fanfare I present the story of the Dwarven nation of Erebor, the mightiest of the Dwarf Kingdoms - sharply divided between Alpha, Omega and Beta.  By tradition only an Alpha may be crowned King, but Thorin has yet to produce an Alpha heir, so the title of Prince falls to the Alpha son of his only sister, Omega Princess Dis, who rules the Omega Quarter.  Into this kingdom is delivered a young Omega named Kili who first sees the mountain kingdom as a haven, but soon starts to peel back the layers of danger and intrigue.  He will quickly have to learn to navigate the political mineshafts in this place if he is to make anything of himself.  To make matters more complicated, everyone sees him as something to be used or owned or captured, from Dis the Omega Monarch to Thorin the Incomplete King to Fili the Golden Son of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “The Black Opal”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakkHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/gifts), [ceallaig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallaig/gifts), [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts), [HvitRavn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HvitRavn/gifts), [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/gifts), [constructedmadness (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts), [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/gifts).



> The story starts at Greylock's keep in the wilderness and the discovery of the Omega called the Dark Jewel.

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

**_Part 1: Chapter 1_ **

 

**_“The Black Opal”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Grey fog hung low down onto the ground bringing a cold silence about the stone keep in the withered moorlands, rising tall and lonely under a colorless sky. The stone stood mutely above the low-growing trees, heeding neither the seasons nor the passage of time. Only the inhabitants within the walls noticed and only those who had to sleep under the sky. As the sun crawled somewhere over an invisible horizon and hung small and feeble in the bleak sky those few awake in the courtyard did not bother to look up as they pulled water and lit cookfires, for a camp-follower must struggle to be useful unless it be put to another purpose. The others would sleep until food or need drove them from their bedrolls. This was truly the only time the camp was quiet and if there were a few extra dwarves slumbering against the walls that morning no one took notice.

In this weak half-light a young girl wove her way through camp tents and bedrolls carrying a wooden bucket - some camp-follower’s child looking for water. In her bare feet she nimbly picked her way along, avoiding sleeping dogs, firepits and the spoiled leavings of last night’s food. She’d haul one bucket for cooking and a second for washing and maybe if she were lucky her mother would bathe her along with the pots. The guard at the well lifted the lid and waited for her to draw her first bucket. He could have drawn it for her, but there was no currency in kindness in this place. She grabbed the handle with both hands and started lugging it back towards the tent where her mother lived with the man who kept her. Her mother’s belly was big with his baby and she slept more each day. He wouldn’t bother to marry her, but he treated them both well and maybe if it were a boy he would stay. She was focused on her bucket – spilled water made for another trip – so she did not see strange warriors entering the yard from the back of the keep.

The second trip over there was no guard at the well. She looked around and spotted the man sitting with his back to the wall, head dropped down on his chest as if he were asleep. She knew better than to wake a man while he slept, but he was supposed to be guarding the well-cap. She crept a little closer and squatted down until she could see thick blood seeping down his dirty brown shirt. She knew what blood looked like, saw it almost every day, but he was being very quiet. In fact, all the noise around her had stopped. No murmured chatting, no one slogging off to the privy, no sounds of cooking or moving about. She looked slowly around and saw the camp women not moving - just sitting or standing in place. Someone walked up next to her. Looking up she saw a dwarf she did not know. He looked down at her, smiled and placed a finger in front of his lips signaling her to be silent.

The wide front gates were unbarred from the inside and swung open and Death rolled in with the fog. Death’s booted feet crunched on the gravel, its axes and swords reflected the dull light. The camp exploded into screams and women and children were running for the wall, trying to get out of the path of the dwarven warriors, hard and cruel, streaming in through the gate. One man stumbled from his tent to meet the end of a polearm, another launched out sword in hand to be beaten down with a hard-swung mace.  Those not lucky enough to be killed outright watched as their own blood and entrails boiled out onto the ground. The screams of the broken and dying drifting up towards the keep windows, alerting those locked inside. They had been taken asleep and at unawares, their enemy having slipped in through the privy gate. Women grabbed their children and tried to run out. Killing the men and dwarves sleeping in the yard was the easy part. The big doors to the keep itself remained closed, the occupants safe while they armed and organized themselves.

Three warriors stood side-by-side, warily eyeing the keep. All of them wore battle armor and blood was on their faces. The elder two knew this had been the easy part. “Nori said the privy door is iron and bolted from the inside,” reported the largest of the three, a massive dwarf with tattoos across his bald head and twin axes strapped across the back of his shoulders. “I have guards posted back there but we need ta stay outa the shadow of the tower.”

“They’ll be out soon enough,” replied the dwarf in the middle. He was tall and of noble countenance, his black hair and beard carefully plaited and adorned with beads of gold. “We can hurry them along I think.” The third dwarf among them didn’t say anything, just watched and listened. He was young, blond, shorter than the other two and as solid a fighter but without their experience.

The bald dwarf turned to one of his soldiers, “Let’s give them some incentive. A gold coin for every one that lands inside.” The dwarven warriors removed the heads from the men they had killed, lifted them by the hair and throwing them at the keep, trying to get them in the high windows. A few of the bloody projectiles landed and they laughed and cheered, followed by the sounds of screams and shouting from within.

Dwarves started appearing on the top of the keep, looking over the battlements. “Get the gate secured,” yelled the tall dwarf with the dark hair. “Everyone outside!” He grabbed the young warrior and pulled him out of the yard as round clay projectiles started hurtling down and smashing on the hard ground below.

“What is it?” asked the younger dwarf.

“Pitch,” answered the older. “They will set it ablaze before opening the doors to clear the courtyard. Stay away from it or you will be burned.” They staked the gate open and watched the flames rise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The screams rose up to the higher windows of the tower, waking two dwarves sleeping within a small room. The older dwarf swung her bare feet to the floor and padded over to the window to pull back the shutter and look outside.

“What is it?” The younger dwarf came up behind her.

The older swung the wood covering closed again and turned to her companion. “Get dressed. Quickly.”

_“Hilgot?”_

“Do as I say.” The dwarrowdam opened a chest and started digging out clothes to lay on the bed.

The younger dwarf discarded his sleep shirt for a long, elegant robe and soft trousers. “What’s happening?”

His companion went to the door and looked out. “The guards are gone.” She closed the door and firmly bolted it from the inside. She turned back to the younger dwarf. “No matter happens you are to stay with me. Do you understand?”

The dark-haired dwarf looked to her. _“I am afraid.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The urah echoed up from just beyond the gate, taunting those locked within to come out. The taking of the courtyard had been swift and with little defense offered. The dwarves inside were another matter. Hard and dangerous and accustomed to battle, led by a warlord, the self-appointed owner of these lands and all who scratched out a meager existence from them. They called him Greylock and he was every bit to be feared as the stories made him out to be. A veteran of the Battle of Moria Gate he had taken what remained of his troops and set up camp in the wilderness. Erebor paid little attention to him and others like him until they started demanding tithe from local towns and farms, taking crops, gold and goods alike. Greylock had even started to demand a toll from caravans traveling up and down the trade route, which for Erebor was the last straw.

The front doors of the tower swung open and guardsmen rushed out only to break upon the wedge being driven forward by the tall dwarf in battle armor, his sword and shield flashing in the light of the fires and his black hair swinging wildly about him. To his left was the giant warrior, wild-eyed and wielding an axe in each hand, to his right the smaller dwarf holding twin blades whose hair shown like the sun. These three dug in and all who ran to meet them ran no more. A huge dwarf with long grey hair roared out of the tower swinging a two-handed axe, cleaving the armor of those before him, his personal guard at his flank. _“Du-bekar! Greylock ai-menu!”_

The warriors drew back to give room between him and the three fierce dwarven lords making a stand in the middle of the yard, the acrid smoke from the burning pitch drifting lazily about them. The tall dwarf at the center stepped forward. “I am Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, Lord of the Dwarven Realms and King Under the Mountain. Too long, Greylock, have you troubled my lands, stolen my goods and harassed my messengers. I will have your head this day and burn your keep to the ground!”

The big dwarf spit on the ground. “You are not the first dragon-tainted _lord_ to try to root me out! I am dug in deep and you will not uproot me!”

The taunt was meant to draw the king out of his ranks and away from his shieldwall. But he had seen too many battles to allow himself to be baited into stepping away from his defenses. _“I do not suffer petty-dwarves to live upon my lands!”_ he growled.

Greylock leaped forward with a wild howl, Thorin getting his shield arm up in time to block the blow. The jolt to his shield twisted his shoulder, forcing him off balance. His companions to his left and to his right parried the incoming blows from the guards meant to take him down. The axe swept back, Thorin ducked back and returned the blow, coming down hard on the other’s armored shoulder. That blow would have brought a lesser foe to his knees, but this was no lesser dwarf. With his companions fighting Greylock’s guard Thorin was forced into an endurance match to see which one of them would buckle first. Thorin’s shield arm ached under repeated poundings, his armor was rent, he could not cut through his opponents defenses; even his height was not enough to give him an advantage over this opponent. The next blow of the axe caught in a groove in his shield, bearing that arm to the ground. Suddenly they were face-to-face, a big, meaty paw squeezing at his throat. There was no room to pull back and strike with his sword and he was desperately scrabbling to get it wedged into a gap in his opponent’s armor. His shieldwall was fully engaged with the soldiers that were still trying to break out through the door and could not turn to help him. Black spots started to dance in front of his eyes and he could hear his blood rushing behind his ears. He dropped his shield and pawed at the heavy iron gorget around Greylock’s neck, wedging his fingers in and making an opening. He saw the axe rise above him just as he forced the blade into the gap. Greylock looked at him in disbelief and then vomited blood on him as he fell forward, dead.

Thorin rolled sideways, pushed the body off of him and got painfully to his feet. He was getting too damn old for this. But Greylock had been the last of the rebel warlords and now the battle was a route. Now that their leader had fallen the soldiers either threw down their arms or fled back into the keep. Thorin picked up his shield and turned towards his Second. “Kill the soldiers, round up the rest, get the wagons loaded for the trip back.”

“Uncle,” the golden-haired warrior approached him. “There are women and children here. I saw them run for the back gate.”

Thorin wiped down his sword and set it back in it’s scabbard. “If there are dwarrowdams we will take them back to the mountain. They will find an easier lot there I think.”

“And if they’re not?”

“Take them anyway. Dale has workhouses wanting for hands enough.” Thorin stopped and put his hand on the young dwarf’s shoulder. “Fili.”

“Yes Uncle?”

“You fought well today, a true warrior.” Thorin looked him up and down. “A true Durin.”

“You honor me.”

“Before you run off go to Oin and have him look at your forehead. You’re bleeding.”

Fili raised his hand to the cut as Dwalin approached them. _“Thorin, I think you should see this.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwalin led Thorin into the keep and up several flights of stairs. His soldiers had been going room-by-room, clearing out the occupants and removing goods of value for the wagons. All else would burn. Beta soldiers – only Alphas made Captain, of course. Beta soldiers, Alpha Captains, dwarrowdams, men, women, children, blood, ruin and… on the third floor up Thorin came to a halt. He turned and looked at Dwalin with a disbelieving look on his face. _How in this Mahal forsaken place?..._

They came to a door guarded by half a dozen soldiers and Thorin stepped inside, guided by that unmistakable scent. Across the room on the other side of the bed stood an older dwarrowdam and next to her a young Omega. “Do not come any further,” the dwarrowdam spoke. Thorin could see she was holding a dagger in her hand, not pointed towards him, pointed at the Omega next to her. She was afraid and she was right to be; war is not kind to the defenseless. Without a protector they were both in danger and she would kill her charge rather than allow others to lay hands upon them.

Thorin took a stern look at the Omega. There was only one reason for him to be there and if he was Greylock’s mate than better he die now. The Omega was young and he saw no bonding braid, but Greylock may not have been one to observe formalities. “Be at peace,” he held up his hand. “I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror of the line of Durin and King Under the Mountain. My dwarves will not lay hands upon you.” The dwarrowdam seemed to recognize at least the titles. “What of Greylock?” she asked.

“Is this his mate?” Thorin nodded towards the Omega.

“Not old enough,” she responded. “Belongs to Greylock. Everyone here does.”

“Greylock is dead,” Thorin assured her.

The Omega spoke for the first time, his husky voice stirring Thorin’s interest. “How did he die?”

“He fell with his guard in the courtyard,” Thorin answered.   “We are hanging his head from the outer wall as a warning to others.”

“I would see this,” The Omega stepped around the end of the bed and placed his hand on Thorin’s left wrist. His closeness and the contact made Thorin react the way any dominant Alpha would, to emit a pheromone that told others _stay away_. “Show me.” So Thorin walked them down three flights of stairs to the courtyard, the Omega carefully picking his way around the gore and ruin, retaining a light contact with him at all times, the dwarrowdam close behind. Greylock’s headless body lay in the middle of the yard but there was no mistaking who it was. Walking out through the gate they viewed his head hanging from the wall by his hair, one among many.  The blood stained the walls red and already crows were arriving to squabble over the leavings. 

The Omega looked long and his expression was hard. “Who killed him?”

Thorin answered. “It was I.”

“I belong to you then,” the Omega turned towards him. “And I claim your protection.”

Thorin could see Dwalin’s smirk as they made their way towards the wagons. He took the Omega’s chin in his hand and tilted his face up towards him. _“You are clever.”_ Passing them off to his Quartermaster he ordered, “Get them into a wagon and make them comfortable. We’re taking them to Erebor!”

 

 

 

 


	2. “A Mountain Made of Gold”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erebor? It is the greatest of the Dwarven Kingdoms, only Moria was greater.” Hilgot went on, repeating the stories she had heard told as a girl. “They say it is a mountain of gold with jewels set into it’s gates. A river of silver runs from it and the top is so high that the snows never leave it.”  
> “Is that true?”  
> “Just stories for children. But it is a Great Realm, rivaling those of men and the elves and you are going to live in a far better place than where you came from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long road makes for opportunity and friendships are made.

 

 

 

 

**_Part 1: Chapter 2_ **

 

**_“A Mountain Made of Gold”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

It was many days from the keep to the mountain kingdom of Erebor and the young Omega and his keeper huddled together in the back of a wagon beneath unfamiliar skies, surrounded by baggage and bundles. The Quartermaster wanted to pack women and children onto the wagon with them, but the others refused, acting frightened. One woman spit on the ground and made the sign of the wicked eye at them and the Quartermaster struck her in the face, saying that she could walk to Dale for her insolence. So they traveled alone with only themselves to talk to.

The Omega kept his hand on a small chest with his few belongings they had been allowed to take with them. Some jewelry, some personal items, the clothing he wore. His pretty robes and most of his keeper’s belongings burned when the keep was pulled down. The supporting timbers had been broken and oil poured across the wooden floors. Soon they could see flames working their way up into the night as the tower burned and finally the stones cracked from the heat and it was pulled down altogether. They burned the gates, tainted the well and left the bodies hanging on the wall as a warning for others.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night when he slept he dreamt that he was walking under tall trees, a bow in his hand which was not right as he had not held a bow since he was a boy. There were others there with him – shadowy figures to his left and his right. He turned his head to look at them but when he did they disappeared. He woke to find himself under trees instead of in his bed, the ground lit by cold starlight instead of torches. Everyone was asleep except for the sentries and the guards posted about them. He listened to the sounds of the night, closed his eyes and drifted away into the Dreamtime.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the morning after they broke their fast and were bundled back into the cart they had a visitor – the golden-haired Alpha who rode with the King dropped back and let his pony walk beside the wagon. “Fili, Son of Dis of the Line of Durin, at your service,” he greeted them.

“At yours and your family’s,” replied the Omega’s keeper. “I am Hilgot, daughter of Hildefrid.”

“And this is…?” Fili gestured towards the Omega, who was pointedly not looking at him.

“He is the _Dushin-Mizim,”_ Hilgot replied. “And I am his keeper.”

“I see,” Fili fiddled with his reins as he waited for the Omega to say something. The Omega did not oblige. “And are you comfortable?” he asked. “Have everything you need?”

“We do,” Hilgot answered again. “And I thank you.”

They rode together for several uncomfortable minutes all the while the Omega pointedly not acknowledging him in any way. Finally they heard the voice of the King calling for him. _“Coming, Uncle!”_ he called back. Before he spurred his pony forward he turned back to Hilgot. “Please let me know if there is anything you need; either of you.” And with that he rode forward, but looking back he chanced to see a pair of dark eyes upon him. So throughout the day as the caravan rumbled its way slowly towards the Trade Road he would find reasons to look back down the line and catch a glimpse of those dark and watchful eyes watching him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _“The King is his uncle,”_ the Omega whispered.

“It would seem so,” his keeper answered.

_“That would make him a…”_

“A Lord. Do not stare at him, _Mizimith._ The King may see.”

 _“He has golden hair.”_ The Omega turned back. “This place we are going to, have you heard of it?”

“Erebor? It is the greatest of the Dwarven Kingdoms, only Moria was greater.” Hilgot went on, repeating the stories she had heard told as a girl. “They say it is a mountain of gold with jewels set into it’s gates. A river of silver runs from it and the top is so high that the snows never leave it.”

“Is that true?”

“Just stories for children. But it is a Great Realm, rivaling those of men and the elves and you are going to live in a far better place than where you came from.”

The wagon rattled on over the rutted forest track. They were into the a part of the forest where there were large trees and the forest floor was green as if everything here rejoiced in growing free under the naked sky. So different from where they had come from. The Omega thought about these things for a long time. Finally he spoke again. “You as well.”

“Me what?”

“You will be going to live there with me. We’ll be there together.”

Hilgot ran her fingers through the elbow-length sable locks, pulling small knots from it before it might snag and break. “I do not know where they will set me when we arrive, Mizimith. But I will stay with you if I can.”

The Omega laid her head on her shoulder and said no more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That night they found a sleeping area set aside for them in the ferns, under the dark sky. Someone had laid out carpets and blankets for the pair to make a bed on, a far softer bed then sleeping among the baggage and they welcomed it. They were not called to the fire where Thorin sat with his Captains and the Omega wondered if he had been forgotten when the golden-haired Prince appeared out of the darkness. “I see you found your bed. I hope it is to your liking.”

“It is very much an improvement from the wagon,” Hilgot replied. “You have our gratitude.”

“I would see you comfortable for your journey. May I eat with you?”

The Omega looked hopefully at Hilgot but Hilgot only answered, “I do not know if it is permitted. We do not wish to anger the King.”

Fili laughed. “You are not slaves and you are not owned by us. We are taking you to Erebor as there is no place safer for an Omega to be. We would not have left you out here alone in the wilderness, unprotected.” He turned and caught the attention of a passing guard, requesting food and hot tea to be brought. “My uncle will not likely call for you to come to the fire, but I would enjoy your company.”

Hilgot looked to the Omega and nodded. “I suppose it would do no harm if we were to eat with you and talk.” They settled themselves on the carpet and food and drink was brought to them. Fili purposely sat facing Hilgot, understanding the Omega would not meet his gaze. “We sent some guards ahead to hunt and they brought back venison for the pot. Of course camp cooking is never as good as what we get at home, but we’ll have to make due.”

The Omega lifted a spoonful of the stew to his mouth and tasted. He thought it was different than the burned, overly-spiced pork they were usually given. With Fili sitting a little ahead of him he was free to stare at close quarters. He was fascinated by the Alpha’s hair and the way he smelled and the free and easy way he laughed. He spoke courteously to Hilgot, not shoving her aside or barking orders at her. He found himself leaning discreetly in to take in the Alpha scent. That, too, was different – not rank or alarming but deep and musky. For his part Fili knew what he was doing and was enjoying the attention. He, also, was taking in the other’s scent whenever he reached for his cup or moved about on the carpet. He could tell that the other dwarf was a little younger than he was and was not yet presenting, which would explain why he was as yet unattached. He wanted to touch that long, dark hair, feel that smooth skin, but he schooled himself to sit very still and keep his voice soft. “We will be many days yet to Erebor. If it is not forbidden I would know the names of both of my new companions. It would make the ride far more enjoyable.”

There were long moments of silence until the Omega spoke up softly behind him. “I have only ever been called _Mizimith_ since the day I was brought to the tower.”

“And what were you called before?” he asked in kind.

“I do not remember. That was long ago.”

They sat quietly for awhile pondering this until Fili suggested, “Perhaps I should give you a name. One I may call you when you walk in the gates of Erebor and go to the Omega Quarter.”

“What is that?”

“That would be the part of the kingdom where only Omegas live. It is off limits to Alphas, save for the royal family and a few others. Even the King must ask permission to enter. It is a beautiful place and I think you will like it.”

“Who rules there if not the King?”

“My mother, the Princess Dis. She is an Omega and Monarch in her own right. She has a seat on the Royal Council and sits at the left of my uncle’s throne. I think she would like you.”

They ate in silence for a moment while the Omega and her handler thought about this. “You said Omegas are… that no one owns them. Is this true?”

“All are subject to the will of the crown and council,” Fili answered. “And to the laws of our kingdom. But, no, you are not a slave. You cannot be bought or sold and you are free to come and go as you please. We do ask that you live in the Omega Quarter for your safety. Most Omegas have rooms there even if they live with their birth families or their bonded Alphas.”

“Do you think…” the Omega asked quietly. “I mean, Hilgot has always been with me. _I would not want her to be taken from me.”_

“Are you family?”

“She is my only family – always since I was brought here.” The Omega reached out and took her keeper’s hand.

“How old were you when you came here?” Fili asked. It was a delicate question. There were slavers who dealt strictly in selling Omegas for a small fortune to Alphas like Greylock, buying them from families with too many mouths to feed. The sale of a Omega child would feed and house a poor family for a year or more. Some slavers kidnapped young, unbonded Omegas to sell far from home. Very risky but a lot of gold to be made. Fili was beginning to suspect this might be the case.

“He was not yet at his Coming of Age when brought here,” Hilgot replied. Which was to say no longer a child but not yet 40. Fili thought that he looked to be in his late 60’s at the very least, so the two of them had been together a long time.

“Many Omegas keep their own Beta servants with them,” he answered. “Some have many if they come from wealthy or noble families. My mother has her own Court. But if you are worried over it,” he added. “I will ask her.”

 _“Thank you.”_ The soft, husky voice sent little shivers up Fili’s spine and he knew he wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to hear that voice calling his name, wanted to touch that soft skin, fist his hands into that long, silky hair. But at that moment a guard approached their little area and saluted him. “My Prince, I am sorry to interrupt your meal but the King is asking for you.”

Fili nodded, picked up his cloak and stood up. “Well thank you for allowing me to join you.” He bade them a good night and turned to leave. “Wait,” the Omega called after him.

He turned back, looking at him directly with his smiling blue eyes. The Omega just stared at him a moment, then sputtered, “You haven’t gifted me a name.”

Fili smiled up into the night sky, his braided mustache framing his dimples. “Mmmm… I will call you _Kili!_ That way I will never forget.”

The Omega turned towards his keeper. “Kili, is that alright?”

She smiled at the two of them. “I don’t see why not.”

And with that Fili turned and made his way back to the circle of Alphas waiting around the fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke in the still night, laying quietly in his nest of blankets in the ferns. The fires had burnt out and the night was grey, cold seeping in on him. There was no sound around him and all was still, the sentries out of sight in the trees. He wondered what had woken him when he realized Hilgot was not in the nest with him. Sitting up to look for her he caught sight of a dozen young dwarves walking through the trees. They would cross the track right where he was. He looked at them closely. They were still children but just barely. Dressed in plain, homespun clothing and leather boots and belts they sported shoulder-length hair and carried hunting bows and simple daggers. A hunting party then. Not old enough to go after deer but old enough to bring back rabbit and pheasant. But then he remembered there were no such dwarves with the caravan and whoever they were crossed without speaking or even acknowledging him. They crossed without making a sound, their feet not even rustling the bracken as they went and the same blue-grey pallor overshadowed them. _Where were the sentries? Didn’t anyone else see them?_

Waking with a jerk he blinked into the warm night, surrounded by stars and the sound of crickets. He could see other dwarves sleeping nearby on the ground or in the wagons. The fires had been banked for the night and the sentries were on duty. What’s more, Hilgot was asleep beside him under the fur cloak that covered them. He ran his hand over it, a well-used, fur-lined traveling cloak in a light brown and gold pattern. The fur inside was soft and warm and smelled distinctly familiar. Looking around he spotted Fili, wrapped in a blanket and asleep under a tree just a few yards away. The dream forgotten, he spent some time breathing in the scent of the fur and rubbing his face all in it. Finally content, he closed his eyes and his dreams were filled with sun-golden hair and laughing blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dushin-Mizim = “Dark Jewel” or “Black Opal”

Mizimith - Jewel that is young

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili has no idea where he is going or what he is getting himself into. However complicated and dangerous his life may have been before it will be nothing compared to what lies ahead.


	3. “That Which Is Most Precious”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's past comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so supportive! I had not expected such an enthusiastic response! I will try to alternate writing sections of this story and 'Ocean Blvd', just so no one gets left behind.

 

 

 

 

**_Part 1: Chapter 3_ **

 

**_“That Which Is Most Precious”_ **

 

 

Dawn saw light filtering down through the trees and the Omega woke under open sky, the fur-lined cloak still clutched in his hands and he smiled. The ferns were shining wet and smelled of _green_ and in the trees a thousand birds were singing. He closed his eyes and for a moment he was transported to before, when he was little and he had family his mother used to throw them out of the door and tell them to go play until the nooning. _“Mizimith?”_

He opened his eyes and looked at Hilgot sitting next to him, looking concerned. “Are you unwell?”

“I am well,” he answered softly. She reached over and carefully wiped the tears he had not known he was crying from his face. “You were dreaming?”

“Yes,” he decided. “I must have been.”

Together they got up and folded the bedding and went in search of water. The caravan had stopped near a stream and already the women and dwarrowdams had taken their children for a quick wash before the wagons were loaded. Hilgot intended to lead him a little upstream but they had to pass close by the group to get there. Some of the women fell silent as they passed. It made them uneasy to be watched so, but the guard was nearby so they went upstream and splashed in the icy current while further downstream the soldiers brought the ponies to water.

Walking back along the stony creek side the woman who had fought with them the day of the raid turned and addressed them directly. “Find yourself a new master, little cur?”

“You shut your mouth!” Hilgot hissed back at her.

“Why? You think he’s better than we are?” the woman spat back. Now more of them were turning around. “Precious breeder! Where’s your Alpha now?”

“You do not speak, whore!” Hilgot placed herself between the Omega and the women. “You go to workhouse, earn your living doing something useful!”

“Oh, you think so? Maybe your breeder goes to the camp tonight and _all_ the Alphas have him. Maybe find one for you too!” The woman bent down and picked up a stone, holding it up to throw it. Quick as a cat Hilgot reached up into her sleeve, pulled her dagger and pressed it to her throat. _“Harm him and I’ll cut your throat in your sleep.”_

The woman hadn’t expected Hilgot to still have a weapon. No one had thought to search her or her Omega charge when they were taken to the wagons. A shout from the guard broke their standoff and Hilgot palmed her blade as he marched up and grabbed the woman’s arm. They were still arguing as Hilgot carefully guided her Omega away and back towards the wagons. “We should stay near the guard until we get to Erebor.” Hilgot told him. “She will be trouble every time she sees us.”

“Who will be?” A voice sounded from behind them. They turned, startled, to see Fili walking up behind them.

“It is nothing,” Hilgot waved it off.

“I don’t think so.” He helped them climb into their wagon. The carpets and blankets had been moved in to make it more comfortable as well as Fili’s cloak. He grew serious. “I would know. Tell me.”

Hilgot tucked her charge into the blankets and turned back to the golden Prince. “That woman,” she spoke in hushed tones. “She believes Mizimith wronged her. Much anger she has but it is misplaced.”

He looked around her at the brown eyes gazing back at him. “What could Kili have done that could have made her so angry that she would attack you?”

Hilgot looked at Kili for a moment and climbed back down out of the wagon to lead Fili a way off where they could speak. “Little Omega brought to keep many years ago. Greylock wanted mate to give him Omega-born sons, but Mizimith was too young for such things. Greylock keep as pet; sit him on knee at table, show him off to the others. So pretty and obedient. Something no one else can have. But Greylock also is Alpha. Needs to rut. Has Beta whores, has woman whores. Treats them well, gives them gold, gives them privilege. “No one touches what is Greylock’s.” This woman, she is Greylock’s whore. Is very jealous of little Omega. Calls him a whore. _Greylock was so angry!_ He beat her and cast her out into the yard. Now she is camp whore with no provider, no protector. She blames him for it, but he did nothing.”

Fili looked back to the wagon where Kili was waiting for them. Greylock’s little jewel bought to birth him Alpha sons. Well, seems things were not so different after all. Even so, he could see why the old warrior was so besotted with the little Omega. Those eyes watching him. He could get lost in those eyes. Just the smell of him on the blanket last night had him stepping into the trees to relieve a pressing erection. He would knock the teeth out of anyone who called him that; cut the throat of anyone who harmed him. He had no claim on him but even the thought of any of the other Alphas coming near him made him rankle. He took a deep breath. “Do not worry yourself about this woman. I will see to it that she bothers you no more.”

He walked her back to the wagon and helped her climb up where Kili waited with their breakfast of cram, dried apples and a skin filled with cold tea. “I will come see you today,” he told them. “If you would want me to, that is.”

 _“I want you!”_ Kili blurted out before slapping his hands over his mouth and blushing scarlet. “I mean…”

“He means to say that you will be welcome,” Hilgot finished for him. She handed Fili his cloak. “We enjoy your company.”

 

* * *

 

 

During the day Fili rode up and down the line, checking on his soldiers and the wagons at the back, always stopping at the wagon where his little Omega waited. Yes, _his_ Omega. He had started thinking of Kili as his. He brought them water on the road and made sure they were comfortable in the wagon bed, guarded them during the quick stop at the nooning and rode next to them, chatting happily about Erebor.

“We have great industry there – the gold and gem mines give freely, the forges are second to none, we lay at the hub of trade for this part of Middle Earth, our people want for nothing. The Lords of Men and Elves come to call upon the King Under the Mountain. You will never see anything like it were you to travel your whole life.” He was very proud of his home and wanted to impress the Omega. “There are many Omegas who live in the mountain. They are free and happy. You will like it there.”

He was making it sound so very wonderful and Kili was becoming genuinely excited at the prospect of living in Erebor. “Do you think there will be a place for us? Are there many Omegas? Will I be allowed to see you?”

“There is more than enough room for you and there are many Omegas, so you will not be lonely,” he answered. “I have my duties to the crown and to my uncle, but I go to see my tharkâl and I can stop and visit you.” What he did not say was that he had avoided the Omega Quarter for years, ever since he had first come into rut. His uncle may have a predilection for siring bastard children but he did not and those Omegas that threw themselves at him kept him away. But he had no intention of anything keeping him from those brown eyes, the one ones that were sparkling at him in the sunlight. “Of course I will come to see you.”

 

* * *

 

 

That night when they finally ground to a halt he sent someone to make up a bed for his two charges. “Send food and drink for three,” he ordered. “Tell them I will join them shortly.”

He turned his pony towards the end of the caravan and found the wagon carrying the women from the keep. Catching the eye of the woman who had raised her hand against Kili he motioned into the trees. _“That way.”_

She sighed in resignation, gathered her skirts and walked ahead of him until they were out of sight of the others. “How do you want it _My Lord_? On my knees or against a tree _?”_

He pulled up alongside her and drew one of his swords from its scabbard. _“Neither.”_ She hissed in fear at the sight of it. “What I want,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “Is for you to stay away from my Omega and his servant. You do not speak to them or look at them or raise dissent against them. If you do not obey me I could kill you and have no one to answer to for it. Or I can chain you to the back of the wagon and make you walk and when your feet give out you will be dragged the rest of the way to Dale as an example to the others. Or I may cut out your tongue and break your fingers so the workhouse won’t take you and you can beg at the docks for your living. If you do not obey me a beating is the least I could deliver you. Do we understand each other?”

The woman was crying now, her face scrunched up in fear. She nodded, “I understand!”

He turned his pony back towards the camp. “That is good because I have better ways to spend my evenings than on you. Make your way back and see to it that I hear nothing more from you.”

Returning to the camp he stopped at the nest made for his Omega and her keeper but they were not there. He turned to the sentry on duty. “The King summoned them to the fire, Your Grace.” Without another word he gave his pony the heel and headed quickly up the line, a sinking feeling in his gut. _“I should be there with them.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the fire where the King and his company sat down to their suppers the young Omega knelt on the forest floor and answered questions to the best of his ability. The summons had been unexpected and he assumed Fili had asked for them; but, no, Fili was to meet them at their sleeping spot. So he knelt carefully and bowed low, kept his eyes respectfully down and answered their questions in a soft voice. His years in the keep had made him wise in the ways of old and powerful dwarves. “I was born in the village of Stonecliff. My Da was the foreman of the stonemasons.”

“Did he sell you to Greylock?”

“No, Your Grace. My father was a good Alpha. I was not yet come of age when a group of men came to speak to him. They offered him gold but he grew enraged and slew one of them on the spot and chased the others away.  Later they returned and took me away while he was not there. They took me to Greylock’s keep.”

“And Greylock, did he breed you?”

“No, Your Grace. I am too young.”

“That never stopped anyone.” There was a tone of warning in Thorin’s voice. “I’ll ask again. Did he breed you?”

Kili dipped his head submissively. “He was waiting until I presented. He wanted Alpha sons. Something his Betas could not give him.”

“And he believed you would?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“And did you not try to escape?”

“I did, at first, until Greylock grew tired of it. But even if I made it outside of the gate where would I go? I know not in what direction my home lies. And I know not what manner of men or dwarves might find me on the road.” By his smell he could tell that Fili was standing close by now. The thought gave him courage. “Who would aid me on such a journey? Who would return me to the keep in hopes of a bag full of gold? I was alone and without protection.”

This set off a stir of outrage among the Alphas. Thorin tilted the little Omega’s chin up and looked into his face. Kili kept his eyes down and expression soft. “And that is why we uproot such as Greylock from our lands,” Thorin concluded with a growl in his voice. “That is all the questions I have for now. You may return to your wagon.”

Kili rose gracefully, acutely aware of the many eyes upon him and backed out of the circle until Hilgot took his hand and they turned to go. Then Fili was there, wrapping his own cloak around slender shoulders. “Go on,” he told them softly. “I shall join you in a moment.”

“Fili.”

Fili approached the fire. “Uncle.”

Thorin stepped up next to him and inhaled deeply. “Are you staking a claim, nephew of mine?”

“And who can blame him?” Gloin walked by and patted Fili fondly on the shoulder.

“Bloody well about time,” called Dwalin, laughing.

“And if I am?” he answered Thorin.

Thorin paused and considered for a moment. “I’ll leave that up to your mother.”

Fili tilted his face up to the sky. Dis, Queen of the mountain’s Omega population and his own tharkâl, had a whole court of eligible and eager Omegas lined up for him to try his seed upon. Well, that bridge he would cross when he came to it. For now there was Kili and he intended to make the most of that before they reached the mountain. Stepping into his tent he grabbed his bedroll and sleeping fur and made his way back to where his Omega was waiting for him.

They ate together, the hunter’s stew tasting more like rabbit than venison and Fili told stories of his life in Erebor to lighten the mood. He spoke of Dale, the magnificent city of men that bordered the lake and of the Iron Hills, home of King Dain. Throughout Kili was subdued, staying wrapped in Fili’s cloak and gradually moved close enough to lean against him if only a little. Gradually the moon rose high above them, turning the trees and the fern silver, the sacred light of Telperion set into the sky. “It has been so long since I have been out under the night sky that I had forgotten her light,” Kili whispered.

Fili turned himself a little and slipped an arm around him, giving him a shoulder to lean back on. “There is a terrace carved into the mountain outside of my rooms where one can sit and watch the sun and the moon pass overhead. The slopes are covered with flowers and in the winter snow comes and paints it all white.”

“I was not born to the stone,” Kili whispered. “Our village was surrounded by forest such as this. My brothers and I used to play under the trees…” And then the tears came, rolling silently down those cheeks for Fili to gently wipe away. “I had forgotten that place. _Forgotten them.”_

“I am sorry this thing happened to you,” Fili soothed him.

“What has happened cannot be undone.” Kili lay back against him. “But even now I miss my family. So many brothers. My amad would mix up our names and just end up calling out _‘You, child!’_ After we broke our fast she would send us all out to play together. We were always together.”

“I cannot give you back those years you lost,” Fili spoke gently. “Perhaps once you are settled I could send a messenger to the village to let them know you have been found.”

Kili turned and his eyes were shining. “Could you? I do not even know where the village is. I don’t even know where we are now!”

“Of course I can,” Fili smiled. “If your village is attached to a quarry it can be found. Just promise me one thing?”

“If I can,” Kili agreed.

“That you will give Erebor a chance and not run away too quickly if we do find them.” Of course, what he really meant was ‘give me a chance and not run away’ but he couldn’t say that, so he settled for ‘Erebor’ instead.

“I will,” Kili granted him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kili awoke to silence around him. No birds sang, no voices or sounds of ponies. The sun was dim in the weak sky above him. He sat up wrapped in blankets. The wagon was gone, Hilgot was gone, Fili’s cloak was gone. He was alone on the road and he had no idea what had happened. Standing up he called out, _“Hilgot? Fili?! Hello, anyone?”_ His voice was muffled by the fog that was rolling in through the trees. There was no one there to hear him. They were gone. _They were all gone._ Looking down the road each way he saw a lone figure in a dress walking back the way they had come. He started running after her.

“Hilgot stop! Please!” he cried out. The other did not stop but continued her relentless march down the road. “We cannot stop, _Mizimith._ We have to get back. They will know what we have done.”

“No,” Kili tugged on her arm. “We can keep going. Hit the trade road, walk to Erebor. Fili will see we’re not in the wagon and he’ll be looking for us.”

“It is too late,” Hilgot replied. “See? We are almost there.”

Kili looked past her and saw the keep standing at the end of the cart path, just as it always had. “No…” His feet failed him and he collapsed in the dirt. “It cannot be… It cannot be…!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fili woke to the sound of voices. Instinctively his hands went to his weapons but he was alone. It was the middle of the night and the camp was still asleep. Looking over to where his Omega and his keeper had settled he saw they were not there. Getting up quickly he stepped out onto the path and saw them a ways down the line, Kili was hunched over and Hilgot was holding him by the shoulders. A quick look around showed him no one else was there – just Hilgot and Kili and Kili was behaving strangely. His protective instincts on high alert he strode quickly to them.

 _“Why?”_ Kili was crying. _“Why would they do that?”_

“Mizimith, please come back to bed,” Hilgot urged him. “I swear to you the keep is gone. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“What happened?” Fili demanded. “Did someone harm him?”

“No,” Hilgot replied. “He woke up crying. I cannot get him back to our bed.”

Kili was beside himself with grief. _“My family,”_ he sobbed. _“They took me from my family.”_

“They should not have questioned him,” Fili told Hilgot.  He swept Kili up into his arms and carried him back to their nest. They tucked him back in and Fili dragged his bedroll over so that he might sleep right next to them. Exchanging his sleeping fur for their blanket he made sure Kili was completely bundled in with Hilgot before laying down. Kili sniffled for a bit on Hilgot’s shoulder before turning over towards the golden Alpha. “You would not leave me here, would you?”

“I would not leave either of you here,” Fili assured him. “Even if I had to walk to Erebor I would not leave you.”

He reached out and brushed several stray strands of hair that had fallen into his Omega’s face, reveling in the silky-soft feel of it. In turn, Kili wriggled a hand free of the bedding and touched his wrist as he pulled back. And so they went to sleep holding hands under the watchful eye of Hilgot and the stars shown down in grace upon them and the little Omega dreamed no more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Dwarves “Come of Age” at 40 but those seem to be the teen years. I tend to think of Kili and Fili as college-age for dwarves. When they say Kili was “not yet come of age” I mean to say that he was in his 30s when the slavers took him. 
> 
> Adad or Da = Father  
> Amad = Mother  
> tharkâl = loosely translated as "bearer" or Omega mother


	4. "The Sum Of All I Am"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was afraid when you came,” Kili whispered to the darkness.  
> “Afraid, when?”  
> “When we first heard you attacking the keep. The day you took me away.”  
> “Why? Didn’t you want to leave?”  
> “We did not know who you were. You could have been another warlord looking to take Greylock’s place.”  
> “And if I was?” Fili breathed into his neck. “If I was a great and fierce Alpha with an army at my back come to steal you away, what then? I could have stormed in, thrown you over my shoulder and carried you off to my lair…” Kili was blushing scarlet now, his face hidden behind his long sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega find a chance to be alone and it is not as they expected.

 

 

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

**_Part 1: Chapter 4_ **

 

**_“The Sum Of All I Am”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning brought a new set of complications for the caravan. The woman heavy with child in the last wagon had broken her water overnight and was now having contractions, soon to give birth. She was laid out in the ferns with several women and dwarrowdams around her, refusing the soldiers order to get back into the wagon so they could move. “She can’t give birth being jolted and rolled down this track!” Hilgot intervened. She appealed to Fili. “She cannot go in the cart!”

“We cannot hold the whole convoy up for one woman,” Fili responded. “Thorin would never agree to it.”

“What about just the one cart. Leave it behind with some of the soldiers. We can catch up on the road.”

Fili inclined his head towards the scene unfolding scene on the ground. He did not think Thorin would allow it, but he would try. “Let me see what I can do.” First he went to the Quartermaster to see if was possible to rearrange the load in the carts. Then he rode to the head of the line to find his uncle.

“Why would you even come to me with this?” Thorin asked, irritated. “It’s bad enough they’re taking space in our wagons at all, much less some camp follower whelp in one of them. I can’t hold up the whole damn company for one woman.”

“The Quartermaster says he can rearrange the load in the carts and leave the smallest one behind,” Fili argued. “They can catch up to us tonight.”

Thorin looked at him disbelievingly. “I thought I thought you more discipline than this.”

“You taught me to solve problems,” Fili retorted. “You always told me to find a way. This will work and it won’t put us more than an hour behind schedule.”

“An hour?!” Thorin was disbelieving. “For what I ask you? They are Dale’s responsibility. I have a mountain to rule and it’s high time we got back!”

“They are our responsibility for now!” Fili insisted. Thorin looked past him to where Dwalin and Gloin were pointedly not looking at them while they reviewed a map of their journey. “You have fifteen minutes to get things sorted and you better be ready to leave.”

Fili jogged out to where a soldier was holding his pony while Thorin glared at his cousins. “When did his training go all to hell like that?!”

“When a pair of pretty brown eyes caught his attention,” commented Dwalin with a grin. “Have barely seen hide nor hair of him the whole ride back.”

“Oh, can’t say I blame him,” Gloin joined in. “A bit overdue, isn’t he?”

Thorin huffed. “All I know is that Dis will have my balls in a sack if he bonds to that Omega. Let’s get loaded up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fili managed to orchestrate the redistribution of the wagons with the help of the Quartermaster. Hilgot was a trained healer and midwife, so she elected to stay with the woman who was now in labor and with moving things and people around it didn’t leave room for Kili in the back of a wagon so he climbed up to sit next to the driver, Fili riding alongside. They left three soldiers and the smallest wagon behind with the women. Kili was distressed about leaving Hilgot.

“Perhaps I should stay as well.”

“Out of the question,” Fili replied. “I cannot leave you alone like that.”

“But I will be alone now.”

“No you won’t. You’re here with the wagon and I’ll be riding alongside you,” Fili assured him.

“But…” Kili hesitated. “You are only leaving three guards. “What if something happens?”

“Kili,” Fili gently touched his hand. “What is this about, really?”

“I have never been without her,” Kili said in a quiet voice. “Never since I came here. She has been as a mother to me.”

Fili motioned to the guard nearest them. “Tell your Captain I want six guards to stay behind. Make sure they stay with those women and make sure they get back to us tonight. Understood?”

Hilgot patted Kili’s hand. “Do not worry, little Mizimith. I will be fine. Stay with your pretty Alpha and I will see you tonight.”

The caravan got underway with no further fuss and the wagons bumped along at their slow pace, Fili happily pointing things out to Kili as they went. Sometimes he had to ride up or down the line, but he would leave two Beta guards on the wagon until he came back. “Young Prince seems very fond of you,” the driver commented.

“He has been very kind,” Kili responded. “But then I’m sure he is to everyone.”

“He is a very decent sort, if you don’t mind my sayin,” replied the driver. “It’s good to see ‘im so happy an’ laughin’ as he is.”

Kili smiled at this thought. It felt good, the thought that he could make Fili happy. He wondered if it would still be so when they reached Erebor and secretly hoped the journey would not finish soon. He was enjoying being at loose ends in the forest, the golden Alpha by his side. “How many days until we reach Erebor?” he asked.

“We’ll hit the Trade Road late none too soon,” the driver said. “The pace will pick up from there.”

By the time they stopped for a break at the nooning Kili was feeling restless and wanting to get down off the wagon. It felt strange to be by himself, without Hilgot there to mind him. He wanted to get down and walk around, wander through the trees, discover somewhere new and quiet, far from the soldiers and the fires. A place only for him. Fili helped him get down and guarded him during the break. They walked through the trees a little ways off the path. “I grew up in a forest like this.”

“Do you remember much of your life with your family?”

“It was a good life. My amad and adad took good care of us. We always had food and fire and my brothers looked out for me. We used to hunt rabbit and pheasant with our dog. I could take down a pheasant on the wing with my bow.”

Fili was incredulous. “They let you hunt? You should have been at home with your amad!”

“Of course they let me hunt! Why wouldn’t they?”

“Because…” Fili sputtered. “Because it’s dangerous and Omegas are to be protected! Were there no Alphas in your village?”

“Many, but my tharkâl and I were the only Omegas. I think maybe they did not know what to do with an Omega child. I was one of eight – all Alphas except for me.”

“Really?” Fili licked his lips. His mind was suddenly taken with an image of the Omega with a swollen belly and a toddler by his side. _His children, his sons, his mate._ The jolt that went through him ran straight to his cock, making it swell in his trousers. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

“We would get into all sorts of trouble,” Kili went on, oblivious. “My brothers were so rowdy! Knocking things over in the marketplace, pulling pranks on everyone, trying to battle each other. They were always coming home with black eyes and cuts and scrapes everywhere. But we had fun too. There were berries to pick, forts to build when the snows came, riding around on our neighbor’s pony.”

“You can ride?”

“A little and not fast, but I can sit a pony, yes.”

That gave Fili and idea. They made their way back to the road and Fili grabbed a blanket from the wagon, folded it into a square and set it between his saddlebags as a pillion. Helping Kili ease himself onto it sideways he rode slowly down the line. “Wrap your arms around me,” Fili commanded. “Tighter.”

“Hilgot would never approve,” Kili whispered.

“Hilgot is not here!” Fili laughed merrily. Kili saw the wagon drivers smiling at them. Together they rode up and down the line, sometimes chatting with Dwalin or Gloin as they rode back, but never going up so far as to where the King rode. Fili knew that, in his way, he was staking a claim to the young Omega and he made sure the Alphas of lesser rank saw it. The only one here who could order him to stand down was Thorin himself, and at this point it might lead to a fight so he kept towards the back. _Out of sight, out of mind._ But Gloin and Dwalin smiled at him approvingly. As his cousins and Alphas only second in rank to himself they had been waiting for him to take an interest in someone. He had a suspicion that wagers would be discreetly paid off later. At that moment all he cared about was the feel of arms around him, a soft voice in his ear and the seductively sweet smell of Omega enveloping him. Kili had a different fragrance, not like the Omegas of Erebor, and he found it intoxicating. He gathered his reins in his left hand and folded his right over the arms that wrapped around his front.

“I like this,” Kili breathed into his neck. “Being out under the sky.”

Fili turned towards him, their faces an inch apart. “I like it, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Far away, next to an empty cart, Hilgot helped guide a new baby girl into the world. Her thoughts turned again to the young Omega she had left in the convoy of wagons. Kili had no family, no title, no money. Where they were going he would not be special; he would be one of many and they would all outrank him. He had been a star in Greylock’s sky, first and foremost of his household, pampered and privileged as much as one can indulge a slave. An Omega that came from a mother who bore seven Alpha sons. Greylock expected the same and Hilgot did not doubt that Kili would deliver in time and so he was protected above all other things. _Safest with the most dangerous dwarf he knew._ All he asked was that Kili turn his back on the outside world, forget his freedom and his family and obey.

In this new place they were going to she did not know if they would really be any more free then they had been before. She did not think he would be allowed to go home again, if home even existed anymore. Hilgot understood dangerous and powerful dwarves. This King Under the Mountain, he was every bit as grasping and covetous as Greylock had been. The cage might be bigger, but the door to the outside would remain firmly shut. For all his excitement, Kili did not understand that he was being brought home a trophy just like any of the gold, gems or other goods on those wagons. The Prince seemed interested enough, and so he should be, he was the right age and unattached. But Princes did not bond to Omegas of no family and of no means. They might breed them, produce a few bastard children, and then disappear into arranged marriages. ‘ _No, better to look for a union with some honest Alpha craftsman or Captain of the Guard._ _Let them have this time to play at romance,’_ she thought. _‘They will be separated soon enough.’_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they stopped to make camp for the evening Kili found he was so stiff from riding that he could not stand. “Here, you sit,” Fili lowered him into the soft bracken. Grabbing the bedding from the back of their wagon he unrolled the carpets and piled the bedding in the middle. Then picking up the very amused Omega he set him down in it. Kili laughed and made himself busy organizing it all while Fili called a guard to bring them supper and drink.

“Tea, please,” Kili requested.

“Tea, no ale or wine,” Fili repeated. Kili never drank anything but tea. “And remind the cook we still have the other wagon coming along and to set some food aside.”

He returned and sat next to his Omega on the furs. “I will wait here with you.”

“And tonight, will you watch over us while we sleep?” Kili asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Fili draped his cloak over the Omega’s shoulders. “How could I be anywhere else?”

Kili leaned into him and laid his head on his shoulder while the golden Alpha reached an arm around him and their fingers intertwined. “I was afraid when you came,” Kili whispered to the darkness.

“Afraid, when?”

“When we first heard you attacking the keep. The day you took me away.”

“Why? Didn’t you want to leave?”

“We did not know who you were. You could have been another warlord looking to take Greylock’s place.”

“And if I was?” Fili breathed into his neck. “If I was a great and fierce Alpha with an army at my back come to steal you away, what then? I could have stormed in, thrown you over my shoulder and carried you off to my lair…” Kili was blushing scarlet now, his face hidden behind his long sleeves. “Kept you on a bed of furs, draped you in silks and jewels, kept your belly swollen with my sons…” Suddenly Kili was pushing away from him, scooting across the carpet wide-eyed and pale. The golden Alpha froze. “Kili?”

“Is that what I am?”

“Mahal, Kili, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean…”

_“Fili answer me! Is that what I am?”_

“Not to me, no.” Fili reached out his hand. _“Not to me.”_

“If that is what I am then better I should have burned in the keep.” The young Omega was obviously distressed.

“Kili, I am sorry,” the golden Alpha tried to calm him down. “It was wrong of me to speak that way.”

Kili stared hard at him, searching for any sign of what he had seen in Greylock’s face every day he came to table; that wanting, grasping, covetous look that only lifted when he set his _Mizimith_ down in his lap. “I was Greylock’s greatest treasure,” he whispered. “It was he who forbid me to speak my name and called me his _Dushin-Mizim._ I never knew hunger or thirst or want, I had the best of everything he could give me. The others, they feared me and for good reason. One slight, one insult, one wrong look. Greylock was brutal in protecting what was his. He killed a Dwarf for touching me. Cut him into pieces. Every day I surrendered myself to him. Every day because I knew that he could easily replace me with another if I didn’t fulfill my purpose,” Kili was blurting out the story now. “Maybe, in his way, he was fond of me. I made him happy, his pretty toy. But I knew that when the time came I would have to submit and if I was lucky I would give him a son on the first try. There would be no love for me, no courtship, no choice because I was already bought and paid for. _If that is what I am going to Erebor as then take me into the trees and send me to the Halls of Waiting because I cannot… I cannot...”_ his voice faltered.

“Oh, Kili,” Fili reached out and this time the Omega came back to him. “I am so sorry. I can’t even imagine how it must have been for you.” He let him weep into his chest. “You are very brave and so very strong and I admire that. You are also beautiful and enchanting and I admire those things to. In Erebor you will belong to no one but the Alpha of your choosing and he will belong to you. There will be many fine Alphas who will all want to court you and you will find a mate who will make you happy.”

“And if I don’t want that?” Kili asked. “If I don’t want a mate at all, just to be left alone to go my own way, would I still be welcome?”

“You would,” Fili answered. “I would see to it.”

“And what of you? Do you not have someone waiting for you in your kingdom made of gold?”

Fili frowned. “I have no such thing, no.”

Kili drew back to look at him, disbelieving. “How is this possible, that such a Prince has no Omega waiting for him to come home?”

“Oh, my amad has a dozen lined up in her court that she wants me to choose from. The Council a dozen more. I care for none of them.”

“Do they not please you?”

“They are all pleasing enough,” Fili replied. “But all they see is what I could bring them. To be Consort would bring wealth and power, not only to them but to their families as well. I must produce an heir so every noble family has been pushing their Omegas at me since before I was even of age to bond. They are petty and spoiled and shallow and they do not interest me. Mahal, half of them are my cousins! If I had asked any of them to ride out with me in the forest, walk among the trees, sleep under the stars they would have done it but they would have hated every moment of it. I was looking forward to an arranged bonding full of long silences and separate sleeping chambers.”

“But if you must bond and make a child…”

“I was resigned to do my duty by my people, but I was hopeful that before that day came I would meet someone who would enjoy being with me, see me as an Alpha instead of path to the crown.”

“So,” Kili said softly. “Not so different, you and I?”

Fili stroked his thumb over the Omegas knuckles. “You are much braver than I am,” he said. “I do not know that I would have fared so well in your place.”

“You are a warrior!”

“A warrior is a simple thing to be. I see my enemy and I kill him. Sitting on the Council is much more difficult. I’m not allowed to kill any of them.” Kili laughed then, and it lightened the Alpha’s heart to hear it. “Kili, I enjoy spending time with you very much and I hope that my company is not unpleasant to you.”

“Not unpleasant, no.”

“I may have been… too eager, having met someone that I can be myself with,” he went on. “I did not stop to think that you may have wanted your privacy.”

“It has been nice,” Kili responded. “Having you with us.”

“I have no claim on you, but should you ever decide that you wanted…” He was interrupted by the arrival of Hilgot. They sprung apart looking just a little guilty.

“I see I am arriving just in time, no?” she commented with a knowing look at their blushing faces.

“Hilgot!” Kili held out his hands to welcome her. “We were talking.”

“I see that.” She shooed the young Alpha away to a more appropriate distance with a look that said, _“I know exactly what you were doing.”_

“I will see to our suppers,” Fili offered to give them a chance to speak privately.

“Did the baby come? Are they alright?”

“The baby came,” Hilgot patted his arm. “It is a girl and they are sleeping now in the wagon.” She did not say that if the baby were a boy perhaps neither of them would have returned. Did not tell the little Omega that soldiers sometimes killed boy children to prevent them from growing up into soldiers who would one day look to avenge their fathers. “Not her first baby so it went not too hard.”

“I was worried,” Kili learned against her shoulder. “I was worried for her and for you. I did not like leaving you behind.”

“It was fine,” Hilgot reassured him. “And you, _Mizimith_ , how was your day without Hilgot to chase after you?”

“Fili kept me company,” Kili chatted away happily. “We went for a walk and he rode me on the back of his pony.”

“Did he now?” Hilgot cast a baleful eye on the young Alpha who was returning with their meal.

“We had a lot to talk about.”

“I am sure.”

Fili handed out plates. “The tips of my ears are burning.”

“Little _Mizimith_ telling me about his day,” Hilgot replied.

“I was telling her that you rode me around all afternoon,” Kili took a sip of tea.

“Oh, well,” Fili felt the heat rising in his face. “Kili was tired of being on the wagon and it was the best way to keep him near me.”

 _“I see.”_ There was something in the way she said those words that made the Alpha feel as if he were being schooled. He had done nothing wrong, just ridden around all afternoon with an unbonded Omega’s arms wrapped tightly around him in front of the other… With no chaperone in sight… and, well… He coughed.

“This must be pheasant or grouse,” he changed the subject, quickly. “The wagons are slowing us down enough that the scouts have been hunting.”

“I like this,” Kili commented. “We used to hunt them for the meat but the feathers sold well. A good eye with a bow can be very useful.”

“We are lucky,” Fili replied. “If it was just the warriors and we were marching at speed it would be nothing but cram and spring water.”

They wound down the night speaking of happy things – of hunting and the blessing of dry weather, of the Moon and of new babes. Fili lay his bedroll a respectful distance from their nest and as the moon sailed overhead the Alpha and Omega lay looking at each other in the silvery light. Finally Kili wiggled a hand free of the furs and reached out for him. Fili stretched out his arm and their fingertips touched, sending sparks between them. Kili closed his eyes, drifted off and dreamt of laughing children and the forests of home and of a beautiful golden Alpha waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dushin-Mizim = “Dark Jewel” or “Black Opal”  
> Mizimith - Jewel that is young  
> tharkâl - translated here to "bearer" or Omega  
> amad and adad = mother and father 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this and for all your support!


	5. Under Trees, Tall And Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is how Hilgot found them when she returned. She hung back by the wagon for a time, leaving them alone. “Oh, sweet children,” she thought. “If only this life were so simple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update, a little backstory on a sleepless night.

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

**_Part 1: Chapter 5_ **

 

**_“Under Trees, Tall And Ancient”_ **

 

 

 

 

The days played themselves out much in the same manner, one after another under blue skies and starlight. Fili would ride beside the wagon, chatting amicably with Kili and Hilgot. Occasionally he had to depart to check the other wagons or deal with some problem with the line but always he returned to them. Sometimes, when the ground was soft and level, they would get down off the wagon and walk together and at night they would sit under the stars and tell stories until they could no longer stay awake.

By unspoken consent they did not speak of Kili’s years in the keep. Instead he took this time to re-awaken his memories of home in the little village in the trees. “I was born in the middle, four brothers younger and three older. My elder brothers were to start their apprenticeships. My adad was a big Alpha with dark hair that went all over the place and a beard he could tuck into his belt. My amad used to braid it for him every wash day. He had an axe he named Vakr and a great scar across his forehead where another Alpha had tried to take my tharkâl away from him.

“What?!” Fili bristled. There had been a time when Alphas met in fierce combat for the right to claim an Omega, but that certainly didn’t happen now, did it?

“It’s true!” Kili laughed, sending little shivers up the golden Alpha’s spine. My amad was the most beautiful Omega in her settlement. Her family had a jewelry shop and when she helped at the counter the Alphas would fight each other for the right to go inside and speak with her. And she was – the most beautiful Omega you will ever see.” Fili looked at him and smiled. He could think of at least one Omega certain to challenge that title. Kili continued his tale, oblivious. “When the Summer Fest came he presented her family with steel, leather and gold and asked for their permission to court her. But another dwarf wanted that honor as well. He was a big Alpha, a warrior and he challenged my Da’s right, so there was an Honor Battle declared.”

Fili thought about that. The _Hurmel Uhurud_ was an ancient Alpha rite to compete for the hand of an Omega. He had never seen one in his lifetime. In Erebor Omegas were plenty and they had a say in their bondings and he had thought the practice had died out. But perhaps in the outlying areas that was not so. He pictured himself in an Honor Battle and wondered how well he would fare. He was young and hadn’t seen the kind of battle his uncle and older cousins had. Against a dwarf like Thorin or Dwalin he was unsure that he would win and he found that thought troubling. “So your adad won the hand of your tharkâl in combat?”

“No, the other dwarf sent him to the Houses of Healing with his head cleaved in. But as he always told it,” Kili imitated his adad’s rough voice, _“he was a goat’s-ass of a dwarf!”_ The others laughed to hear it. “He demanded to claim amad right there and then, without even a proper courtship. Amad’s family ran him off.”

“So, if he lost, how did they finally bond?” Fili asked, curious.

“She went to the Houses of Healing to speak with him after he woke. She didn’t understand why he would willingly stand up against a dwarf so much bigger and older than he was. He told her that some things were worth getting his head broken for, and that he would rather have gone to the Maker in battle than have walked away from the most beautiful Omega in the land without even standing up for her. I think she saw him differently then. They exchanged beads as soon as he could sit up.”

Fili wondered if there was any chance Kili might someday accept his bead. He had his choice of any unbonded Omega in the kingdom. Certainly his mother and the Council all had their favorites picked out already. He had been avoiding all of them. After his first rut influential families started throwing their Omegas at him. His own tharkâl had been almost as bad. As a young dwarf he had spent much time in the Omega Quarter, visiting Dis and some of the friends he had made there. As he got older, naturally, he spent more and more time with his uncle and cousins, learning to be an Alpha, to fight, to lead, to govern. But some things he had to learn the hard way – about succession, family expectations and the laws of the realm. Once they reached the mountain things were going to get… complicated.

Hilgot’s story was much different. “I grew up in farming settlement, both men and dwarves,” she began.

_“Farming?”_ Fili blurted out while Kili giggled at him. He quickly shushed by a look from the older dwarf. “Sorry.”

“Yes, farming,” she repeated herself, raising her eyebrow at the young Alpha. “Father was ironsmith, Mother was healer. Many older brothers I had, always trying to kill each other, so I became healer too, like my amad. Learn how to set broken bone, stitch wound, even treat burn. Mother also teach me to midwife and make teas and powders. Very good skill to have. I bond to shopkeeper and we have good life, he and I. One day caravan comes through on road, merchant is ill with sweat. Soon many in settlement have sweat as well. Many die, no cure.” She stopped for awhile. Kili knew this story and waited quietly for her to continue. “Husband and I pack our things and go away, try to make a new start. He set up shop in mining town and at first things go well. But my husband, he liked to drink, was stabbed in tavern fight, died before I could get there. He owed money. I sold the shop to pay his debts but no money to get back home. Man says they need midwife at keep so I go, but they would not let me leave.”

She reached out and carefully straightened Kili’s robe and brushed his hair away from his face and Fili understood that he was watching the true affection of a mother for a child, even if that child was not hers. “I was alone in that place until little Omega arrived. Then it was us two, together.” Kili smiled a smile at her that was full of love. _Of course Greylock would want a trained midwife for his Omega, and a trained healer to boot, in case something went wrong. He was making sure that when the time came nothing would impede the delivery of a healthy son._ It chilled Fili to see the efficiency of the old Alpha’s plan. There were those in his own family that would have done the same.

Their stories were interrupted by a small child who approached their spot and stood nervously twisting the hem of her skirt while she waiting for permission to speak. “Mistress Hilgot,” she began. “They are asking for you. Allenshea has fever.”

“That is woman who just gave birth,” Hilgot told them. “Let me get my things from wagon. Tell them I will come.” She turned back to Fili. “Stay with little Omega. I will return shortly.”

 

  

They grew silent in the darkness, listening to the crickets chirping and the quiet hum of voices talking around the fires. Somewhere someone was singing. Kili was looking at the golden Alpha out of the corner of his eye, a ghost of a smile on his face. Fili looked back at him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. “What?”

“Your hair,” whispered Kili. Fili put a hand to his head. “What about my hair?”

The dark-eyed Omega giggled and hid his face, prompting Fili to move around in front of him. “Tell me.”

“It’s…” Kili peeked out from behind his sleeves. “Like gold; in the firelight it shines like gold.”

“Have you never seen hair like mine?” Fili raised his eyebrows.

Kili shook his head so slowly Fili moved in front of him so that the Omega could inspect the golden mane. _“You can touch, if you like.”_

Kili curiously touched his hair, running slender fingers through golden locks and playing with his braids. He had been dying to touch that blond mane, to let it curl around his fingers, to read the runes on the silver beads and Fili let him, basking in the attention. He hummed happily as he felt the Omega lean in to smell him. Shivered at the feel of warm breath on his ear. The Alpha started giving out a low thrumming sound from his chest signifying his contentment. Leaning back he lay his head in Kili’s lap, a look of contented bliss on his face as the Omega leaned over and scrubbed his fingertips through his beard and purred.  

And that is how Hilgot found them when she returned. She hung back by the wagon for a time, leaving them alone. _“Oh, sweet children,”_ she thought. _“If only this life were so simple.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon comes time for young lovers to leave the woods behind and find themselves in Erebor.
> 
>  
> 
> tharkâl – Omega bearer or mother   
> Vakr – the name of Geirmund’s axe - wakeful, watchful, alert, valiant, brave, fast  
> Hurmel = honor of (all) honors  
> Uhurud = battle  
> amad and adad = mother and father


	6. "The Trade Road"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Greylock,” Thorin asked in a low voice. “What did he ask of you?”  
> Fili felt Kili go rigid under his hand as he looked Thorin directly in the eye. “Nothing, my King.”  
> “And do you expect me to believe that?” Fili felt his hair stand up at the change in Thorin’s voice. “That he wanted nothing of you?”  
> “Only to bear him sons, my King. A dozen Alpha sons, for no King is complete without an Heir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrestled hard with this one and I'm not altogether happy with it but here it is.

 

 

**_Part 2: Chapter 6_ **

 

**_“The Trade Road”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They hit the Trade Road early the next morning. Kili had thought it would be something more interesting by the way everyone talked about it. As is was it was a wide greenway with cart-tracks and a footpath down the middle. There was a shallow ditch running down each side and the trees had been cut away so they were out under the full sun. Even so, some patches were muddy and they had to ride in the cart to stay out of it. “Each Kingdom is responsible for maintaining it’s portion of the road,” Fili explained. “Out here we just make sure it’s safe to travel on. When we get closer to Erebor it gets a little fancier.”

They were not the only caravan out on the road. They passed merchants and their guards going both ways. The merchant caravans were colorful affairs with enclosed wagons driven by men and dwarves in bright clothing. The guards were sturdy-looking fighters, mostly dwarf, and some of them rather exotic in their own right and Kili couldn’t help but peeking at them after they had passed. Fili would ride to the head of the line to be with Thorin while he spoke with the caravan masters, exchanging news from far places and word from the road. He turned and rode back to their wagon. “The road is clear from here to Erebor and Dale. Some of these caravans have just come from there. That last one has been as far as the Iron Hills.”

“What is Dale?” Kili asked.

“It is a city of men that lies between Erebor and The Long Lake. It is a center for trade; men and dwarves travel freely between the two cities for purposes of commerce,” Fili answered. “It is quite beautiful for a city above ground and they have a very full marketplace. I will take you there someday.”

As the caravans passed them Kili turned away in the wagons, not making eye contact with the men or dwarves trekking by. The men knew nothing of Omegas and just assumed both he and Hilgot dwarrowdams, looking curiously but without any real interest. The dwarves observed Fili’s rigid posture and set of double swords and did not look at what was in the wagon, but several of the Alpha guards met Fili’s gaze as they passed, not flinching away. He knew they were hard warriors like Dwalin, warrior trained and road tested. They met every kind of enemy on their travels to and from and had the scars and ink to prove it. Their presence made him feel agitated. At the nooning he guarded their rest break and brought them water and dried apples in the wagon but did not banter about with them as he usually did.

At one point he was called to the front. He signaled for several of the Beta guards to walk beside the wagon while he was away. Kili turned to Hilgot. “Is something wrong?”

“It is the caravans,” Hilgot answered. “Strange Alphas know there is an Omega on the road.”

“They wouldn’t try anything, would they?” The thought made Kili uneasy. In the woods they had seemed so secluded he had all but forgotten there were dangers.

“I think not with the soldiers and other Alphas here,” she replied. “But still, I think he will not be comfortable until we are under stone.”

“I miss traveling under the trees,” Kili said softly. “I wish we still were.”

Hilgot sat carefully carding her hands through his elbow-length hair as the wagons rolled on. When Fili returned he was frowning. “Thorin has decided we are to camp for the night at the next turn-out. He is concerned by the number of travelers on the road and doesn’t want us to be strung out. We will all have to camp together.” That meant that they would be sleeping up near the other Alphas – something he had been avoiding.

He had woken to a pair of brown eyes sparkling at him in the morning light and the Omega’s hand reaching out to touch his. They lay there like that, gently exploring from a distance until the camp came to life around them.

There were turnouts every so often along the road, usually near water, and they provided a safer place for traveling parties to stop for the night. “Look here,” Fili pointed towards a stone cairn at the roadside. It was about four feet high with various symbols engraved into it. “That top one is the symbol for water. Below that the names of cities lie on this route; Erebor, Dale, The Iron Hills, and in the other direction Edoras and Minas Tirinth.”

“I did not know such places existed,” Kili replied with wonder.

“Erebor is near,” Fili stated. “Rohan and Gondor are many days hard ride away. A dangerous journey for the caravans but worth it if your goods are in demand.”

“Dangers?” asked Kili.

“Orc, wargs and goblins in some areas,” Fili answered. “Bandits in others. Gangs of thieves make their living selling loot stolen from unwary merchants. Each kingdom is charged with keeping the road safe. No city wants to go without trade so they do the best they can, but there are many miles in between that no one watches over.”

Kili was silent and lost in thought as they rounded the wagons and set up camp. Trees had been felled to make the turnout, some of the logs used to make fire rings. The place looked well-used and Fili hoped that no one else had plans of using it that night because they were cramped in closely enough as it was. They made their way upstream and Fili watched over them as they had a quick wash. “I will be glad to see the inside of a bathing room and some clean clothing,” Hilgot remarked and Fili realized they had brought almost nothing with them. He would see that remedied when they got to Erebor. Kili would have gowns of the finest silks and soft slippers, furs to keep him warm and a net of silver and rubies for his hair. More and more he wanted to provide for his Omega, be the one he looked to, the one he waited for. The Council had been muttering at him for a year now, his mother even longer, and he had thought they would eventually just pick someone but now he knew he could never agree to an arranged bonding. Not while Kili was anywhere in Erebor would his thoughts wander elsewhere.

“I will have the guard set up my tent and the two of you will sleep inside tonight,” he told Hilgot. The weather had been fair and the nights warm so the tent had gone unused. Kili looked up at the sky in disappointment. “Can we not just put our bedding down on the grass with the others?”

“You will be safer in my tent,” he replied. “And I will sleep across the front, so I will not be far from you.”

Kili pouted and it was a sinfully beautiful thing to see, but the other Alphas so near stirred that greedy and possessive voice in Fili, no matter how small it might be, and he wanted nothing more than to secret the little brunet away where no other could look upon him. As it was Thorin walked past them on his way to the fire ring. “You will sit with us for supper. You’ve been absent the entire trip back.”

“Yes, Uncle,” Fili dipped his head respectfully as he passed by. He had intended for them to sit at least far enough from the main group that they might continue their nighttime talks but, for tonight at least, it seemed that they were at the whim of the King.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening’s meal consisted of rabbit stew around a low fire and Fili sat next to Thorin with Kili at his side. Dwalin took Thorin’s other side while Gloin sat next to Kili, he being a bonded Alpha who was quite enamored of his mate and had only a friendly interest in the young Omega. Others sitting around the ring maybe more so, but it was clear Kili had eyes only for the blond Alpha next to him. Fili toyed with the root vegetables at the bottom of his bowl while the others spoke of the days travel or of where they expected to be on the morrow. Usually camp talk was of such matters – the state of the wagons, the health of the ponies, how solid the road was, or was not, and stories would follow afterwards. So Fili was surprised then when Thorin turned his attentions to the Omega sitting next to him.

“ _Gehyith_ , I see you only have tea in your cup,” Thorin addressed Kili directly. “Would you not care for wine or ale?” He offered his mug. Kili looked at it and drew in his breath.

“Kili prefers tea, Uncle,” Fili cut in.

“Kili is it?” Thorin raised an eyebrow at the young Alpha. “So close to your name, Nephew.” Fili flushed but did not look repentant. “Well, Kili,” Thorin continued. “There are some questions I would hope that you could answer for us.”

Fili felt anger rising in him. Hadn’t Kili already answered enough questions? Weren’t the nightmares he had experienced too high of a price for Thorin’s prodding? As if sensing his upset Kili set down his cup and plate, folded his hands in his lap and answered. “I will tell you what I can, _Melhekhul_.” Thorin had many questions. How did Greylock get his gold? Who did he do business with? Did Kili know their names or where they came from? Kili did his best to answer. “Greylock claimed land all the way from the Trade Road to his keep and an equal measure the other direction. He demanded a tithe from the Caravan Masters for safe passage. There were also towns and settlements, a mine where men brought up iron, trappers who brought back furs, farms that sent food. He claimed ownership over everything in his realm; everyone. That was his Second Rule: _All belongs to Greylock.”_

Dwalin shook his head. Gold had never held sway over him the way it had many dwarves. “And what was his first rule?”

 _“Never touch what is Greylock’s,”_ Kili answered in a serious, steady voice. “Everyone obeyed that rule and got along or else they went in the pit. Greylock did not tolerate disobedience.” The group around the fire ring grew silent to listen as Kili’s voice quieted, he felt Fili’s hand come up to support his back and was reassured. “Greylock was ruthless and absolute. He did not tolerate dissension but had many ways of bringing you around to his way. He would never ask more of you than you could give, but once you gave you could never stop giving. He wasn’t one to disappoint. Even the dogs he allowed to live in the yard obeyed his rules because no one would step in to save you if you did not.” 

“And Greylock,” Thorin asked in a low voice. “What did he ask of you?”

Fili felt Kili go rigid under his hand as he looked Thorin directly in the eye. “Nothing, my King.”

 _“And do you expect me to believe that?”_ Fili felt his hair stand up at the change in Thorin’s voice. _“That he wanted nothing of you?”_

“Only to bear him sons, my King. A dozen Alpha sons, for no King is complete without an Heir. But I was too young so he only asked that I grace his court, listen to his stories, eat at his table.”

“And what did you get in return?”

“Safety, Your Grace. I was safe for he placed me above all things.”

_“Did you allow him to touch you?”_

At that Fili surged to his feet. “Uncle, enough!”

Thorin rose to meet him, and the two Alphas stood chest-to-chest. “It is enough when I say it is enough!”

The tension that had been coiling up around the ring broke and Dwalin and Gloin leapt up to separate them. Kili felt a welcome hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hilgot standing behind him. “Come away,” she whispered. “Too dangerous for little Omega when the Alphas start fighting.” And she was right, the two Alphas were near to blows and they did not need to be caught in the middle of it.

Hilgot led him to Fili’s tent and they crawled inside. Fili had put down both his sleeping fur and his cloak for them to bed down in. Kili lay back and looked up into the darkness. “I do not understand why they were acting like that. Thorin has already questioned me. Why must he do so again?”

Hilgot laid down next to him. “You are an unbonded Omega in a camp full of Alphas,” replied Hilgot. “Fili has the right of it to hide you away from him. Thorin would want to possess you and he is the only one above Fili.”

“And Fili, does he want to possess me?”

Hilgot slipped her hand over Kili’s and gave it a squeeze. “Not the same I am thinking.”

Kili reached for the fur-lined cloak with his other hand and held it tight to him. _No, not the same._

 

* * *

 

 

The night stretched on in quiet silverlight, the camp asleep to the sound of crickets and the quiet stirrings of the ponies. Fili lay stretched out and wrapped in blankets across the entrance to the tent, the events of the evening leaving him upset and awake. Thorin’s hostility towards Kili was unsettling. He seemed to take it as a personal affront that Greylock had enslaved an Omega. _A dozen Alpha sons for no King is complete without an Heir._ Kili had unwittingly hit a nerve. Thorin of Erebor, the Incomplete King. His thoughts were interrupted by a warm body sliding in next to him. _“Kili?”_

“I cannot sleep,” Kili whispered.

He arranged himself so that the Omega could lay on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, tell me.”

“I need you to know something.” Fili laced fingers with him and waited. “When I first was brought to the keep I fought hard. I hit, I bit and scratched at the guards. Smashed things in my room. Tried to crawl out through the window. They laughed at me – little dwarf, so fierce. They took _everything_ from me. My clothes, my boots, my weapons. I kept trying to run away. I even stole a horse once but they shot it out from under me. Greylock lost patience with it. He put a knife to my face and threatened to cast me out in the yard.”

He remembered Hilgot’s words about the woman at the stream. _“He beat her and cast her out into the yard. Now she is camp whore with no provider, no protector.”_ Outside of Greylock’s protection Kili would have been prey for those men and dwarves.

Kili continued. “Hilgot took charge of me, taught me what I needed to know to be safe there. She washed me, braided my hair, dressed me in pretty robes. Told me how to sit and what to say. And every day I went to Greylock’s table and he would sit me on his lap and show me off. _This little Dushin-Mizim only for Greylock._ He would feed me the goat from his plate, make me drink the ale from his cup and when he was deep in it he’d sit and pet me, run his hands over me _and I let him.”_

“You didn’t have any choice,” whispered Fili. “He would have hurt you.”

“I was safest with him,” Kili replied. “But I was not safe. I had to learn to be ruthless, to think like a thief, to turn his attention from the others around us. Every day I would think that my father would come and pay my ransom, take me home. After the first ten years I stopped looking for him. After twenty I learned to forget about the outside world at all. If I found my family would they even want me back?”

“Oh, Kili,” the golden Alpha gently stroked away the tears that were flowing down his face. “Of course they would! They will be so happy to finally know that you are safe.”

They were silent for awhile, Fili gently stroking his hands down Kili’s silken hair. “I will do my best to keep you safe and I promise to try to find your family. As much as I would see you happy in Erebor it means more to see you happy with them.”

“I am unsure,” Kili replied.

“Of what?”

“Of my place. I never had thoughts of the future when I was young. We were all too busy being wild young dwarves. The forest was our playground. We knew every tree, every stream, where to find rabbits, how to flush a pheasant out of the tall grass. Every Market Day saw us in some kind of trouble. We were just children. Then… in the keep, even when I understood what my purpose was I also understood that there would be no choosing for me. Everything was written and I couldn’t change it. But now I go to an uncertain future and I am afraid. What will become of me?”

“In Erebor you shall be safe and you will be free to choose who you want to be with,” Fili reassured him. “A good life is in your future. A home with an Alpha who loves you, children, or none of those things. Some Omega choose not to bond.” He looked down at the brunet head now pillowed on his chest. He wanted to tilt that face up and kiss those beautiful lips, nuzzle into that hair, suck a mark into that smooth skin. But he was Kili’s protector. The Omega was so vulnerable, so fragile with no one to hold onto but Hilgot. He would let Fili, even if that wasn’t what he wanted. Fili couldn’t do it.

They lay lost in their own thoughts most of the night and if anyone saw them together they knew better than to say anything. Finally Kili could no longer hold his eyes open, exhausted by his thoughts running him in circles, and he knew he would have to surrender himself to sleep. He untangled himself from Fili’s warm arms and immediately felt sadness wash over him. 

_"Kili?”_

_“I have to go or…”_

_Or what?_ Fili thought. _They might see us together? Might see me holding the only Omega I have ever wanted to touch, wanted to claim as my own?_ He reluctantly let go.

Kili hesitated a moment, and then leaned over and softly kissed him on the cheek. _“Thank you for hearing me.”_ Then he climbed back into the tent, laid himself out in the furs and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dushin-Mizim = “Dark Jewel” or “Black Opal”  
> “Melhekhul!” my King  
> Gehyith = dove that is young or Little Dove  
> Fili = File  
> Kili = Wedge


	7. "Erebor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Kili was trying his best to follow everything Ori was telling him but there was a loud ringing in his ears and pressure building up in his head and his feet wouldn’t quite go the direction he wanted them to and the further they got into the mountain the worse it got… “Mizimith? Little one? What is it?” Hilgot was speaking from somewhere above him.  
> “I can’t…” he panted. “Help me!” And then Fili was scooping him up into his arms while Hilgot supported his head and Ori wrung his hands in distress next to them. Fili hefted him up so his head was on his shoulder. “I’m taking him to Oin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erebor, in which we began to meet more of our friends and we shall certainly meet some enemies as well!

 

 

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

**_Part 2: Chapter 7_ **

 

**_“Erebor”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually the Greenway yielded to a road paved with solid Dwarven stone, precisely cut and fitted together to make a near-seamless surface for travelling over.  Kili leaned out over the edge of the wagon to marvel at it.  “Never have I seen anything like it!”

“Nor will you,” Fili answered proudly.  “Not in the lands of men or elves or even over the mountain where the small folk dwell.  This is Dwarf work and no other can master stone as do the Children of Mahal.”  Besides being paved the road was sloped for drainage and had a low curb that governed either side.  The ponies’ hooves clip-clopped as they walked along, wagon wheels rolling easily.

Every so often there would be a life-sized statue of a Dwarf set at the roadside.  Each one was different in face and braid, unique unto itself.  “What are they?” asked Hilgot.

“They are the Makers – the engineers and stone masons who built this road in the days of my Forefathers.”  Fili pointed to a rune at the base of the statue they were passing by.  “Each one is numbered so you can see how many leagues lay between you and the Great Crossing, where the Trade Road meets the roads to Erebor, Esgaroth and The Iron Hills.  At the pace we are travelling we should reach Erebor in a few days.”

Kili was silent then.  As excited as he was at the prospect of seeing the fabled kingdom for himself he knew that he would be separated from the golden Alpha who had been his companion for the journey.  Each night they would pull off the road at a turnout and each night Kili would find his way into strong arms until he had to sleep and those who knew about it turned a blind eye.  The only ones who acknowledged them at all were Dwalin and Gloin, each of whom graced the pair with warm, paternal smiles when they saw them.  The only one who didn’t seem pleased was the King and he said nothing at all.

Eventually the trees receded and the road passed through scrub and grassland.  They had a clear view of all around them interrupted only by low rock outcroppings and the gently rolling landscape which lay golden under the sun.  It made Kili feel uneasy to be out in the open so.  The Greenwood still lay off to their left, but looking out across the unending space to their right made him dizzy and he felt exposed, despite the armed guards surrounding him.  He put his head down on Hilgot’s shoulder and covered his eyes with his hand.

“ _Bâhzundushuh_ , are you unwell?”  Fili was concerned.  Usually they chatted happily together as he rode by the wagon but Kili had been quiet and subdued all morning.

“I do not like this place,” Kili squinted.  “I have never been away from the trees before.  This strange land is hurtful to look at.”

Fili smiled.  “It will pass, I promise.  It often happens when young Dwarves travel away the mountain for the first time. 

 

* * *

 

 

That night Kili waited until Hilgot was asleep and slid into Fili’s waiting arms.  “I am thinking that I do not want to find the mountain,” he whispered. 

“Why not?” Fili asked.  “I thought you were excited to see my home.”

“Oh, I am, but…”  Kili had a hard time finding the words.  “I will no longer have my golden Alpha beside me.”

“Of course you will!  Do you think I would just abandon you?”  Fili rubbed comforting circles into his back. 

“It will not be the same.”  Kili scrubbed his fingertips through the fur trim on Fili’s coat.  “Hilgot has explained to me…”

Fili took his hand and squeezed.  “What did she tell you?”

“Nothing!  Just that you will be very busy and there will be many other Omegas…”

“None that I wish to spend time with,” he interrupted.  He hefted the brunet further up into his arms abruptly, causing him to squeak in surprise.  “None that I have ever done this with.”  He leaned carefully over and placed a measured kiss to his Omega’s lips.  Kili’s breath hitched as he pressed back up for a second, and then a third. 

Fili laid him back onto the blanket and propped himself up on his elbow.  He was on the verge of getting carried away and Kili was trembling beneath him, eyes dark and lips flushed as he panted with little breaths.  He took a deep breath and focused on calming himself, stroking his Omega’s forehead and gently nuzzling his dark hair.  _“I promise,”_ he whispered.  _“I will never abandon you.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they reached the Great Crossroads with its four great statues pointing the ways the column turned itself west and the ponies’ ears perked up and the steps quickened, eager for their warm stalls and to be free of their burdens.  “Should be home for supper!” proclaimed their driver and they turned to look at the mountain that had been ever growing on their horizon.  Standing alone on the landscape, they had sighted it several days previous, Kili never having seen anything so large.  It only made this strange land more foreign to him and despite Fili’s words he honestly believed he would be swallowed up and disappear once he went through those gates. 

It was to an unhappy-looking Omega that Fili returned to from his ride to the head of the line.  “We just sent a raven off to let them know we are coming.  I let them know to expect you so they would have things ready for your arrival.”

“We thank you,” Hilgot replied.  “Little One is feeling troubled by the mountain.”  Kili was laying with his head on Hilgot’s lap as she stroked his hair, not liking the open spaces, the bright sunlight or the looming bulk of the Dwarven city before them. 

Fili signaled for the driver to stop and pulled the blanket from the wagon.  Folding it quickly he wedged it between his saddle bags behind him.  “Come here you.”  Reluctantly Kili climbed from the wagon bed to sit pillion behind him as they did that day in the forest.  “Did you see the statues we just passed?  They show the way each branch of the road travels from this point onward.  To the west is Erebor and Esgaroth, to the east The Iron Hills, the third points the way back south towards Rohan and Gondor.”

“And the fourth?” Kili asked.  “Where does that point?”

“The Grey Mountains,” Fili spoke in a low voice.  “We do not go there.”

“Who were they, the Dwarves at the Crossroads?”

“Durin the Father,” Fili answered.

“All of them?”

Fili laughed.  “The one looking south, towards Moria, that is Durin the Deathless.  Durin II guards the road to Erebor, Durin III the road to the Iron Hills where Dain Ironfoot rules and Durin IV, who led our people in the Great Battle of the Last Alliance guards the way north.”

Kili looked back to regard them with soulful eyes.  _“Keep watch over Durin’s sons.”_

Fili pulled his arms tighter around his waist.  “I must confess I am selfish.”

“How so?”

“With you.  I keep you away from the others.  I guard your company, covet your smiles, steal your kisses…”  Kili blushed a deep scarlet and buried his face in Fili’s back.  He liked Fili’s scent.  More than liked it.  He spent a moment nuzzling down into the ruff of the golden Alpha’s coat, Fili enjoying the warmth of his breath as he snuffled.  “I like that, too.”

Fili rubbed his hand, strong and callused, over Kili’s as they clasped around his waist.  “If I had my way we would be like this always.  I have never met anyone like you.  Never been so at ease with an Omega.”

“Are we so different from Alphas?”  Kili pictured his brothers, most of them grown by now, and tried to remember their shared adventures.  At a distance no one would ever have been able to tell the difference between them.  Kili’s Tharkal had dressed them all alike, cut their hair the same way, made no allusions to the fact that Kili was any different than her other children.  To anyone not from their village they all just appeared as a bunch of rowdy young Dwarves.

“Oh, Alphas are nasty!” Fili laughed.  “Never did the Maker craft any creature that could drink more, fart worse, belch louder or smell as rank as a room full of Alphas!  And that’s on a good day!” 

Kili laughed.  “That describes my brothers very well.  Hooligans, every one of us.  We were never allowed to go to the tavern but still we always managed to find our way into some kind of trouble.  One day my eldest brother rode a cow right through the middle of the settlement, the farmer he stole it from running after them.  Our Adad was so angry!  He made Geirbrandgo live with the farmer’s family all summer to work as a farmhand.  He said it was the only way to make amends for stealing a man’s livelihood.  All Geirbrand could say for himself was that it seemed like a good idea at the time.  Amad was always trying to make us learn how to behave like civilized Dwarves but it never worked.”

“Your Tharkal, what was she like?”

“Beautiful, like none you’ve ever seen before.  She had long, black hair and the darkest eyes.  She would sing to me while I braided her hair in the mornings.  Adad would sit and watch her and smile.  He told me that he had travelled a long way to find her, as there were no Omegas in our settlement.  Her family were crafters, jewelry makers, and when she worked in the shop young Alphas would gather outside and fight for the right to speak with her.  At home we had no jewels, but she would embroider her own gowns and Adad said that was enough, that she was jewel enough for him.”

“The two of you must have made quite a pair.”  Fili envisioned a lovely, raven-haired Omega with a little one trotting by her side. 

“She loved me very much, and I her,” Kili spoke wistfully.  “I would give anything to see her now.”

“I will find her for you,” Fili promised.  “We will bring them all to Erebor.”

Kili grew silent then and Fili knew he was lost in thought.  “There are so many things I want to show you, Kili.  You know,” he turned a little in his saddle.  “I used to look forward to riding out on patrol or going out with the hunting parties.  I like being active and outside; being cooped up with the Council or in Court is no place to be.”

“You mean away from all your gold and your servants?” Kili asked.

“I have always preferred the feeling of my swords in my hands, my bow on the hunt.  I have no patience for long discourse and negotiation.  As soon as I am released I am out the gate or to a tavern with my friends.  I’m afraid I don’t make a very good Prince.”

“Prince,” repeated Kili.  “But Thorin is not your Adad.”

“Thorin has no heir, so it falls to me, his Sister-Son.”

“Oh.  Ohhhhh….”  Kili thought of the night gone past by the fire when Thorin had been so angry with him.  “But if you are a Prince…”

“An arranged bonding to someone I do not know.  They would have put the seal on it years ago but they cannot stop bickering long enough to choose anyone.  I could be contracted to some Princess from a far-away kingdom to build trade and alliances, to someone related to a Council member or to an Omega born to a noble family, maybe a cousin.  There are a dozen my Tharkal has been pushing at me, none of whom I favor.  I had yet to meet an Omega that I took an interest in until…”

“Until…?”

Fili had lain awake nights in his blankets with thoughts of riding through the Gates of Erebor with Kili behind him, Fili’s beads braided into that sable hair and Fili’s mark on his supple neck, the entire kingdom thrown into an uproar.  Those thoughts had sent him into the trees on more than one occasion.  “Well, I am hoping you like my home.”

“If you are there I shall not be lonely,” Kili laid his head down onto the golden Alpha’s shoulder.  _A Prince?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soon the trees came back to meet them, lovely green forests and with it Kili’s good mood.  They took their nooning under the shade of those trees and Hilgot spent a little time trying to make her wild charge more presentable by combing his hair, cleaning his face and hands.  Fili smiled to see it, the older Dwarrowdam gently fussing over the young Omega.  Finally they got back on the road for the final leg of their journey, Kili humming happily to be back under the trees. 

“What is that song, _Atamanel?”_

Kili laid his chin on his Alpha’s shoulder.  “It is the sheep song.  The one the shepherds sing at sunsdown to their flocks to make them sleep.”

“I have never heard it.  Sing it for me.”

Kili’s voice was soft and husky, eliciting a soft thrumming response from the golden Prince as he sang.

 

_“Little sheep, go to sleep, your shepherd’s here to guard you._

_Wooly sheep, don’t you bleat, we’ll move on tomorrow…”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The Trade Road soon joined the well-travelled road between Erebor and Dale, Men and Dwarves going back and forth with sturdy little ponies and oxcarts.  Unlike the caravans they had met in the wilderness these people walked along with a relaxed air, laughing and sometimes singing.  They shifted over at the columns approach and respectfully saluted when they saw they King’s banner but showed no fear, only a certain amount of awe.  A few even called out to Dwarves they knew and it seemed a lot of them knew Fili.  The uneasiness the young Omega felt was overcome by his curiosity and he asked about the carts going back and forth.

“There is much trade with Dale,” Fili answered.  Kili could see the fair domes of the city rising high above the landscape, beautiful in the sun.  “From their farmlands comes our grain, their herdsmen supply our meat and eggs, cheese and hides.  They make an excellent wine, we brew their grain into fine ales.  They buy weapons and armor from us.  Our craftsmen set up stalls in their market.  They even send goods to the Greenwood by barge.”

“The Greenwood,” asked Kili.  “You mean the Elves?”

“I do,” Fili laughed.  “There is a truce between Thranduil and the Greenwood and Thorin and Erebor.  I would see there be friendship but Elves are stubborn creatures, not to mention just a little greedy.  _What?_   Why are you laughing?”

Kili hid his face in Fili’s ruff, _“Nothing!”_ and continued to giggle.

“I will take you to Dale and you will see the marketplace, I think you will enjoy it.”

“I would like that.”

There was both open farmland and tall trees along the road between Dale and Erebor.  To Fili’s surprise both Kili and Hilgot seemed to know quite a bit about farming.  Hilgot knew which grains grew golden under the sun and why fields were left fallow, pointed out the orchards of fruit trees and commented on what could be made of the fruit they gave.  For some reason Kili seemed to know a lot about cows.  “You cannot eat those cows,” Kili pointed towards a small herd of doe-eyed cows the color of autumns leaves.  “They are milk cows – they give milk for butter and cheese.”

“How can you tell?”  Fili had never been that close to a live cow.  “All I see are meat and hide.’

“Their udders!” laughed Kili.  Fili squinted at the ponderous bags hanging low between the cow’s back legs.  “That is where they keep their milk until the farmer collects it.”

Fili could not imagine trying to coax such a large animal to give up milk.  To be truthful he had never given much thought to where cheese even came from in the first place.  “Some of the farmers have a contract to use the outer caverns on the bottom slopes of the mountain to store their cheeses until they are ready to eat but I must confess I never gave much thought to it.  Is that the creature your brother ran off with?”

_“Oh, Mahal no!”_ exclaimed Kili.  “Harming a milk cow?  That offense was punishable by lashes!  He was foolish but not _that_ foolish.  He ran off with one of the cows being raised for meat.  As it was, he still saw the wrong side of Adad’s belt for doing it.”

Fili winced in sympathy.  There was no young Alpha that had not felt the flat of a blade or the wrong side of a belt at some point in their lives.  He himself had led his friends into enough trouble that his Adad had to take him in hand and then made him publicly apologize to the parents of the young Dwarves he put in danger.  With all the time they spent spelunking the Old Mines he was surprised that all they suffered was a few scars and broken bones.   His had never been a malicious kind of mischief, but all the same, there were areas of the mountain that were so dangerous that only the strange, _iglishmêk_ -speaking Dwarves like Bifur went there.  Looking back, Nali had been right to be so angry with him.  “He has my sympathies.”

“Adad said it was because the cow could have trampled or kicked someone, maybe killed someone.  It did break a lot before they could capture it and Adad had to pay for the damages.  Geirbrand spent all summer living on that man’s farm.  He said they made him work very hard but treated him well.  When he came back he was better for it I think.”

Fili remembered the shame and humiliation he had felt.  He also remembered not being able to sit down or lay on his back.  But that was nothing compared to the look on Gloin and Gudveig’s faces when they had brought young Gimli back with a broken leg after Fili had led him out onto an unsafe walkway.  His friends had all barely escaped plunging to an unknown fate in the darkness because they followed him without question.  The worst had been the disappointment on Thorin’s face.  He had worshipped his Uncle then, they all did. 

His dour thoughts were interrupted when Kili spotted the entrance to the mountain.  “Is that it?”  Kili asked excitedly.  “Is that where we are going?”

The Gates of Erebor were everything Fili had said they were and more.  Tall beyond measure and of solid Dwarf-make they stood open and the interior of the mountain could be seen beyond them.  The entrance was flanked by two giant statues carved straight from the stone to stand guard and to let travelers know, _“This is Erebor - The Last Great Dwarven Stronghold of the West.”_

“That is Erebor,” Fili answered.  “My home.”

They crossed a stone bridge spanning a cold rushing river and Kili could see a great crowd of Dwarves and Men passing through the gates.  Even at close range they looked tiny compared to the scale of what lay around them.  Dwarves started cheering when they caught sight of Thorin’s banner, The Warrior King returning in victory over their enemies. 

“I should get back in the cart,” whispered Kili.

“No,” Fili gripped him tightly.  “Let them see.”

And so Kili was carried in through the Gates of Erebor on the back of Fili’s mount and while the common folk smiled to see it and the friends who ran to meet him welcomed them both with joy there were those who looked darkly upon the scene before running to tell their masters, and before the hour had passed the tale of the returning Prince and his rescued Omega was being told in every tavern, every shop and meeting place inside the mountain. 

Fili made a point of introducing him to his friends, most notably the young Alpha Gimli, Son of Gloin, and Ori, Son of Kori, a little Beta scholar, both of whom welcomed him warmly. 

“I’m very glad to meet you Kili,” Ori smiled shyly.  “I hope you like it here.”

“Oy, if only I had known there were Omegas for the taking I would have begged my Da harder to let me go!”  Gimli burst into a boisterous laugh. 

“Only the one so you still would have come up short!” Fili shot back to more laughter.

Kili felt uncomfortable with so many eyes upon him.  What he really wanted was a bath and clean clothes and to be away from so many people looking at him, some of whom were whispering to each other.

“Fili, you’re not being a very good host,” Ori reached out and took Kili’s free hand.  “Kili doesn’t want to stand out here all day.”  Kili smiled gratefully at the little ginger Dwarf.

“My apologies,” Fili placed a hand over his heart and gave a little bow.  “I am being a bad host.  My friends I would beg your pardons for I must hasten away my charges to the Omega Quarter for the own comforts.  Ori, would you like to accompany us?”

They were interrupted by the voice of the King as he approached them.  “Fili!”

The blond Alpha turned, his back rigid.  “Yes, Uncle?”

“As soon as you have discharged your responsibilities,” he looked meaningfully at Kili and Hilgot.  “The Council will want a full report.”

“Of course,” Fili tilted his head.  “I will see to it.”

He turned to Kili and Hilgot.  “Let us make haste.  The quicker you are settled the more comfortable you shall be.  Come along, Ori.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kili tried to follow everything Ori was saying as the little ginger chatted happily about this and that.  At first he filled Fili in on the comings and goings of the mountain in his absence, the little scribe was a veritable font of gossip and information.  Then he started telling them about The Omega Quarter, where Princess Dis held her own Court and Alphas were not allowed to go, “…except for members of the Royal Family,” he added.  “You’ll have everything you need, and there will be a lot of other Omegas, so you’ll have friends, and my older brother Dori is Majordomo to the Princess so I’ll ask him to look after you and Fili can bring you to all the festivities and…” 

Honestly Kili was trying his best to follow everything Ori was telling him but there was a loud ringing in his ears and pressure building up in his head and his feet wouldn’t quite go the direction he wanted them to and the further they got into the mountain the worse it got…  _“Mizimith?_   Little one?  What is it?”  Hilgot was speaking from somewhere above him.

_“I can’t…”_ he panted.  _“Help me!”_ And then Fili was scooping him up into his arms while Hilgot supported his head and Ori wrung his hands in distress next to them.  Fili hefted him up so his head was on his shoulder.  _“I’m taking him to Oin!”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

The old healer who ran the infirmary that served the Alpha community, most notably the Durins, was fearsome in both looks and reputation.  His days consisted of stitching wounds and setting broken bones, not tending to loose Omegas who had the temerity to pass out on the walkways on their first visit to the mountain.  His door banged open as Fili pushed his way through, the fragrance of Omega filling the room.

“What’s this?!”  Oin pushed himself stiffly up from his chair. 

“He fainted,” Fili stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

“Well I can see that!”  Oin pulled the curtain back from an empty bed.  “But why is he _here?_   This infirmary is for Alphas!”

“Because we were nearby?”  In truth Fili hadn’t thought when he saw Kili sink to the ground.  He had always come to Oin when he needed medical help.  He would never think of going anywhere else.

“Good thing we’re empty right now,” the old Alpha muttered as he felt Kili’s wrist.  “You could start a riot bringing an injured Omega in here.”

They watched as he checked Kili’s pulse, felt under his hair for fever and listened carefully to his breathing.  “Is he wearing any sort of corset or restrictive garment?  Hit his head?  Eaten anything strange?”

“No, nothing of the sort,” Hilgot answered.

“Then I shall check him for injuries but you will need to step out,” he told Fili.

_“You shall do no such thing!”_ Hilgot replied, her hands balled up into fists on her hips.

Oin snorted up at her.  “And you are?”

“Hilgot, daughter of Hildefrid, and I am this Omega’s keeper.”  She was firm and fierce in her resolve.

“Fine!”  Oin gestured over to his desk.  “Make yourself useful then and fetch me that bottle of smelling salts.”  He grumbled to himself as she marched over and quickly found the bottle.  Cracking it open and waving it in front of Kili’s nose saw the Omega’s eyes flutter open as his hands came up to protect his face.

_“Hilgot?!”_ he called out.

“I am here Little One,” she responded.  “Do not fear, this is healer, will take care of little dwarf.”

Kili looked at Fili and Ori standing anxiously by and whispered.  _“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”_

“Don’t cry, Kili!”  Ori tried to reassure him.  “It’s alright!”

“Your first visit to the mountain can be a little overwhelming,” commented Oin.  “You are new here I take it?  You’re not the first Dwarf to faint upon entering Erebor.”

“I grew up in the open,” Kili said quietly.  “I never believed anything so large could be real.  It seems to hold up the sky.”

Oin seemed to soften towards the young Omega, even smiled at him a little.  “Many days on the road on nothing but soldier’s rations and then all this,” he patted Kili’s hand solicitously.  “I do not believe that it’s anything serious, but still I would feel better if you stayed here a while.”

“My head hurts,” Kili was pale in the bed and Fili was growing more and more anxious.

“I can make willow-bark tea if you have it,” said Hilgot.

“That I do,” Oin answered.  “We’ll need to close off this wing while he’s here.  Fili, you might as well camp by his side, I can tell you’re going to be next to useless until he’s up and on his way.  Ori, give me a hand.”

An hour later Kili lay peacefully asleep on his side, Fili spooned in on top of the blankets behind him, all thoughts of his duties to Crown and Council forgotten.  Oin looked at them fondly from the doorway to his office.  “What did you say his name was?” he asked quietly.

“His name was lost long ago,” Hilgot replied.  “Young Alpha, he named him Kili.”

Oin shook his head.  “So young for so much trouble.  I hope he is ready for the storm that is coming.”

“Why?” Hilgot looked up from her cup of tea.  “What is happening?”

The old healer and the young scribe exchanged a meaningful look.  “Fili means _File,”_ Oin answered.  “A tool to polish and shape, while Kili means _Wedge.”_

“A tool to force things apart,” Ori concluded.

Oin turned back to Hilgot.  “What can you tell me about him?  Your young charge.”

Hilgot looked at the pair sleeping in the next room.  “Greylock, he wanted Omega-born sons, so he offered gold to anyone who could bring him unbonded Omega.  Some of his men, they come back with little Omega, sold him to Greylock, must have been thirty years ago.”

“Half of his life in that place,” Oin shook his head. 

“But, but that’s not legal!”  Stuttered Ori.  “That’s slavery!”

“Just one of the reasons why Thorin put an end to him,” Oin nodded. 

“He was not yet come of age.  Wild little Dwarfling, short hair, trews and tunic like a little Alpha.  Fought like one, too.  Fought the guard, very fierce.  Tried to run away.  Only afraid of Greylock and right to be so!”

“Was he everything they say he was?”  Ori had heard stories of the outlaw warlord before the King had led his army out to take the keep. 

“He was” she replied.  “Everything evil under the sun.”

“If he was so bad then why did you stay?”

Hilgot frowned.  “I went to midwife, they not let me leave.  Then Little One is there, how could I leave?  He needed me.”

“So you have cared for him all these years?” asked Oin.

She hesitated.  “I did not want Kili to come to harm, he was so young.”

“Greylock,” asked Oin quietly.  “Did he…?”

Hilgot shook her head.  “He was waiting for him to present.  Kept him as pet, liked to show him off.  Very taken with his little _Mizim_.  But Greylock’s court was dangerous place.  Many there were to hurt you, cast you out.  Little Omega only safe because Greylock more dangerous than all the others.  But now he is free.  Maybe find family.  Maybe find mate.”

“It seems that that he and Fili have found each other,” observed Oin.  In truth, for all his gruffness he had a weak spot for the young Alpha.  “There will be a lot of disappointed Dwarves at the end of this day.”

“Well I for one am happy to see them together,” Ori chimed in.  “And I’m going to go speak with Dori right now so they will be ready when they get there.”

After he left Hilgot turned back to Oin.  “Is there any chance for them, do you think?”

Oin looked in on them.  “I hope so – for all our sakes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brother's souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

  
_Ed Sheeran – I See Fire_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter update. We have very limited computer access right now so I am writing on the fly. 
> 
> Mizimith - Jewel that is young  
> iglishmêk, a gesture-code used by the Dwarves  
> atamanel - endearment meaning breath of all breaths  
> Bâhzundushuh (my raven)  
> Gudveig = Good-Strength or God-Strength = Mother of Gimli (Tolkien did not name her but the name seems to fit)  
> Geirbrand = Spearhead of Flame = Kili’s oldest brother, the one that stole the cow


	8. “A Place of Beauty & Light”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili’s roommates turned out to be twin Omegas, both about his age with long dark hair and eyes and a very mischievous disposition. They stood together like mirror images and greeted them merrily.  
> “Welcome, Fili Ezbad!”  
> “Are you here to bathe with us?”  
> Fili halted abruptly, always forgetting how the twins could take him off-guard. He bowed courteously to them. “Rasine, Runa. I am here to bring you a new friend. This is Kili. He is new to Erebor and doesn’t know anyone here. I was hoping that you would make him welcome, for me.”  
> “Welcome, Kili!” They both danced forward and grabbed Kili by the hands.  
> “Come Kili,” they pulled him towards the door.  
> “We will show you everything!”  
> “And we’ll be the best of friends!”  
> “And you can share our room!”  
> “So you won’t be lonely!”  
> Kili turned and looked back at Hilgot for confirmation. Hilgot nodded encouragingly as Kili was dragged through the door to the luxurious Omega-only bathing chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update in which Kili meets The Twins and Hilgot finally gets a hot bath!

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

**_Part 2: Chapter 8_ **

 

**_“A Place of Beauty & Light”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

When Kili woke it was to Fili’s strong arms wrapped firmly around him and a soft bed beneath him and he blinked owlishly at his surroundings until he saw the familiar sight of Hilgot in the next room and _remembered_ …  _Oh…._

Fili woke to a slight squirming in the bed next to him, making him draw his arms tighter around the Dwarf he was holding.  Without opening his eyes the Omega’s scent told him who it was and he sighed contentedly, unwilling to let go.

 _“Fili?  Fili…”_ Kili squirmed around until they were face-to-face.  _“Fili wake up.  We have to go.”_

“No we don’t.”

“Yes we do.  You were supposed to go to the Council.”

“They don’t need me.”

“Won’t you be in trouble?”

“Don’t care.”

Kili gave up and nuzzled in under his chin, but a loud growl from his stomach announced otherwise.  They both giggled softly.

“But I do need to get you to your supper.”  Reluctantly he unwound his arms but not before peppering soft kisses along his Omega’s hairline.  “How do you feel?”

“Better.  Hungry.”  Kili slowly swung himself into a sitting position, his feet on the floor.

Oin and Hilgot entered the room in good humor.  “How is Little Omega after long nap?” she asked.

“I think I can walk now,” Kili replied.  “I am sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

“Think nothing of it!”  Oin looked into each of his eyes and felt his head for fever.  “I blame your young Alpha here for not taking care of you better!”

_“Hey!”_

Kili decided he liked Oin.  “Thank you for allowing me to stay.”

“I prescribe a hot bath, a good supper and a full night’s rest in a real bed,” the old healer decided.  “I’ll send some willowbark with Hilgot in case your headache comes back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They finally made their way to the Omega Quarter, an entire section of the mountain set aside for the care and keeping of the Omega population, a place where Alphas did not tread.  In fact the only Alphas allowed in were members of the Royal family (in this case Thorin and Fili) and in emergencies Oin the Healer.  There were a beautiful set of blackwood doors inlaid with gems of many colors and letters Kili could not read in _mithril_ and they fairly sparkled in the light of many hanging lamps.  In fact the whole place seemed to sparkle and every inch was swathed, draped, covered, tasseled, fringed, upholstered and covered in fabric of every color.  What wasn't covered in cloth was painted or adorned with gems and for someone who had spent the last thirty years in the dingy grey of an outlaw keep it was momentarily too much for Kili to take in.

 _“Oh, my,”_ he breathed. 

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” asked Fili proudly.  “There are more Omegas in Erebor than in any other kingdom in the west!”  And it was obvious a considerable portion of the mountains gold went into making them comfortable.  The large hall opened up like some fairytale and graceful Omegas in beautiful robes rose from their chairs and lounges and nodded at Fili as they passed.  A few gave Kili a curious look while Beta servants hurried about on errands of their own.

“Fili!  There you are!”  A stout Beta with elaborately braided silver hair and long, elegant robes bustled towards them.  “We've been so worried!”

Fili smiled warmly.  “Dori!  Let me introduce you to my guests.  This is Kili and this is Hilgot, as I’m sure you already know.”

“Ori has been here already to see that things were prepared for your arrival.” 

“Dori is Ori’s eldest brother and Majordomo to my Tharkal,” Fili explained.  “Dori, may I speak to you a moment?”

“Of course, of course!”  Dori took him by the elbow.  “If you will just excuse us for a moment.  We shall not go far.”

Kili watched them walk away with trepidation, feeling suddenly small, standing alone in this place.  He leaned into Hilgot’s side.

“Dori,” Fili whispered discreetly.  “Kili has just come from a very difficult situation and I wish to make sure that he is comfortable and lacks for nothing.”

“He came from that warlord’s keep?  Did I hear correctly?”  Evidently Ori had filled him in on everything the little scribe knew.

“He was Greylock’s captive and has been for thirty years,” Fili tried to keep his voice low.

 _“Thirty years?!”_   Dori was outraged and that anyone should treat an Omega so was almost a personal insult to him. 

“Hilgot has been Kili’s only companion all that time, a _Mudùmel_ to him.  They must not be separated.”

“Well,” Dori mused.  “It would be unorthodox, but I suppose it could be managed.  I had arranged to have Kili in a room with several Omegas his own age so that they might guide him and perhaps make friends.”

“I think that would be the right of it,” Fili agreed.  “But Kili is already overwhelmed.  To separate them would be too much.”

“I understand,” Dori assured him.

“Also, they came away from the keep with nothing but the clothing they are wearing,” Fili added.  “I wish to have a wardrobe made for each of them, but for now they shall need everything.”

“That can be easily provided,” Dori asserted.  “I have gowns and shoes enough in the stores that it should be not be a problem.  This Omega, he must be very special to you.”

Fili looked back to where Kili was waiting for him.  _“He is.”_

 

When Dori and Fili had returned to them Dori swept them down the hall to meet Kili’s new roommates.  “You poor thing!” he proclaimed.  “You’ve been through such an ordeal.  First to the baths and then I will have food and new clothes sent for you both.”

Kili’s roommates turned out to be twin Omegas, both about his age with long dark hair and eyes and a very mischievous disposition.  They stood together like mirror images and greeted them merrily.

“Welcome, Fili Ezbad!”

“Are you here to bathe with us?”

Fili halted abruptly, always forgetting how the twins could take him off-guard.  He bowed courteously to them.  _“Rasine, Runa._   I am here to bring you a new friend.  This is Kili.  He is new to Erebor and doesn't know anyone here.  I was hoping that you would make him welcome, for me.”

 _“Welcome, Kili!”_   They both danced forward and grabbed Kili by the hands.

“Come Kili,” they pulled him towards the door. 

“We will show you everything!”

“And we’ll be the best of friends!”

“And you can share our room!”

“So you won’t be lonely!”

Kili turned and looked back at Hilgot for confirmation.  Hilgot nodded encouragingly as Kili was dragged through the door to the luxurious Omega-only bathing chamber. 

Dori turned to Hilgot.  “If you will follow me I will see you to the bathing room used by the servants.  Then we can get you into some proper clothing and to your room.”

Hilgot turned to Fili.  “Thank you,” she bowed.  “For everything.”

Fili gently clasped her shoulders in a friendly fashion that made Dori raise his brows.  “I am glad he has you.  Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The bathing rooms were large and generous, with separate areas for soaking and scrubbing, baskets of soaps that smelled of musk or flowers or herbs, piles of thick toweling and jars of who knows what for the face and skin.  “This is the bath?” Kili asked, taking it all in.

“Of course,” answered Rasine, or was it Runa?  “It’s not as nice as the bath used by the Ladies of the Court, but it’s certainly nicer than we had at home.”

At the keep Kili had been used to standing in a metal washtub in front of the fire to bathe.  But he did not want to remember that now, so instead he thought about home.  “My Amad used to bathe us all together when we were little.  She said it was the only way to get us all clean before supper.”

That was greeted by a chorus of _“Pfftttt…!”_ from the twins.  “Well here we have luxury!”

“And good soap!”

“And oils for our skin and hair!”

“And… no Kili!  You have to scrub before you can get into the water!”

Kili felt conspicuously out of place as they pulled his robe off and steered him to a scrubbing bench.  Hilgot had always bathed him, and before Hilgot only his Amad.  They pulled off their pretty gowns and jewelry and tied their long hair up on top of their heads. 

“We've already had one bath.”

“But we can have another with you!”

They helped him to wash his hair, which had gotten quite filthy on the road, and showed him the best soaps for scrubbing with.  He liked the ones that smelled slightly of musk with little herbs in it.  There was even a gritty sort of crème to rub on his feet to take the rough edges off.  Once he was scrubbed and scraped and rinsed they climbed into the pool, which to his surprise was very warm and comfortable.

“I like this,” he offered shyly.  “It feels good.”

“Yes, it does,” Replied Runa (or was it Rasine?) as she piled his wet hair up in a twist to keep it out of the soaking tub.  “We like it in here.  No one to bother us.”

Kili couldn’t imagine anyone bothering the effervescent twins except maybe some of the older, dour Omegas he had seen when he arrived. 

 _“So…”_ they began together.  _“Tell us everything!”_

With one on either side of him Kili really had nowhere to escape to but the middle of the pool, but that served him little as they simply followed him, looking expectant.

“I do not know what you mean,” he answered nervously.  He honestly wasn’t used to anyone speaking directly to him, and while it had been comfortable with Fili and necessary with Thorin (and unavoidable with Ori) this was all getting harder and harder.

“Tell us about Prince Fili!”

“And about your journey!”

“Your journey with the Prince!”

“We’re dying to know!”

“Were you really kidnapped?”

“Did Prince Fili rescue you?”

“They say he carried you in through the gates!”

“Were there kisses?!”

Kili grabbed a small towel from beside the pool and hid his face.  He felt like his skin was on fire from embarrassment.  “Does the whole mountain know?” he asked.

_“No…”_

_“Maybe…”_

_“Maybe a little…”_

It was really more than he could take.  In Greylock’s keep he had been on display every day.  No one spoke directly to him, but they stared and talked about him when they thought Greylock could not hear.  A few times that had ended badly because Greylock was never as drunk as he ought to be.  Talk was dangerous, the sharing of secrets even more so.

He felt gentle hands on his shoulders. 

“Don’t cry, Kili.”

“Don’t cry, it will be alright.”

He snuffled a few times into the towel.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just…”

“Tired?”

“Hungry?”

He nodded to both. 

The twins gave him peace to soak as they told him their story.  “Amad and Adad worked in the mines of the Blue Mountains.”

“Is that far away?” Kili asked. 

“Very!  It took us the better part of a year to get here.”

“We were very poor and Amad thought that we would have a better chance if we came to Erebor.”

“So we all joined a caravan and crossed the mountains to come here.  We had to disguise ourselves as Alphas for safety.”

“It was a terrible journey.  I am glad we don’t have to go back.”

“Your Amad and Adad, they are still here?” asked Kili.

The twins nodded in unison.  “Adad and our brothers still work in the mines, but they have a much nicer home here.”

“And our Tharkal joined the Crafter’s Guild and opened a stall in the High Market making lace.”

“But don’t you live with them?”  Kili could not imagine living anywhere else but in his family’s home.

“We did, but about ten years ago we were offered our own room here.  We like it better than being crammed in with our brothers.”

“Disgusting!”

“Smelled so bad!”

Kili started to giggle.

“It wasn’t horrible when they were little.”

“But once they went into rut...”

_“Ewwww…!’_

Now Kili had to laugh, remembering the first ruts of his eldest brother.  “When Geirbrand had his first rut my Adad took him to the Alpha’s lodge because he said that ruts could be dangerous and he needed other Alphas to calm him down.  Amad said it was because they all smelled so bad their mates wouldn’t let them come inside.”  This was met by a fit of giggling.  “But I think if I still had my family I would want to live with them.  I don’t know where they are now.”

That thought made the twins thoughtfully quiet for a long moment.  “How long ago did you lose them?” asked Runa.

“Thirty years.”  The thought made Kili’s tears return.  “Thirty years ago I was taken away and I don’t know where they are now.”

Rasine rubbed his shoulders gently.  “Maybe now you can find them.  I’m sure they’ve never stopped looking for you.”

Kili nodded, wiping his nose.  “Fili promised to look for them.  He said he would bring them here.”

“Well then he will.”

“He’s a good Alpha!”

Kili smiled at that.  “Yes, he is.”  The twins had never met a truly bad Alpha and Kili hoped they never would.

 

Eventually they grew tired of the pool and climbed out to dry themselves.  The twins showed him which lotions to rub on his skin and how to oil his hair to keep it smooth and chase the tangles away.  Several times he caught himself looking at them.  They were like he was, only more feminine, and with less hair.  They wrapped a soft, white robe around him and found him some soft slippers.

“What’s the matter Kili?” asked Rasine. 

“I have never, well…”  Kili was suddenly uncomfortable.  Was it okay for him to look?  “I have never seen another Omega before.”

_“Never?!”_

“Only my Tharkal, and never her without her robes on.”

Runa turned slowly in front of him.  “Some Omegas are like us.  We like being _nithul!_   We don’t want to carry an axe or a sword and go hunting like an Alpha.”

“Do Omegas do that here?”

“Some do.  The Princess does.  She rides out on the hunt!”

“We like music and dancing and pretty gowns.”

“I like those things too,” said Kili softly.  “But I also like being outdoors under the trees and I can hunt with a bow.”  He was getting tired again and he was hungry and his head was starting to hurt.  “Can I go to my room now?”

They pulled him towards the door.  “You will share a room with us.  Let’s go lay on the bed and eat.”

“And tell stories”

“And we will braid your hair.”

He let them lead him down the hallway to what seemed to be a dormitory of sorts; rooms where you Omegas were housed in small groups or with family members.  “This is where the Omegas of little consequence stay,” whispered Rasine.  “Those of us whose families do not have gold or who are common-born or don’t have family on the Council live in this part of the Quarter.”

“The important Omegas live closer to the Princess and her Court,” added Runa.  “But we like being over here.  No one pays us much mind and we do as we please.”

“My family is not important,” said Kili.  “My Da is a foreman in the stone quarry and my Amad kept busy chasing after all of us.  We never had gold or anything.”

“But Fili likes you very much,” Rasine replied.  “He came all the way here with you.”

“He has been very courteous,” Kili commented.

“He hates the Omega Quarter!” Runa stated firmly.

“Why?”

“Because everyone is trying to mate him!”

“But, wouldn’t an Alpha like that?”

“They want to mate him because he is Thorin’s heir and that would make them the Royal Consort.  They would rule by his side, their families would have more gold than they could spend!”

 _“Oh.”_   That thought made Kili feel very discouraged.  If all the Omegas of Erebor were chasing after him what time would he have left for one of so little consequence?

“So for him to come here with you must mean that he likes you or else he wouldn’t have.”

“He was being kind,” insisted Kili.

“Nonsense,” Rasine shot back.  “He has never even kissed an Omega.”

“Oh?  I mean, are you sure?”

“If he did the entire kingdom would be ass-over-teakettle!”

_“Runa!”_

_“What?!  It’s true!”_

Kili just listened to them as they walked.  Fili had kissed him.  They had lain together under the stars and exchanged gentle touches and kisses when no one was watching.  He had thought it was a passing fancy for the young Alpha, but mayhaps not.  His stomach knotted anxiously.

 

 

Hilgot was waiting for them with platters of food when they reached their room.  Her hair was damp and she had a new dress of soft, dark blue wool.  “Here are little Omegas, all clean,” she greeted them.  She had started a small fire to warm to room and turned down the beds. 

Kili stepped forward and leaned his head on her shoulder.  “It feels good to be clean.”

“Kili, you have a _Shomakhalinh?”_ asked Runa.

Kili looked at Hilgot, confused by the unfamiliar word.  “A servant who watches over your honor,” she offered.  Kili thought about that.  “Um, yes?”

He sat on the bed while Hilgot prepared him a plate.  The food was leftover from supper, roasted beef, mashed root vegetables, chunks of bread.  There were also small plates of food he had never seen before.  The twins had already eaten but they picked up little plates of finger food to snack on while he ate.  “No wine?” asked Rasine.

“Kili drinks tea,” Hilgot answered.  The twins looked skeptically at her but she wasn’t intimidated by them.  “Besides, he was ill and wine will serve him no good now.”

“Poor Kili,” Runa dropped several bite-sized pieces of folded dough with chopped meat filling onto his plate.  “Try these, you will like them.”

Kili nibbled and found them to his liking.  “This is good, I like this.”

The twins turned their attention to Hilgot.  “Did you come with Kili?”

“Were you rescued as well?”

“Were you on the journey?”

Hilgot sat and patiently answered their questions as Kili ate.  “Kili has been with me for many years, and yes, I did come to Erebor with him.”  She wasn’t sure how much Kili wanted people to know, so she carefully stepped around certain topics.  “When keep fell there were many Dwarrowdams, women and children now with no home.  Thorin loaded them into wagons.  Women went to city of men, Dwarrowdams brought here to Erebor, be with Dwarves.”

“What was it like?” asked Rasine.  “Living there, I mean?”

Hilgot poured Kili another cup of tea.  “Rough,” she said thoughtfully.  “Many men, many Alpha.  They fight, drink, smell bad all the time.  Not to my liking.”

“It is nice here.” Rasine commented. 

Runa talked around a mouth full of chopped nuts and vegetables.  “It is nice but sometimes it’s boring!  We have to take lessons and the old Omegas just go on and on about our _responsibilities!”_

Kili tried to stifle a laugh.  “I hated lessons, especially numbers.  I’d rather go hunting with my brothers or swimming in the creek.”

And so they wound down late into the night, talking about brothers and parents, about the mountain and about the Court of Dis, whom Kili had yet to meet.  The twins were in awe of Thorin, whom they found to be rather dark and mysterious, and rather lustful of Fili, whom they all agreed was beautiful.  Kili was surprised by the twinge of jealousy he felt at that, which was silly because Fili was not his. 

“Our family wants us to find good mates,” commented Rasine.  “That’s why they let us come live here, in hopes we will be noticed by an important Alpha.”

“But we don’t like any of them,” said Runa.  “We only like each other.”

“We get trotted to all the parties and festivals,” sighed Rasine.  “Every time some important Dwarf shows up from another kingdom, every holiday, I swear they even make some up just as an excuse to get us all out there.”

“And no Alpha has chosen you?” Kili asked, amazed that two lovely Omegas would go for so long unnoticed.

“Lot’s,” replied Runa.  “Alphas older than our Da, drunk Alphas who slobber on you, boring Alphas who talk about how wealthy and important they are, fat Alphas that never fight anything more challenging than their footstools.”

“None of them understand us.”  Rasine was frowning.  “We don’t want to be apart.  I have been with Runa since we shared our Tharkal’s womb, how can I leave her to go live with someone else?”

Kili did not have an answer for that.  As sleep neared Hilgot found sleep shirts for both of them.  “To bed now.  Talk more when morning comes.”

“You sleep with your Shomakhalinh?”  Runa asked.

Kili looked around uncomfortably.  The twins shared a large bed on one side of the room.  A smaller bed had been moved in for him but he had always shared with Hilgot.  It made him safer in that dangerous place.  Hilgot stepped in.  “In place we were so little room for so many, all must share beds as do you.  Besides, little Omegas get lonely.”

“Well we’re all together now,” said Rasine.

“That’s right!” asserted Runa.  “You’re with us now Kili and we’ll have lots of adventures together!”

Hilgot laughed at that.  “Perhaps is good that I am here, yah?  Keep you all out of trouble!”

That was greeted by another chorus of _“Pfftttt…!”_   Rasine showed Kili and Hilgot the palm-sized crystals that glowed when tapped on stone to make softly illuminating night lights.  They crawled in between the sheets and whispered until dreams overtook them and all were quiet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Kili wake up…  Kili…”_

_Kili rolled over and scrunched his face up.  He didn’t want to wake up._

_Fili pressed gentle kisses to his bare shoulder.  “Wake up Gimlelul.”_

_Kili opened his dark eyes and smiled at him.  “Silly Alpha,” he whispered.  “I’m not the one who’s asleep.”_

Fili blinked his eyes open.  It was still night and the fire had burned low in his hearth.  He pulled his furs around him and drifted back to his dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through slow progress and brief updates. As always, comments are food for the writer's soul!
> 
>  
> 
> Rasine = Beloved, older of the twins, a standard name for a long hoped-for Omega  
> Runa = Secret, younger of the two twins, hidden in her mother’s womb until birth  
> Gimlelul (my brightest star)  
> Nithul = girl-like or femme  
> Shomakhalinh – Guardian Lady or chaperone


	9. "The Lioness of Erebor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The private audience chamber of Dis was a small room paneled all about in wood and draped with tapestries showing scenes of the hunt. She was seated there in a grand chair under a silk canopy illuminated by a hundred small candles flickering from sconces and globes all about the room. Having this closer look at her, Kili was altogether reminded of Thorin at the fire; her strength, her nobility, her cunning, all were revealed to him in her face and her body. If Thorin was a dangerous creature she was even more so.
> 
> Kili called upon thirty years in Greylock’s court for courage as he heard the door close softly behind him. His hands were folded before him and he kept his gaze at her feet while he waited for her to call him forward. “Come here, child. I will not bite you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Dis and Kili goes further down the rabbit hole.

 

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

**_Part 2: Chapter 9_ **

 

**_“The Lioness of Erebor”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

As he did every morning Kili lay quietly in bed with his eyes closed, listening carefully to the sounds of movement around him.  Hilgot opening and closing drawers, looking for clothing.  She was humming, that was a good sign because that meant she was happy about something.  There was another sound, soft voices conversing off to his left.  He smiled.  They weren’t in the keep anymore.  He opened his eyes.

_“It’s not morning yet, is it?”_

“The servant has already knocked on the door to wake little Omegas,” Hilgot answered.  “Time to dress.  Time to eat.”  She had always been an early riser, often getting up long before the guard knocked on their door to announce food.  Breakfast had always been taken in their room, but Runa and Rasine told him they would all eat together in the Hall of Dis.  Hilgot was already in her blue servant’s uniform when Kili swung his feet out of the bed and shuffled around the carpets on the floor.  That was another new thing; carpets, not stone or bare wood.  The three Omegas pulled on simple robes over their sleep shirts and made a fast dash for the water closet in the hall.  They returned, hands and faces clean, so Hilgot could help them dress for the day.

Dori had seen to it that Kili had a supply of smallclothes, robes and slippers from the general store, as well as any number of things an Omega might require.  Rasine showed him how to tie the tight under-robe and then drape the pretty top-robe over it while Runa tried without success to powder his face.

 _“No!”_ he laughed as they giggled around him.  _“I don’t want to paint my face!”_

 _"Then how will you be a nithul like us?”_ Runa asked, falling over on the bed.

Kili tried to hold still as Hilgot quickly and efficiently braided his long hair.  “I like the outdoors and hunting.  I can’t be a nithul!”

“So khulz!”  Rasine made her twin hold still so she could pin her unruly hair up.

_“Khulz?”_

“Like an Alpha,” Runa rolled her eyes.

“But I don’t want to be an Alpha either,” Kili fussed.  “I just want to be who I am.”

“Decide who you are after you break your fast or you will go hungry,” Hilgot reminded them.  Together they scrambled along, Rasine dragging Runa, Runa dragging Kili, their Shomakhalinh trailing patiently behind them.  Breakfast was a happy affair, the only thing lacking was that Hilgot was not allowed to eat with them.  _“Go on,”_ she whispered, pushing him gently forward. _“I will be here when you are done.”_

Their meal was set in a large dining hall, the three young Omegas being seated at a long table far down the room with others of “little consequence” as Rasine put it.  At the head of the room was a raised dais with a grand table set upon it and in the middle what could only be called a throne.  _“Is that…?”_ whispered Kili.

_“Where the Princess sits.”_

_“We rarely ever get near her, much less speak to her,”_ whispered another Omega.  He had red hair and freckles that were made more obvious by his sleeveless tunic of dark blue and green wool.  His hair was pulled back and braided into many small braids that did not look as if they ever came undone and he wore blue ink on both shoulders. 

“Caemgen, this is our new friend, Kili,” Runa spoke up.  Several of the Omegas sitting nearby turned to look at him.  Kili felt entirely on display and this was not at all how he wanted his first day in Erebor to go.

“So you’re the one,” Caemgen’s voice was deeper than the other Omegas.  Kili lowered his gaze to the tabletop and nodded.  Even in so large a place, it seemed, he would not be allowed to disappear.  Whispers started to drift down to his ears from up the table.  Caemgen turned to look at them.  _“Shut yur fecken mouths before I put mah fist in them!”_

Turning back to Kili he spoke gently.  “There’s a lot of Dwarves with nuthin’ better to do than run their yaps.  They learn quick not to do it ‘round me.”

Another Omega, a small blond _nithul_ , slid onto the bench next to Caemgen.  “What’s gotten you so aflame this early in the morning?”

“Some people think they have somethin’ to say,” replied the red-haired Omega. 

Rasine took a plate and loaded it up with food for Kili.  “Eat!” she told him.  “Let them talk.”

“I’m Unna,” the blond addressed him directly as Caemgen set a plate for her. 

“Unna and Caemgen are our friends,” declared Runa.  “You can talk to them, Kili.”

Unna’s light blue eyes widened a moment then she smiled.  “Is it true?  What I’ve heard?”

“Unna…” Caemgen admonished her.

“Shush, you!” she waved him away.  “The Omega Quarter hasn’t had this much to talk about in years!”

“What are people saying?” Runa asked.

Unna glared up the table and then turned to huddle with her friends.  “That the Prince killed a warlord to take you, that he rode you into Erebor on his pony, that you are lovers…”

“That is very dangerous talk,” interrupted Rasine. 

“I _was_ rescued from a warlord’s keep,” Kili finally spoke up.  “I understood that it was the King who killed Greylock.  Fili watched over us on the journey back but we are not lovers.  He is a Prince and I am…”  He wondered just what he was in Erebor.  “An Omega of no consequence, and if I ever manage to find my family again I would probably just want to go back home.”

 “My parents sent me to live here after a band of slavers attacked our settlement looking for unbonded Omegas.”  Unna whispered.  “That was years ago but I still remember it.  The fighting was so bad that two of our _khuls_ were killed.  All of our unbonded Omegas were sent here after that.”

“Greylock’s name was not unknown to us,” commented Caemgen.  “Our old women used it to frighten naughty Dwarflings.  If you don’t behave Greylock will carry you away!”

Kili poked at his food.  “It was no lie.  He was everything you heard and the Dwarves and Men he kept were evil, every one of them.  He paid a chest full of gold to the men who took me.  It was a safe bet there were others who would do the same.”

They were silent thinking about it for a moment.  It was the optimistic Runa who finally broke the silence.  “Well, you’re here now with us Kili.  And I for one think that Prince Fili likes you very much!”  The blush that brought to Kili’s face said everything they needed to know.

“Still,” Rasine spoke in a low voice.  “It is best to be discreet in such matters.  Kili is here alone and it’s best he does not make enemies.  There are families here that would kill to get their Omegas into Fili’s bed.  Or Thorin’s for that matter.”

“I don’t understand,” said Kili. 

Rasine dropped her voice down as low as she could and they all leaned together across the table.  “Thorin never produced an Alpha heir, and by now it doesn’t look like he’s going to, so it falls to Fili to continue the line only he has never shown an interest in any of the Omegas here.”

“The line?” Kili asked.

“The Line of Durin.  Thorin and Dis are direct descendants of Durin the Deathless, the greatest of our forefathers.  There must be an heir, but Thorin is incomplete.”

“Incomplete?”

“No Alpha sons, and not for lack of trying.”  Rasine looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.  “Thorin has issue all over the kingdom.  It is said that the best way to secure a good marriage for yourself is to let him breed you.  If the baby is not an Alpha the Council marries you off to some noble or rich merchant.”

Kili was shocked.  “That’s horrible.”

“But it’s true!” asserted Unna.  “Any Omega who bears him a child gets a fat stipend every year and their mate gets a trade contract or a place in one of the Guilds.  _But Thorin is getting old…”_

“Not that old,” asserted Caemgen.  “He is dangerous and I would not be one to cross him.”

“But Fili is different,” spoke Runa. 

“He was not raised as Heir,” explained Rasine.  “Everyone expected Thorin to get an Alpha son sooner or later.”

Kili’s head was swimming.  With no sons, the crown would pass to Fili.  His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden commotion at the far end of the hall.

 _“Here she comes!”_ whispered Unna. 

All the Omegas stood at the entrance of Dis and her Court.  Kili’s height helped him to see a group of two-dozen older _Ruthukhînh_ following a tall, powerful-looking Omega who was an unnerving representation of Thorin himself.  The Princess wore a full beard and her hair long over her shoulders.  Her tunic was sleeveless, displaying strong arms, and her sleeveless robe had a collar of black fur.  She wore a stiff leather corset that looked more like armor than clothing, making her look like she could ride to battle, much less the hunt, and Kili did not doubt that she was a force of her own will, not just the royal-in-residence. 

They waited for her to sit and as servants whisked plates and cups onto the high table most of the Omegas ate in silence, speaking only in low voices.  Kili kept his eyes on his plate as he carefully listened to the voices chatting at the head of the room.  Dis’ voice was resonant and carried the full length of the room without effort.  The Omegas of her Court tended to chatter around her but she conducted herself as any monarch would and her Durin blood shown strongly in her. 

 _“I see a new face among us today.”_ Kili’s stomach lurched up into his mouth as Dis’ voice rang out.  _“Stand, child, and let us look at you.”_

Kili looked up wild-eyed.  He did not want to stand up in front of this room of strangers!  He did not want to be on display again!  The sound of a bench scooting interrupted his thought as an Omega about ten years younger than him stood up near the front of the room. 

“ _Emulhekh_ , may I present my granddaughter.”  The voice belonged to one of the Omegas of the Court.  Kili choked his breakfast back down.  Rasine rubbed her hand across his back soothingly.  They understood.  He did not need to be stared at and whispered about.  He had enough of it for a lifetime; no more now.

 _“Relax,”_ she whispered.  _“Nobody notices us down here.”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were quiet for the rest of the meal and when they were dismissed they quickly made for their part of the Quarter, an area where they could sit and speak unheard and uninterrupted.  Hilgot was waiting for them, but as soon as they were through the doorway a servant stepped up and gave them a little bow.  _“The Princess summons you to her private audience chamber.”_

Kili stopped, momentarily unable to halt the inner voice that told him to dart away, run and hide until no one could find him.  _“It is alright,”_ Hilgot whispered.  _“I will go with you.”_

He looked at Hilgot closely and they was no untruth in her eyes.  She had been there with him through some of the worst days of his life and even when it was bad she did not lie.  The servant looked at them expectantly.  Kili nodded, then added, _“I do not know the way.”_

 

 

The private audience chamber of Dis was a small room paneled all about in wood and draped with tapestries showing scenes of the hunt.  She was seated there in a grand chair under a silk canopy illuminated by a hundred small candles flickering from sconces and globes all about the room.  Having this closer look at her, Kili was altogether reminded of Thorin at the fire; her strength, her nobility, her cunning, all were revealed to him in her face and her body.  If Thorin was a dangerous creature she was even more so.

Kili called upon thirty years in Greylock’s court for courage as he heard the door close softly behind him.  His hands were folded before him and he kept his gaze at her feet while he waited for her to call him forward.  _“Come here, child.  I will not bite you.”_

Carefully he walked to the middle of the room and knelt before her as he had before Thorin – hands together before him as he bowed to the floor.  _“Shamukh, Lady Dis, Princess of the Line of Durin.”_

She regarded him then, not unkindly, but long in measure.  Finally she signaled for him to rise and come to her.  “So, _Gehyith_ , I have been told that my son has a new companion.”  No _Welcome to Erebor_ or _How are you liking it here?_   The question was direct and to the point.

Kili kept his voice calm and even.  “The Prince has been very kind in seeing me to the mountain, Your Grace.  We are grateful.”

“I’m sure you are,” her voice was soft and used in measure, offering not one thing more than she meant it to give.  “You were Greylock’s Omega.”

It wasn’t a question.  “Yes, Your Grace.”

“Yet they brought you here.”

“Greylock was not my mate.  He bought me from slavers before I reached my majority.”

“Your family sold you?”  The dark eyebrow arched up over a crystal blue eye.

“No, Your Grace.  Men approached my Adad but he drove them from the settlement.  He killed the one who spoke of it.  Just before the snows set in they returned and took me while I was walking in the forest.”

Dis sat back and regarded him for a while.  He kept his gaze focused on her knees and let the fear of her pass through him.  _“Do not be ashamed,”_ Hilgot’s voice sounded in his head.  _“Fear is the enemy who helps us.  Nod to it on the road as you go by, but do not stop to chat.”_

Reaching forward she tilted his chin up to look him in the eye and saw only truth there.  Truth and acceptance.  Then she pushed forward her footstool.  “Sit,” she commanded.  “And talk.”

Kili already knew what she wanted to know.  “The slavers sold me to Greylock for a chest full of gold.  He wanted Omega-born sons, but I was too young so he kept me in his court to show off, to pet, to listen to him talk.  He kept me safe, but I could never leave.  I was there for thirty years and while I was his creature I have never forgotten that I was once a free Dwarf.”

“And did he…?”

“No!”  Kili forced his face to relax.  “Your Grace, he did not.”

“I take it you have heard that question before.”

Kili exhaled and nodded.

“Have you presented yet?”

“Not yet, but it is expected.”

Dis sat back and looked at him and then she smiled.  Kili did not find that smile reassuring, nor was it meant to be, but evidently she had come to some conclusion.  _“Tell me,”_ she commanded.  _“About your family.”_

_“My Adad was the quarrymaster at our settlement.  My Amad came from a family of crafters; they made jewelry.  He had to travel a long way to find her.  There were no other Omegas in our settlement and I had never seen another until the day I arrived here.  I have seven brothers, all Alphas, three older, four younger, with me in the middle.  I imagine some of them are bonded now with Dwarflings of their own…”_

And so it went until there were no more words to tell and the questions ran out.  Kili turned his face up to look her in the eye and softly said, “I know why you are asking.  Why _everyone_ is asking.  Fili showed us a kindness, nothing more.  I understand what it is to be a novelty and I also understand that here I am nobody important.  I have no doubt that he will forget about me soon enough.”

“And were you important?  Locked away in that keep, were you somebody?”

“I was everything.  I walked down the center of every hallway.  I bowed to no one but him.  His hope, his jewel.  Nothing was denied to me.”

“You would miss that, being important, having a kingdom at your feet.”

“I wanted for nothing but my freedom.  The one thing he could not give me was back to my family.  If I could find them I would go back home.”

“Did you love him?”

Kili’s breath caught in his throat.  _“Love?”_ he stumbled over the word.  “No, not love.  I chased his affection.  Craved his approval.  I needed him to protect me because I was never – not for one moment – safe in that place.  But love?  Never love.”

Dis sat and looked at him in silence for a long time.  Gazing up into those so blue eyes he saw the same thing he had seen for the past three decades – a sharp and calculating mind that was never, ever to be underestimated, and he was afraid.  Finally, as if coming to some conclusion, she reached back and grabbed a heavy cord hanging down from the canopy and pulled it.  Kili heard a bell chime somewhere.  Immediately a door in the paneling opened and servants entered carrying plates of food and goblets.  It was more finger food to be set out on a little table between them and he was handed a fine silver goblet of cold tea.

“You prefer tea, do you not?” asked the Princess, gesturing for him to avail himself of the refreshments. 

“I do, Your Grace.   _Dolzehk menu.”_  

“Still,” she commented.  “The wine here is superior quality.  I myself receive a small portion of that which is made for Thranduil by the vineyards around Dale.  Here, try a sip.”  Leaning forward she tipped her cup to him. 

 _Drink little Mizim, is good!_   The voice was familiar in the back of Kili’s head.  Did he think this Dwarf would not know how Greylock kept him on his lap at mealtimes?  Fed him from his own plate?  His own cup?  She had probably questioned every servant brought in from the keep as soon as they arrived.  He leaned forward and sipped the wine from her cup.  It was very good, tasting slightly of fruit and was almost silky in texture. 

“Try these,” she picked up a plate.  “I think you shall like them.”

He let her feed him a small pastry filled with what tasted like a buttery, herbed mushroom and wondered if next she would have him in her lap when a light rapping sounded upon the door.  The servant entered and almost apologetically announced the one Dwarf Kili did not want to see.  _“Emulhekh, The Prince Fili to see you.”_

Kili did not turn his head, did not look, did not breath as Dis motioned for the Prince to be admitted.  _“Amad!”_   Kili did not look away but kept his eyes on Dis’ face.

She sat back in her chair and smiled a wide, happy smile.  “Can this be my wild son?” she asked.  “Surely he is away on the hunt or out with the Long Patrol killing orcs.  This cannot be my son.”

“Amad!” he laughed.  “Cannot a Dwarf call upon his own Tharkal?”  He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek. 

“I have been interviewing our new Omega,” she commented.  “Little Kili has quite a tale to tell.”

If Fili got any of the meaning in her words his face did not betray it.  “Well, I’m sure he won’t mind giving us some time to talk alone.”

Kili carefully rose to his feet, his back and shoulders sore and stiff.  “Of course not.  I should go find my _Shomakhalinh_.”  At Dis’ nod of approval he backed away until he reached the door, quietly opened it and slipped out.

Down the hallway Hilgot was waiting for him.  He practically ran into her arms.  “Little One!” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 _“Please, can we just go back to our room?”_ he begged, distraught.

“Come,” she slid an arm under his shoulder.  “We will walk there together.”

They made it most of the way there before they were assaulted by the twins.  “Kili, what happened?”  Runa was immediately in front of him, blocking his forward progress.  “You were in there for hours!” insisted Rasine.

“I feel sick,” Kili hiccupped into his hand.  The twins guided them to a water closet and Hilgot held his hair back as he vomited wine and mushrooms into the basin.  She wiped his face as he sobbed into her shoulder.  _“I am tired!”_ he insisted.  “I do not want any more questions!”

They guided him back to their room as his headache returned and he lay on the bed with a damp cloth over his eyes.  Hilgot brewed willowbark while the twins stroked his back and feet.  “The headache will last for a long while,” Hilgot told them softly.  “They come when he is overwrought.”

 _“Poor Kili,”_ Runa whispered. 

Hilgot helped him to sip his tea as he leaned heavily upon her shoulder.  “It will pass,” she crooned.  “It will pass.”  He lay back down and slipped into a fitful sleep. 

 _“Does this happen often?”_ asked Rasine.

“No,” Hilgot assured her.  “Only sometimes.  All these new things, too much for little Omega.  He will sleep now.”

Rasine pulled Runa out by the hand and they walked to the circular alcove where Unna and Caemgen waited for them.  “What happened?!” Unna jumped up from her cushion. 

“Dis kept Kili in there all this time,” Runa answered.  “And now he is ill!”

Caemgen stood up and looked up and down the hallway for servants who might be wandering by to eavesdrop.  “She wants to find a mate for her son,” he spoke in a low voice.  “Kili’s got no ties to the Council or any of the nobles.  There is no one here to protect him.”

“And Fili favors him,” joined Unna.

“How do you know he does?” Rasine asked.

“We have been asking questions,” Unna replied.  “The servants are all abuzz with it.  They say the Prince was never far from Kili’s side on the journey back and that he fought with the King over him.”

 _“What?!”_   The twins huddled close with her.

“It’s true!” Unna asserted.  “Thorin was angry at Kili and Fili stood up for him.  Dwalin and Gloin had to pull them apart.”

They spent the better part of the next two hours working this information through and apart until it was completely played out.  The lunch bell rang and still they stayed put, speaking in hushed tones about Kili, Fili and what might happen now.  Every so often Rasine peeked in through the door to their room to assure herself that Kili was still sleeping with Hilgot watching over him.  It occurred to her that they also had missed their nooning so she headed down the hall in search of a servant.  Rounding a corner she ran headfirst into the Prince himself.

“Oh!  Fili _Ezbad!_   I am so sorry!”  She was terribly embarrassed and not a little concerned for he was heading in the direction she had come.

He caught her by the elbow.  “Do not be!” he laughed.  “I was just looking for Kili.  I thought he might be with you and your sister.”

She wrung her hands together in distress.  “Kili is in our room sleeping.  I was going to go ask for some food to be brought for him and for his _Shomakhalinh.”_

“Sleeping?  At this time of day?  I thought you should all be to lunch.”

Rasine looked back over her shoulder.  “He is unwell, but I do not think he wants you to know.”

A worried look crept across the Prince’s face.  “He was ill yesterday as well.  We took him to the infirmary and Oin tended to him.”

 _“The Alpha ward?”_ Rasine was aghast. 

Fili was properly embarrassed.  _“It was close!”_

“Hilgot gave him willowbark tea and he went to sleep.  I was going to find them some luncheon.”

“And what about you?  Have you and your sister eaten?”

Rasine blushed.  “No, we have been talking with Unna and Caemgen, waiting for Kili to wake-up.”

Fili spotted a passing servant.  “Well I for one could do with something a little more substantial than finger food and Elven wine, which is what my Amad seems to subsist upon.”

“No wonder he was over the basin, poor thing!”

Fili stopped the Beta servant as put in a request for food and drink.  “I need luncheon brought for myself and four others,” he said.  “And the Omega Kili will need soup and tea, also something for his _Shomakhalinh,_ brought to their room.”  The servant bowed and promptly rushed off.

“There,” he turned back to Rasine.  “Easy enough!  It is alright that I join you?  I would not want to interrupt a private gathering.”

“Oh,” she fluttered about as she led him back to the alcove.  “We’d love to have you!”

The other three jumped to see him enter.  _“Fili Ezbad!”_   Runa gave Rasine a look.  “Kili is not here, but we will be happy to keep you company.”

“Thank you.”  Fili sat down on a cushion pulled off his cloak.  His dress was much more luxurious than it had been the day before, his worn travel kit having been traded-in for the more ceremonial tunic and cloak.  “I requested food and drink to be served for all of us.  I came to see how Kili is getting along but I hear he has been ill.”

“He is sleeping now,” Runa answered.  “He was gone a long time and we do not know what happened.”

“An audience with my Amad is enough to bring the headache upon anyone,” he sighed.  “He was ill yesterday as well.  Oin let him sleep in the infirmary.”  He paused when he saw the looks Caemgen, Unna and Runa gave him.  _“It was close!”_ he insisted.  “And I did not know what else to do.  He was healthy throughout the entire journey but fell ill when he came under the mountain.”

“I think it is too many eyes on him,” Caemgen replied.  “Everyone knows he came from the keep and stories of the journey spread as soon as you returned.  There were whispers about him even before he arrived.”

Fili shook his head.  “I wish it was not so.  He is a very good person and does not deserve to be treated that way.”

“It cannot be helped,” Unna replied.  “People gossip; in here they do little else.”

 “If this is going to make him ill it should be stopped.  I do not know what I should do,” said Fili. 

“Get it out in the open,” said Caemgen.  “If you have intentions towards him then stand up and let people see it.  At least they will stop whispering every time he enters the room.”

Fili rubbed his hand over his brow.  “It’s complicated.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Kili swept down the hallway in his saffron-yellow robe, Hilgot clearing the way ahead for him.  His hair was freshly braided away from his face and instead of gold or silver he wore ropes of amber beads.  There was shouting in the room in front of them.  He caught up to her and stood discreetly clutching her sleeve in his fingers as Greylock was savagely beating a Dwarf in the middle of the great hall._

_“You steal from me?” he raged.  “You live in my household, under my protection, and you hold back what is mine?!”  He cast the broken creature down to the stone floor in disgust.  There was a group of ragged-looking Dwarves tethered together with a chain, kneeling on the floor.  They were all looking down, away from the body that convulsed spasmodically in a pool of its own blood.  Greylock wiped his hands off on a cloth from the table.  Looking up he caught sight of his Dushin-Mizim.  “Mizimel, come here,” he gestured towards the Omega.  Kili approached him with head bowed, delicately stepping around the blood on the floor.  Greylock turned the Omega to look at the Dwarves chained together on the floor.  “See them, little Mizimelûh.  They were charged with collecting taxes from caravans along the road, bring to me.  But they keep some for themselves.  Think I not find out.  What is to be done, eh?”_

_He raised his voice to the gallery.  “What is to be done?!”_

_There was a chorus of shouting, from calls for their deaths to those who called for them to be maimed, or sold into slavery.  The guilty Dwarves themselves pleaded for mercy on their knees, their hands clasped together in supplication._

_Greylock wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him from behind.  He smelled of anger and of blood and the Omega knew those Dwarves were right to be afraid.  “These Dwarves,” he spoke in a low, dangerous voice.  “They work for me, live in my keep.  I pay them, feed them, give them whores.  Yet is not enough.  What is to be done?”_

_“Kill them,” whispered the Omega.  The Dwarves were begging him now.  If Greylock would listen to anyone it was to his Mizim._

_“No, please!  Let us live!  We were wrong!” they cried._

_“If you let them go they will come back upon you,” he whispered, Greylock’s breath hot and rank in his hair.  “Betray you, share your secrets with your enemies.”_

_“I think,” Greylock placed a kiss to his head.  “You are right.  Little Mizimelûh, so wise.”_

_“Do it!” he called to his guard, who were far more faithful than these Dwarves were.  He steered the Omega to his big chair as screams sounded behind them.  Kili did not look, he had seen it so many times before.  In his heart he knew it was the most merciful thing that could happen to them.  “So wise,” Greylock petted him.  “Little Mizimelûh, so wise.”_

Kili sat bolt upright with a gasp, Hilgot at his side.  “No!” he shouted, his hands balled into fists.  “No!  I won’t have it!”

“Kili,” Hilgot gently took him by the shoulders.  “Kili, it is all right.  You were dreaming, that is all.”

“No, he’s gone!”  The tears came hot and fast now.  “I saw him dead!  I saw him dead!”  Hilgot held him as he sobbed.  “I saw him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Dis nor Thorin are the same people as they are in the rest of my writing. This does not mean I intend to make them flat characters, rather to strip them of that outer shell of decency that kept them from behaving like royals in the first place. _All belongs to me...._
> 
> This is 1/2 of a much longer chapter that I have been obsessing over until my daughter reminded me that I should post. I will get the next part up as soon as I can.
> 
> As always - feedback is food for a writer's soul! Please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Shamukh! - Hail! in Khuzdul  
> Gehyith = dove that is young or Little Dove  
> Shomakhalinh – Guardian Lady or chaperone  
> Ruthukhînh = hand-ladies or ladies of the court  
> Emulhekh = majesty  
> Dolzekh menu = Thank you  
> Gnup = slope, leaning mountain peak  
> Veslefrikk = translates around to Small and Distinguished  
> Marga = Pearl  
> Muzm = beast


	10. “An Unexpected Outing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment they all stared, for now that he was close it was clear that there was an iron axehead and broken stub of a handle protruding from his forehead. “At yours and your family,” replied Caemgen. They each greeted him in turn as they entered, Kili looking long upon him.  
> “Kili, is everything alright?” Fili asked. Bifur looked between the two.  
> “I… I am sorry,” he stammered. “I am very rude!”  
> Bifur gestured to his head. “Rukh!”  
> “No,” Kili replied softly. “You look like my Da. Very much like him.”  
> Bifur stepped close, gently placed both hands on the Omegas shoulders and pressed foreheads with him while Kili blinked back tears. The others watched from the doorway in silence. Keeping a protective arm around Kili’s shoulder Bifur guided them all inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili and his new friends venture out into Erebor, meet new friends and a fine romance is born.
> 
>  
> 
> Bless you all for reading - and as always - comments much appreciated!

 

 

 

 

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

 

 

 

**_Part 2: Chapter 10_ **

 

**_“An Unexpected Outing”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

After a while Rasine came to look in on him.  Kili lay staring at the wall.  The soup had arrived and been eaten but he hadn’t noticed the taste of it.  Hilgot had tucked him back into bed and seen to her own meal.  Rasine opened the door softly and peeked in.  “Is he awake?”

“I’m awake,” Kili called out to her.  “Thank you for the soup.”

“Oh, I didn’t order it,” Rasine slipped into the room.  “Prince Fili sent it.”

“Oh?”  Kili sat up in bed looking worried.  “He was here?”

“He has been having his noon meal with us outside.  He was hoping to see you.”

Kili looked at Hilgot and she smiled encouragingly.  “He did not see me while I was asleep, did he?”

“No,” Hilgot pushed his hair out of his eyes.  “He did not see you.”

“He is still here, suffering nobly under the attentions of my sister, Unna and Caemgen.”

 _“I would like to see him,”_ Kili whispered.

“I think that would be good for little Omega,” Hilgot affirmed.

“Good!”  Rasine chirped enthusiastically.  “I will tell him!”

Kili turned to Hilgot.  “Make me pretty?”

“Yes, Mizimith.  I will make you pretty.”

 

 

 

 

 

A short time later Kili stood at the entrance of the alcove, brushed, washed and dressed, not sure where he should sit or even if he should sit.  Fili started to rise but Rasine and Runa beat him to it, jumping quickly up and grabbing Kili by the hands.  _“Kili!  Come sit with us!”_ He glanced apologetically at the golden Alpha as he was tugged to sit across the alcove with the other Omegas.  He much rather would have been sitting close to Fili under tall trees and away from the eyes of others, but at least he would get to see the Prince.  Fili looked different from the rough warrior who had been by his side in the forest.  For one thing, he had washed and no longer carried the coating of dirt and sweat he had worn.  For another, he had traded-in his worn leather gear for a plush set of ceremonial robes.  A golden brown plush tunic over dark red trews and darker brown boots.  He did not wear as much gold or gems as Kili thought a Prince might, but there was a dagger on his leather belt and Kili knew there would be several more concealed in his boots.  If anything, Kili would have said he looked beautiful. 

“I was thinking that you might like to come out and explore your new home,” Fili offered.  

“I would like that very much,” Kili replied, not taking his eyes off the golden Alpha in front of him.

 _“What?! No!”_ interjected Runa.  “You can’t just take Kili off by himself!”

“It wouldn’t be proper!” added Unna, while Caemgen laughed.

“Or safe,” added Rasine.  “Alphas are not allowed to take unchaperoned Omegas away from the Omega Quarter.”

“But I’m the Prince!” Fili insisted. 

The twins greeted that news with a chorus of _“Pfffttt…!”_ while Kili blushed and hid his face behind his sleeves.  He couldn’t stop looking at Fili, so different from the other Alphas he had known. 

“Well,” Fili sipped at his cup.  “What if I took you _all_ out to the High Market?  That way you could make sure he’s safe.”

This news was greeted by a _“Squeee!”_ of approval from Runa, Rasine and Unna and a sigh of resignation from Caemgen. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Fili laughed. 

They jumped up and the Omegas ran to their rooms to retrieve cloaks and coin pouches.  “What is the High Market?” Kili asked.

“That’s where all of the better merchants have their shops,” answered Rasine.

“Much better shops!” interrupted Runa.

“They stay open all year long,” Rasine explained.  “The farmers hold a small market near the front gates every week and…”

“Just little stalls, nothing special!”

“… _and_ sometimes trade caravans set up outside if they are not delivering specific orders or merchandise of high value.”

“But the weekly market has candy stalls and merchants from Dale.”

Kili could only really tell the twins apart when they were like this.  Rasine instructed, Runa interrupted.  “I would like to see all those things.”

“Dwarves go to the High Market to be seen as much as to shop,” Rasine fastened her cloak around her shoulder with a pretty clasp.  “I found this clasp at a shop there.”

Kili looked at his hands.  “I have no money.”

“Oh,” Runa hesitated.  Kili had no family to send him spending money.  “Well, we will share with you until your stipend arrives.”

“Stipend?”

“All Omegas living in the Omega Quarter receive a small stipend from the Crown,” explained Rasine.  “It’s pocket money to go shopping with or for gift-giving.  Really everything we need is supplied to us here.  Another reason why so many families send their Omegas here.”

“But shopping is fun!” insisted Runa.  “I like shopping.”

“I used to go to the market with my Amad,” Kili said.  “She used to buy me bunnies.”

“Rabbits?  Your Amad raised rabbits?”

“No,” Kili laughed.  “The baker’s wife used to make these little flat biscuits to sell and on market day she would cut the dough into shapes to look like little fat rabbits to give to all the children.  We called them bunnies.”

“You will have to look to see if the bake shop here makes them,” Hilgot said as she fastened his cloak around his shoulders.

“Aren’t you going with us?” asked Kili.

“No need,” answered Hilgot.  “You go with friends.  Enjoy your day.”

Kili felt a sudden rush of anxiety.  He didn’t want to go out into the mountain without Hilgot.  “No, I mean…” he stuttered.  “I can’t go out there without you.”  The others could see his distress.  “I never go out without Hilgot.  I need her.”

“She can be our _Shomakhalinh_ ,” Rasine suggested. 

“Please?” Kili asked.

Hilgot knew that it would soon be time for Kili to learn to stand on his own without her comforting presence a hands reach away.  But not yet.  Not today.  “I will go and make sure little Omegas behave.”  Kili smiled and wound his fingers in the cuff of her sleeve.

Soon they were all heading towards the entrance, Fili leading the way with his easy swagger in front of his little coterie of Omegas and their chaperone, looking for Dori so he could properly take them out of the Quarter.  The three _nithuls_ were finding themselves quite delighted in their sudden elevation in status while Caemgen just found it amusing.  Only Kili looked slightly nervous.  He saw the way the older Omegas were looking at them and many of those faces weren’t friendly.  He focused his attention on the Alpha walking before him.  Fili was shorter than most of the Dwarves around him but he was broad and sturdy with broad shoulders and arms that the young Omega suddenly remembered as being quiet comfortable.  He liked the way the golden hair flowed down over those strong shoulders and the way his braids swung when he laughed.  He thought back to their time in the forest, laying in his arms with only the stars as witness and found himself blushing. 

“Dori!” Fili greeted the silver-haired Dwarf who ran the Omega Quarter for Dis.  “We are going to the High Market.  I will have them back in a few hours.”

Dori looked around them at the little group.  “All of them?”

“All of them.” 

Dori fussed as he wrote their names down in his big book.  No unbonded Omega left the Quarter without his knowledge, both for their own safety and because Dis wanted to know what they were doing when they weren’t where she could watch over them.  “Her Grace will be happy to see it,” he assured the young Prince.

Fili smiled fondly at him.  _“Oh, I’m sure she will.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fili led them down a broad avenue cut straight through the mountain, Dwarves of all types and stations nodding respectfully to him as they passed.  Looking sideways at him Kili thought he looked rather proud of himself, walking with his head held high, glancing sideways at him with those sparkling blue eyes.  Several times he tried to work his way in next to Kili only to be rebuffed by the nithuls in the group. 

“No!” Runa waved him off.  “You have to keep a proper distance.”

Caemgen smirked.  “Only yourself to blame.”

Kili really wanted Fili to walk by his side, to touch his hand and smell his scent, but the other Omegas were making sure no improprieties could take place.  But at the same time he was shielded from curious eyes, those they passed just happy to finally see the very popular Heir to the Throne finally taking an interest.  Of course, Fili knew that not everyone would be happy.  There were far too many Dwarves who seemed to have a stake in who he courted.  But this wasn’t courting, not exactly.  Just him escorting five unbonded Omegas and their very patient guardian around Erebor.  They didn’t need to know that only one of them held his interest.  He glanced over again and saw a pair of sparkling brown eyes watching him through dark lashes and felt a jolt of pleasure race through him. 

Kili was still having trouble taking in the scale of the mountain.  Not that he was a complete stranger to underground.  The quarry was riddled with natural caves and Dwarflings crawled into them at every opportunity, despite the dire warnings of their parents and the inevitable consequences that followed.  It was just the hugeness of it!  Beyond the soaring heights of the main avenue and the giant hall where Thorin’s throne sat the mountain itself had been mined into thousands of pathways and tunnels, winding and spiraling about into a veritable warren of shops, houses and public spaces.  Every neighborhood had its little bake shop and small tavern.  Small forges rang out with the sound of metal striking metal as household implements were made and mended.  There were benches where young Dwarves sat minding littles as they toddled about and old Dwarves played games or smoked their pipes.  In some areas he could see windows carved high up into the rock face, little squares coved by cloth or lit from within by a candle and lantern.  Those lights twinkled up into the darkness.

He looked over at Fili.  “They look like stars.”

“There’s no way to get sunlight into most of the houses,” Fili replied.  “It’s evening now so families are coming home together.”

Kili looked at those small lights flickering up the cavern wall and wondered if his family were coming together somewhere and if they were, were they thinking of him?  His eyes misted up and he looked away, trying to find something else to focus on when they came to a set of broad steps that ended in a large archway.

“They meant it when they named this the High Market,” said Unna.  They all laughed as they ascended, the nithuls holding the hems of their robes up to keep from stumbling on the stair.  When they reached the top the others fairly danced forward in delight at their surroundings.  Kili stopped and looked around him in wonder.  Shops were located all around them – carved into the rock wall, built out with stone blocks and pillars, seated right up on top of each other.  Each one had a brightly-painted sign over the door, some had flags and banners extoling their goods and services.  There were Dwarves with little carts and Dwarves with servants carrying their purchases.  Dwarves sat at tables outside a shop that sold and served cooked food and at the far end a group of Dwarves were dancing to the music played on flute and fiddle.  Everyone seemed to be very important and going somewhere or very important and going nowhere.  A soft voice spoke next to him.  “What do you think?”

He turned to see a pair of sky blue eyes and a mane of golden hair.  The others had become momentarily distracted, allowing the Prince to get close to his Omega.  _His Omega._   “I have never seen anything like it.”

Fili smiled and it was like the inside of the mountain lit up.  “I have to confess that I really wanted to impress you.”

Kili’s hand reached out and tangled fingers with his.  _“Show me everything.”_

Fili led him to the little row of shop fronts where the others were looking at jewelry.  Unna was especially taken by a pair of tiny pearl drop earrings while the twins were looking at a pair of matching bangles.  These were just trinkets, meant to lure shoppers inside where the expensive items were kept in special cases.  Hilgot was speaking with the Dwarf behind the counter while examining some carved stone pendants. 

“Prince Fili!” the Dwarf exclaimed.  “Are all these lovely Omegas with you?”

“They are,” Fili replied, squeezing Kili’s hand gently.

Kili stepped up and looked at the jewelry.  It reminded him of going through his mother’s jewelry box.  She wore them on special occasions and kept them in a carved wooden box with shell inlays.  He picked up a silver chain with a small red stone on it.  “This is pretty.”

“Each of you pick something,” Fili offered.  “My treat.”

 _“Really?”_ the twins sang out joyfully.

“Well I don’t often have the occasion to buy gifts for lovely Omegas, so yes!”  He was liking this, having the happy little group around him.  He liked being the source of that happiness. 

An older Alpha stepped out of the shop.  _“Emulhekh!”_ he called out to Fili.  “It is so good to see you home!”

“Master Veslefrikk,” Fili patted him on the shoulders.  The Dwarf was small but very distinguished looking with a sparkling silver beard and outrageously ornamented clothing.

“I was just visiting with Master Gnup here,” the little Dwarf waved to the other shopkeeper.  He looked around at the group of Omegas who were happily putting on their new trinkets.  Unna had even found a pin for Caemgen’s cloak and Kili was tying the string holding Hilgot’s pendant around her neck.  “Are all these yours?”

“Ah, for today, yes,” Fili laughed. 

Veslefrikk smiled fondly up at him.  “Well I can’t argue with that!  I hope you’ll be bringing them by my shop.”

“As a matter of fact we were heading that way when they all got distracted,” Fili answered.  Gnup chuckled.  His storefront always managed to derail even the best-planned shopping trip.  “If you but will give us a moment I must speak with Master Gnup and then we shall be over.”

While the Alphas were inside Kili stood looking at his pendant.  It was a simple red stone set in silver, but to him it was special.  He had picked it out himself and Fili had gifted it to him, which made it special beyond measure.  His thoughts were interrupted when he was rudely jostled by a group of Omegas and their servants shoving their way into the storefront.

 _“Watch it, Marga!”_ Unna complained as she was shouldered rudely aside.

“You don’t speak to me, you little _muzm_!” the tall, dark-haired Omega shot back.  “Who let you out anyway?  You’re not allowed out without an escort.”  The other high-born Omegas clustered about her giggled.

Kili didn’t know who these new Omegas were, but he knew cruelty when he saw it and it made him angry.  Marga turned and looked at him.  _“You’re just a bunch of trash,”_ she hissed.  _“You shouldn’t even be here!”_

The other Omega and her followers were well dressed in what looked like very expensive robes and jewelry far finer than that at the storefront.  “This is rubbish,” she declared, looking at the trinkets on the counter.  “All the good jewelry is inside.  You lot can stay out here.”

“How ‘bout I knock those pretty teeth out for you?” replied Caemgen, a protective arm around Unna.

“Oh, Unna,” said one of the others.  “Did you bring your little Alpha with you?”

“He’s not an Alpha and you know it!” growled Runa.

“Oh, how can you tell?” the other one replied.

They were a moment from fists flying when Fili walked out with a concerned look on his face.  “Is everything alright?”

 _“Fili Emulhekh,”_ the Omega was flustered.  “We were just…”

“Yes, I see that,” Fili interrupted her.  The look on his face said that he knew exactly what they had been doing.  Kili found the shock and dismay on the faces of the other Omegas to be gratuitously satisfying as the golden Prince rounded-up his charges and steered them away from the shop without even a parting courtesy.  “I am sorry,” he told Kili.  “I should not have left you waiting alone.”

Kili laced his fingers into his Alpha’s and smiled.  “I think we could have held our own.”

“Those kind are all bitch, no bite!” declared Unna.  _“Hey!  What are you doing?”_

They turned to see the two holding hands.  “No!” Runa tried to shoo Fili away.  “That’s not allowed.”

Fili laughed easily but did not let go.  “But his hand fits so well into mine!”

“People will think you’re courting,” replied Rasine.

Kili could only cover his face with his free hand as the Golden Prince of Erebor beamed happily at him.  If truth be known, Fili could think of little else.  He just did not know how the object of his new and somewhat urgent fixation felt about it.  Kili was feeling the weight of many eyes upon him, old Dwarves who nodded approvingly, young Omegas who sighed in heartbreak.  Behind him, Hilgot was watchful for those who disapproved. 

By the time they reached Veslefrikk’s shop Kili was humming happily as the others chatted around him.  The sign on the front of the shop depicted a needle and a spool of thread and the door and windows were draped in colorful fabric.  Veslefrikk himself trotted down the steps to welcome him inside.  “Prince Fili,” he waved them all in the door with a bow.  “What can I make for you today?”

“Well, my friend here is very much in need of new clothing,” Fili replied.  “He needs everything.”

Veslefrikk clapped his hands together joyfully.  “A complete wardrobe!  Vesta!  Come help me!”

Kili was a little overwhelmed by this flamboyant Dwarf.  He was even more overwhelmed by the enormous stacks of fabric in the back of the shop.  The work area had been carved far back into the rock, making room for tables and shelves which were stuffed tightly with rolls and folds of textiles.  The colors that shown and sparkled in the lamplight took his breath away.  Fili’s words almost slipped by him while he was staring openmouthed.  “A complete… what?”

“Clothing my dear,” a lovely, older Omega wearing a patchwork apron covered with pockets stepped out and patted him on the arm.  “You must have clothing.”

“But I have the robes that Dori brought me,” he objected.  “I really don’t need anything!”

 _“Pfffftttt….!”_ The nithuls voiced their opinion on that matter while Caemgen just stayed out of it.  _“You need clothes Kili!”_ they insisted.

Kili turned around and looked at Hilgot who nodded.  He didn’t want to be dressed.  Greylock had always picked out his clothing and jewels and Kili had never felt like himself in those robes, no matter how pretty they were.  “I suppose.”

Fili was taken aback by his apparent lack of enthusiasm.  Normally any of the Omegas chasing him would have loved to come here and have clothing made for them.  Certainly the nithuls approved.  As Vesta led Kili behind a tall screen to have his measurements taken he turned to Hilgot.  _“Is Kili not happy with this?  I thought that he would be.”_

 _“Kili was never allowed to choose his own clothing,”_ she whispered.  _“They took everything from him and made him wear the robes Greylock picked out for him.”_

Fili hadn’t even considered that.  He motioned to Veslefrikk.  “Master Veslefrikk, it’s very important to me that Kili be happy with his new clothing,” he said in a low voice.  “I think he will want to pick out what he wears himself.  He may not want robes.”

“Ah, I understand,” the old tailor replied.  “Khulz?”

“You know, I’m really not sure.  Why don’t you bring some things out for him to look at?” Fili asked.

Behind the screen Kili was having the same conversation with Mistress Vesta.  “Is there any way I could have trews?” he asked.  “And boots?  I miss wearing them very much.”

“We can make you trews,” tailor’s wife answered.  “And for boots we will measure your feet and legs and send out to the boot-maker.”

“I don’t want to look like an Alpha,” Kili continued.  “I mean, I like pretty things, sometimes.  But robes are awkward for me.  I like being able to move about freely.”

“My husband makes clothes for all the nobles in Erebor,” Vesta replied.  “And some of them have very specific needs.  I am sure he can make something you will like.”

“Thank you.”  Kili began to warm to the idea.  “If I could have something halfway between nithul and khulz, I would like that.”

Veslefrikk had produced a whole array of sample robes, trews, tunics, shirts, coats, cloaks, fabrics, soft leathers, furs, trims, and adornments which the nithuls immediately pounced upon, holding them up and admiring the plush fabrics and trims while Caemgen watched without comment. 

When Kili emerged from behind the screen to browse Fili pulled Vesta aside.  “It is also important to me that his Shomakhalinh have some nice gowns,” he told her.  “She will be with him when I take him to Court and Council.”

“Well, it’s highly unorthodox,” she replied, her eyebrows raised.

“I know,” he turned his most charming smile upon her.  “But I wouldn’t trust it to anyone else!”

“Flatterer!”  She pinched his cheeks.  “Don’t you try to wheedle special favors out of me!  Bring her here so I can measure her!”

Kili found that he favored dark, muted blues, greens and burgundies but did not like bright colors, especially yellow.  He also liked the long traveling coats he had seen some of the Alphas wearing, as well as the loose, comfortable-looking pants.  In the winter he had worn a coat lined with sheep’s wool to keep him warm, but they never had furs that were as soft as these.  He rubbed his hand on his face thoughtfully and felt stubble growing there.  Greylock had never allowed him to have a beard.  He might just let that grow, just to see what it was like.  He showed his choices to Master Veslefrikk while some extra measurements were taken to accommodate the mid-length fit he asked for.

Seeing Kili’s friends looking somewhat wistfully at the process Fili asked Vesta if there weren’t some small things they could send along for the others.  “Of course,” she replied.  “Leave their names so I know who to address them to.”

“Thank you.”  He really meant it.  It seemed imperative that he make a good impression on Kili.  Truthfully, he had never bothered before, but now it was all he could think about.  Kili certainly looked happy as he picked out his own colors and explained just what it was that he wanted.  Veslefrikk made notes on a scrap of parchment patted him cheerfully on the shoulder.  “We will need to see you back here in a few days for fitting.”

“I can see to that,” Fili answered.  “But in the meantime, are you hungry?”

Kili was indeed feeling hungry now.  The soup had been a long time ago and it was time for supper.  “I am.  Should we return to the Omega quarter?”

“Well….” Fili mused out loud.  “There is an inn lower down in the mountain that I like to go to.  The family that owns it are friends of mine.  It’s a little rough for Omegas though.  Maybe I should escort you back.”

 _“No!  No, we could go!”_ the nithuls in the group insisted.

“I could use some excitement,” Caemgen put in.

“As long as I have Hilgot to back me up I guess it would be okay,” Fili decided.

Unna, Runa and Rasine bounced past him, chattering in delight at the prospect of getting to visit somewhere that was normally off-limits to them, Caemgen watching carefully.  Kili made sure Hilgot was ready to depart and slipped his hand into that of his Alpha’s.  “Thank you.”

“For?” Fili asked.

Kili fingered the red jewel that hung around his neck and smiled.  Fili beamed back at him and they made their way back down the High Market steps and strolled down the broad avenue together under the mountains watchful eye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _The Broken Bell_ was a homely looking inn, comfortably nestled between a shop that sold all manner of ale and a bakeshop that emitted the most wondrous smells.  As they approached the door a patron came flying out backwards, bounced several times and rolled out onto the avenue.  A short Alpha with shaggy black and white hair and a beard plaited into a chevron stepped out after him and yelled several things in a rough form of khuzdul, followed by a few rude gestures.  Kili only recognized a little of what he was saying but he was sure it involved a hog’s scrotum and the other Dwarf’s mouth.  Caemgen barked out a laugh.  “I like this place already!”

The rough Dwarf caught sight of them and his face brightened.  _“Fili, idmi!”_

They patted each other roughly on the shoulder.  “Bifur, I thought I would bring some of my friends for a visit,” Fili motioned towards the little group. 

The black and white Alpha looked at the Omegas and exclaimed, “ _Mahalu-me turg!  Sul gesh?”_   He accompanied this by a gesture indicating Fili.

“Yes,” Fili laughed.  “They are all with me.  I’ve kept them out too late and now they will miss their supper.”

 _“Gamut!”_ Bifur bowed to each of them in turn as Fili introduced them.  _“Ai-menu duzhuk!”_

For a moment they all stared, for now that he was close it was clear that there was an iron axehead and broken stub of a handle protruding from his forehead.  “At yours and your family,” replied Caemgen.  They each greeted him in turn as they entered, Kili looking long upon him. 

“Kili, is everything alright?” Fili asked.  Bifur looked between the two.

“I… I am sorry,” he stammered.  “I am very rude!”

Bifur gestured to his head.  _“Rukh!”_

“No,” Kili replied softly.  “You look like my Da.  Very much like him.”

Bifur stepped close, gently placed both hands on the Omegas shoulders and pressed foreheads with him while Kili blinked back tears.  The others watched from the doorway in silence.  Keeping a protective arm around Kili’s shoulder Bifur guided them all inside.  Fili watched as he approached a table near the fire that was full of Alphas holding their tankards and rapped his fist upon the table, motioning for them to shove off.  They moved, some grumbling, some with courteous bows towards the Omegas.  They slid into the empty seats and Kili marveled at the clean floor.  Everywhere in Erebor the floors were clean, swept and scrubbed, covered with carpets.  Greylock never left his keep, instead had rushes brought in by the cartload and thrown down to hide the filth and vermin.  Every few weeks the servants would rake them all out to compost while a new layer was laid down, the floors underneath permanently stained by food, filth and blood.  Hilgot had always kept their room spotless, but in Greylock’s Hall he always held up the hem of his robes as he walked.

“Fili!  Aule’s beard, what have you ya got here?”  A friendly looking Beta with a great floppy hat trotted over to the table with a happy wink and a nod at the little group.

“Bofur!”  Fili patted shoulders with the other Dwarf.  “These are my friends.”  As he made with the introductions a positively round Dwarf with a great roped beard and an apron emerged from the kitchens.  “Bombur,” Fili called to him.

The ginger Dwarf stared at them as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing.  He turned back to the kitchen.  _“Mirra!  Come out, luv!  You have to see this!”_

The Omegas giggled wildly as Bofur draped himself merrily across the table.  “Now what manner of scoundrel persuaded a lovely lot such as yourselves to come to such a place as this?”

A beautiful, red-haired Dwarrowdam emerged from the kitchen, sleeves rolled up to show her strong arms.  “I’m trying to fix the door on that oven!  What can’t… _well, bless me!”_

Fili trotted over to kiss her cheek.  “Mirra!”

“Get off!” she swatted at him with a happy smile.  “Where did all these come from?”

“From the Omega Quarter,” he laughed.  “Where else?”

“Well I for one am glad to see it!” she answered.

“I have kept them out late and they missed their supper,” Fili implored.

“Say no more!” Bombur replied.  _“Bofur!_ Stop flirting and come help me serve!”

The three Dwarves whisked out platters of food – roasted pork, potatoes with carrots and onions, hot bread, cheese, baked apples with honey drizzled on them.  Most of the Omegas asked for wine while Bifur dotingly brought out hot tea for Kili.  This was hearty food with lots of butter and gravy, seasoned with common herbs and a little salt.  Kili happily picked a little of this and a little of that, tasting everything and then taking seconds of whatever pleased him.  Fili sat next to him while Hilgot flanked the group at the other end. 

 _“Any inn on High Street would have made room for you,”_ Mirra whispered to Fili.  _“This is rough quarters for your guests.”_

 _“They wouldn’t have served all of us,”_ Fili replied in a low voice.  _“Besides, I like it here.”_

She kissed him on the head and went to get more food from the kitchen.  But Fili was right, the inns on High Street were for Alphas and Omegas only.  Even if they had admitted Hilgot as Kili’s servant they wouldn’t have let her eat without making a scene.  It didn’t matter anyway, The Bell was his favorite establishment, a place where Alphas, Omegas and Betas mingled freely.  It was rough, likely as not a fight would break out (especially with a group of young, unbonded Omegas present) and full of rude cheer.  Bofur was telling stories and singing for tips while Bifur sat and spoke in old khuzdul with Hilgot near the fire. 

 

_“When I first saw her she walked alone_

_I followed her ‘till she came to her home_

_She gave me a smile and our eyes they did meet_

_And I fell in love with my Marieke sweet!”_

Bofur was singing for the crowd in a lovely tenor voice.  He motioned for Bombur to come up and join him on the chorus.  The crowd joined in.

 

_“To see her in the pale moonlight_

_To hear her sing was my delight_

_To watch her dance on dainty feet_

_To hear the voice of my Marieke sweet!_

 

_“Her hair was silk and her eyes they did shine_

_And I so wished that she would be mine_

_Her smile was bright, our eyes they did meet_

_Each time that I saw my Marieke sweet!_

_“To see her in the pale moonlight_

_To hear her sing was my delight_

_To watch her dance on dainty feet_

_To hear the voice of my Marieke sweet!”_

The song was lovely.  Kili did not understand all the laughter and hooting coming from the tables.

 

_“I asked if she’d have so humble a lad_

_She said no finer a Dwarf could be had_

_And so we did marry, sweet Marieke and me_

_Our lives were joined forever to be_

_“To see her in the pale moonlight_

_To hear her sing was my delight_

_To watch her dance on dainty feet_

_To hear the voice of my Marieke sweet!_

Bofur was dancing and spinning around the floor now, the crowd rocking back and forth to the tune.  He made a pass at their table, winking mischievously at the blushing Omegas seated there.

 

_“I carried her over the threshold with care_

_We lay on the bed and I stroketh her hair_

_I reached for her connie but found I’d been had_

_This Marieke was Lauri, this lass was a lad”_

Bombur stepped up next to Bofur and said, _“Why lookie there!  She’s got a…”_

_“To see him in the pale moonlight_

_To hear him sing was my delight_

_To watch him dance on dainty feet_

_To hear the voice of my Lauri sweet!_

_“To see him in the pale moonlight_

_To hear him sing was my delight_

_To watch him dance on dainty feet_

_To hear the voice of my Lauri sweet!....”_

It took a moment for the Omegas to register the trick before they burst out laughing wildly.  Fili was sitting next to Kili, singing and laughing at the joke.  Their table joined in on the last chorus.  Bofur passed the hat for tips while Bombur sent the ale around again.  When the big, silly hat came around to their table Fili pressed a gold coin into Kili’s palm to drop in.  The rest of the evening passed much the same, with food, singing and good cheer.  A few rowdy Dwarves had to be bounced out by Bifur but everyone seemed determined to behave themselves in the Omegas presence. 

At one point a large warrior Kili recognized from the journey from the keep came in and patted Fili fondly on the shoulder.  “Fili, lad!  Good teh see ya!”

“Mister Dwalin!  Let me introduce you to my friends,” Fili motioned to the table.  Kili remembered Dwalin as being kind and rather gentle, despite his great size.  He also lacked the aggressive smell that some Alphas had.  He smelled more like Fili – strong, but not a smell that put him on edge.  After exchanging some jovialities with Bofur and Bombur he slipped up a small side staircase and disappeared.

“Where did he go?” Kili asked.

“He has a friend,” Fili answered softly.  “They like a little privacy.”

Kili was about to comment on that when a tall, blond Dwarf with braids in his hair like Fili dropped down onto the bench next to them, shoving them together abruptly.  _“Fili, you brat!”_

“Off, you great oaf!”  Fili was laughing happily.  They grabbed each other by the shoulders and crashed foreheads together.

“Are all these with you?”

“Yes!  They are _all_ with me!”  Fili had been hearing that question all evening.  He introduced his new companion to the table.  “This is Frerin!”  Kili saw the other Omegas start and the nithuls fluttered about excitedly.  “Frerin is my cousin, both sides!” Fili explained.  “And my best friend.”

Kili didn’t worry on the fact that Frerin was a Beta.  Mixed families were common in the village where he was born.  But he was astounded at how much the two looked alike.  Frerin wore the same braids in his blond hair, even down to the braided ‘stache, and his blue eyes twinkled merrily.  Apart from the difference in height they easily could have been brothers.  “So we send you to clear out a warlord and you come back with more Omegas than you know what to do with!” he laughed.  “Not that you would know what to do with just one!”

 _“Hey!”_ Fili puffed out his chest.

“That’s right!  He should share!”  An Alpha Kili recognized as the Dwarf who met them at the gate crashed down on the bench, shoving them even tighter together.  A chorus of agreeing cheers sounded from the other Alphas in the room.

“Gimli!”  Fili practically climbed up on Frerin’s lap to bounce foreheads with the ginger Dwarf.  “I see you two have been out drinking without me!”

“What else is there to do when you steal the most beautiful Omegas all for yourself?” Gimli replied.  “I must drink to drown my loneliness!”  The nithuls giggled and smiled at him while Caemgen wrapped a protective arm around Unna’s shoulders. 

Bofur brought ale and two more plates for the pair.  “Welcome to Erebor, Kili,” Frerin addressed him as Fili passed the platters over.  “How do you like it here?”

Kili took a deep breath and glanced in alarm over at Hilgot.  He didn’t know who this strange Dwarf was, other than he was a member of the royal family.  He enjoyed the company of his new friends and most certainly was enjoying Fili’s company, but he was overawed by the mountain and wary of Dis.  “It is very grand,” he replied.  He didn’t know what else to say. 

“He spent all morning in private audience with Tharkal,” Fili told them in a low voice.

“Oh!”  Both Frerin and Gimli visibly winced.  “Well you have my sympathy,” Frerin responded.

“I’d rather go on a nice long patrol,” Gimli commented.  “Orcs and wargs are easier!”

“She didn’t stuff you full of those little…” Frerin mimed holding finger foods.  Kili nodded.  “Ugh!  When I was young she made me eat a whole plate full of those and drink mirk-wine.  I spewed all over her slippers.  She hasn’t had me in there since!”

“I made it to the basin,” Kili replied.  “But then I had a headache.”

“Are you feeling better?” Frerin asked.

“Very much so.  Fili has been showing me around the mountain.”

“I bet he has… _ouch!”_

The Omegas giggled as the three Dwarves at the end of the bench started jostling each other.  “That’s my face, Pig Breath!” “Here, Red! Your lap’s empty!” “This is my bench, Scrotum Face!”  The Omegas had to scoot over to avoid the roughhousing, laughing at the three friends.

_“What are you three doin?!”_

They looked up.  _“Mirra!”_   Fili hoisted himself back up off the floor where he had slid under the table.  _“We we’re just…”_

“Yeah I see that,” the red-haired Dwarrowdam nodded.  She was strong, having worked in a forge her whole life and it showed in her large biceps, fire scars and fists like stone.  (Bombur was considered to be among the luckiest of Dwarves.)  “Now sit right and behave yourselves in front of your lovely company or do I need to have Bifur bounce you out?”  Bifur evidently thought that was a wonderful idea. 

 _“No ‘Mam,”_ they chorused like a trio of naughty Dwarflings.  Kili looked over at Bifur.  He was a sturdy old warrior and had already bounced several larger Dwarves out the door when they got too rowdy. 

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and signing or quietly talking.  Kili gently leaned into Fili’s shoulder, all pretenses of not being interested cast aside.  This was such a new experience and he really didn’t know what to do with himself.  He was thankful for the time on the road.  Time to adjust.  Time to get used to not being at someone’s beck and call.  Time to get used to the beautiful golden Alpha stroking his thumb across the hand he was holding under the table.  Every stroke sent a shiver through the Omega’s frame.  He found himself leaning against the broad shoulders and discreetly inhaling the heady, masculine scent.  It made him dizzy and unsettled and just a little intoxicated.  For his part, the Alpha at his side was feeling content, just happy to stay in one place for once.  He would have preferred privacy, perhaps a quiet nook or even one of _The Bell’s_ private rooms, but he knew such an offense to the Omega pressed firmly into his side to be unforgiveable.  It was Kili’s choice.  It had to be Kili’s choice.  Freedom to choose – or not to choose at all – that freedom was the best gift he could give him, so for now he would content himself with gentle touches and the warm breath that ruffled his hair.

The closing call came far too early for the happy little group and Mirra had a kiss for each of them on the way out the door.  “It is late!” proclaimed Gimli.

“Let us return this lot to their beds,” Frerin offered.  “I do not trust this little ferret to get them all back.”

“Who you callin’ _little?”_ Fili asked, puffing out his chest. 

“You will always be little to me, nidayith!”

Fili shot back several derogatory swear words while Gimli chuckled.  The shoving match would have started up again except Kili was holding his hand and it felt too good to let go of.  They strolled in a leisurely fashion back to the Omega Quarter, laughing and talking, not caring who saw them.  Kili gathered that Frerin was about twenty years older than Fili and unbonded while Gimli was just a few years younger.  They were both courteous, not only to the Omegas but to Hilgot as well.  For her part, Hilgot pretended not to notice the hand-holding or the slow measure of their travel.  Her charge had experienced few occasions of happiness in his life and there was no reason to interrupt it now.  Gimli strolled along with Runa on one arm and Rasine on the other, extoling the virtue of a new set of weapons he and his Adad were crafting.  Frerin walked next to Hilgot in a leisurely manner, speaking with her about the manner of the mountain community’s construction, the evolution of the High Market and all the little neighborhoods while Unna and Caemgen listened. 

Fili and Kili trailed just a little behind the others, pressed shoulder to shoulder, not speaking.  Kili kept glancing sideways at the beautiful Alpha that was smiling at him and blushed furiously.  They did not speak.  They had no need for words at that moment.  All was conveyed in the warmth of a hand, a flutter of lashes, the rich, overwhelming scent of the one next to him.  Finally he caught Kili glancing furtively at one of the side passages and he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at the Omega, who gave a little nod in response.  Carefully they side-stepped until they were out of sight of the rest of the group.  Fili turned his back to the wall, took both Kili’s hands in his and smiled up him.

Kili fought hard to suppress a giggle.  He was glad Fili was shorter than him.  He was grateful he never tried to muscle him where he wanted him to go.  Fili gently pulled him forward until they were forehead to forehead, breaths mingling.  “Thank you for today,” Kili whispered.

“Today and every day,” Fili whispered. 

Kili’s breath hitched.  “I would like that.”

Fili reached up and gently nuzzled him, their lips brushing briefly together.  Kili followed him for a kiss – a gentle, brief kiss like the ones they shared in the forest.  Then he asked for another and soon he was pressed against his Alpha as their mouths entwined, this new thing sending jolts of visceral pleasure rolling down into his core.  Fili encouraged him, letting his Omega’s hands rest lightly in his while his tongue swept up and teased at the other’s mouth for entrance.  For Kili it was wet and sloppy and feverish and breathing through his nose and delicious little noises and giggling… _and giggling…_

They looked up to see the rest of their party watching from the corner of the hallway.  The nithuls were giggling and almost vibrating about while Caemgen and the Alpha’s smirked.  Hilgot just regarded them with raised eyebrows.

Gimli was the first to speak.  “We thought we lost yeh two fer a moment!”

Kili caved in with embarrassment and covered his blushing face with both hands, trying to turn his back on them as laughter overcame him.  Fili just looked undeniably smug and happy about the whole thing.  _“We were just…”_ Kili found he could not speak with any clarity.  _“Um…”_

“Shame on you, _nidayith!_ ” Frerin announced.  “Taking advantage of this innocent, young…”  His words were stifled as Fili rushed forward and tackled him to the ground.  _“I’ll show you little!”_

The others sidestepped the playfully wrestling cousins, the nithuls running in and grabbling Kili, pulling him back out and down the hallway.  “This way,” Gimli steered the little party.  “And we’re moving.  We’re moving.”

The two Alphas on the floor looked up and Fili scrambled after his Omega, planting his boot right in Frerin’s midsection as he went.  _“Oof!  I’ll remember that!”_

Fili and Kili walked side by side the rest of the way until they reached the doors to the Omega Quarter.  Dori was just checking the book to make sure everyone was in when they arrived.  “Oh, My Prince, you have returned.”  And Uzbad Frerin! 

“I am sorry to have kept them out so late,” Fili nodded to him.  “I took the liberty of seeing that everyone had their supper.”

“All right then,” Dori closed the book.  “Oh, I believe some small packages arrived for each of you.”

The nithuls fairly bounced forward.  Fili turned to Kili and quietly said his goodnights.  “I will return as soon as I can get free.”  Kili nodded.  He looked back over his shoulder as they walked down the broad hallway.  Fili, Frerin and Gimli were watching them go, Frerin punching Fili hard in the shoulder.  It had been a very discreet goodnight, but Kili decided that was best after the behavior he had seen that day.  It would be no secret that Fili had escorted a covey of Omegas around the mountain or that one of them was the young Omega he’d carried through the gates of Erebor upon his return from battle.  He did not need to give gossiping tongues any more to talk about.

As they headed towards their rooms they realized they were being watched by the group of older Omegas who had been rude to them in the High Market.  _“Heads up, shoulders back,”_ Hilgot whispered.  _“Walk proud.  You are the chosen companions of the Heir of Erebor.”_ Kili drew himself up into the same posture he used sweeping down the halls of the keep and walked purposefully to the door of his room, where they bid goodnight to Unna and Caemgen.  Once safely inside the twins spotted four packages wrapped in cloth and ribbon.

_“Squeee!”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Is that for me?”_

_“This is for you Kili!”_

There was a flurry of enthusiastic unwrapping and more squealing as each twin found a lovely set of wrist-length kidskin gloves.

_“They’re lovely!”_

_“They’re divine!”_

_“So soft!  I’m never taking these off!”_

There was a package for Hilgot containing warm lambskin slippers.  She smiled as she rubbed her hand over them.  “Is a very good gift.  From pretty Alpha, yah?”

_“Yah!”_

_“Kili, what did you… ooooo….”_

“What is it?” Kili asked, looking down at the long, white strip of fabric lying across his lap.  It was silk with little birds and flowers embroidered in white thread upon it, white so they could only be seen if you were close enough to touch.

“That is very special,” Rasine looked closely at the embroidery.

“We’ve never had one,” Runa was right behind her.

“Yes, but what is it?” Kili asked.

“Take off your outer robe,” Rasine told him.  He stood and let the plain outer garment drop on the bed.  Rasine carefully wrapped it around the waist of his white under-robe, trying it with a flat, formal knot and smoothing it straight.  “There, now put your outer robe back on.”

Kili did so.  “Now you can’t see it.”

“Exactly!” Runa chimed in.

“But…”

“When you wear an _ifuhyel_ -sash the only one who knows it’s there is the Alpha who gave it to you.  And see?” She showed him a little pocket sewn into the sash that fit into the knot.  “You slip a little _zhanin-kibilal_ in there, or some other _khajima_ that he gives you.”

Kili looked at them with a little “o” on his lips.  Then he blushed a bright crimson, causing the twins to jump about with delight.

“All right,” Hilgot got them all contained.  “Time for little Omegas to go off to the baths and then to bed.”

The three of them trotted off towards the baths in their night robes to be met by Caemgen and Unna.  “I found the loveliest embroidered scarf and a new belt for Caemgen in our room!” Unna reported.  “I think Fili sent them to us.”

“Who else?” asked Rasine. 

“Today has been a very good day to be us!” sang Runa.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Somewhere far from the happy band of friends a King sat in darkness, staring into the small fire set to warm his feet.  His rooms were richly appointed, armor, weapons and gems gleamed back the dim and flickering light.  His right hand rested on a polished wood table, fingers rolling the golden stem of a goblet back and forth with his thoughts.

_“Only to bear him sons, my King.  A dozen Alpha sons, for no King is complete without an Heir.”_

Those words were burned into his thoughts and that burning reminder made him angry.  No heir.  Thorin, the Incomplete King.  A light rapping interrupted his thoughts.

_“Come.”_

A servant slipped quietly in with a folded slip of parchment.  Thorin took it from him.

_“You may go.”_

He waited for the click of the door and unfolded the parchment, the scrawled writing barely visible in the firelight. 

_“High Market_

_The Broken Bell_

_Frerin_

_Gimli, son of Gloin_

_Rasin – Omega_

_Runa – Omega_

_Unna – Omega_

_Caemgen – Omega_

_Kili – Omega”_

Thorin looked long on that last name.  Kili, son of an Omega who bore her alpha seven Alpha sons.  The Omega with the dark eyes and husky voice who’s earthy smell had robbed him of sleep the entire journey back.  Young, and as yet untouched.

_“I belong to you…”_

He should have had the guard bring him to his tent the first night.  Had him up at the head of the column.  Should have him here, right now, stretched out across the huge, fur-covered bed, stimulating him to present.  He had been battle weary and occupied with getting them back on the road for Erebor.  He hadn’t given it any real thought until he noticed his nephew was missing and by then it was too late.  Fili had impressed himself upon the young thing.  The Alpha who showed no interest in any of the Omegas presented to him.  The nephew who spent him time in The Bell or at the forge or out on patrol.  Showed no interest in ruling the kingdom he was heir to and added insult to injury by swearing himself as Battle Brother to Thorin’s own Beta son, Frerin.

Thorin crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the fire, watching it burn.  Then he stood, made his way into the next room and stood staring down at his empty bed.  He pictured the long-legged, slender Omega laid out upon the furs, the silky hair spread out upon the pillows and glittering eyes in the darkness.  Pulling open his tunic he reached into his trews and stroked himself slowly but it brought him no satisfaction.  Turning away he leaned a hand upon the mantle and watched the flames.

_“Kili…”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _yisssss.... let the darkness unfold..._ totally not sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> The Poxy Boggards are a real thing - a fine staple at Ren Faires and every year at Bog Fest. The song is "My Mary sweet" by The Poxy Boggards on the album “Lager Than Life” www.poxyboggards.com  
> Listen here: http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/My+Mary+Sweet/39TZ8v?src=5
> 
>  
> 
> Mirra – Bombur’s wife - can be seen in "A Ladle & Some Stew" by the most excellent Thorinsmut at http://archiveofourown.org/works/789649/chapters/1491370
> 
>  
> 
> Nidayith = boy that is young (Frerin's way of calling Fili _little boy_  
>  Gnup = slope, leaning mountain peak  
> Veslefrikk = translates around to Small and Distinguished  
> Vesta = hearth, fireside  
> Marga = Pearl  
> Muzm = beast  
> Ifuhyel = belly  
> Kibilal = charmer or charm  
> Zhanin = fertility  
> Khajima – gift


	11. "Just A Halfmoon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short update. Everyone's been posting and, as usual, I am mired in one of my excessively-long chapters so I broke it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Omegas must do without pretty Alphas for awhile. Yah...
> 
> Reposted from Google Docs to solve formatting problems from MS One Drive.

 Reposted from Google Docs to correct formatting problems.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

 

**Part 2: Chapter 11**

**“Just A Halfmoon”**

 

“I am surprised to see you so worked up, azaghâlithûh.”  Frerin let Fili press him tightly to the wall of the bathing pool they shared and, not for the first time, was grateful for the luxury of privacy being a royal afforded him.

The younger shoved ardently against the older, hand wrapped around both their erections and squeezed, his breath coming in rough puffs. _“The entire journey home!”_

Frerin wrapped his muscled arms around his ‘uzghu-nadad’s shoulders and a leg around his hips, encouraging him to rut, his body moving in a sloppy rhythm. “Then let it out,” he panted.  “Let it out.”

The two grunted against each other, no tender words wasted, endearments need not to be spoken at times such as these.  Just trust and openness and understanding born from long association; two beautifully strong bodies locked together, brows knitted together in concentration as golden hair hung wet down their shoulders.  Fili lost control first.  He always lost control first as Frerin bit sharply into his shoulder.  Then the older flipped the younger against the wet stone and rutted until his movements came to a shuddering stop.

They floated together, foreheads pressed as breath returned.  “I have never met anyone like him.”

“Then court him.  Make it known how you feel before someone else does.”

Fili growled and shrugged away.  “It’s complicated.”

“You have never been interested in an Omega before.”

“Of course I have,” Fili tossed back.  “Young Omegas, old Omegas, foreign Omegas whose names I cannot pronounce, Omegas not even in the mountain, Omegas in Heat…”

“No,” Frerin refused to relent.  “Those have all been shoved at you, and you have been most courteous, even to the members of the Council over it.”

“Whoremongers…”

“But you never found one you liked.  Not until now.”

Fili acquiesced the point.  “No, he is… amazing.”

“He is.  And I’m sure every Alpha who meets him will feel the same way.”

Fili hissed angrily.

“Just look at you!  Ready to do battle and you’ve only ever sat and talked with him.”

“Well, maybe a little more.”

Frerin leaned back and rested on his arms.  “You are the most disciplined Alpha I know.  The Council would allow you to knot every Omega that went into Heat if it meant you would get a legal Heir.”

“Which is precisely why I don’t…”

“Because you would be like my Sire,” Frerin finished for him.  “Do not apologize, Fili.  I have long come to terms with his behavior.  You are not him.”

“There’s more,” Fili offered.

“Tell me.”

Fili huffed and pushed his hair back out of his eyes.  “We kept company the whole journey home.  He’s… skittish.”

“About you?”

“About Alphas.  About breeding.  He’s been in the keep since he was a child, Frerin!  I can’t even imagine the things he saw in there.”

“What does he say about it?”

“Nothing.  It upsets him too much.  He didn’t want to come to Erebor if he was still to be a captive.  He really just wants to go home to his family.  They’re out there somewhere.  I’ve sent scouts out the Trade Road to search.  Do you know how many little villages there are named Stone Cliff?  I need to find the village and hope his family is still there.”

“And if you find them?”

“He’ll want to go back to them.”

“But he favors you.  I saw you together.”

Fili rested his arms on the side of the pool and put his head down on them.  “I am the first Alpha he’s seen in thirty years that wasn’t like them.”

“He saw Dwalin and Gloin – both fine Alphas.”

“Thorin was interested.  We fought.”

“You fought my Sire?”  Frerin raised his brows.  “You fought him over an Omega?”

Fili regarded him with a baleful eye.  “Over Kili, yes I did.”

Frerin thought on this.  “What else?”

“We kissed.  I held him in my arms.”

“I’ve never seen you so enthusiastic,” Frerin smiled, braidstache swinging in amusement.   

“Every night after he was asleep I’d have to go off into the woods and finish myself off.  Don’t laugh!  I had to call the sentries over to guard them.  Every night he’d slip into my arms and we would talk and kiss and he’d go to his bed and I was wanking in the woods like some dwarfling who’d gotten his first erection.”  Frerin was laughing at him now, a deep rolling laugh that Fili knew well.  “He’s so afraid of the whole idea.  I had to be careful of what I did, what I said.  He’s frightened without Hilgot. Frightened of Alphas.  Of my Tharkal.  He may not want to bond at all – and if he does he may not want to bond into this family.”

Frerin was silent on that.  Finally he said, “I know no advice to give you on that.  All I know is what I saw and I saw him as very attracted to you.  Who knows, his family may like Erebor…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The object of their discussion was having his own bath in the relative privacy of the Omega Quarter.  Rasine, Runa, Caemgen and Unna shared the pool and they relaxed in the fragrant, warm waters.

“Did you see Marga’s face when we returned?” cooed Unna.  “She is livid!”

Kili wasn’t quite so sure why the others would be so amused at the other Omega’s discomfort.  “Who is she?”

“Who isn’t she?” Rasine answered in a low voice.  “Her family is as old as Erebor, her Ugmil ’adad sits on the Council, her Ugmil ’namad is a Ruthukhînh to Uzbadnâtha Dis.  They have money and power within the mountain and influence without.”

“She is a bitch!” added Runa.

“It is said that the Council would have put her forward as an arranged bonding to Fili but they didn’t want her family to have any more power than they already have,” Unna put in.

“She’s spoiled and mean,” Runa went on.  “We hate her!”

“She’s dangerous,” said Caemgen.  “Not one to make an enemy of.”

“Besides,” Runa wrinkled her nose.  “It’s clear who Fili likes.”

“I do not like the sound of her.  And I do not like how she spoke to Unna at the market,” Kili growled.  “But I am not an Omega the Council would approve of in any case.”

“Mayhaps not,” Rasine commented.  “But Fili has never so much as looked twice at any of the Omegas here.  We all thought he’d end up bonded by treaty to some Omega from the Eastern Kingdoms.”

Kili looked down at the water, his face pensive.  He was quiet until Rasine placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.  “Kili?”

“It’s just that…”  He paused to clear his throat.  “Bonding is not anything I have ever given thought to.  I’m not sure that is what I want.”

“Well, what do you want?” asked Caemgen.

“I just want to go home…” The others came forward to gently lay their hands on him.  “It’s alright, Kili.  It will be all right.”   

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next few days were much less eventful.  Fili had his duties to Crown and Council, as well as training with the Dwarves in his patrols.  He came every nooning for luncheon with the little group of friends and they ate in private, using their alcove to avoid being watched by the other Omegas and spying servants.  Some days Frerin would join them, bringing news from outside of the mountain.  He and Fili were sworn to each other in battle, something which Kili knew nothing about, but was very important in Alpha culture.

"Fili is younger than I am, so he took his first patrols with me to watch over him." Frerin illustrated the story over the rim of his cup as they crowded together in their plush little alcove. (Crowded being relative when one's shomakhalinh was sitting watch between the two warriors and the Omegas.) The two were very comfortable together, Fili nestled in under Frerin's shoulder as they relaxed, Frerin's longer legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He lacked the bulk of his shorter companion but carried himself with a loose-jointed ease that spoke of confidence.   

"They let you go together?" Kili asked. "Is that wise?"

Fili wrinkled his nose at the brunet sitting across from him. "Short Patrol is just the shadow of the mountain and from here to Dale. No real danger, just a report on what's going on outside. Frerin and I pulled it together for many years."

"And we trained together under the best fighters in the kingdom."

"We are the best fighters in the kingdom!"

"Shall I inform Dwalin of your opinion?"

"No."

The Omegas laughed. Caemgen leaned forward and asked "Who is the best fighter in Erebor?"  

"Well, there it gets tricky," answered Frerin. "But I would say when it came down to weapons in hand it would needs be Thorin and Dwalin. They're evenly matched and spar together on most days. For unarmed grappling though I would name Gloin. He is compact and very strong and almost impossible to pin down. But there are many older Dwarves here who were at Azanulbizar. The fact that they walk among us still speaks for them - their will to survive such a battle as I pray we never need see again."

"Warriors who are sworn together in battle also live as companions to each other in life." Frerin continued. "We live side-by-side, share quarters, train together, each speaks for the other, stands-up for the other, fight and die together."

"But," Runa interrupted. "you are both heirs to the crown."

"Runa!" Rasine pinched her twin hard on the arm.

"I'm sorry," Kili sat up, startled. "Am I missing something?"

"No, she did not offend," Frerin waved it off.  

"Frerin cannot take the crown should Thorin die," Fili said with care. "The laws and traditions of Erebor state that only an Alpha shall sit the throne. Frerin is a Beta."

"If my sire dies without first fathering a true Alpha son then the crown will pass to Fili," Frerin continued. "He, of course, is expected to bond and sire his own Alpha sons so as to continue the Line of Durin."  

"But doesn't that make you rivals?" Caemgen asked.

"It should, but we have always been friends."

"I would have taken my tusith with Frerin if they had allowed it. No Dwarf knows me as well."

Kili tried to remember what he knew about the Alpha Rite of Passage called the Tusith. Not much, other than an older Alpha took the one coming of age away into the wilderness for weeks or months alone. He made a mental note to ask Ori about it. He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Dwalin and I went into the Grey Hills for three months and I was glad to return home when it was over." Fili concluded.

"You said Dwarves do not go there." Kili said.  

"The Long Patrol does," answered Frerin. "If any true threat ever came upon Erebor it would be from that accursed place."

"Or Mirkwood."

"Already does!" And the tension in the air left them, driven away by the sound of their laughter and merriment.  

"I am dearly sorry but I shall be taking Fili from you for Short Patrol." Frerin announced.

This news was greeted by a disappointed chorus from the Omegas, who had been enjoying their secret luncheons with the two handsome blonds.

"How long will you be away?" asked Unna from her customary perch in Caemgen's lap.

"Only for a halfmoon."

Rasine and Runa slumped together. "So long?"

"You will just have to amuse yourselves without our golden prince until our return with, well, whatever it is you Omegas do in here." Frerin had a dangerously mischievous glint in his eye. "You know, what with your dancing, your braiding each other's hair, sitting in the hot pools - ouch - bathing together. Do you help each other - ouch! That elbow hurts you little troll!"

The Omegas were treated to the sight of Fili tackling Frerin to the ground in an attempt to silence him. "You shut it or I swear to Mahal...!"

"But we do do those things!" laughed Unna.   

"Don't you encourage them," Caemgen wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her until she squeaked.

"I knew it!" laughed Frerin, squawking as Fili bounced on top of him. "Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!" Frerin knew the thought of Kili and his friends doing any such thing was not only rather appealing to the young Alpha, but would make him crazy during their two weeks sleeping rough and the thought of that made him laugh harder than before. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Fili beat him over the head with a pillow and finally made a half-hearted attempt to smother him with it. "I swear, with ALL these lovely Omegas as my witnesses, that the next time Thranduil visits I shall dye the facial hair around your mouth pink while you sleep and then tell him you did it in his honor!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I'll even tattoo his mark on your butt cheeks!"

"Do you think they have any hair... Dori! Oh my - were we making that much noise? I wasn't aware..."

And so the two were escorted without ceremony to the great doors. "Thank you for visiting," Dori was saying. "It has been lovely." The truth was that neither of them had any authority within those walls except that which was granted to them by Dis and they had been very loud and behaving in a most rambunctious manner while in the company of unbonded Omegas - so out they went like a pair of naughty dwarflings.  

Frerin took a grand inhale and patted his midsection with both hands. "Fourteen days on patrol. How I look forward to it."

Fili followed him down the hall. "I hate you so much."

"I always wondered what they did in there. Hey!" And the two of them sprinted down the hall, one chasing after the other, while inside Hilgot helped Kili and his friends put their alcove to rights. "A halfmoon away will do them good, I am thinking. Yah."

"Fourteen days of boring luncheon in the hall." pouted Runa.  

"Not to worry," Rasine countered. "There are many things Kili hasn't even been to yet. The days will fly by!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Most of Kili's days were spent with his friends as he settled into his new home, interrupted only once by a trip out to the High Market for a fitting of his new clothing. (Gimli came to escort him, and while he was merry company the trip was not as exciting as the outing with Fili had been.) He learned that Alphas were not allowed into the Omega Quarter - with the exception of Thorin and Fili.  He also learned there was a hierarchy among the Omegas with the Royal House of Durin perched like a great eagle at the top in the form of The Most Regal Princess Dis, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror.  Surrounding her were an honor guard composed mainly of older Durin cousins and a few close friends - her Ruthukhînh, each of them powerful and to be feared in their own right.   

There were several Omegas from foreign kingdoms, Princesses with their own Courts, sent to foster in the greatest of the Dwarven holds and perhaps catch a Prince, or even a King.  Of these they saw little of – cloistered away in their own little parts of the Quarter, they emerged for formal occasions and had little to do with the Omegas of no consequence.  

After these Omegas came those born to Nobility, wealth or to powerful families with ties to the guilds.  And then there were many from good family who either lived in the mountain or who had been sent to foster in the safety of the hold.  Rasine and Runa's family lived in the mountain but they felt more comfortable living with the other Omegas.  Caemgen and Unna were both fosters from outlying villages for their own safety.  It had long been the law of Erebor that any Omega could seek shelter there and be welcome, hence the large Omega population within.   

So they took some time to explore - not considered important enough to attend Court functions and so having free time.  There were natural hot springs, which they all enjoyed, a very full library which did little for Kili as he had only a rudimentary grasp of reading Westron and almost nothing of Khuzdul.  But there was also a weapons room and small armory for the khulz that Kili found very interesting!  "I like to come here an work out my sword arm," said Caemgen.  "I can teach yeh if ye like."

"I would like that very much!"  Kili was looking at a small hunting bow with interest.  "It's been many years since I've used one of these."

"Good luck using it now," replied Caemgen.  "Dis rides to the hunt but not many Omegas here do."

"Still," Kili pulled it down from the wall.  "It's a skill I had as a child.  I'd like to see what I can do now." He wound his hair back at the nape of his neck and tested the strength of the draw. It was a good match for his frame, but his arms would have to get stronger. He looked down at his robes and decided he would need some proper clothing as well. Looking up at Caemgen he asked "When can we start?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was one area that Kili was most curious about; a hallway he had seen young Omegas tiptoeing down as if they were on their way to somewhere they shouldn't be. "What is down there?" he asked the twins.

"Come with us," said Runa, taking his hand.

"It's a secret," followed Rasine on his other side.

Kili looked around, but Hilgot was not with them.  "I don't know if I should."

"It's nothing bad," Unna assured him.  "Just a chance for these two to misbehave!"

He followed with great reservation.  The hallway in itself was unremarkable. The stone floor adorned by the same red-patterned carpets as the rest of the Quarter, the same cloth hangings on the wall. Every so often a hanging lantern or a closed door; no one seemed to be coming or going. But as they went along, Kili being pulled most enthusiastically along by the twins, he started to hear voices.  "Alphas?" he asked.  "There are Alphas in here?"

Creeping closer he saw that the hallway widened out to a wide, semi-circular opening.  It could almost be called a balcony but for an ornamental grillwork of gilt iron bars. One could look out but not go over the rail, neither could one climb inside.  A dozen or so young Omegas were clustered at the opening, seated or kneeling upon padded benches in what looked to be an area made for socializing, giggling and fussing as they spoke to a number of young Alphas on the outside.

Kili came closer and looked out.  The Alphas weren't so much standing on a walkway as much as they were perched on an ornamental ledge.  The balcony itself was made to look out over the inner city of Erebor and Kili was immediately reminded of just how far below them the cavern of the mountain stretched. "How did they get up here?" he whispered.

"Where there's a will..." answered Caemgen.  

Peeking over at the risky footing the Alphas were on Kili said, "It doesn't look very safe."

"Very dangerous but worth it!" responded an Alpha with red hair and beard.  "Hartvig, son of Hedvald, at your service." He placed a hand upon his chest and bowed his head.  Kili saw that he was wearing homespun and his beard was tied down in a simple braid.  

"Kili, son of Odne, at yours and your family's."  

"So you've only just arrived then?" he asked. "Well, let me be the one to welcome you!"

"I thank you." Kili peered over again. The ledge was situated lower than the balcony itself so the adventuresome Alphas were looking up at the Omegas seated inside. "How did you get up here?"

"Oh, well, you see this ledge wraps all the way around to the wall and then it's just climbing around the ornamental stonework to get up or down," Hartvig told him.

"Does anyone know about this? How long has this been going on?" Kili was incredulous. One slip in that climb and there would be, at the very least, a broken arm or leg to pay for it.

"It is a time-honored tradition," he answered. "How else are we to ever meet such a beautiful, enchanting Omega, much less have the privilege of speaking to one? To climb The Wall is proof of our worthiness!"

The twins were quick to wave him off. "Just a halfmoon past you were declaring your undying love for me!" Rasine waved him off.

"No, he was in love with me!" objected Runa.

"But how could I ever separate the two of you and be the cause of such unhappiness?" he charmed. "I will bear the burden and take you both!"

"How will you ever manage?" asked Kili and the others laughed.

"But look at me," Hartvig puffed up. "I'm young, strong, very good looking - _ouch!"_ and he found himself fending off the friendly blows of his fellows outside the grate to the merriment of the Omegas seated inside. "So Kili," he pressed on. "Tell us about home."

Kili took a deep breath, unsure of how much he wanted to make public. "Home is a village called Stone Cliff, off the Trade Road. My Da is a Foreman at the quarry and my Ma chases after all of us."

"And how did you come to be here instead of there." Hartvig's words were sincere in their tone and he seemed interested.

"There were troubles and I came here for my own safety." It was not entirely a lie - he was just leaving out the big chunk in the middle. "But soon my family will come to take me back home with them."

"Well you are certainly safe here." Hartvig assured him. "At least until one of us finds a way around this grate!" This was greeted by hearty laughter. "My family is all here, under the mountain," he went on. "My Adad, my brothers and I all work in the mines brining up gold and gems for the treasury."  

"That is very dangerous work."

"It is - but it's steady and it pays at the end of every sixth day so I've not much to complain about. Oh, mayhaps a fetching mate to warm my bed would make it better..."

"Be happy we put with you at all," waved Runa.

"Do you see?" the red-haired Alpha asked everyone round him. "And after I go to all the trouble to climb up here!"

"Well if it's hardly worth it - " offered Rasine.

With a choked sound of indignation he placed a hand upon his wounded heart. "How else is a poor Alpha like me to win a beautiful Omega?"  Of this the other Alphas seemed to be in agreement.

This was unfamiliar territory for Kili - this easy banter between casual acquaintances. He was used to the roaring mayhem of Greylock's court where he spoke to no one but Greylock and no one beneath Greylock spoke to him but Hilgot. Once business was done for the day and drink started to flow, the room turned riotous. Business. Ledgers and contracts. The allocation of Men, Dwarves and the resources to support them. Maps and the marking of towns, farms and the flow of traffic up and down the trade route. Who sent coin, who sent pigs and grain. The yearly negotiations with the mining camp. The whores who lived in the keep, the dogs who lived in the yard... "Kili?"

He started up and looked around, not sure what he had missed. Hartvig was looking up at him. "Do you find us such poor company?"

"I am sorry," Kili perched carefully on one of the benches. "I have been meeting a great many new Dwarves in such a few days."

"Well we shall call each other friends then, and you can champion my cause with the lovely Rasine and Runa!"

Kili offered him a tentative smile. "I thank you Hartvig. You are merry company." But I am unused to new company, he did not voice. Certainly, no young Alpha would have ever addressed him so. He stood up and retreated to the inner wall to nest up against Unna and Caemgen.

"What's wrong?" asked Unna.

"I am unusued to speaking with new people," he replied, watching the twins twitter flirtatiously.

"You do fine with us," remarked Caemgen.  

"Yes, but..." Kili was having difficulty with the words. He spoke to Greylock and the whole table listened. He spoke to Hilgot when no one else could listen. He had spoken freely to his brothers. He took a deep breath and reached back for that memory. Voices laughing at games in front of the house. Dwarflings and the children of Men running through the center of town on Market Day, so excited to see each other. Crowding into the kitchen of his home, begging to be fed. Amad, Adad, all the others in that strange before time, when he was free.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"I hope you don't mind that Dori asked you to meet with me today Kili." Fili's friend Ori, whom he had not seen since the first day he arrived, now walked next to him on their way to the Omega Quarter library, his arms full of books. Dori was his older brother. Of course he was, Ori said so when they first met. Kili should have caught the names.  

"Why would I mind?" he asked.

"Well it's just that -" he paused as several older Omegas passed going in the other direction. "It's just that, you know, I'm a Beta."

"I do not see how that makes any difference."

"Oh, well, thank you!"

Kili thought Ori was rather shy yet talkative at the same time. He seemed to know a lot about everything all at once and Kili found himself listening and nodding more than he spoke. Ori wore loose, knitted clothing in muted colors and wore his hair cropped short as if he were still a dwarfling. With his simple braids and ink-stained fingers he looked sharply out-of-place among the glittering jewels surrounding them, but Kili didn't care. There was something immediately comfortable about Ori's company. His softness made his awkward manner charming. He seemed to smile whenever he spoke and his fingers, which moved every time he talked, did not ever look like they had ever made a fist. Kili decided that he liked Ori very much.

The library itself was as ornate as the rest of the Quarter, with row upon row of high wooden bookcases lined up on cool stone floors, tapestries adorning every wall. Instead of torches or greasy candles there were water globes that both amplified and contained small oil lamps. Every so often there were tables to be found with seats around them for those who needed to consult many books at once and there were also well-padded lounges and chairs for those who wished to read alone. There were nooks that held hundreds of scrolls and a special slanted table for the viewing of very large books. All in all it was a quiet place, most of the sound being discreetly muffled voices or even the sounds of the books themselves as leather-bound covers were opened and closed.

"This is very nice but it's much smaller than the Library Archives." Ori told him. "We even have a special vault for manuscripts that are very old or especially valuable."

"My Amad and Adad owned a few books." Kili replied. "Mostly household books, almanacs, practical books." He, of course, had never read any of them but he could remember his Adad consulting them with great formality, his Amad reading over his shoulder and their assorted dwarflings gathered around to watch. "But there was one book that our Amad would read to us from in the evenings. I liked that book."

"Did you have a school in your village?"  

"Sort of - just one room. We were all supposed to help each other. I didn't pay a lot of attention." After a moment he remembered something he had wanted to ask about. "Ori, what do you know about the Tusith?"

Ori waited until they got into the library before he answered. "It's the Alpha rite of passage - they go off somewhere they have to master focus and self-discipline in order to survive. Didn't your brothers go?"

"They weren't old enough yet."

"And you haven't seen them... oh! I'm sorry!"

"No, Ori it's okay. Everyone's been sort of tiptoeing around that."

"Well, you can talk to me if you ever need to," Ori offered. "But as to your question, Alphas tend to run-up against a time where they become very tense and angry. Now, I don't have those feelings, but from what I have read there's something in the blood of an Alpha, his warrior spirit trying to come out, but he needs an older, dominant Alpha to help him temper that spirit or it gets out of hand and someone gets hurt. They go into the wilderness where the Alphas, well - I don't know exactly what happens. They never write about it and they'll all very closed-mouth about it."

"Do all Alphas go?"

"No and yes." Then to Kili's look of confusion, "There are many Alphas that need to temper the warrior spirit but just as many aren't really warriors."  

"Like Masters Gnup and Veslefrikk?"

"Yes! Like them! They also go away but usually as part of a caravan to another kingdom. I guess it serves the same purpose. I myself have never been anywhere more hazardous than the Royal Archives. No Beta does, with the exception of Frerin. He went because he was Thorin's acknowledged son."

"It is dangerous?"

"It can be. Both Fili and Frerin spent a season with Dwalin in the Grey Hills. There are orcs and goblins and wargs."

"Why send the Heirs off to something so dangerous, though?"

"To prove they are worthy to take their places in the House of Durin. They must prove their worthyness to rule a kingdom. Both Thorin and Dwalin went all the way to Gundabad on theirs."

Kili thought about sending Frerin on his tusith to such a dangerous place. Either someone wanted very badly to prove his worth or someone wanted very badly to get him out of the way. Maybe both.  He mulled that notion over as they sat at the table going over the books Ori had brought with him. It was very clear that Kili needed to learn to read and write not only Westros but Khuzdul. Also, he was expected to have a basic understanding of numbers, the law and the history of Erebor and the Dwarves of Durin. "I do not understand why I need to know all this," he commented grumpily as he tried to follow along with Ori through a book.

"The Dwarves of Erebor pride ourselves on being a literate people." Ori replied. "How else would we understand how to write a contract or build a bridge? It's really very important."

Kili smiled. "But I already know important things, like how to hunt and how to preserve food. I can use a bow and a knife and I can skin game and sew clothing."  

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"It's just that - " Ori sat back, looking a little uncomfortable. He looked around to see if anyone was seated nearby. "It's just that not many Omegas here are interested in those kinds of things. I think they're mostly here to find a mate or, you know..."

"...not find a mate." Kili concluded for him.  

"Yeah," Ori agreed. "You are a very smart Dwarf, Kili."

Kili laughed. "You are a very observant Dwarf, Ori."

"But you still need to learn to read and write."

"Awwww..."

And the two of them bent their beads back over the pages, Ori indicating words and letters with a little wooden stylus. "Next time I come I will bring a book about hunting."

"Oh that would be much better!"

 

 

 

 

After his tutoring lesson with Ori, Kili went looking for Hilgot. He didn't like being without her and he was beginning to feel anxious again. She was always with him, if not by his side where he could touch her than discreetly in the background somewhere - but always where he could find her. Now she spent part of each day away from him, taking care of her duties with the other servants or maybe off making friends of her own. She would sit with them and chaperone their luncheons with Fili and Frerin and she slept next to him every night, but there were hours of the day when she wasn't there and it made him greatly uncomfortable.

He was walking down the length of plush carpet, lost in thought and carding the hems of his sleeves through his fingers for comfort when he was startled by the sound of raised voices.

"Let go of it! You're going to tear it!"

"You don't deserve such things, little muzm! Give it to me!"

"But it's mine! He gave it to me!" That last statement was followed by a sharp cry of pain and Kili broke into a run. Unna's voice!

She was surrounded by two taller, stronger Omegas - the high-born Marga and one of her followers. The second Omega had her big hands twisted painfully in Unna's pretty blond hair while Marga herself was trying to wrestle something out of the little Dwarf's hands. Kili did not think twice - his left hand snaked out across the second Omega's face with a resounding smack! as he strode forward, shoving her down towards the floor and forcing her to release the little nithul. "Get away from her!"

The two high-borns were momentarily taken aback, then Marga leaned in close and hissed in his face. "Listen, you barn-bred trash," she grabbed a handful of his hair and twisted. "You had better learn your place here or I'll - Oh!"  

Kili grabbed the offending hand and wrenched it around, forcing the other Dwarf into the wall. "I will break it!" he growled through clenched teeth.  

"You don't know who I am!" she growled back.

Kili leaned against the thumb, earning a painful squeal. "Oh, I know who you are." Kili pressed himself up against her. "A spoiled child who hurts Dwarves smaller than her when she doesn't get her way."

"I'll tell!" whined Marga. "I'll tell my Ugmil ’namad and she'll tell Dis - you'll ALL be in trouble!"

Kili could see Caemgen running up the hallway to Unna's side while the other Omega sat nursing a bleeding nose. He leaned forward and quietly whispered something in Marga's ear the others could not hear. She gasped and turned as he stepped back away from her. "You're lying - that's..."  

"You know where I came from Marga." Kili stepped up close to her again. He could smell the fear under the layer of powder and fragrance she wore. "I've seen it done it so many times I don't even remember them all."

Marga darted around him. Grabbing her companion's hand they retreated towards the main hall, looking back over her shoulder as they ran. Kili turned towards Unna, his face angry. "Why are you out here alone? You should never be in the halls alone!"

"I - I was watching Caemgen at weapons practice, but I needed the water closet and then I wanted to get something from our room." Unna was looking distressed. "Marga and Rekka saw me. She wanted my scarf, the one Fili gave me."

Caemgen stood with his arms around Unna's shoulders. "Kili, what did you tell her?"

He looked down at Unna's hands, so small and white and perfect. He reached forward and gently unfolded them, releasing the scarf scrunched into her palm. He smoothed it out and carefully draped it around her neck. "It's not safe for you to be in the halls alone."    

 

 

 

Returning to his room he found Hilgot and a pile of wrapped bundles on the bed. "Welcome back, Little One. Many things have arrived for you." Looking at him standing with his head down she stopped. "Kili, what has happened?"

Kili did not look at the gifts on the bed. "I hurt someone," he whispered.  

Hilgot looked at his face for a long time and there was love and compassion in her gaze. Finally she took his hand and led him to the chair by the fire. "Sit, and tell me."

Kili pulled a cushion over in front of her chair and sat down with his back to her.  The feel of her hands carding and rebraiding his hair was familiar and reassuring. "Marga and one of her pack caught Unna alone in the hall."

Hilgot's hands did not pause. "Do harm to her?"

"Marga wanted the scarf Fili gifted to Unna. She tried to take it from her."

"Envious, she is, of golden Alpha's attentions. Nothing we have not seen before."

"Yes, but I thought..." he sighed.

"That here it would be different?" Hilgot slid the clip into his hair, securing the braid. "All these Omegas at loose ends? Prince and King as yet unbonded? I am surprised not to see knives in the dark."

"And Fili shows us his favor."

"Very fond of you he is."

Kili sighed. "I had hoped to leave all that behind me." Unna and Caemgen were two of the few friends he had made and now it seemed as if he would lose them.  

Hilgot patted his shoulder gently. "No place you can go where such things do not happen."  

The door softly opened behind them. "Kili?" Runa's voice was barely above a whisper. "May we come in?"

Kili looked around Hilgot to the door. "What? Of course you can come in - this is your room."

The twins slid inside, softly latched the door and rushed over to sit on the floor in front of him. Rasine leaned forward. "Kili, what happened?"

His face fell.  "I hurt Unna."

The twins sat staring at him for a long moment. "You did what?"

"She is my friend and I yelled at her and I scared her." He could not look into their faces. "Her and Caemgen both."

"Does this have anything to do with Marga and why Gemma had a bloody nose?"

Kili waved that off. "That's nothing. They tried to steal Unna's scarf from her. Where I came from, stealing cost you a knuckle off a finger. I shouted at Unna for being in the hallway alone, and at Caemgen for not protecting her better."

"Oh."

"I do not think they will want to be my friends any longer."

"Perhaps if you talked to us about it instead of just running off like that." They looked around to see Caemgen leaning in the door with Unna under his shoulder. "Can we come in?"

Kili reached out for them. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" He put his arms around Unna and hugged her while Caemgen held them both.

"Kili, what happened out there?"

Kili sat back against Hilgot's legs. "When I saw Gemma pulling Unna's hair I got so angry," Kili explained. "I didn't mean to hit her - it just sort of happened."

"That's why Gemma's nose was bloodied," said Rasine.

"And why Marga was glaring at us!" said Runa.

"I am sorry for that," Kili answered.

"We're not!" the twins chimed together.

"Always there will be those of privilege who, take advantage of those below them, think they can," offered Hilgot. "You will see it anywhere."

"They neer been so nasty toward us before." Caemgen's words were rough, but not towards Kili.

"I'm afraid our secret luncheons aren't so secret anymore," answered Unna.

"Only one thing for it then." They all looked at Caemgen expectantly. "You are all of yeh gonna have to learn how ta fight. Good thing I know a bit."

"We can all take weapons practice together," Kili answered him. "You and I can teach them."

"We can!" Caemgen was becoming excited now.

"Yes!" Kili caught onto it. "They should all know how to break free and escape when some Dwarf is trying to grab them!"

"And you can pull weapons practice with me!"

"Kili, what's all that on your bed?" Unna perked up, their rough patch forgotten in the face of more interesting things.

"Just my new clothing." He hadn't given it any thought since he walked in. Suddenly he and Caemgen were jostled as Rasine, Runa and Unna bolted up off the floor and descended on the bed in excitement. He looked at Caemgen. "So, weapons practice?"

"Kili! Come here and open these!!!"

 

 

They decided after the day's excitement to just take dinner there in the room and Hilgot left to see to it while Kili inspected his new wardrobe. He had actually seen most of it at the fitting but the others hadn't.  The nithuls pawed through everything enthusiastically while even Caemgen looked on with interest. There were dark, muted trews and long tunics in soft, textured material, several jerkins with embroidery all down the front, some very pretty robes - again in muted colors but of material in a woven brocade bearing a geometric pattern, a fur-trimmed, knee-length coat, a fur-lined cloak, gloves, a leather belt and even a pair of boots which Kili slid his feet into.

"Those are nice." Caemgen watched him work his feet down into the boots. "They'll be stiff 'till the leather relaxes."

Kili sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his feet like a dwarfling. "I've never worn boots this nice." And certainly never new, all of his had been hand-me-downs from his older brothers.  

"These gowns will have to be hung in the wardrobe to protect them," Rasine instructed. "They are very fine."

As they were sorting through everything a knock sounded at the door. Caemgen got up to open it and was surprised to meet Dori standing there with a folded piece of paper in his hand.  "I have a message for young Kili."

Kili rose from the bed and looked around at his companions. Were they in trouble? He took a deep breath and stepped outside. "Dori?"

Dori handed him the folded paper and helped him to read it. "It says, The Omega Kili, son of Odne, is invited to attend the King's Council at the Eleventh Bell, tomorrow. He may bring companions, should he so desire."

Kili made a little o with his lips. "Are we - I mean, am I in trouble?"

"What? Heavens, no child!" Dori proclaimed. "You and your friends have been invited to watch a meeting of the Council. It's a great privilege. I will need you all bathed and dressed by the Tenth Bell tomorrow morning. Usually there is a small luncheon provided afterwards. I will arrange for an escort to take you there and bring you back afterwards."

"Oh," Kili thought about that. "Thank you Dori. We will be ready."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot that goes on with our Omegas. It can't all be kissing and sneaking around and tee-hee-ing.
> 
> Don't forget - I live on your comments!


	12. "By King's Command"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there is Thorin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the previous chapter, so just a short update today.

Reposted from Google Docs because MS One Drive causes formatting problems.

 

 

****

** “A Long & Quiet Darkness” **

****

****

****

** Part 2: Chapter 12 **

****

** “By King’s Command” **

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning saw them all launching out of the hall after breakfast to bathe and braid their hair. Both Rasine and Runa tackled Kili's hair while Hilgot laid out their robes. "This is a very important occasion," said Runa. "The first time anyone on the Council sees you."

"Bunch of fat old bastards if you ask me," said Caemgen as he carefully wound Unna's fine tresses into delicate coils.

"What Caemgen means to say," Unna replied, "is that, while we may not have much interest in meeting them, they are very interested in meeting you, Kili."

"Me?" Kili started up from his position at the twin's feet.  

"I am surprised they didn't call for you sooner," said Rasine. "Now hold still."

"Maybe they were waiting for Fili to go out on patrol," Runa added.

Kili shifted uncomfortably. "I do not like the sound of that."

"Near do I," replied Caemgen.  

"It's nothing, really," Unna inserted herself back into the conversation. "We'll go and sit in the gallery to watch for an hour and then we'll be served luncheon and then we'll come back here."

"Make the best of it, you will," Hilgot opinioned.

"You're going with us," Kili stated. "I know what snake's dens Council Meetings turn into."

"I will not be able to stand with you," she reminded him. "Mayhaps there will a place for the servants to be."

They spent the rest of the time trying to wrestle Caemgen's unruly braids into some sort of order and the tenth bell found them all bathed, robed and powdered. Kili wore the necklace with the red stone, the one Fili bought for him as well as the white ifuhyel-sash that Fili had given him under his outer robe. They all wore robes, even Caemgen, who normally wore a kilt, what jewelry they owned and Hilgot slipped into her formal servant's dress. Dori escorted them to the entrance where two Beta guards waited for them. "I am signing you out for the afternoon," he told them, his white braids particularly resplendent. "I will be expecting your return for supper."

They fell into formation as they swanned down the hall; the two guards clearing the way with Kili in the lead - walking with the accustomed assurance that their path would be clear before them, the twins trotting hand-in-hand behind him, Unna and Caemgen next and a watchful Hilgot bringing up the rear. He fell into it naturally. Thirty years and every day called to table. The others were giving off nervous scent behind him but he held no fear. He had been absolutely safe, jealously guarded by the most dangerous Dwarf he knew. Kili had sat through so many meetings, trade agreements, fights, commotions, celebrations... he turned his thoughts away from those. Any number of beatings, more than a few deaths. When Greylock raged in his hall over some upset and all who were near him were in danger someone would be sent to fetch him and when he appeared - Greylock's precious jewel, his Mizimith, he would calm down and the room would breath a sigh of relief. There were even good days, when the big Alpha would coddle him in his lap like a pet, stroking his hair and talking to him as the riotous court raged around them. And when Greylock wanted to show him off he'd run his hands over him - so still and obedient, and Kili would close his eyes and send his Spirit away into the Dreamtime. No - he had nothing left to be afraid of.

He was curious about their early departure time. The mountain seemed endlessly big, but all of his journeys through it had been pretty much straight there and back. Now they were making a circuitous route through a heavily travelled avenue flanked on either side by what appeared to be guild offices and crafting areas, Dwarves on either side nodding to them as they passed and Kili wondered if they were not being shown off. It would make sense - while high-born Omegas like Marga's clique made a point of getting out and about to areas like the High Market and attended all the celebrations held by their families for Nobles visiting from other kingdoms, inuthim like Kili and his friends needed opportunities to meet well-placed Alphas.  

Several well-padded Guild Officials stopped in their conversation as they approached. The oldest (and the one with the most padding) turned to greet them. "What have we here? I dare say the jewels have taken flight from the royal treasury!"

They stopped their forward progress and made little bows as Unna replied "No jewels today, Guildmaster. Only Omegas out to see the wonders of Erebor." Kili envied Unna's easy ability to speak with just anyone. She made it look easy with her graceful light conversation. Speaking to strangers - especially strange Alphas - made him nervous.

"Dalmar, son of Dankert, at your service," he bowed.

"Unna, daughter of Unnfrid, at yours and your families," she returned.

"Might there be any chance that you might pause and take luncheon with us?" he coaxed, the others seconding his proposal.

"I wish that we could," she answered. "But we are on our way to Council and subject to King's Command."

"Well then let us not keep you," he placed his hand on his chest. As they made their escape they heard him declare loudly "I say we are far overdue for a Guild Celebration!"

"Save us," whispered Rasine.

"Drinking, dancing, drinking, wallowing, drinking... more drinking," whispered Runa.

"Did ya mention the occasional spewing and ceremonial breaking of wind?" added Caemgen.

Kili looked back over his shoulder at Hilgot. They had seen far too many "celebrations"; blood on the table, teeth and gold scattered on the floor, one more for the pit.

 

 

 

 

Kili estimated the Council Chambers to be nearly opposite of the Omega Quarter in the circumference of the mountain. There were a very grand set of double-doors carved of dark wood with the Stars & Anvil of Durin across them in gold inlay. Arched above that sacred symbol were a line of runes he could not read and several guards standing to each side. They did not go in through these grand doors, instead they were ushered quietly through a small door in the wall nearby and up a narrow stairway. He anticipated a low hall of medium size, enough room for a long table and two dozen Dwarves. He was surprised to see it quite a bit larger than he imagined, and sporting an elevated viewing gallery running down one side. This is where they were brought and seated so they could watch without interrupting the proceedings. Kili made a mental note of where Hilgot had been instructed to stand, near the stair and out of the way with the other servants. The Council itself did not stop its bickering long enough to acknowledge their arrival, yet Thorin turned briefly to them and nodded.  

They sat for the next hour quietly watching the Council hash out a maintenance allocation for drain repair, with great contention over which Guild would be in charge (Water Workers), which areas needed attending to first (the older, lower parts of the mountain) and where would the Dwarves affected be moved to while the work was boing done. This last question seemed to be a sticking point, as he gathered these were the poorer sections of the mountain (Beta miners) and no Dwarf higher-up wanted them as neighbors, no matter how important the project was. Kili wondered where the drains emptied out. There was a river running past the mountain but it went directly into the lake used by Dale. He couldn't imagine turning it into a giant cesspool - the smell for one would be intolerable, not to mention the illness that would spread. He decided that either there must be a giant compost pile somewhere on the other side of the mountain or one large leech field somewhere. He filed that away mentally on the Things To Ask Ori About list for his next tutoring session.  

Gradually his attentions wandered about the room. On the bottom bench of the viewing gallery were seated a line of scribes - much like Ori but dressed in formal robes. They each had a small desk before them and each was busily jotting down all that was said at the table. He guessed they must work for some of the Nobles assembled as the King had a Royal Scribe seated at a large, ornate desk there on the floor. On Thorin's right there stood a solid-looking Dwarf with white hair and dark red robes who appeared to be some sort of legal advisor to the Crown. The Nobles were, well... noble - overdressed, overstuffed and well-taken with their own importance. They were petty and thick-headed and argued for the sake of hearing their own voices. There were younger Dwarves, all who also were rather overdressed, but they did not speak in Council, only watched and Kili didn't wonder if these were not sons being trained for the task by their fathers. After them were any number of pages in Royal Livery who stood at the wall but were often sent running for various things or persons, occasionally picking up things dropped, refilling cups and keeping general order in the room. Also seated on the floor were any number of clerks who could produce tomes and ledgers when asked. Really this wasn't at all unlike when Greylock conducted business, he thought, just with less filth and bloodshed. He turned to look down the passage to Hilgot and was satisfied to see that she appeared to think the same.  

Looking back he followed the curious design of the wall opposite the gallery. On it was what appeared to be a map and quite a large one at that. He did not recognize the symbols or lettering but he guessed that Erebor must lay somewhere in the center, he just could not work out the direct reference. He surrendered with a huff and resigned it as yet one more thing to ask Ori about in their daily tutoring sessions.  

 

 

 

 

The sound of a nearby bell chiming brought his attention back to the activity in the room. The hour had slipped by in its contention and now it was time for the nooning. The attendant page signaled for them to come to the far end of the viewing gallery where there was another staircase leading down onto the floor. They all filed down to be greeted by the King himself. "This is a good day. The Council made a decision and we have esteemed guests."

"Melhekhul," Kili and the others curtsied before him.  

"Well, it appears as though the afternoon has improved immensely." The white-haired Dwarf who had been advising Thorin spoke-up with a friendly smile and a small bow. "Balin, son of Fundin, at your service." Kili immediately recognized the name, although the two Alphas looked nothing like each other.  

"It certainly has," interjected the Dwarf who Kili took to be the senior member of the Council. He bowed as well, although he did not strike Kili as friendly at all. There was a flurry of bowing, introductions, more bowing and more introductions as every Council member introduced not only themselves but shoved their sons forward to make a good impression. By the time they got to the end of the line Kili had completely forgotten the names of the first and as interesting as it was to get out and see more of the mountain he was beginning to wish they were going back already.  "And will you be joining us for our luncheon?" Gorenius, the Councilor's name was Uzbad Gorenius.   

Unna was about to reply when Thorin smoothly interjected. "I am afraid, Councilor, they have a previous engagement. If you will excuse us." Councilor Gorenius stepped back with a little bow. He was oily in his courteousness to the Crown, but that didn't stop Kili from catching the look on his face at being dismissed so and he wondered if Thorin caught it too.  

For his part the King seemed untroubled by the other Dwarf's presence, as if he dismissed him out of thought as soon as he turned around. "If you all will fallow me.  Balin." Thorin gestured towards a door in the wall behind his chair. It was tall and adorned with the symbol of Durin but otherwise quite unremarkable. Kili had seen it from his seat in the gallery and thought it might be some small and private study or meeting chamber for the Crown to use. The attending page stepped up to open it, bowing respectfully as they passed. Kili was shocked to see that it was not a closet at all but opened up into a full-sized chamber of its own, richly appointed and made into a space to rest or work comfortably. Surely these couldn't be Thorin's rooms. It was luxurious, but directly off the Council Chamber?  

As if reading his thoughts Thorin spoke up. "These are my public rooms." He gestured for them to enter and explore. "They give me a place to step away and receive guests or meet in private when I need to. I must work with the Council - there's no reason I should have to break bread with them as well."

This caused a small stir of laughter from the Omegas. Pages brought in covered dishes with hot food and cold drink and laid them upon a low standing buffet. "I hope none of you were looking for finger food." Thorin tipped up a few covers, revealing several mouthwatering dishes and indicated his choices to a page who served his plate and carried it to a table in the middle of the room. "Please," he encouraged his guests. "Choose as you like."

Kili felt a jolt of guilt at the thought of Hilgot left in the Council chambers and turned to Thorin. "My pardon Melhekhul," he spoke quietly. "But we brought our Shomakhalinh with us..."

"And you are worried that she will be left to the mercies of the Council." Thorin completed for him.

"Well, yes," Kili answered.

Thorin waved a page over and gave the young Dwarf instructions to find Hilgot and make sure she was taken aside and given a chance to eat. "There," he turned back to Kili. "Better?"

Kili bobbed his head. "My thanks."

Despite the noble company the atmosphere was light and all were relaxed. Kili was surprised to find a cold goblet of tea set next to his plate without having to ask for it and the food was excellent without being the stuff one might wallow in. He couldn't imagine the Council enjoying such gracious fare. They ate slowly, telling stories and sharing good humor as they went and Kili felt himself relax.  

Thorin leaned back in his chair, looking rather pleased with himself. "How did you find your first Council meeting?" he asked Kili.

Kili took a moment to consider his answer. "It was very orderly. There was not nearly as much bloodshed as I expected."

The others laughed at that. "Seems that would speed up the process," answered Thorin. "Or at least make it more enjoyable for me."

"As tempting as it may be," replied Balin. "I am afraid they would not be convinced to show up. A Councilor with time on his hands is both an annoyance and a danger."

"Are they always so contentious?" asked Unna. "It would seem something as simple as the fixing of drains should be easy to agree upon."

"Always," grumped Thorin good-naturedly. "I don't think they could visit a water closet without arguing with it first!" This brought a round of laughter to the table.

That loosened the group up and they spent the remainder of the meal happily chatting about the Council, then about life in the Omega Quarter and finally about several occasions for celebration that were approaching. "In a few weeks our cousin Dain Ironfoot will be arriving from his seat in the Iron Hills. It will be much cause for celebration."

"I am not entirely certain our brewery has recovered from his last visit," replied Balin with an entirely straight face.

The pages brought in bowls of bread pudding in cream to finish off the meal along with small glasses of what appeared to be a cordial. Kili looked down at his bowl in delight, he had not tasted bread pudding since he was a child. His Tharkal baked it often, filling it with chopped apples or nuts and topping it with honey; plain fare but something that would fill the bellies of many hungry children. He leaned over and inhaled the exotic smells wafting up from the warm dish. "Is it not to your liking, Gehyith? I can always send for something else if you prefer," asked Thorin.  

"Bread pudding," Kili answered. "One of my favorite dishes. I ate this all the time as a Dwarfling. It was a good way to feed us all. My Amad had a bake oven in our kitchen, my Adad built it for her, and she baked her own bread. In the winters we'd all crowd in there when the snows got too deep to play outside and it kept us warm." He found himself blushing. "I'm sorry."

"Not at all," Thorin graced him with a warm and genuine smile. "You had a very wise Amad and a very capable Adad. But do try it," Thorin gestured towards the plate. "Here our cooks have the luxury of more exotic fruits and spices, not to mention sugar!"

Kili dug a chunk out with his fork and popped it into his mouth. He was startled by the flavors and the sweetness which must have been betrayed upon his face by the soft laughter of his companions. Instead of apples and honey there were raisins, which he had never tasted before, and a touch of cinnamon and nutmeg, which he had only experienced in Erebor and the glazed sugar crust was something new to him altogether. He raised a long sleeve to cover his mouth and mumbled, "Is good!" which drew the warm approval of the two Alphas at the table. All conversation ceased momentarily as they finished off their food and Kili even braved a sip of the cordial which he found tasted like berries.

After the food Thorin encouraged them to explore the room. It was full of useful, comfortable furniture, well-carved and well-padded. Beside the dining area there was what appeared to be a small study with a writing desk, a large fireplace with low couches and tables set around it, and even a small library. The floors were of clean, cool stone covered again with carpets and the walls were covered in tapestries or displays mounted on carved wooden pillars. Everything was the geometric pattern of Durin that Kili was beginning to recognize throughout the mountain.  

As Balin was telling the story behind what appeared to be a very well-used set of armor on a stand Thorin softly asked if he might speak to Kili aside. _"If you do not mind leaving your friends for a moment. I shall not take you far."_

Kili looked around briefly. In truth there was not far that they could go unless they went outside the room, which he did not intend to do. He nodded. Thorin turned and walked away towards the far side of the room, an area where the wall was covered entirely in heavy wooden screens. Thorin walked slowly, hands tucked behind his back and making no effort to touch or steer the path of the Omega following just a step behind. As they approached several of the pages stepped up and started moving the panels, revealing to Kili's surprise a balcony with a view of the interior of the mountain. "Does this surprise you?" he asked. "That my Council rooms face within rather than without?"  

"I am surprised to find myself here at all," Kili answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because I am of no family, no money, there is nothing remarkable about me that would warrant the invitation to stand in a King's company."

Thorin smiled that gentle smile down at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling softly. "I asked you here so I might apologize."

Kili looked up at him as if he'd spoken some foreign language. Alphas did not apologize to him. The King did not apologize to anyone. _“Melhekhul?”_

"I behaved very badly on our journey home," Thorin went on. "I could think up a dozen excuses for myself, but in the end I am King and all are under my protection. Especially you."

Kili looked out over the rail at the buzzing hive of life that was Erebor. Did they know that their King was watching them from far above? "You frightened me."

Thorin moved carefully closer to him, tilting his head to look into the Omega's downcast face. "Go on."

"And my dreams on the road were troubling."

"For that I am especially sorry."

Kili looked up and out over the kingdom of Erebor. "Still, you did bring me here. And you have made no demands upon me. Until today."

"And here I stand in fine company," Thorin replied. "Lucky is the Dwarf who happens upon a fine storytelling and good cheer."

"I only have stories from my childhood at Stone Cliff. Certainly nothing for such high company."

"Do you know that Stone Cliff is not so much the name of a settlement as it is the marker on a map?"

"My King?"

"Stone Cliff," Thorin repeated. "There are hundreds of them. More when it comes to the mountain areas. Common enough name attached to any settlement working a quarry."

"Oh."

"I know this because the scouts we sent out to find your family have yet to locate your settlement."

For a moment Kili felt as if he couldn't breathe. _"My family."_

"When we find them perhaps we could bring them here - to Erebor."

"I would want that above all things," Kili blinked as tears coursed down his face. "To see them again is something I have yet dared to dream about."

Thorin reached into his robe and handed Kili a soft handkerchief. "Then that is what we shall do."

Kili nodded his thanks as he carefully patted his face dry and offered it back.

"Keep it," Thorin told him. "I have many."

Kili folded it up and tucked it carefully into an inner pocket in his robes. Somewhere outside a bell chimed.

"And that is to tell me that a return to duty is in order," Thorin sighed. They turned and made their way back to Balin and the other Omegas.  

"Was that the bell I heard?" Balin asked.

"It was," Thorin answered, a moody turn in his voice. "Hand me a sword and we shall make the afternoon go faster." The Omegas laughed, even Kili who had witnessed such things many times. He did not doubt that Thorin would not resort to such if pushed far enough. But he also knew that this Council understood just where that line was and did not cross it. They exited the room back through the door and into the Council chambers. "I see they have not yet returned. This may be your chance to escape unharmed."

Quickly they bowed, said their thanks and farewells. Balin saw them to the main door where their guard and Hilgot was waiting. (And if she had any opinion of the last few hours her face did not show it.) They slipped out the double doors and made their way back down the avenue. "Let us go directly back," Kili requested of the guards who were more than happy to agree.

As soon as they were out of sight Runa, Rasine, Unna and Caemgen came up behind him. _"What were you talking about? Tell us, right now!"_ hissed Runa.

Kili looked at the Dwarves they were passing on their journey, some of whom were watching them pass. _"We will speak of it in private,"_ he whispered back. _"It is not for everyone to hear."_ On his walk back he had time to think. Thorin was not the Dwarf he thought he was. Certianly not the kind Kili was accustomed to. And he thought he saw Thorin in a different light then.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enough. Comments, questions, all are as bread pudding to a writer's soul...


	13. The Secret Lives of Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Frerin are away leaving Kili to explore more of Omega life in Erebor and our mighty warriors are nearly eaten by a giant pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter. I am having a great deal of difficulty focusing. Hopefully this next week will see me in better circumstances because I need to generate a little smut sometime soon. 
> 
> As always, heed the tags. 
> 
> DEDICATED TO:
> 
> Drakkhammerwrites  
> Ceallaig1  
> stickman  
> thegreensorceress  
> Dragonsquill  
> Werecakes  
> HvitRavn (Pabu!)
> 
> Who have all been very kind to me above and beyond the call of duty!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  


**Part 3: Chapter 13**

**“The Secret Lives of Omegas”**

  
  
  
  
  


By the time they reached the Quarter an odd sense of tension had sprung up in the little group. They thanked the guard at the doors, checked themselves back in with Dori and marched stoically back to the room Kili shared with the twins. On the way he caught sight of Marga watching them and locked eyes with her until she turned away. If keeping company with Fili had made them enemies having luncheon with Thorin would only more so. He was painfully aware that he would never be an “Omega of no consequence” ever again.

They slipped inside and immediately rushed to huddle on the the carpet that covered the floor, leaving Hilgot to her chair. “Now talk!” Runa insisted in a hushed voice. “What did Thorin say to you when he took you out onto the balcony?”

“He apologised for his behavior on the road,” Kili told them. “He said he should have been protecting me.”

“He apologised?” asked Unna.

“Yes?” Kili answered softly. “Is that so unusual?”

They all looked at each other. In truth, none of them had ever spoken to the King before, had never gotten close enough to speak to him. “I don’t know,” answered Rasine.

“Then why were you crying?” asked Unna. “Did he try to touch you? Make advances towards you?”

“He,” Kili hesitated as his voice caught in his throat. “He’s sending out messengers to look for my family. He wants to bring them here.”

“But that’s good, isn’t it?” asked Runa.

“Yes, I mean I want to see them more than anything,” Kili mused.

“But…” asked Caemgen.

“But they may not want to stay here,” Kili answered. “They may collect me and head right back to Stone Cliff.”

“And would you go?” asked Unna.

“Of course,” Kili asserted.

“But what about Fili?” asked Rasine.

Kili looked sad then. “We would have to say goodbye. Besides,” he continued. “You saw those Councilors. They would never approve of Fili bonding to someone like me.”

“I don’t understand why he called us to Council at all,” Runa said, pulling the braids from her sister’s hair.

“He didn’t,” interjected Unna. “He called for Kili.”

Rasine shook her hair out. “Did he think you would go alone?”

“He’d be a fool to think I would go alone,” Kili frowned as Hilgot undid his plaits.

“Thorin is no fool,” Caemgen answered. “He knows Fili is on patrol. Now is the time for him to get your attention.”

Kili thought about that. It had been a very interesting afternoon. The Council meeting was nothing new to him but the luncheon in Thorin’s public rooms had been. He wondered just how opulent the Royal quarters were. And Thorin - he was different as well. Not the domineering, dangerous Alpha Kili was accustomed to. He had been at his best, relaxed and in good humor in his own element. Kili would have found him very a attractive Alpha but that place was already taken by Fili. But still… “It’s all just talk. My parents would want to take me home.” He spoke that word with a sudden and powerful longing. “You would come with me, wouldn’t you?” He turned towards Hilgot.

“Of course I will go with little Omega,” she answered softly. “Find place in village so I will always be nearby.”

 

They carefully slipped out of their robes and reached for the casual day clothes they had worn to breakfast. Unna stretched with her hands on her lower back. “I feel like a sauna. We should all sauna. You can put hot stones on my back.”

“Oh, so that’s the way it is,” Caemgen slipped his arms around her.

“What?” Kili asked. “Is there something I don’t know?”

“Unna’s getting fussy,” commented Rasine. “It’s a sure sign.”

“Of what?” Now Kili really wanted to know.

“Try her scent,” Runa told him.

Kili leaned forward and carefully sniffed Unna’s bare neck. There was an odd twist to her delicate fragrance. “You smell different.”

“She’ll be goin’ into Heat soon.” Caemgen said, giving her a squeeze. “One afternoon with Thorin and yer all worked up!”

Unna made a face and swatted his arms away. “For that you can rub my feet, too!”

“When Unna goes into Heat we all follow,” Rasine told him. “In a few days we’ll all be at Temple complaining about how miserable we are.”

“Oh.” Kili slid his plain robe on. That gave him some things to think on as they walked to the sauna. Normally they used one of the smaller bathing rooms near their living space. It afforded them a measure of privacy besides being convenient. Now they made their way to the larger bathing area where the sauna was located and got in line on the benches to wait for space to open up. Scooting closer he quietly asked, “Um, what happens when you go into Heat? I mean, does it hurt? Why do you go into Temple?”

Rasine slid an arm around his shoulders. “It doesn't hurt so much as you ache all over. Some Omegas get rather whiny and needy…”

 _“I do not!”_ insisted Runa.

“And it’s nice to have herbs and teas to help you get through. Your body warms up and sends out the mating scent to attract an Alpha. And your sexual desire heats up as well. That’s why it’s called the Heat. Runa and I help each other; Caemgen and Unna help each other. There’s privacy at Temple and no Alpha may go there - not even Thorin - so we are safe.”

Kili thought about that. It was certainly not something he wanted to ask Ori about. He wasn’t sure what Rasine meant by “helping” but he had seen many things at Greylock’s celebrations and he could not imagine why anyone would lend themselves for such activity other than for gold. He would need to wait until they had some privacy to ask more. At that moment Marga and her group came sauntering by, hair down and looking smugly relaxed. “Oh, look who came to sauna!” She couldn’t resist getting a barb in. “This must be first time for you.”

“What do you want, Marga?” Her demeanor annoyed Rasine to no end.  

“Did you tell little Kili what happens when the Heat comes?” She sneered. “Which one of you get to take care of the little khulz? Maybe Caemgen can do it.”

She was clearly picking a fight, trying to get one of the nithuls to respond in anger. Before the others could move Kili rose up off the bench. “Maybe you could do it Marga.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

He moved purposefully into her space. “But all my friends will be in Temple. I could come to your room and we could do it there.”

Marga stepped back, her eyes flashing. _“Don’t touch me!”_

Kili followed closely. “Don’t you want to touch me Marga?” He leaned forward and whispered, _“I think you do.”_

She shoved him backwards towards the bench and he would have fallen if not for his friends rising up to stop him. _“Come anywhere near me and you’ll all have consequences!”_ she hissed. She and her friends marched around the corner and down the hall, rigid and angry.

They got Kili back upright and looked down the hallway after them. “Your stones are a lot bigger than mine!” commented Caemgen.

 

Space opened up for them and Unna led the way into a long room that was lined in tiers of wooden benches. The room was strikingly hot, the heat coming from a brazier at the far end and a bucket of water with a ladle. There was a large bundle of herbs hanging on the wall, giving the room a fragrant aroma. Folding their towels they reclined on the lower benches. There were Omegas from other groups there as well, and Kili had never been so naked in front of so many others before, but nobody seemed to care or notice or even really look at him so after a few minutes he relaxed with his friends. This was all very new to him and the heat felt good, sinking into his muscles. They each had a small hand towel to dip into a bucket of cool water and lay on their face if they got too hot.

“So,” Kili asked quietly. “What happens when you go into Temple?”

Rasine reached over and patted his hand. “It’s not that bad, really. When your scent starts to change and you become fertile you go to the Temple of Yavanna for a few days until it goes away. We lay around in bed, bathe, rub each other’s feet and backs.”

“That’s what we do every day,” said Runa.

“And when the heat becomes intense there are teas and oils to help relieve it,” Rasine continued. “And when it’s needed we help each other.”

“In help you mean… oh!” Kili came to a sudden realization. “I did not know that…” His thoughts trailed off. He had always assumed that well, he didn’t know what to assume because he had for so long been the only Omega and not yet presented at that. He cleared his throat. “I did not know Omegas did that.”  

Unna daintily pressed her face with a cool cloth. “Some Omegas help friends or family members. Some Omegas bond and are mates.”

He looked at Unna and Caemgen and it suddenly clicked into place. _Oh._ He knew they lived in the same room and knew they were very close. But that level of familiarity was just beyond him. The touches, the looks, the way he held her. There was love there and he hadn’t seen it. “How long?”

“Since the day I saw her,” said Caemgen softly. “She looked like a little bird, all soft and fluttering around on her first day here.”

“I thought Caemgen was some painted heathen!” Unna reached out to interlace her fingers with his. “I wouldn’t even speak to him.”

“I’m persistent!” He leaned over to nuzzle her. They were so different, the rough, inked khulz who wore kilts and who never unbraided his hair and the delicate nithul with her pretty voice and her grace. It made Kili happy to think of them together.

They sat and steamed until they couldn’t take it anymore and moved back into the bathing rooms where they introduced Kili to hot stone massage. He sat and watched carefully as Caemgen and Rasine massaged Unna and Runa’s backs, carefully introducing and placing each stone as it became cool enough to use. Then Rasine told Kili to lay down on a mat. He felt profoundly awkward, first to be so naked and then to have another lay hands upon him. “Relax,” Rasine told him. “We are all the same here.”

As the heat seeped in Kili found himself turning into jelly on the mat. Two helpful Omegas who had come to sauna did the same for Rasine and Caemgen and they all just lay there smiling lazily at each other until Runa started to giggle.

“What?” asked Caemgen.

“Fili and Frerin,” she answered.

They all started to giggle. “I wonder where they are now?” Kili mused.

 

__________

 

_“Run!”_

_“I am running!”_

_“Run faster!”_

_“Faster would be better!”_

Fili and Frerin were at that moment pelting headlong across a farmer’s grain field not far from Dale, trying to reach a low outbuilding before they were overtaken. They could hear an insanely high-pitched roaring behind them and beyond that the sound of their companions shouting. If they could make it to the shed they could climb the stone wall and get up on the roof where the beast wouldn’t be able to reach them. They’d be safe up there. Wouldn’t they?

 

The day had started easily enough. Short Patrol was just an easy ride through the areas around the mountain, checking conditions on the Trade Road, scouting quietly through the forests for signs of bandits, wolves or anything else that wasn’t supposed to be there, a quick stop at Dale to exchange information with the guard there. Fili and Frerin had pulled Short Patrol duty for years, making friends with the locals, getting the feel of the life that grew verdant and lush upon the surface of Erebor. They usually had three or four other Dwarves with them and they enjoyed camaraderie and good humor.

There were dangers. Wolves came in close in the winter, bears in the summer, bandits year round. But it was more information gathering than anything else. Danger was sought out by the Long Patrol, the strange, wild Dwarves who went out for months at a time and returned bearing orc scalps, warg teeth and news from as far north as Gundabad and as far south as Rhun. No, this day was to be a quick stop to check on the caves where the dairy farmers stored their cheese and then a trip into Dale to speak with the guard, maybe take time for a cool ale and a hot dinner.

On their way to Dale they came across a young boy riding a very large mule on the road. They boy was barefoot and wasn’t using a saddle or even a proper bridle. The mule was moving at a sedate walk, his long ears swinging back to listen as their ponies approaches at a brisk trot. “Hello there!” Frerin called out. “What is that you’re riding?”

The boy, a little freckled thing no older than ten, turned his sweet face around and called “This here is Clementine and I am Cuán. We are goin’ to Dale.”

“Frerin and Fili, at your service!” They pulled their ponies up next to him. He was very young to be going to Dale himself. He didn’t have a bag or even shoes for that matter. “Dale is where we are headed,” Frerin told him. “Might I ask your business there?”

“My Da hurt his leg and all our hands are in Dale cause is their seventh-day,” Cuán told them. “Ma told me to go fetch ‘em back early.”

“That could take all day,” said Fili. “Where is your Adad now?”

“At home with Ma,” Cuán pointed back the way they had come. “This is our farm.”

Frerin turned around and addressed the other Dwarves in the patrol, “We are going to stop and look in young Cuán’s Adad. Paavo, you go with Cuán to Dale and make sure he gets back safely.”

Paavo, a short Dwarf with shaggy dark hair peered up at the boy who was sitting comfortably so very high up there. “You and me then, Master Cuán. We’ll find your men and be home in time for supper!”

“Okay!” Cuán clicked his tongue. “Com’on Clementine, get movn!” She broke into an enthusiastic walk, interested in Paavo’s shaggy pony jogging down the road in front of her.

Fili’s group turned and rode back until they found the farmer’s gate. It was a pretty typical farm of cleared fields planted with grain, a whitewashed house built of wood over stone, a large barn and collection of outbuildings. Several of the fields had been fenced off. In one a collection of doe-eyed milk cows grazed peacefully. In another several mules the size of Clementine watched their approach with interest. “Those are milk cows,” Fili stated with authority. “You can tell by their udders.”

“Well aren’t you smart?” teased Frerin. “Who told you that? Ori?”

“Kili told me that,” Fili answered proudly. “We rode past a number of farms on our way to Erebor.”

“When you rode him around on your pony?”

“Yes, I did.”

“You gonna put a bead on him?”

“I just might.”

“Wonder what he’s doing now.”

“Shut it.”

“What do they do in there, all together?”

_“Shut. It.”_

“I bet they all bathe together, you know, helping each other… _ouch! That’s my arm!”_

Their voices drew the attention of a dog tied up on the porch. It stood up and barked several times until the front door open and a woman peered out.

“Hello the house!” called Frerin.

She stepped out, tall, thin, beardless in a simple work dress and apron. “Quiet! Those be Dwarves o’ Erebor.” The dog barked unenthusiastically a few more times and then threw himself down with a huff. She waited until they neared the porch. “Welcome, friends. What brings you to me ‘ome?”

They quickly dismounted and introduced themselves. “Frerin, and Fili, at your service.”

“Orla, wife o’ Cothric, at yours and your families,” she returned, carefully enunciating her words to the dignified company before her.

“We met your son, Cuán, on the road to Dale,” Frerin spoke politely. “He said his father was injured and we stopped to see if we could be of assistance.” He didn’t say that her young son had innocently directed a group of strangers to his farmstead, telling them it was undefended to boot. Still, it was a close farming community where everybody knew everybody else. He would speak to the boy’s father later.

“Aye, he was tryin to trim hoof on pig an she ran right o’er toppa ‘im.” She held the door open and ushered them inside while the other two Dwarves held the ponies as they nibbled at the short grass.

Cothric did indeed have a serious cut on his leg and his ankle appeared to be broken. “Bad bit o’ luck, that,” he told them. He was lying on the bed with his bandaged leg propped up. He was a big man with close cropped hair and arms browned by the sun. “Beastie, she’s mah wee pet. Got to trim hooves or she’ll go lame. Should’a waited ‘till on the morrow whens I got help.”

To the best they could figure out “Beastie” was an orphan pig that he’d been keeping in one of the outbuildings. She’d escaped her yard after he tripped and fell and she was now rooting gleefully around the farm, uprooting everything in her path. Orla shook her head. “Ah told ‘im to take her to the shed but he won’ ‘have noon of it.”

“How can I?” he pleaded. “She’s good sow and champion whelp! She’d nowt ‘arm anyone on purpose.”

“She’ll eat up mah garden!” his wife protested. “All my ‘ard work for naught!”

Fili and Frerin didn’t know what any of those words meant. But it was obvious this family needed help. “If you can just show us that way we can find your pig and get her back into her yard for you,” volunteered Frerin.

They grabbed some rope and left their ponies in a small corral next to the mule’s pasture where they could roll, graze a little and visit with their over-sized cousins. Orla showed them out to the pig shed, a low outbuilding made of stone with a fenced yard. “Always fussin’ ore that pig,” she told them. “I put mah foot down when ‘he wanted to bring ‘er inna ‘ouse.”

The four Dwarves looked at the shed. The wooden gate was torn completely off its hinges.

“Any notion of which way she went?” asked Fili.

She pointed across the field. “I seen ‘er go that way. ‘ere, you will need this.” She handed Frerin a small metal bucket partially filled with looked like leftover cooking scraps. It was… pungent.

“Thank you?” he told her and they all started off across the field. The “wee pig” had left an open swath through the long stalks of grass. He turned towards the other Dwarves. “Let’s hunt some pig!”

Wee Beastie wasn’t hard to find. She had left a clear trail through the field down to where a stream widened out into a small pond with a flat, muddy bank forming a cattle wallow. They stood there for several long moments trying to register what they were seeing.

“Is that it?”

“I thought it was a wee pig.”

“That’s bigger than Dain’s boar.”

“Maybe we should have waited for hired hands to get back.”

“Maybe we can just lure it back to the shed,” Frerin walked carefully around to where the pig could see him. It was big, as in the size of a fat, short-legged pony big, and from his personal experience with wild pigs it would have razor sharp tusks in her mouth.  The fact was, none of them had ever been anywhere near a farm pig before and even the whole pigs they roasted for banquets had been young.

The pig flicked her ears around and snuffled the air with it’s great snout. If anything, she should be able to smell the food in the bucket. “Hey, wee pig!” Frerin called softly. “Your Amad sent this lovely food for you.”

She slung her head around with a grunt, trying to look at the others on the group. Fili felt his heart pound. They’d hunted wild boar and he knew how dangerous it could be. They just needed to coax her out of the mud and get her moving back to her yard.

Beastie snuffled and grunted at the smell of the bucket. “That’s right,” Frerin coaxed. “Num num!”

“Did you just say _num num?”_ Fili asked.

Frerin ignored him. Instead his picked up a small stick from the ground and tapped it on the side of the pail. That was enough to get her moving. She pushed her way to her feet and started moving towards him.

Fili was immediately alarmed. _“Oh, Mahal, Fre - get out of there!”_ She was even bigger now that she was standing.

Frerin scraped a little of the food out of the bucket with the stick and then quickly retreated back the way they had come. She paused long enough to nibble daintily and then looked around for more. He started making his way backwards along the trail, quietly calling to her while Fili signaled the other two Dwarves to give her a wide berth. They were shocked at how quickly she could move, trotting after them with enthusiasm while Frerin dropped bits of food.

Glancing back over his shoulder he said, “I don’t think I have enough to get us all the way back.”

Fili cursed under his breath. “I don’t want her turning around and going back to the stream. Maybe we can just lead her with the bucket.”

They managed to lure her to the edge of the field where her shed stood and that’s where the bucket ran out. Beastie started trotting faster and faster after them, looking for more food. _“Shit, Fre!”_ Fili said and his legs got into gear. The faster they moved to get out of her way the faster she came and then they were running. _“Drop the bucket! Frerin!”_

Frerin dropped the bucket on the path and Beastie stopped momentarily to snuffle around inside it. “I’m going to get a rope on her, just in case she decides to turn around,” Frerin motioned for the other Dwarves to come closer as he uncoiled the rope he carried over his shoulders.

“Frerin you are an idiot!”

“Not at all. This will work, you’ll see.”

He approached carefully. “Hey wee pig!” he called softly, expanding the loop at the end of his rope. “Beastie…” He carefully slipped it over her large head, being careful to stay away from her tusks, and pulled it snug. Stepped back he look at Fili. “Grab her bucket.”

“What?!” Fili didn’t want to get anywhere near that mouth. “Why do I have to get it?”

“Because you’re fearless.”

“Not right now I’m not!”

“What are you going to piss yourself every time Dain rides in on that damn battle-boar of his? It’s just a pig.” The other Dwarves started chuckling from their safe-er distance from the thing. Beastie nosed around for more food.

“Your face is a pig,” Fili groused. “Your mouth knows the taste of Dain’s boar… Hey there little pig. Mind if I borrow this…” His fingertips touched the metal edge of the bucket and the beast’s head came up with a grunt. Fili froze as she turned her head sideways to look at him better.

Then she lunged forward and knocked the bucket out of his hands with a high-pitched squeal of displeasure as he jumped back out of the way. She had been coaxed out of her wallow, her food was gone and now some creature she didn’t even know was trying to take her bucket! Fed up, she turned to head back down the path to the coolness of the stream.

“No you don’t!” Frerin dug his heels in, refusing to let her get away.

She slung her head back and forth several times to get the rope off. When it wouldn’t budge she simply turned and started walking, taking the rope and two disgruntled Dwarves with her.

Fili and Frerin held on to no avail. It was like she wasn’t even aware they were there. “Lae, Realf,” Frerin called to the other Dwarves. “If you feel like jumping in here now would be the time!”

All four Dwarves hung on the rope and tried to dig in but there was nothing for their boots to get traction on. The big sow just leaned into the rope and trundled forward as if this happened every day.

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” Fili lost his temper as he was being dragged slowly past the little bucket. “We should be in Dale by now! _I do not have a whole day to be wrestling this 'uzzan pig!”_ He punctuated the _‘uzzan_ with a kick at the bucket followed by a loud yell as pain shot up his foot. The bucket shot forward and bounced off the pig’s hindquarters, causing her to jump.

They all froze. The giant sow turned around, snuffled the air, drew a bead on Fili and charged forward with an earsplitting roar that made them all cringe. Frerin dropped the rope, grabbed Fili and shoved him forward. _“Make for the shed!”_

Lea and Realf found themselves jerked off their feet as the pig charged right past them. “Don’t let go of that rope!” Frerin yelled.

_“Run!”_

_“I am running!”_

_“Faster! Faster would be better!”_

Frerin’s longer legs gave him a slight lead. He gripped Fili’s jacket and pulled him along, praying that the weight of the other two Dwarves on the rope would slow the sow down long enough for them to get up on top of the shed. They could hear her roaring behind them. Mahal’s Balls that thing was loud! And angry! They could hear her coming up behind them. _“Make for the roof!”_ Frerin called out.

They scrambled up the low stone wall and onto the wood roof while the pig eyed them with bad intent. Their companions had the presence of mind to tie off the end of the rope on the sturdy gate post before climbing up on the opposite side of the shed. “What do we do now?”

Frerin peered over the edge at the irate animal. “Wait until she falls asleep?”

“What if she gets up here?”

All four Dwarves drew their weapons. “I know we said we would cause her no harm, but if she gets up on that wall then it’s pork for supper!”

They waited cautiously while Beastie rooted around the base of the wall, chewed on the rope and glared at them where they sat out of reach with an annoyed grunt. “I bet we could get down on the other side where she can’t see us and just walk quietly…” that thought was interrupted by the sound of Orla calling out to them.

“Why are you all up unna pig shed? Did yeh get ‘er back inna?” She was walking towards them with another pail in her hand. They started waiving frantically at her, trying to get her to turn back before the pig noticed her. She only looked at them as if they had all gone mad. “What?”

 _“Go back,”_ Fili hissed. _“She’s dangerous!”_

Orla looked at the four of them and shook her head. “Hey, Beastie! Souuuuu-pig!”

Beastie’s head shot up with a happy sounding grunt.

“Pig-pig-pig-pig-pig sou-ee! Pig!” She tapped on the side of the pail and Beastie trotted obediently into her yard as Orla emptied the contents of the pail into her trough.

The Dwarves jumped down, cut the end of the rope and used it to make fast the ruined gate so she couldn’t wander again. “Well, that’s done!” They walked together back to the house, Fili limping on his right foot. Orla had started a supper cooking with enough food to feed a small army, which was good because she insisted the Dwarves stay for the meal and Cuán and Paavo returned with the hired hands (disgruntled at having the free afternoon cut short but happy that they weren’t the ones to deal with Wee Beastie.)

They all gathered on the porch and laughed and drank a toast to the story of Orla finding the Erebor Patrol stranded on the roof of the pig shed. Fili slid his foot out of his boot and they all winced. “Oh, yeah, you broke som’in there!” Orla unlocked her medicinals cabinet and brought out a bottle of grain alcohol to rinse off the blood from a dislodged big toenail while they heated a nail to pierce it and let the blood out. That rinse stung enough to bring water to Fili’s eyes. Then one of the men brought out a hot nail from the kitchen, holding it with a pair of pliers from the forge. Fili swore creatively at the notion but he had to vent the blood pressing up under the ruined nail for it to heal. It took several false starts, a shot of “medicinal” whiskey and a call upon the Dwarven Fortitude graced upon him by his Durin Ancestors before he could do it. Blood boiled up, the smell was atrocious and Cuán declared it the best thing he had ever witnessed.

They all got washed up while Orla expertly bound the foot and toes and helped him get his boot back on. “That’ll keep yeh all the way teh Dale.” She was a good farmwife, owning all the skills necessary to keep her farm running.

He left his buckles loose and tried standing. “That’s well done. You have my gratitude.”

Supper was think slices of ham cooked with honey and served with yams, cooked greens, cheese, mushrooms, several types of bread and biscuits with jam, and baked apples all washed down with a hearty dark ale (Cothric’s special brew.) They talked about farming, they talked about the news the patrol had gathered and about folk moving up and down the road. The farm hadn’t seen anything more alarming than several deer that came down to raid Orla’s garden and ended-up in the smokehouse. The patrol hadn’t encountered anything more dangerous than a giant farm hog that got lose from it’s pen.

After many hearty farewells and a firm pledge from Cothric that this was his last year with the pig they swung-up on their ponies and started back towards Dale. Once they hit the road Frerin spoke up. “If we meet any more farmers in distress on our way to Dale we just keep riding,” stated Frerin. The others seconded that, except for Paavo who had missed all the excitement and had a rather pleasant day of it. But he had alerted the Captain of the Guard in Dale to expect them before the end of day so they found beds set aside for them and a welcome at the table. Lae and Realf entertained the guard with the tale of their misadventure with “that fucking pig” while Fili and Frerin shared a drink with the Captain.

“There’s been word of bandits harassing the barges at Lake Town,” he told them. “I’m sending some of my spare men over there to help keep things secure.”

“We are headed back to Erebor in the morning,” answered Frerin. “We can arrange for extra patrols to cover the countryside there but you won’t catch any Dwarf out on the water!”

The Captain laughed. “That I can understand. The help will be appreciated on the dry side. Too many merchants move their goods by water, I can’t have those trade routes interrupted.”

Fili had only been to Lake Town a few times. Dwarves did not go out on the water and the Royal House of Erebor only went there on very formal occasions, preferring Dale when they felt the need to go wandering abroad. The trade goods that came in on the barges either went to the Greenwood or to Dale before hitting the Trade Road, so there was really no need for a large Dwarven presence in the area. “Do they have no standing guard?”

“Not much of one in my opinion,” answered the Captain. “They only keep a small guard because they’re out on the water. They rely on the merchants to bring their own protection with them.”

Eventually the evening wore down and the Dwarves gratefully accepted the offer of beds for the night. Fili and Frerin took two next to each other. Fili lay on his back and allowed himself to relax as they all started to drift towards sleep. Next to him Frerin made little grunting sounds in his throat while the others chuckled.

“I swear I will drop your drunk ass into the boar pit next time Dain comes to visit.”

_“Sou-pig!”_

Their laughter spiraled up into the night sky.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself more and more drawn into the everyday life of our characters - who they are, what their lives are like inside the mountain. And OCs - OCs everywhere! My little side-story lines, settings and circumstances are expanding exponentially as I write. It's just getting out of control and I like it.
> 
> As always - comments are bread & butter to a writers soul. Please do.


	14. In The Garden of Yavanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas go into Heat and take up residence in the Temple of Yavanna. 
> 
> ...hide the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ever see Omegas going into heat when there's an Alpha handy to claim them -- in other words it's a bit of a handy plot device. But then I realized that there must be somewhere for Omegas who are not ready to mate or to have another child can go where they can wait it out. The Temple of Yavanna would be the logical place.
> 
> It's also a good place for a little Omega-therapy, as Kili finds out.

 

***Recounting of past violence at the very end of the chapter. You will see it coming.

 

 

 

 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

 

**Part 3: Chapter 14**

**“In The Garden of Yavanna”**

****  
  
  
  


In a few days Rasine’s prediction came true and Unna and Caemgen woke with a low fever and tension in their bellies. Rasine and Runa weren’t so far along yet but their scent was changing dramatically. Kili sniffed over all of them to learn the scent, feeling it stir something in him. “It is like…” he hesitated, sitting back against his bed. “Does it hurt?”

“My back aches, my belly aches,” Unna moaned dramatically.

“Being around us all the time should make it come to you soon,” said Runa. “Alphas will also stimulate you to it with their scent.”

“And you must give yourself to the Alpha?” Kili asked.

“Only if you want him; if you want to breed. What did your Tharkal do when the Heat came?” asked Rasine.

“She went to Temple,” answered Kili. “I guess I never paid much attention to it.”

“Didn’t she tell you what was happening?” Unna spoke up.“Not really, but I was still young.” Kili carded his long hair through his fingers. “She never really treated me any different than my brothers. I just thought it was something to do with Temple.”

“You don’t have to go,” Caemgen told him. “It’s just easier.”

“It’s private,” agreed Runa. “And they have herbs and teas to ease the discomfort. And if there is someone you are longing for…” She looked mischievous. “...you can work that out and no one will judge you for it.”

Kili drew his legs up and hugged them to himself, dropping his face down. “I do not want the Naibrizi to come over me.”

They were all silent for a moment. Unna leaned forward, “Why Kili? It is just a part of Omega life.”

He didn’t answer and they all looked at Hilgot. She cleared her throat. “In keep, Kili to be Greylock’s mate as soon as little Omega present. He was not gentle, like your Fili, or noble, like Thorin. He was base and cruel, not good Alpha.”

Kili looked up, his face covered in grief. _“I do not want an Alpha to claim me. I do not want children forced upon me, to go about year after year with a swollen belly until I can bear no more. I do not want to be forced down into a bed and made to hold still while some Alpha knots me! I wish I was not born so!”_

The others did not know what to say. They had never experienced any doubt or regret over their gender and did not fear any Alpha. Hilgot moved over to the bed and carefully drew Kili up against her. “Do not think so harshly upon yourself.” She gently patted his shoulder as he snuffled. “Here things are different for you. There is no master for you here. Little Omegas free to choose as they will.”

Kili wanted to believe her. Hilgot had always spoken true, even when that truth was hard. He just felt the weight of so many expectations upon him and they all led down the one path he did not wish to go.

 ****  


And so Kili found himself and Hilgot escorting his friends to the Temple of Yavanna that lay in the heart of the Omega Kingdom within Erebor. To his shame he had to admit that he hadn’t bothered visiting except for one time after they first arrived when they had gone to offer thanks for their safe liberation from the keep.

It was beautiful, even as temples go, and the fact that it was constructed entirely of wood - beautiful wood beams and paneling here in the heart of the mountain, made it all the more lovely in his eyes. Yavanna, who held the Heart of Mahal in her hands, the Mother of the Dwarves, the Bringer of Fruits and Flowers. They approached the hand carved wooden doors with her sacred trees _Telperion_ and _Laurelin_ depicted, and in the “sky” above them a mithril moon and a golden sun. These doors were to remind the visitor that this was no lesser being honored here, but one of the _Aratar_. Her domain was not the forge. She did not create by first destroying. She sang the Song of the Maker and brought life; life to her trees, life to her fields, life to her children under the stone. Kili touched his heart and pressed his fingers to her symbol engraved upon the doorpost as they entered.

The Omega Priestess greeted them as they entered. _“Idmi, Nan'îth u id-Izgil. Welcome, Sisters of the Moon.”_

Unna stepped forward and pressed foreheads with her. _“Shamukh, Nicolina. We seek Sanctuary in the House of Our Mother.”_

Nicolina pressed foreheads with each of them. “All are welcome. We have been expecting you and set aside rooms as you like.” She came to Kili. “You as well, young one?”

Kili blushed furiously. The Priestess was kind and motherly with her graying hair and soft smile. She had welcomed Kili warmly upon his arrival and he felt guilty for not attending sooner. “Not yet,” he answered quietly. “But I want to wait on my friends while they are here.”

Nicolina patted his shoulder gently. “That is a good thing. Your time here will be well spent.”

While Erebor itself was lofty walls, hard and angular that sparkled like cut emeralds in the torchlight and the Omega Quarter was plush reds covered in soft fabrics and trims, the Temple of Yavanna was wood, oiled and glowing in the lamplight. From the tiny parquet of the alter room to the fragrant scents of cedar and sandalwood it was as unlike a Dwarven Temple as he could picture. When he was little it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world to be out under the trees in the forest. He had missed this, the smell of clean wood and the greenery that was brought in to ornament every room, the offerings of evergreen, flowers and fruit.

Hilgot saw them to their beds and touched foreheads with them to take her leave.  “Little Omegas will be safe here I think, yah. I will come to gather home when time it is.”

Kili was lost then, clutching onto her cuff as long as he could. “Where will you go without us?”

Hilgot smiled. “Visit new friends, maybe see the mountain a little. Is good my legs to stretch.”

Kili was always anxious without her; anxious without her and worried for her. What was she doing without him by her side? Where was she going when he didn’t see her? Who else was she with when she wasn’t with him. He ended up shuffling nervously in place. “Are you sure? I mean…”

“Time for you be without keeper for a short while,” she pressed foreheads with him. “All are safe here and in not too long return to you I shall.”

With her reassurances in his ears Hilgot took her leave of him and he watched her go with a worried heart. Rasine slid up next to him and gently pressed the cuff of her sleeve into his fingers. “She’s not going away-away, Kili. It will be alright.”

“But where does she go?” Kili asked, looking dejectedly at the door Hilgot had exited through. “Who is she with?”

Rasine wrapped her hand around his. “Let’s go to our room and we can talk about it.”

The four Omegas going into Heat were partnered-up two to a room with Unna and Caemgen in one and Rasine and Runa in the other. Kili would come and go as he pleased but right now he did not want to be alone. Four now they gathered in the twin’s room and bundled together on the floor in front of the small fireplace. Kili noticed that, except for the fireplace and hearth, the floor was also covered in wood with a dark, muted green carpet over that.

He swung the kettle over the fire to warm the water for tea. Inspecting the jars on the little table with the teapot he asked, “Is regular tea all right or do you need willowbark?”

“We don’t need anything special,” Unna said. “Come sit down with us.”

“There aren’t enough cups. We need more cups.” Kili headed for the door to go find more cups.

“Oh, Kili,” Runa sighed and laid her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“Is he like this every time she leaves?” Caemgen asked.

“He gets very worried whenever she is not with him,” Rasine answered. “I think she makes him feel safe.”

“I think in that place they only had each other,” said Unna.

Runa blinked back the wet from her eyes. “That’s so sad!”

And so when Kili returned with a tray of food and extra cups he found four weepy Omegas who seemed to be crying for no reason. “What happened?”

He set the tray down in front of them, dropped some tea into the pot and added hot water from the kettle. “Why are you all crying? Is it the… you know?”

“No, it’s just - you! It’s you Kili!” Unna held her hands out for him.

He squished between Unna and Runa. “What did I do?”

“Not you,” Runa answered, wiping her eyes. “It’s just…”

“What’s on the tray?” asked Rasine.

“Oh, the kitchen sent some food to keep us until the evening meal.”

They dived on the tray, yanking the lid off and exclaiming happily at the contents. “This is the best part about bein’ here!” exclaimed Caemgen. “All the food!”

Kili picked up what looked like a small, flat pastry, fried with some kind of cheese oozing out of it and nibbled a bite. It was crunchy and creamy and there were little bits of green onion and some kind of diced meat in it and it was very good.

“I’m going to get so fat!” Unna cooed happily.

The Omegas sat happily stuffing their faces, all sad thoughts forgotten until Kili remembered the tea. “I am not very good at this.”

“It is your first time, nan'ith,” Rasine reassured him. “We will teach you.”

“I served all my older sisters when they went to Temple,” Unna reassured him. “Really we just sat around eating and drinking and getting away from our parents.”

“My clan were more strict about it,” said Caemgen as he raised his cup. “We had a very small Temple so everyone had to stay in room and the Little Sisters did all the cooking and cleaning.”

“That must have been interesting!” chirped Runa.

“Aye, t’was. I was the only khulz my age so I was in demand! I mean… ouch!” he flinched as Unna pinched his arm. “Don’t you - ouch! Stop that. T’was before I met you!”

Caemgen soothed his irritated mate while Rasine took up the story. “What he means to say is that Omegas help each other through the Heat if there is no Alpha, and some Omegas prefer a partner who is khulz.”

Kili drew his knees up and placed his hands in his lap. He still wasn’t sure of what to make of it all. “My Amad was the only Omega in our village. She had no one to help her. Perhaps that is why I had so many brothers.”

“Did she tell you nothing?” asked Runa.

“If she did I did not pay attention. I mean, I was raised just like my Alpha brothers. She cut my hair just like theirs, dressed me in their hand-me-downs. No one ever spoke about me being different.” Kili closed his eyes and thought about it a moment. “She and my Adad always called me their son.”

“What do you know about the Heat and about being an adult Omega?” asked Rasine.

Kili took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. “Just that it comes upon an Omega when they are fertile. That it makes the Alpha go into a rut. That it makes the Omega submit themselves to the Alpha for breeding…” His face fell.

“It is like that and it is not like that,” Rasine reached over and rubbed his shoulder. “The Heat tells the Alpha you are ready to mate. He goes into Rut to keep other Alphas from coming near you.”

He thought about Fili on the road, rigid and stern when the caravans passed by with the strange Alpha guards. “And then when he takes you?” His question was met by silence. None of them had ever been taken by an Alpha. For Caemgen and Unna it was not even something they contemplated.

“I am afraid.”

“If there is love between you it cannot be bad, can it?” asked Runa.

“I don’t know.” Kili worried absentmindedly at the hem of his robe.

“Maybe once you have yours it will not be so frightening,” suggested Unna. “Caemgen and I are mates and it never has been anything but good between us.”

“I did not know that Omegas could be mates,” he responded.

“We are,” said Caemgen. “We are waiting on Unna’s family to agree to a formal bonding.”

“Bonding? Like an Alpha and Omega do?”

“Yes!” answered Unna. “Caemgen and I do not want to be with anyone else.”

“But what about Dwarflins?” asked Kili. “How will you make children?”

“There is a contract that can be drawn-up between bonded Omegas and an Alpha for him to sire their children,” said Unna.

“Hartvig will do it,” giggled Runa. This set them all to snickering.

“I am sure we will have no shortage of volunteers,” said Uuna. “Either one of us could bear a child.”

“I will do it,” Caemgen responded quickly. “I’ll not be havin’ any Alpha puttin’ his paws all over yeh.”

Kili noted that Caemgen’s accent came out more when he was passionate about something. “Where do your people come from, Caemgen?”

“From the north of here,” Caemgen answered. “My people used to live in the Grey Hills but we were driven out. At first I was angry my family sent me here, but now I’m glad they did.” He placed an appreciative kiss into Unna’s hair.

“My family are all merchants,” said Unna. “We traveled to every great city, but the road became too dangerous. My parents left me here after bandits attacked us and some of our family were killed. They hoped I would find some wealthy Alpha to bond with.”

“We came all the way from the Blue Mountains,” said Runa.

“Our family was very poor. They thought they would try their luck by coming here,” said Rasine.

“It was a terrible journey, a whole year pretending to be young Alphas on the road.”

“Sometimes we stayed in the cities of Men, usually we camped by the road.”

“That must have been very dangerous,” said Kili.

“Our family is very large and we were travelling with other families in a caravan, but we were glad to finally reach Erebor.”

A soft knock sounded at the door. Before Kili could get to his feet a friendly-looking Omega pushed the door open and peeked in. “We are about to serve dinner if you are interested in eating.”

“Food! Yes!” They scrambled up, Kili grabbing the tray from their earlier snacking and made their way to the kitchens. There was no formal dining hall here in Temple, instead they sat around in little groups in a room next to the kitchen where food was prepared that would both appeal to an Omega in heat and be nutritious for them. Looking at some of it Kili could see why this didn’t make it out to the Hall of Dis. It was plain food, more substance than presentation, but it all smelled very good! His friends piled up random plates of some kind of pink fish that smelled like herbs and butter, dark greens, bread and a glass of wine each. There were other Little Sisters and servants as well, loading plates of beef, cheese and raw vegetables smothered in what looked like some kind of spicy yogurt onto trays to take to the Omegas who wished to eat in privacy.

Kili made sure everyone was well-outfitted and went to find himself some tea. When he returned Rasine set a plate in front of him. “Here,” she said. “Eat this.”

It was much the same as they had, and it was good but he wasn’t experiencing it the same way they were. He glanced around at their enthusiastic wolfing down of their food, trying not to smirk at Unna, who had tossed all pretenses of delicacy aside and was attacking her fish with her hands. “Good?” he asked.

“Mph! Good!” she nodded while Caemgen tossed back his wine and reached for more.

He took the more polite route and used his knife and fork. There was even fruit for desert and it all left him feeling quite content. He helped clean up as his friends slipped into comas at their table. Turning to Nicolina he asked “Is it always this way?”

The older Omega smiled smiled at those slumping against each other to digest their food in relaxed and sated contentment. “Omegas need special foods to sustain them through the effects of the Heat and to stay in good health until it subsides,” she answered.

“Um,” Kili hesitated, growing flustered. “I, um…”

“Have questions?” Nicolina asked.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“I am always here,” she reassured him. “And I will answer all your questions if I can.”

 

So later that night, after seeing his charges to their rooms and watching them drop off to a wine-induced sleep Kili quietly made his way to the common area where the servants and Little Sisters slept. They had set up a little cot for him and this would be his place until they were all ready to rejoin the outside world. He felt good about this - about fulfilling his place in this tradition. He would have gone with his Tharkal to attend her as he grew towards the age when he would present and fully take his place in adult Dwarven society.

He wondered if his parents would ever have sent him to a place like this, or tried to arrange a marriage for him with one of the Alphas who lived in the village. Surely they had married for love and would allow him to do so. Not for the first time he wondered what his life would have been like.

“Are you finding everything you need, Kili?” Nicolina’s voice startled him out of his musings.

“I am,” he dipped his head respectfully. Then he added “If you still have time…”

 

Together they sat in the quiet of the kitchen, sipping warm milk and honey. “I am familiar with your story,” Nicolina told him. “So I will let you ask all the questions.”

“I think there is not a Dwarf in this mountain that has not heard my story,” Kili commented.

“It is a bit of a fable,” she said. “Carried off by a warlord, rescued by a prince.”

Kili snorted. “I don’t suggest it!” They laughed, then he stared down into his cup. “It was hard, and I wish it had never happened to me.”

Nicolina gently placed a warm hand upon his. “Many are there who wish such things, but unless you have the power to make the sun rise in the west and set in the east there is nothing that can be done to change it.”

Kili nodded. “So best to look to the future?”

“Or to the present. Here you are in Erebor, at the Temple of Yavanna, in charge of four Omegas going into Heat. Surely you must have questions.”

“Oh, many!”

“And now you have someone who is willing to give you answers.”

Kili took a deep breath. “What really happen when you go into Heat? With the Alpha?” Maybe that came out as rushed and panicked, but the whole prospect of being bred frightened him to no end.

“When an Omega goes into Heat that means they are fertile and receptive to breeding.” She jumped ahead to his next question without it being asked. “If the Omega is not ready to be mated or does not want to mate at all then they can just stay here in Temple until it passes.”

“And the Alpha?”

“The Alpha is brought into rut by the Omega’s Heat,” Nicolina answered. “If the Omega goes to Temple the Alpha does not need to go into Rut. In ancient days, when we were a more warlike people, Alphas challenged each other for the right to mate. Alphas went into Rut to protect their Omegas from challengers.”

 _“Does it…”_ Kili’s voice broke a little. _“Does it hurt, the knot?”_

Nicolina rolled her cup in her hand. “It’s different for everyone. My mate and I were very much in love, and…” she lowered her voice. “He and I had been pleasuring each other with our hands and our mouths for some time before we were bonded. I was happy and relaxed and it was a natural thing for us to do.”

“Had you remained at home,” she added. “You would have started exploring your own body long ago.”

“Exploring?”

“There is great pleasure to be taken in one’s own body. You do not need an Alpha. It can be just you or you together with another Omega.”

Kili thought upon that. He didn’t even know where to start. “In the keep I always shared a bed with Hilgot, and she is as a mother to me. I was made to watch as women and dwarrowdams were taken for gold, sometimes just for…” Kili shook his head as his eyes watered over. “When Greylock drank over much…” He cleared his throat, letting his voice drop to a whisper. “When Greylock drank over much he would put his hands on me. Not just holding me in his lap, but places I did not want.” He let his forehead sink down on the table.

Nicolina took both of his hands in hers, concern in her grey eyes. “I am sorry these things happened to you, Child of Yavanna. There are many of us who bear such things, but we must persevere. We cannot allow these things to steal away the life we deserve.” She gently rubbed Kili’s shoulders.

“I wanted to say no,” he whispered. “But he was my protector in that place.”

“You were a child,” she told him. “And he was bigger and stronger than you were.”

“One time,” the tears were pouring now. To Kili it felt as if something were wrenching out of him. “There was an Alpha, _Rignor_ , he was Greylock’s Second. He was younger, but he was big and powerful, ruthless. Only Greylock kept him in check. Everywhere his eyes were on me. At first I was just part of Greylock’s collection of things. Something he could buy with all his gold. Later, as I grew, he became more and more possessive of me. He shared everything with Rignor, but not me.

“Rignor became very jealous, covetous of me. When Hilgot took me for walks around the keep he would follow us at a distance. She told me never to look at him, but I would catch glimpses of him wherever we went. If we went to the kitchens to get food he would come in and eat. If we went to the laundry to find linens he would be there. Greylock let him use his whores, gave him a share of his gold and meat. He had been with Greylock a long time.

“Greylock,” Kili drew himself closer to Nicolina as if sharing a dangerous secret. “He understood mercy, and what it did to you when he showed it. He had a sense of restraint. Just the threat of sparking his temper was enough to keep his Dwarves in order. He seemed to know where that line was for every Man and Dwarf. He could be terrible if he needed to, some of the things that he did… but he knew just when to offer forgiveness and they would crawl to him, beg him to let them stay - _they would do better, please Greylock, don’t put me out._

“One day Rignor came right up to me in the hallway and smelled my hair. He wanted to see if I was presenting yet, but he also wanted to show everyone he could. Hilgot tried to push him away and he hit her, knocking her to the ground. Greylock had never so much as lifted a finger against her and Rignor hurt her. I threw myself at him, I tried to hit him. He only laughed. He grabbed me by the wrist and squeezed until I fell to my knees. The guards all turned away. He said _“Greylock won’t always be here to protect you, but I will.”_

“When I went to table that night my arm was swollen and bruised. Greylock made me tell him what happened. _He was livid_ \- Dwarves were running, even his guard backed up. He was roaring Rignor’s name. Rignor walked in wearing his leathers and his sword. _"You called my name, Old Dwarf?_

“Mayhaps if Rignor had said he was sorry, begged Greylock’s forgiveness, it could have been passed off as bad judgement. But he would do none of those things. Rignor wanted the things Greylock had for himself. He wanted the big chair at the head of the table, the pretty Omega to sit in his lap. Dwarves should be begging him for forgiveness. He thought he was younger and stronger than Greylock. That defeating Greylock would be easy. He was wrong. Greylock rarely needed to fight anymore, but he had forgotten more tricks that Rignor ever knew.

“They destroyed the room, the two of them fighting. Hilgot came and pulled me out of the way. There was blood everywhere! Rignor was big but Greylock was relentless. Even when he was bleeding out on the floor Rignor was unrepentant. _I would rather die in battle than in my own bed! I should have just taken him and been done with it._ Greylock bid me to come to his side. He pressed his own dagger into my hands and guided me to thrust it into his ribs. Rignor died beneath my hands, his breath rattling out.”

Kili looked down at his hands. “I had his blood and foam on my hands and Greylock pulled me into his lap and carefully washed them clean. I think that he did love me, or at least he loved that I was his. I always hoped that when the time came…” He took a deep breath. _“That when the time came he wouldn’t hurt me too much.”_

Nicolina moved around the table and took him in her arms. She smelled like cedar and oranges, and she sang soft and gentle songs to a weeping Omega in the darkness.

 

 _“Oh the Sisters of Mercy, they are not departed or gone_   
_They were waiting for me when I thought that I just can’t go on_   
_And they brought me this comfort and later they brought me this song_   
_Oh I hope you run into them, you who’ve been traveling so long_

  * Sisters of Mercy by Leonard Cohen  
https://youtu.be/iS0Bvq-nni4




 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yavanna - the wife of Mahal - is rather un-dwarf-like. She is a powerful Aratar in her own right, the mother of all things growing. Her temple is of wood and adorned with evergreen, fruit and flowers, things which Kili finds comforting. Also, the Priestess of this temple would have experience with Omegas that came from less-than-ideal backgrounds or who had experienced bad things. Kili finds temple to be both a refuge and a place for healing.


	15. "All Your Tomorrows Are Right Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Temple of Yavanna Kili explores more of what it is to be an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be presenting more frequent chapters in smaller, more compartmentalized lengths while I deal with health issues. Thank you everyone for your words of kindness and encouragement!
> 
> Also thank you to TheGreenSorceress for holding my hand and checking my manuscripts!

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

****  
  
  


**Part 3: Chapter 15**

**“All Your Tomorrows Are Right Now”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the darkness of Yavanna’s Temple a _nan'îth_ let slip the robe from his shoulders and crawled quietly into the welcoming arms of the two _nithul_ already in the bed. None of them spoke as he was carefully maneuvered into the middle and they slotted in side-by-side. Their skin was very hot against his and their scent a heady fragrance that stirred him in uncomfortably unfamiliar ways. Smooth hands slid up and down his skin, tracing his hips and sides, running gently over his back and belly, softly stroking his thighs.

He turned his face into the pillow as his leg was pressed up and over another’s. These were not hurtful touches. Instead it was pleasure freely given and freely received. He was almost ashamed by his arousal, but they were as well and the three of them moved together to rhythm of music unheard.

He panted softly into the linen, whispering in a hushed voice his passions and desires as they reached across him for kisses, the sounds of their lips filling his ears. He was too frightened this first time to reach out and touch, instead offering his body up to their ministrations. This was a gentle and healing affirmation that his body was his own, that his needs were real and his desires not a path to ruin. They guided him gently as he shuddered in his completion, their hands a warm comfort on his skin, and they stroked his hair gently until he drifted off to sleep.

Runa reached out for her twin and felt Rasine’s hand close over hers.

_“This is a good thing.”_

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Morning found the twins alone in their bed, no space between them. Rasine opened her eyes to find Runa looking at her. “Good morning, _Nun'e_ l _.”_

Runa smiled. “Good morning.”

Rasine looked around them. “Where is Kili?”

“I do not know. He was not in the bed when I woke.”

“Mayhaps he is with with Unna and Caemgen.”

“Or Nicolina.”

Runa snuggled back in on her twin’s shoulder but did not close her eyes. “Will he be okay? After last night, I mean.”

“He is not the only Little Sister to climb into bed when the _naibrizi_ comes.” Rasine drew little circles on her twin’s skin with her thumb. “But he is closed off, as if he is afraid of himself.”

“Because of that place he was in.”

“And because he had no one to show him. He should have started serving at Temple ages ago. You cannot be around Omegas in heat without learning some things.”

Runa hummed in agreement.

“I am glad we had each other then. It would have been hard to go through without you.”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

In the small kitchen Kili piled a tray with bowls of porridge, dried fruit and a little pot of cream for two. He put a lid on everything and picked it up, taking it carefully to a room with a red strip of cloth tied around the door handle. Kili placed the tray down on the little wood table next to the door and knocked gently. “Breakfast!” He waited until he heard the sound of movement inside and retreated back down the hallway.

The door opened and Caemgen poked his head out, peering with a grumpy eye up and down the hall. He was dressed in a wrap slung low on his hips, his ink and his scars standing out against his pale skin, red braids hanging down his lean back. He picked up the tray and kicked the door closed with his foot. “Time to eat, Princess!”

Reclining in a small throne of pillows on the bed Unna smiled at him, languid and warm, her pale skin radiant in the firelight. She hadn’t bothered to dress nor would she unless they left their room. “Was that Kili?”

He set the tray down on the bedside table and started uncovering things. “Maybe. No one was in the hall when I got to the door.”

“That is because you warn everyone off.” She picked up a cup of tea. “Just a little cream in mine please.”

“As you wish.” He blew carefully on a spoonful of the porridge and tested it with his tongue before carefully spooning it into her mouth. It was honey-sweet with a little dusting of grated spices.

“This is good. Shall we go out into Temple today?”

He chewed a mouthful of soft grains and honey. “I don’t feel any need to.”

Her eyes traced the hard lines of his body as she ate. She was familiar with every part of it, knew the path of each illustration, the story behind every scar, and still it amazed her. They were cut from the same cloth, and yet such different creatures. She was smooth and even in her symmetry, with light golden fuzz upon her body and even between her legs she was almost doll-like in her delicacy. He, on the other hand, was all long muscle, with large hands and feet and an aggressive cock that sprouted from a thatch of dark red hair. His eyes met hers and saw the heat lurking beneath that pale blue surface, causing him to shunt the rest of their breakfast to the side and climb back up onto the bed. She reached out and pulled the wrap from his hips while he slid the linens down to reveal her legs. He reached out and traced the little marks peppered along her thighs; marks he had put there. “Are you going to stare at me all day or come up here and pleasure me?”

Unna’s voice startled Caemgen out of his thoughts. “As it pleases you.” He slid up her smooth skin and settled on top of her, pushing her back into the pillows with his weight. Her small hands swept down his back to cup his ass and urge him to roll his hips against her. His tongue slipped out and teased her lips open and she yielded to him with a breathy little hum as her legs came came up around his.

Caemgen laid gentle kisses along her cheekbones and down her jaw, melting down upon her as she lay supine beneath him. His breath was warm on her skin where a fine and salty sheen had already appeared from their earlier lovemaking. He started down her body, pausing to watch as she rolled her nipples with her delicate fingertips, then moved down further to mouth heatedly at her belly.

She squirmed under him, the heat from her belly expanding into her limbs, arms reaching up above her head as she chewed upon her lower lip. The _naibrizi_ was urging her to demand it now and she forced herself to hold back, knowing Caemgen would take his time before he mounted her. He nipped his way casually around her thighs, knowing her skin was too sensitive for clothing, observing the strange dichotomy that such a feminine creature should have a male member at all. She would never use it but he could give her pleasure there and he gripped it and slid his mouth down over it to be immediately rewarded by hands digging into his hair.

_“Uhsanâzkurdu!”_ she managed to wheeze out as he swallowed her down until his nose was buried in her hair. He folded one arm over her belly to hold her still and slid the fingers of his other hand down to her entrance, stirring the wetness at the rim but not dipping inside as her, listening to her pant out his name.

_“Caemgen, atamanel nai'timi!”_

He slid obediently back up to kiss her mouth, their breath coming as one, her eyes like the wide sky. “Now?” he asked.

“Now,” she answered.

So very, very gently he cupped her backside in his hands, tilted her legs up and leaned back, letting the tip of his erection press against her entrance. Blue eyes locked with amber and he leaned forward slowly, pressing his way into her, watching every flicker of her beautiful face, feeling every hitch of her breath.

She hadn’t yet presented when she had first come to Erebor. Her family had planned on leaving her there, in the Kingdom of Dis, in hopes that she would attract the attention of the wealthy and powerful Alphas of Thorin’s court. Instead she had caught the eye of a rough-hewn, red headed _khulz_ , sent there against his will for his own safety. He had fallen for her at first sight. She wouldn’t even speak to him. But he was never one to back down from a fight. It had taken the better part of a year for him to prove his worth and in the end, when she first presented, she had asked for him to serve her at Temple.

And he did, just as he served her now, holding her as he thrust over and over again, her beautiful, pale flesh laid out before him. “Unna…” That one word was _love_ and _worship_ , and he folded his body forward to kiss her lips like pink nectar. His hips sped up as he felt his end approaching. Reaching up he stroked her firmly, her head falling back to expose her throat as she cried out. Caemgen surged forward and bit down on that throat, making his claim, _this is mine,_ as he felt her spasm around him.

Together they collapsed upon the bed, spent for now, breathing each other’s air. He brushed an errant lock of hair from her cheekbone. “Mine.”

“Always.”

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

“Good morning Kili.” Nicolina was making her morning rounds of the Omegas in her care and had stopped in the kitchen for a cup of tea.

“Good morning,” Kili mumbled around a mouth full of eggs and fried potatoes. Blushing, he raised his hand to cover his mouth. “Forgive me.”

“It is good food, made to be enjoyed,” the older Omega patted him on the shoulder. “How are you this day?”

“I am well.” Kili poured her a cup of tea and offered a plate of sliced fruit. “Hungry!”

“I see you did not sleep with the other Sisters in the hall.” It wasn’t a question but Kili felt as if he must answer.

His head dipped a little as he spoke. “I spent the night with Rasine and Runa in their room.”

“And did you find some of the answers you are seeking?”

_“I did,”_ he whispered, almost to quietly for her to hear.

She refilled his cup. “Do not feel shame, little one. This is something you should have started doing many years ago.”

“Oh?”

“It is tradition that young Omegas accompany their older sisters to Temple when the _naibrizi_ comes. The knowledge is passed on, that is how you learn.”

“My Tharkal was the only Omega in our settlement,” Kili said. “She would not have had anyone to help her.”

Nicolina folder her hands around her cup. “You will find the further you get away from the mountain the less-rigid the rules tend to be. Your Amad may have had a special friend who went into Temple with her.”

Kili thought long on that, a question lurking in the back of his mind. “Is it that way for Alphas as well?”

“Do they have special friends or do they go to Temple as we do?”

“Yes,” replied Kili. “Both.”

“Alphas do not go into Temple the same way we do because they do not need protecting. The older Alphas keep the younger ones from going into rut until they are old enough to control it. Then they must go out on their _Tusith_ to prove they are in control of themselves. And yes,” she sipped her tea. “they have special friendships just like we do.”

Kili thought about that. Thought about Fili and Frerin - sworn to each other in battle, sharing the same quarters - and found that thought very... _interesting._

__   
  
  


 

 

 

_............._

 

khulz = a masculine Omega

nithul = a feminine Omega

naibrizi = heat with each other / heat together

sister* that is young/new/fresh (*twin, similarity) = nan'ith

nai'timi = breath with each other / breath together!

Uhsanâzkurdu = my perfect heart (loose translation) 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about writing this. So far I have yet to see this explored and I know everyone's here for the FiKi but I wanted to expand this verse.
> 
>  
> 
> _As always_ comments and questions are bread and butter to a writer's soul!
> 
> Contact me here or on Tumblr http://withywindlesdaughter.tumblr.com/


	16. "The Long & Short Of It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite blond Alphas meet up with The Long Patrol while on their way to Lake Town and we learn some things about Greylock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a chance to get the boys outside and let them have a chance to get into the warrior groove while the Omegas are otherwise occupied. This is what takes place while Kili is on his journey of self-discovery.
> 
> And a big "Thank You!" to TheGreenSorceress and Werecakes for all your help and encouragement!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  
  


**Part 3: Chapter 16**

**“The Long & Short Of It”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think we should go to Lake Town.”

“Lake Town is far out of our way.”

“I want to see how bad this problem with raiders is they are having.”

Fili huffed and squinted his eyes at Frerin in an expression that said he knew he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. “Why can’t we just report it to the Council and let them send out the guard?”

Frerin dusted down the small scrap of paper he had scratched-out a message on for a raven to carry to Erebor. “A year ago you’d be in the saddle and yelling at me to hurry my ass up so you could get to Lake Town in hopes of finding some bandits to kill. I wonder what has changed.”

“You know damn well what has changed,” Fili fussed at him. “Besides, Lake Town is an open sewer on most days. A backwater stop for caravans taking goods to better places - like Erebor, for example.”

Frerin laughed. “It is no such thing and you know it.” He handed the scroll to the Raven Master along with a coin for the sending and then turned back to his petulant cousin. “You just want to get back because you are missing someone.”

There was some less than discreet snickering from Lea, Paavo and Realf. Fili kept his composure and took a deep inhale. “Fine, but don’t blame me if you fall in.”

Frerin slung an arm around his shoulders. “Far be if from us, _azaghâlithûh,_ to shirk our duties at a time of need. We will simply go take a look and then report directly back to Erebor.”

“You know, Lake Town is where all the Elf piss drains down from Mirkwood,” Fili grumped as they made their way down to the stables to collect their ponies.

“I did not know that.”

“You will.”

 

 

 

***  

 

 

 

In truth, Fili enjoyed spending time in Dale and trips to Lake Town were few and far enough between to be exciting. He had hoped to spend a few hours in the markets of Dale looking for something to bring back for Kili. He thought it a handsome place as cities of men went, and evidence of Dwarven craft shown it its construction. Solid sandstone towers rose around meandering streets, their copper roofs gleaming in the sun. Trees and gardens grew there, the people putting a great store in plants that flowered, and every Temple had its own herb garden. The people were content in their lives, the Trade Road bringing goods and coin enough that they did not know want. Children played in the afternoon sun, stopping to watch the Dwarven warriors swagger by with their long braids and their swords.

They stopped at a bake shop to buy fresh bread for the road and sausage rolls for their meal later. They would be several days on the road to get to Lake Town and there were no proper towns between here and there, just farm houses and fields and Fili was not eager to see the inside of one after what happened with the pig. They could take small game on the road and had cram and smoked meat in their packs if they couldn’t find anything. They were relaxed, all complaining aside, and did not expect to see anything until they were at least a day away from Dale. They decided to take the Trade Road until they got past the farms and then travel through the trees in case the road was being watched. The weather was good and they were in no hurry, even Fili’s foot was not hurting so much.

So out the gate they rode on their sturdy ponies, fortitude strengthened by a good night’s sleep and a hearty meal. The weather was fine and they were merry, trading ratty humor and laughter, stopping to chat briefly with farm wagons going to Dale, their ponies eager to make good time. After a while they fell into a comfortable silence, Frerin humming a little tune he’d learned at The Bell as they rode.

 

_"Her eyes they shown like diamonds_   
_You’d think she was Queen of the Land_   
_And her hair hung over her shoulder_   
_Tied up with a black velvet band…"_

 

The others picked up the tune after him. Fili did not have Frerin’s fine tenor or Thorin’s strong baritone, but no matter, they all sung as well as they could, the ponies little ears swinging back and forth as they walked. They were surprised to hear a chorus of answering voices from the road behind them. Dwarven voices! Stopping in the shade of the trees they waited to see who was following. Presently a ragged-looking group came stumping along on surely ponies. They were beat-up, far from a bath and looking quite disreputable.

_“Shamukh! Shove over you poncy gits and let your elders pass!”_ That happy greeting was shouted at them by a scurvy-looking dog of a Dwarf with a fat belly and unkempt hair.  He was dressed in an odd hodgepodge of light armor and mismatched clothing that had seen better days, with twin bandoliers holding throwing axes strapped across his chest and a big floppy hat to top it all off with. More than that he smelled like...

_“Falkvord, you filthy beast! You smell like the bottom of a privvy on a hot day!”_ Frerin called out as he rode forward, the rest right behind him.

_“Shut yer trap, you impudent whelp!”_ the Dwarves behind him were all laughing now, a disreputable bunch of rogues if ever there were any. _“Oh,”_ he mocked them with a whiny voice. _“I can’t get too far from the mountain, I might get me pretty clothes all dirty!”_

Frerin rode up and gave him a resounding forehead bash. “You disgusting old thing! What are you doing out here?”

Falkvord leaned back in the saddle and scratched his ponderous belly. “Well, we was headed towards Dale for a little entertainment before returning to Erebor. A guard told us you were riding to Lake Town to clean up some bandits. Thought we’d join you.”

“They wouldn’t let us in the gates,” commented the Dwarf behind him.

“I can’t imagine why!” Fili coughed.

“There was trouble at the Crossroads recently. We got a raven telling us to go round the long way and see what there was to see but by the time we got there it was nothing to be seen.”

“Same trouble?” Fili speculated.

“Trouble rewarded seldom goes away,” stated Falkvord. He scratched his stubby fingers through his greyish brown beard, dislodging something questionable which he proceeded to flick in Frerin’s direction. “Think we’ll ride out there with you, just to take a look. ”

“Good,” Frerin dusted beard-crap from his sleeve. “While we are there I’ll pay them to dump you in the lake. You smell terrible!”

“Warg piss! This is what real fighters smell like! Of course you short orders wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Behind him the other members of his patrol laughed and hooted.

Fili shook his head. “And how, pray tell, did you end up soaked in warg urine?”

“Oh it’s a fine tale!” Falkvord replied. “We’ll let you ponces buy us a round and you can hear all about it.” He turned to call back over his shoulder. “Let’s take these _nadnîth_ with us to Lake Town. Show them how a grown Dwarf drinks!”

Fili turned and addressed the rest of his group “We’re taking _Ugmil ’adad_ with us. Make sure he doesn’t wander off and get lost!” The others only laughed.

In truth, Fili had desperately wanted to go out with the Long Patrol once he had completed his Tusith, longing to roam the wild lands with a band of deadly warriors hunting the spawn of Melkor. Most young fighters had that longing for battle and adventure, and in truth he was good enough, hard enough, lacking only in experience. But his Tharkal, his King and the Council had all denied him, saying it was too dangerous. They had done the same to Frerin, not because he was not an Alpha - anyone could join if they fought well enough, but because the heirs to the throne were too valuable to risk on such a dangerous venture. But they were always welcome when they met on the road or in tavern, and if they dusted up a little trouble together the crown was none the wiser.

And so the two bands formed one merry company, laughing and singing as they went. They made their way down the road, a happy group but for the smell, and as they were still in farmland raised their voices in song.

 

_"When I was at home I was merry and frisky,_   
_My dad kept a pig and my mother sold whisky,_   
_My uncle was rich, but never would by aisey_   
_Till I was enlisted by Corporal Casey._   
_Och! rub a dub, row de dow, Corporal Casey..."_

 

Frerin looked at the orchard they were riding by and an idea struck him. “I’m riding ahead a bit,” he called back. “Wait for me at the farm gate.”

“What’s that harebrained cousin o’ yours got in his head now?” Falkvord asked Fili as they watched him canter on ahead.

“Mayhaps to save himself from your singing?” Fili offered to the amusement of his fellows.

Falkvord rode close enough for their ponies to nip at each other. “Fine lad, that one.”

“Aye, he is.”

“Anything changed at home, for you or him?”

Fili sighed. Falkvord had been their weapons trainer when he was in residence and a close friend. He had even taken Short Patrol duty for a while when Fili first signed up so they would learn better to survive in the wilds. Not that Short Patrol ever ran into the kind of trouble the Dwarves who roamed far into the wilds did, but no fighter alive knew more about surviving a clusterfuck than Falkvord. “Ah, no. The Council is the same. Thorin is the same. Tharkal is the same. Nothing changes in Erebor.”

“You have a new scar,” the older Dwarf noted.

Fili reached up and touched the scar on his scalp. How did he even see that? “Got that when we cleaned up that mess down the Trade Road. Bounced a sword off my head when I didn’t lean back fast enough.”

“Well you couldn’t have picked bigger trouble to get into.” Falkvord pulled his pony up from where he was trying to scavenge grass on the side of the road. In a few months the trees would be dropping apples. “Like a damn hornet’s nest, that place. We avoided it.”

Fili huffed. “I would have thought you’d be down there making life hard for them!”

Falkvord shook his head. “Orcs, wargs and goblins - that’s my stock and trade. Bandits, men, elves, I’ve no problem killin’ them. But raise a blade against another Dwarf, especially one you’ve fought alongside, I’ve no stomach for it.”

“You knew Greylock?” Fili asked.

Falkvord’s face turned dark and he looked back over his shoulder to where his Dwarves had stopped signing. Before he could say anything Frerin came jogging down the path towards them.

“Good news!” he called out. “I have just the thing to get rid of the smell of warg piss!”

“Get rid of it?” protested Falkvord, looking insulted. “But we worked so hard to get it!”

“I know sewer workers who don’t smell as bad as you do right now!” Frerin stated. “The good farmer has agreed to sell us enough vinegar to get that smell off you.”

“Oh thank Mahal!” crowed one of Falkvord’s Dwarves in the back.

“Shut-up, Gorm!” Zacharia snapped irritably. “Leave it to you to wrap a skunk into your bedroll!”

“He tucked himself in of his own free will!” Gorm defended himself. “He was warm and soft and wouldn’t have sprayed ‘cept for the twins started shoutin’ about it!” That started a loud and contentious argument amongst the Long Patrol Dwarves that looked as if it might lead to fisticuffs.

Fili and Frerin looked at each other. “I had always heard that too much time in the wild makes a Dwarf wrong in the head.”

“I think you’re right.”

It took much shouting and a few well-aimed blows on the part of Falkvord to get things settled down. “Right!” he growled. “We shall go get ourselves dipped and we shall behave with decorum befitting the Long Patrol!” There was a bit of snickering in the ranks.

When they got to the farmhouse they found a prosperous apple orchard with a large barn, a cider mill and many outbuildings. The trees were planted in neat order and there were fields of squash and other green plants that Fili could not identify. Chickens were pecking their way through the short grass and several fat sheep regarded them without alarm. The buildings were old but well cared for and nowhere he looked did he see any evidence of pig. Everywhere it was green and carried a lovely sense of peace.

The farmwife was waiting for them in front of the house. “Oi, that be skunk!” she said in way of greeting. “My man be waitin’ for ye on other side o’ barn.”

They all took off their hats and gave her a little bow as they went past. Fili could understand why she didn’t want them getting too close. The smell wasn’t even on him and his eyes were watering. Frerin had paid her in coin for the vinegar, soap and a place to scrub down. The farmer, a sturdy man by the name of name of Marcan, was waiting for them beside several old wooden tubs. “You can dump ye clothins in this tub fer soakin’ and scrub down at tha’ one over there.” One tub had clean water and a box of lye soap, stiff bristle brushes and a stack of folded bedsheets. The other tub was empty but a number of sealed casks stood next to it.

“I cannot thank you enough,” Frerin told the farmer.

Marcan laughed. “Un day me boy brought skunk inna house. Took a hal’moon ta get the smell out.”

He directed them to toss their clothing into the empty tub where his sons could soak the garments down in apple vinegar to clear out the smell while the Dwarves scrubbed down in the other. The Short Patrol Dwarves minded the ponies and helped scrub off not only skunk spray but month's worth of dirt.

“How long has it been since you bathed?” Fili laughed as the tub water became opaque.

“Disrespectful whelp!” Falkvord grumped at him from his place in the tub. He was looking a bit like a drowned rat with his wet hair and beard. “Just goes to show how much you know! Dirt is the perfect camouflage!”

Luckily, Falkvord and his company all carried extra clothing in their saddlebags. Unlike the members of the Short Patrol, who were all very much like one another, the Long Patrol were as different from each other as they could be. Falkvord was a large and flamboyant Dwarf, older than most of the company and sporting an unkempt mop of grey hair on his head and face. Kolbjorn and Kjolv were brothers - twins to be exact, a little on the short side, their dark hair kept somewhat in order with plain iron beads. They dressed alike in what might best be described as shaggy black coats, long since faded to a dark brown and large furry hats. Zacharia was a rather somber, dark-skinned Dwarf who wore all black, his clothing cut in the eastern style and his dark beard braided and tucked into his belt, hair under his hood. But Gorm - who had unwittingly bedded down with the skunk, was more like Falkvord, colorful green and brown clothing clashing with his bright red hair.

Frerin looked into the tub, turned to Marcan and whispered, _“You might want to burn these tubs when they’re done.”_

“I heard that!” barked Falkvord. “Such disrespect!

Marcan promised to hang their wet clothing out and hold it until they swung back around after visiting Lake Town and sent them off with a small cask of hard cider and for them and a bag of dried apples for the ponies. “He’s a good sort,” remarked Falkvord when they were back on the road.

“Most of the farmers are,” answered Frerin. “Even if their livestock don’t like us.”

_“Frerin…”_

“Oh what’s this?” Falkvord noted Fili’s annoyance. “Do I hear a story in the works?”

“No!”

“Yes! And I can’t wait to tell it!” Frerin said cheerfully.

Fili rolled his eyes. “I will remember this…”

And so for the next hour Frerin happily told the tale of "Wee Beastie & The Dwarf", with occasional expletives and promises of revenge interjected by a grumpy Fili and much appreciated by Falkvord and his companions. When they got to the part where Fili put the hot spike through his nail Falkvord winced in sympathy. “That’s always a shiet job,” he nodded. “But fun to watch someone else do it!”

“Nothing fun about it!” asserted Fili. “I’ve a good mind to pay Orla and Cothric to take that damn thing to the shed and send the carcass up to The Bell.”

“Now that does sound good! Roast pig with stewed apples,” mused Falkvord. “Here we are.” They had passed the boundary markers of the last farm and had arrived at a trailhead leading off into the trees. “Let’s get off the road for a bit. See what there is to see.”

They didn’t know where the path went. There was a simple stone marker showing where to turn off the road but anything more than that was known by the locals and not by them. They rode quietly, single file, Falkvord taking the lead. When they had travelled enough to put a reasonable distance between them and the Trade Road he stopped, pulled a rather complicated-looking brass instrument on a chain out of his coat and gauged the direction.  He snapped it closed, tucked it away and signaled forward with a small gesture and so they rode forward and off the path in silence, the only sound the small crunch of their pony’s hooves on the underbrush.

When Fili was young he never understood how this riotous gaggle of Dwarves could transform into a deadly company of warriors at the drop of a hat. They were focused and silent, aware of every sound on the breeze. Even their ponies got quiet. It wasn’t until he was older and had seen real combat that he understood the foolery was a way of venting the tension of their everyday situation. Whenever they were in a place where something wasn’t about to outright murder them the utter hilarity broke them free of what could become a very dark mindset. Maybe it was the absurdity of throwing oneself at something large enough to rip one’s arms and legs off, maybe it was just the adrenaline and the alcohol, but he was thoroughly convinced that the Dwarves of the Long Patrol were utterly touched in the head.

They rode long into the forest until the sky turned azure and then to indigo above them and the shadows began to lengthen. When the first stars came out the made camp in a little clearing not far from a stream. Fili, Paavo, and Gorm took the ponies to water while the others cleared spaces for bedrolls and a fire. The Long Patrol Dwarves had a small metal firepit - one that was just big enough to cook over but not open to give away too much light, and once that was going they could start a stew with what they had in their packs. When Fili returned he saw that Kolbjorn and Kjolv were absent, gone to do a little scouting, so he set out to groom their ponies with his own. By the time they returned with a brace of conies between them he had groomed their ponies and the pack pony as well as his own. Gorm made short work of the rabbits while Lea and Realf drew early watch.

“Now,” Falkvord motioned for Fili and Frerin to sit with him. “Tell me about this business down south.”

Fili’s voice grew serious as he told the story of caravans coming up from the south having been “taxed” by Greylock’s men on the Trade Road, caravan masters reluctant to travel to Gondor because Greylock was demanding a share of their goods. “Thorin received a raven from Gondor saying if we didn’t root him out they would. That was too much for the Council. They demanded Thorin mount an expedition to go bring him in to stand charges.”

Falkvord leaned back with a frown on his face. “Did they really think he’d come? Greylock was sworn never to return to Erebor after what happened. To tell you the truth, I don’t blame him.”

“He wasn’t the only one,” put in Frerin. “Some of those Dwarves are scattered as far as Ered Luin. Thorin offered Greylock a hefty stipend to keep that stretch of the Road free from orcs and other hazards, and for the first few decades he did. Then he started demanding demanding a share of whatever came through what he considered to be his lands. Even Thorin couldn’t ignore that.”

“He was a good commander of Dwarves,” commented Falkvord. “Wicked fighter, could take down a gundabad orc. Used to lead a Long Patrol of his own.”

“You knew him,” stated Fili.

“Knew him, drank with him, fought alongside him. We weren’t brothers, but I respected him. My Nera and his bond-mate were cousins, so you could say we were family in a way. It’s a hard story, one that many Dwarves found themselves in.” He paused as Gorm brought them bowls of stew. The three of them sat and ate in silence, heads down over their food. Finally he spoke again. “How much of the story do you know?”

“Very little,” answered Frerin. “That was all before our time and Thorin won’t suffer it to be spoken of.”

“Well then settle in and I’ll tell you the whole regretful tale,” Falkvord said. Frerin wedged Fili under his shoulder and they leaned in for a long listen.

“It all started when Thror heard rumors of men trying to enter Khazad-dûm in search of mithril. I don’t know if those rumors were true - maybe some jackass was stupid enough to try it. But he seemed to think they carried weight. He sent some scouting parties down and they found an abandoned camp in the treeline near the Mirrormere. Someone had been there, but no signs of life. But they also found orc-sign scrawled all over Dimrill Gate. If any man was fool enough to walk in through those doors they didn’t come out and one less fool in the world doesn’t hurt.

“But it was like a pebble in Thror’s boot. It rattled around in there until he was frothing over it. Khazad-dûm, Heart of Durin’s Folk in Middle Earth - abandoned but never forgotten. He sent out messengers to all the Dwarven kingdoms asking for soldiers for an expedition to reclaim the Dwarrowdelf. And they came, drawn by the promise of the mines and a chance to bring forth mithril for their kingdoms. Beyond price, it was, and riches like that make a Dwarf stupid. Nain and Dain led an army from the Iron Hills second only to ours. We saw Ironfists, Stiffbeards, Blacklocks, and Stonefoots from the east, Firebeards and Broadbeams from the Blue Mountains.”

“That must have been a sight to see,” breathed Fili. He had been raised on tales of the Dwarf armies of old, marching out to battle the armies of the enemy, fighting right alongside Elves and Men, grim warriors in their shining armor.

“Aye, t’was,” answered Falkvord. “Thror and Thrain both rode out, along with Thorin and his brother; your namesake,” he nodded at Frerin. For his part, Frerin was fascinated. He had read the histories, of course, but it was rare to get an account from one who had been there. “It was a thing to see, a host of Dwarven warriors camped between Erebor and Dale, banners flying in the sun. Nain’s Dwarves all had those damn goats, Nain and Dain both riding those giant-assed pigs.”

Frerin let forth a soft _sou-eee_ and Fili elbowed him gently in the ribs.

“The Blacklocks were riding these little horses, fancy things they were, and I even saw some dromedaries bearing loads for the desert tribes. Most of them barely spoke the common tongue - and even their Khuzdul was so heavily accented were had to use caravan guards as translators. We marched clear around the bottom of the Greenwood and around the Elven Lands to camp in the trees of the Dimrill Dale, where the Kibil-Nâla runs down into the Kheled-zâram. There, under the shadow of Bundushathûr, Zirakzigil and Barazinbar - in the valley of Azanulbizar, the Dwarven Kings went down to the water and gazed within the Mirrormere. When they came back they were silent and none told what they saw.

“We scouted up to the doors but there were no signs of life - just heat and an abominable stench seeping out, neither of those being good signs. Those of us who spent time in the wild expected orcs to come streaming out of that filthy opening in the night, but nothing did.” He stopped for a moment, frowning. “We marched up at sunrise, thinking in our arrogance that the sunlight would give us an advantage, and found a thick, oily smoke issuing from the gate. It turned the sky grey and left a taste of putrefaction in our mouths. When we blew the horns to announce ourselves the damn drumming started. The fast drums rattled your nerves but those deep drums made the earth jump under our feet and I am not ashamed to admit they made me feel fear.

“We tried to mount a shieldwall to keep whatever was inside under control. Our first “Urah!” met with a blast of heat and noise from the inside, there was a terrible screeching sound and then goblins were boiling out like an ant nest on fire! Thousands of them - out the doorway, up the rock face. Those eastern archers sent round after round into them an’ all it did was make a mound of the dead an’ dyin’.”

“Goblins don’t fight in the sun,” Frerin stated.

“They don’t,” replied Falkvord. “Sunlight makes ‘em weak. They was trying to get out of the way of bigger things.” He stopped long enough to sort out his pipe while Fili and Frerin waited. “You know, for a moment... for one moment we actually thought we could win. Win that battle, win back the Dwarrowdelf, win honor and renown for ourselves. We would have earned our place in the scrolls - Heros of Azanulbizar.” He was quiet for a long moment, regarding the bright red center of his pipe bowl thoughtfully. “Instead we shall be remembered as the engineers of the greatest and most shameful massacre of Dwarves since The Maker woke us in His halls.

“The orcs came next, the sky blocked out above us, crashing up against our shieldwall. They had heavy armor and a head up on us, but as with all things of the enemy they were but poor imitation! Their front-line stacked up on our pikes until we couldn’t hold the poles up anymore. Two of them for every one of us. Orcs from Moria with the red mark on their armor. They came crawling up over the shieldwall even as we hacked them to pieces and then when it fell under their weight these damn monstrous things came walking out - orcs from Gundabad. Spawned of foul craft out of Angmar, twice as tall as any Dwarf, and cunning as any man.

“They had a trap laid out for us. Probably saw us coming from days off. They charged right out into us from before and behind and our forces were divided between the Gate and the Mirrormere. The chief among them, Azog the Defiler. He and his guard waded right in going after the Kings, killing both Thror and Nain before their guard could wrestle him down. Your sire stood over their bodies and held him off with nothing but a damn tree branch until Dain could get up there with his axe. Wheelbarrow-sized stones, those two. Dain took that big fucker’s head off with that red axe he carried. When the other orcs saw that they ran and Dain chased them all the way back to the door.

“Some wanted to go in after them, but Dain said no. He alone had looked inside and he alone had seen what awaited us. _What lives there still._ The whole damn job had been a fool’s chase. Every other Dwarf dead or dying, both Nain and Thror lost. Everyone lost someone. Your irak'adad Frerin, Fundin, sire of Balin and Dwalin, Greylock’s dashat, Regnor.” His breath hitched. “Mine own nadad-'uzghu, Faltin…”

Fili and Frerin meaningfully at each other. _What if I lost you?_

“We burned the dead and started the long walk home. Thrain was so badly injured he had to go home in a cart. Thorin had to take up the crown on his return because his father never recovered. Many of those that came from Erebor never returned, drifting off towards Ered Luin or any of the little settlements in between. Greylock took his stipend and set-up off the Trade Road and I never saw him since. There were those who felt the lives of their kin were thrown away and for what? I can’t say that I haven’t had those feeling myself. That was the last time the armies of the Dwarves marched and I do not look to see it happen again until those hurts are finally healed.”

“Wait…” Fili sat up and lowered his voice. “You said that Greylock had an Omega.”

“Aye, Priya was her name. Lovely thing; tall, with dark hair and eyes like amber. I always liked her. They only had the one child, which made it all the worse when he fell that terrible day.”

“Did she not go with him to the keep?”

“No, never got the chance,” said Falkvord. “He looked for it to take maybe two years to make the land safe and build the keep. It was still a dangerous proposition out there. She took up residence in the Omega Quarter while he took any that would follow and went to set up his operation down south. My Nera looked after her, but she was lonely, consumed by sadness. She returned to the stone. Nera said it was of a broken heart. Whatever the case, Greylock blamed her death on the crown as well. I knew then that he would never return. Why do you ask?”

Fili and Frerin looked at each other and then Fili finished their tale. “When we searched the keep after the battle we found, well,” he pushed the hair back from his face. Frerin, who usually mocked him about the subject, was silent. “Greylock was keeping an Omega captive and enslaved there. We brought him back to Erebor.”

“By Mahal,” Falkvord swore out a few choice oaths. “And was he…?”

“No!” Fili cleared his throat. “No, he’s too young yet. But he intended to. Greylock had paid a gang of slavers to kidnap him from his family.”

Falkvord shook his head. “I should have been keeping an eye on him. The Dwarf I knew would never have done that. But who knows what time and desperation will do? How long?”

“His caretaker thinks thirty years. He’s living in the Omega Quarter now. I’m hoping he will choose to stay.”

“I think,” Falkvord turned out his pipe and carefully ground the ash under the heel of his boot. “I should like to meet this…”

“His name is forgotten,” Frerin put in. _“Someone_ named him Kili.”

That earned them both an interesting look. “I think when we return to the mountain I should like to speak with this Kili. What’s Thorin had to say about it?”

“Very little,” answered Frerin. _Very little, yet, far overmuch._

 

 

_\- TBC -_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I am taking liberties with the canon timeline and events associated with the Battle of Moria Gate (Azanulbizar). In the book it takes place many years after Smaug takes Erebor. 
> 
> More to come in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> nadad-'uzghu = Brother in Battle  
> dashat = son  
> irak'adad = uncle  
> Ugmil ’adad (grandfather)  
> Bundushathûr, Zirakzigil and Barazinbar = Cloudyhead, Silvertine and Redhorn, the three mountains that stand over the Dwarven homeland of Khazad-dûm (Moria)  
> Moria = Khazad-dûm  
> The 'Mirrormere' - a sacred site to the Durins = According to legend, Durin ultimately found "a glen of shadows between two great arms of the mountains, above which three white peaks were shining". Within this heavily wooded valley, a long series of short waterfalls led down to a long, oval lake, which appeared to have a magical quality: "There, like jewels sunk in the deep shone glinting stars, though sunlight was in the sky above". Perceiving these stars as a crown glittering above his head, Durin took this as an auspicious sign, and named the lake Kheled-zâram, the 'Mirrormere'.  
> The icy cold springs feeding it he called 'Kibil-Nâla', of unknown meaning, although to the valley itself he gave the name 'Azanulbizar', The Dimrill Dale. Durin chose the caves above Kheled-zâram as the earliest beginnings of his stronghold: Khazad-dûm, 'the Dwarrowdelf'.  
> “Burned Dwarf” - this denotes someone who died at the Battle of Moria Gate. There were too many Dwarves to return to the stone when the battle was over, so the forest around the Dimril Dale was cut down and their bodies burned. The forest never grew back and to say someone was a burned dwarf was enough.


	17. "Water & Stone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Frerin make for Lake Town. We find out a little about the boys and the boys make an unsettling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter. A little Fili and Frerin history and some parenting time with Falkvord. 
> 
> Esgaroth is pretty from a distance.

My thanks to [EverythingMith](http://everythingmith.tumblr.com/) for keeping me from chucking the whole thing in the trash and starting over whilst drowning in my tears!   
  
My additional thanks to [TheGreenSorceress](http://thegreensorceress.tumblr.com/) for keeping this train on track and going in the right direction :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

****  
  
  


**Part 3: Chapter 17**

**“Water & Stone”**

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Falkvord saw to it that Fili and Frerin got the dawn watch, much to their grumbling, because he was a sadistic bastard who loved making them stand in the cold just before the sun rose over the horizon while he slept until breakfast. That’s the way they saw it, anyways, as they huffed out their foggy breaths from their place in the trees. At least there was hot tea, some root vegetables baked in the coals and cram warmed by the fire waiting for them when they came in. Feeling grumpy, they made Paavo, Lea and Realf pack their bedrolls and see to the ponies while they broke their fast with Falkvord and Zacharia.

“I want to see if anyone has been camping off the road near Lake Town,” commented Falkvord. “Not likely they’d be stupid enough to stay close, but a little lookabout never hurt.”

Zacharia brought a rolled oilcloth full of maps from his saddlebags and they sorted through it until they found a topographical map of the area. “We are here,” Zacharia touched his finger down on a spot a short trek from the Trade Road. “We could make Lake Town by sunset if we meet no one.”

Falkvord nodded in agreement. “Let us continue on our present course then. I wouldn’t mind a good fish fry tonight.” They finished quickly and packed up, Falkvord checked their bearings on the little brass navigator he kept on a chain around his neck and they mounted up.

“Do you really think they’d be hiding this close to the Road?” asked Fili.

“You’d be surprised what you’d find just off your doorstep,” repled Falkvord. “I remember the time I found goblins sneaking around outside the cheese caves.”

“Very funny!” In fact, Fili and Frerin had been two of those “goblins”, and although they _technically_ hadn’t been doing anything wrong they were not to be galavanting outside without an escort. They were very young then and prone to trouble. Falkvord had made them a deal - spend a halfmoon cleaning and repairing gear for the Long Patrol and he wouldn’t tell Dwalin just how far out of bounds he had found them. A halfmoon turned into three while they learned the worst kind of scurrilous behavior unbefitting Heirs to the Throne - spitting, swearing, snot-mining, the breaking of foul winds and the type of sass that saw them confined to quarters on more than one occasion. They also learned the basics of field fighting, saw for the first time Dwarves with real injuries and learned about the Battle Brothers who pledged to each other their lives and who died side-by-side.

When he was little, Fili had lived a rather pampered, slightly spoilt life in the Omega Quarter under the watchful eye of a large flock of nannies and servants. His Tharkal was busy with courtly duties to the King and his beautiful Consort. His Adad, a Firebeard Lord from the Blue Mountains, was a laughing, golden presence in his life. His father was a warrior, wed to a Princess, and roped into far more formal functions than was his want. When he was ten Thorin’s Consort returned to the stone, leaving their only child, a Beta, ineligible to inherit the throne and suddenly Fili became much more important in the larger scheme of things. He was thrown together with his cousin Frerin for lessons in “princely behavior” and “protocol”, both of which he hated, but at least he found a friend and protector in the now rather unwanted son of the King. And Frerin, in mourning for the Omega who bore him, found relief in the adoring face of the one Dwarf who loved him absolutely.

When Fili was a slim and awkward twenty and Frerin was a harried and rangy forty they found themselves in the company of the hardest-living Dwarves in the mountain. Dis was appalled. Thorin paid it no mind as long as it kept them out of trouble. Fili’s Adad encouraged it, thinking it would do the boys good to be in the rough company of Dwarves who cared not that they were royals. They boys polished button and buckle, stitched leather, patched clothing, learned to smoke a pipe, swear like a warrior, sneak ale and sat on countless evenings listening to stories from the Long Patrol. Sitting on the floor leaning up against Frerin, watching his father laugh and smile down at them, it was the happiest days of his young life.

When he turned forty and Frerin was sixty they pledged themselves before the Altar of Mahal in the Temple sacred to all Alphas. Thorin was livid, Dis even more so. Fili’s father stood for them while the finest warriors in the kingdom looked on and they were bound together as Alphas in the eyes of the Maker and from that point on they could not be separated. They moved into shared quarters, went on patrol together, Frerin was his first lover. And when Fili’s Adad returned to the stone, Frerin and Falkvord had been there for him.

Fili shook off his thoughts and brought his attention back to his surroundings. Falkvord led them forward in a line, threading their way through the trees, their ponies picking their path with nimble feet. The usual busy chatter and merry jesting was absent from them. Yesterday they had been close enough to safety and civilization for song and good meetings, today was about business. They stopped when they came to a footpath cutting across their route. Too straight for a deer track, not old enough for the dirt to be packed solid, someone had hacked away the undergrowth to make the passage wider. Falkvord sat and regarded it for a long moment, then he got down out of the saddle and crouched down on his heels to look at the ground. Fili and Frerin got down next to him.

“What do you see?” he asked.

“Bootprints,” answered Frerin. “But no hoofmarks. Hunting party would have taken ponies.”

Fili followed the line of the path from left to right. “Moving as the raven flies. They must be going somewhere.”

“What else?” asked Falkvord.

Fili stood up and put his booted foot next to the prints leading off to their left. Some of them were overlong and narrow, but some of them were short, wide and sturdy - like his. “Dwarves.”

“Dwarves from Erebor don’t come out this far,” said Frerin.

Falkvord said nothing about that. He stood up, swung back up into his saddle and turned his pony to the right. “Let’s see just where this comes out on the road.”

 

 

 

*********

  
  


 

Lake Town was not part of Erebor, better to say it lay in the long shadow of the Lonely Mountain, and the trade that passed through it was important and far-reaching. They were protecting what was in Erebor’s interests, besides, there wasn’t one of them there that would have walked away from those people if they were in need. Dwarves were, by their nature, not water-going folk. They did not sail or build ships, hiring out transport from those they trusted if they could go no other way. If the bandits were coming and going by water there would be very little they could do except set up patrols on the shore and let the men patrol by boat. But most smugglers operated from the shoreline, and at nearly six leagues long there was a lot of it to disappear into. Fili had a thought nudging at the back of his head. He wondered if any of the others shared it.

They could see the port rising up from the water from a ways off. A small city standing upon a base of Dwarf-hewn stone that rose in graceful arches out of the water. The Dwarves had built the stone wall that wrapped around the city - the water gates large enough for barges and boats to come right inside. The Dwarves also built the stone foundations of the city itself and that stone had withstood all manner of storm, remaining strong and unmoved. The residents of the small port city built their homes, shops and official buildings up upon those foundations, whitewashing the outsides and topping them with colorful baked tiles. Fili thought it looked odd in the daylight, although it looked pretty enough at night with the torches lit. He never understood why the people here rubbed plaster over stone, or why they had no King. Instead they cast lots and gave the running of the port over to their elders, one being called the Master. They stood no army but hired guards, hosted Elves at their feasts, and were much less dependent upon Erebor than was Dale. Boat and barge came and went at all hours of the day and night, ferrying goods and people to their destinations.

The city itself was laid out in a circular pattern with the market in the center from which all else radiated out - houses, shops, workshops, people. As they topped a small rise they could see it clearly and Fili smiled as the water twinkled around it like diamonds in the firelight. It was odd, in the way of all the workings of Men, that it seemed to have sprung up without any order that was apparent to his Dwarf sensibilities. Dale was hard enough to find your way around with all it’s twisty, winding pathways and little courtyards. Dwarves were much more linear thinking and preferred things laid out in a much more straightforward manner. Besides, carving a city out of stone without the whole thing caving in on you took a lot of engineering. Any Dwarf who lived below ground knew that. Any Dwarf who lived below ground…

He urged his pony up the line to ride beside Falkvord.

“I could hear you thinking all the way up here,” he teased.

“There were Dwarf tracks on that path in the woods.”

“Aye.”

“But Dwarves don’t travel to Lake Town.”

“Not from Erebor. Not often.”

“Not unless they need the stonework repaired, which they don’t as it is Dwarf make.”

Falkvord chuckled. “True enough. What about from the other holds?”

Fili ran the thought over in his head. “Dwarves from the Iron Hills would be on the Trade Road and reach Erebor first, so they wouldn’t need the transport.”

“And from Ered Luin?”

“They’d come up around the southern pass.”

“So why would Dwarves be out here?”

“There are no Dwarves out here.” Frerin had ridden up and was catching on to the direction the conversation was taking. “There are no settlements here. All of these lands are the dominion of Elves and Men. Any Dwarves roaming here would be homeless and wandering.”

“Recently made homeless, I am thinking,” mused Falkvord.

Fili and Frerin looked at each other. Their search for bandits and smugglers had just taken a very dangerous turn.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*** Esgaroth is the formal name of the original city that rises on the southern portion of the Long Lake, a significant body of water approximately 20 mi long and 5 mi wide (roughly the size of Loch Ness). In the book the original was destroyed by Smaug and then rebuilt on the ruins further out onto the water. Bilbo sees the ruins of the old city outlines as wooden pilings rising from the water. In the movie Bard ferries the Dwarves through the ruins built of stone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Omega shenanigans in Erebor. Thorin won't be idle while Fili is away.
> 
> Thank you everyone for staying with me. As usual I am http://withywindlesdaughter.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> As always - comments inspire writers to write more! All are welcome!


	18. “The Truth Of The Matter”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas get news while Fili and Frerin are away. Kili learns that not all truths are happy ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili is discovering some facts about being an Omega he does not like. Meanwhile, the boys go hunting for trouble in Lake Town.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  
  
  


**_Part 3: Chapter 18_ **

 

**_“The Truth Of The Matter”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Hilgot came to collect them from Temple and return them to their rooms he found an invitation waiting for himself and his friends.  _ “Kili, son of Odne…”  _ he found a standing invitation for himself  _ “and Companions”  _ to attend supper with Thorin in the wing he occupied in the Royal Quarters.

Kili looked at the invitation. “In his quarters?” The others only shrugged and shook their heads. They had never been invited to anything but the celebrations where all the Omegas were trotted out. They had gone with Kili to watch the Council and have luncheon with Thorin and his friends on several occasions now, but an invite to dine with the King?

“I’m going to ask Dori.” Kili tucked the invite into his sleeve and trotted off to find the silver-haired Dwarf who ran the Omega Quarter. Dori had been very kind to Kili, perhaps owing to his friendship with his young brother Ori, and Kili didn’t hesitate to go to him with questions such as this. 

“It arrived while you were serving in Temple,” Dori informed him. “But you could go tomorrow. I can send a response for you if you like.”

“But,” Kili pointed to the elegant writing on the missive. “This says  _ private supper.  _ That’s not the same as going to Council and having luncheon.”

“No, it is not.” Dori patted his arm encouragingly. 

Kili was becoming increasingly agitated. Did Thorin think that he had gone to Temple because he was presenting? Did he have expectations upon him now? “I don’t know what to say to him,” Kili spluttered. “What does he want?”

“The King routinely entertains small groups of his friends and invites Omegas to join them,” Dori reassured him. “It’s just supper and conversation. All above board and quite respectable.”

“But why would he ask us?”

“Because he enjoys your company.” Dori handed him back the message. “I will arrange for robes to be sent for all of you first thing in the morning.”

And so Kili made his way back to their room, not especially looking where he was going. The halls were crowded with servants and Omegas bustling about before luncheon, some of which he knew, many of whom were still strangers to him. He had paused to return the greetings of an Omega younger than himself when he felt another body collide with his shoulder. 

“Ouch! Get out of the way!” He turned and saw Gemma, Margot’s Second, looking at him, quite offended.

“Our apologies,” the young Omega blurted out.  _ Bara _ , Kili remembered. Her name was Bara.

“Don’t,” Kili told her. “You did nothing wrong. Gemma ran into us.”

_ “Shut your mouth, you little piece of backwoods trash!”  _ Gemma hissed at him.  _ “Don’t you speak to me.” _

“I will speak to you in any way it pleases me,” replied Kili heatedly. He didn’t like how Margot’s group had the younger Omegas so cowed. 

“Oh, it’s you,” another venomous voice approached from behind. “Why aren’t you off in hiding with the rag tag at your heels?” 

Kili bit back a flash of temper. Greylock would have had a Dwarf flogged for speaking to him so.  _ I was everything.  I walked down the center of every hallway.  I bowed to no one but him…  _ He didn’t need to look to see who  _ that  _ voice belonged to. “Hello, Marga.”

“What’s this?!” Before Kili could say anything Marga snatched the folded missive out of his hand. “Oh, Kili, you have an admirer. Who is it? One of those pathetic wall-climbers?”

“That is private!” Kili reached to snatch it back but was shouldered aside by Gemma. 

_ “Kili, Son of Odne… _ how rural that sounds,  _ Odne…” _ Marga read with an air of amusement. 

_ “Do not speak her name!”  _ Kili ground out, furious.

_ “...and Companions  _ \- your pathetic little group of admirers -  _ are invited to attend a private supper in the…”  _ Her face twisted up as she read the rest of it. Marga turned her glare upon Kili. “You really think you’re getting away with something don’t you?” She got close to his face, knowing he wouldn’t strike out in front of the Omegas and servants who were now quickly scampering by. “Let me educate you about this.” She thrust the crumpled invitation against his chest. “The only value he sees in you is what’s between your legs! You’ll be just like all the other goldsick  _ karhul _ he has dragged through his bed - used up and shipped off as soon as he gets tired of you! Your ambitions will get you nowhere, you little cur! Better you had stayed with your old master!” And with that she seized Gemma roughly by the wrist and marched down the hall. 

Kili watched her go, shocked at her outburst. He had completely forgotten that Bara was still standing there watching him. “I am sorry, Bara. Are you alright?”

Bara twisted her hands nervously together, looking around at the other Omegas who were still going by. “Is it true?” she said softly. “What Marga said?”

Kili glanced around and slid his hand gently under her elbow. “Come with me.”

They found an out-of-the-way bench and sat where they could speak privately. They sat facing each other. “What Marga said -” Bara started.

“Which part?” Kili asked. He knew there was a lot of whispering whenever he and his friends went anywhere, maybe it was time to get some things out in the open. “That I am invited to supper with the King or that I was the captive of an outlaw warlord?”

“Um, yes. Those things.” Bara was very wide-eyed. She had heard a lot of things from her friends about this very interesting new addition to their part of the kingdom but she didn’t think she’d ever get to hear it from the source.

“If I tell you will you make sure your friends know the truth, and not wild stories?” Having four younger brothers to help raise had given Kili a handle on how to speak to young Dwarves. He knew Bara was one of the Omegas who came every day for lessons and to socialize and then went back to their families in the evenings. 

“I will,” Bara nodded, her large brown eyes luminous in her young face. 

Kili decided to spare her the worst of the story and stayed with the basics, telling her about his home in Stone Cliff and his family. About his abduction he only said “When I was but thirty, bandits came and took me away. They sold me to an Alpha named Greylock and I had to stay in his keep until the Dwarves of Erebor came and pulled it down. They found us and brought us here.”

“Was it bad? That place?” Bara asked. 

Kili ducked his head.  _ Screaming, pottery breaking, hands upon him…  _ He cleared his throat. “It was very hard. I was not allowed to see my family and I was not allowed to return home. That Alpha intended to breed me so as to get Omega-born sons.” 

“What if you did not want to?” Bara asked.

“He did not leave me any choice.” Kili refused to elaborate further. “But before that could happen the King led an army to defeat him and destroy the keep.”

“And that’s when when they found you! And that’s when Prince Fili fell in love with you!” Bara was starry-eyed in her enthusiasm. 

“I… well…” Kili cleared his throat. “That is when they found me, yes. They put us on a wagon to bring us back to Erebor, and on the ride back the Prince and I became friends.”

Bara looked at him expectantly, eyes wide and twinkling. “We are friends,” he repeated.

“But he comes to see you here,” Bara asserted. “That must count for something!”

“Friends!” Kili repeated. 

“What about the King?” 

“Do you understand what a novelty is?” Kili asked. Bara nodded. “Well, I am a very unimportant Dwarf. I am not royalty, my family has no gold or title to call their own, nor am I related to any Dwarf of import. There is no reason for Thorin to have an interest in me other than I amuse him. But…” and here Kili hesitated. “I am new and unknown to him. He will tire of my company soon and invite another.”

Bara slumped noticeably. “About what Marga said - the other part…”

“That we are only valued for what is between our legs?” Kili asked. Bara nodded, not meeting his eyes. Evidently the little Omega had heard those words before. Kili put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up. “In a way what she says is true. We are valued because we can produce life, and there are few of us so not every Alpha will be able to bond to an Omega. For an Alpha such as Thorin, even more so, as he needs an Alpha son. But that does not mean we should not follow our hearts. To love and to be loved in return is far more important.”

“But if you could give Thorin an Alpha son?” asked Bara.

Kili sighed deeply. “It seems many Omegas have rolled the stones on that bet and come up wanting. I will not do so. I will follow my heart.

“And what does your heart say, Kili?”

“It says  _ Find your family and go home.” _

“Even if you have to leave the Prince and all your friends?” 

Kili smoothed the hair away from her face. “Even if.”

He could see Bara was working to yet another line of questioning. “Don’t you have things to do before luncheon?”

Bara sighed. “I do.” She rose and bent her knee if deference.  _ “ê-akhmân, Kili-nan'ûna.” _

“Go then, and do not be shy if you wish to speak to me or my friends.” Kili watched her trot down the hallway and out of sight. 

  

 

 

********

 

 

 

Since Fili and Frerin were still out on patrol the Omegas decided just to eat in the main hall with everyone else, taking a table down at the end and waited on the arrival of the Court. Several groups of young Omegas stopped at the table to offer shy greetings, including Bara and her little group of friends. It was both odd and enjoyable receiving that attention from the little sisters, at least until he caught sight of Marga glaring at them from a table higher-up the line. No matter, Kili was determined to enjoy the day anyway.

They stood as Dori heralded the arrival of his mistress.  _ “All stand for The Princess!”  _ This was Dis’ interpretation of casual dining, eschewing the use of her formal titles when she entered. Today she was dressed in dark sapphire blue robes, cut to show off her arms, her  Ruthukhînh all wearing that color somewhere in their luxuriant outfits. Kili wondered how they managed to coordinate it all on a daily basis, finally deciding that their servants must be running the wardrobe from behind-the-scenes. 

They all waited for her to be seated and for her plate to be set out before they started eating.  In truth, they had taken to missing at least one meal a day, but nobody seemed to notice. They were not important enough for their absence to cause any questions thus far. But they did sometimes miss announcements or the news that was passed about at the communal meal. Today it was the Princess herself making them.

“As some of you may already know,” her voice carried out over the expectant listeners. “Our cousin Dain Ironfoot will be arriving in a number of weeks with his family and court for an extended visit. We shall, of course, be extending the Iron Hills every courtesy and entertainment we can offer. You will all be participating in the music and dancing, there will Temple celebrations as well and perhaps some of you will find suitors within his court.” There was a small stirring of excitement from the younger Omegas. “From this day until they arrive all will be expected to participate in the preparations.” This last remark was directed more at the table of Omegas the same age as Kili and his friends but from affluent families of much greater rank. 

Dori stepped back up. “I have organized a roster of activities that shall be posted. You are all expected to attend unless given special permission from The Crown or unless you are in Temple. Please see me if you have any questions, thank you!” 

After luncheon was dismissed they all crowded into the hallway where the classes were held to see the carefully-lettered schedules. All the Omegas living or attending lessons in the Omega Quarter had been divided-up into groups and each group set into a rotation for things labeled “The Formal Dances”, “Group Dancing” and “Choral Song”. Kili was already taking lessons in reading, writing and Khuzdul from Ori. Now he was also enlisted in “Court…”

_ “What is it?”  _ he whispered to Rasine.

_ “Court Etiquette,”  _ Dori’s voice came from over his shoulder.

Kili turned to face him. “Dori!” he stammered. “I was just asking what this class was. I am not familiar with this word.”

“Of course you’re not,” Marga couldn’t resist getting a shot in as she cruised by with her retinue. “It means  _ manners  _ and  _ graces  _ and all the other things you do not have.”

“All the things you choose not to exercise,” Unna put in. Her family was merchant class but they were rich and she had not been spared an education in  _ all  _ the courtly arts. Marga made an ugly face down at her.

_ “As I was saying!”  _ Dori interrupted, his position as Majordomo To The Princess lending his voice authority. “As Kili is new he has not had the opportunity to learn proper Court Behavior - what we call  _ Etiquette _ , dear. It’s expected of all Omegas of Dis’ kingdom.” Kili could have pointed out that, technically, this was not Dis’ kingdom but Thorin’s, but he did not. 

“You are expected to observe it on such formal occasions as State Visits and supper with members of the the Royal Family.” Dori explained. Kili remembered they had an invitation to Thorin’s chambers on the morrow. His first class was tomorrow morning after the communal breakfast that all the older Omegas attended in the hall. 

“Thank you, Dori,” he replied. “I will be there.” He saw his weapons training with Caemgen going out the window, as well as his academic lessons with Ori. Not that he was be sad to skip out on some of the subjects, but he really liked his time with Ori. Now there just not would be time. He looked at his friends and huffed.

Rasine patted his head. “It is not that bad,” she reassured him. “This happens every year when they come to visit. It’s like some big competition between Thorin and Dain, and the Iron Hills will never have as many Omegas as Erebor does.”

Kili grumbled at that. “I do not see how this will be enjoyable for us at all.”

  
  


 

 

********

  
  


 

 

Fili watched as Falkvord spoke with The Master of Laketown. Neither he nor Frerin wore badges of office except on official state visits and as far as the Patrol was concerned the older Dwarf outranked them both. As they suspected, The Master and his clerks couldn’t tell them apart, treating them all with polite indifference. Dale at least had a hereditary Lord who spent much of his day out amongst the city, seeing to his people and the walls that defended them. These men spent their brief tenures locked within their counting houses while the damp crept up around them.

“We have always had troubles with smugglers,” The Master informed them. “Kegs nipped off a barge here, salvage scavenged from a wrecked ship there. Half the time it’s the local farmers! We consider it the cost of doing business.” The old man raised a silver goblet to his lips with ink-stained fingers. “But recently these little nips have been getting much more aggressive. Small boats have started disappearing where once they were safe. We have had to compensate several owners for not only the goods missing but the vessels themselves. Mind you, they were very small vessels, but all-in-all, bad for business.” 

Their talk with the Captain of the Guard was slightly more productive. He sat down and unrolled maps of the lakeshore, showing traditional traffic routes, smuggler’s coves and caves and the places where the most recent thefts had occurred. “You saw the guard we had on the gate,” he pointed out. He was a regular soldier type, someone they could understand. “I’ve also stationed extra guards around the ship gates. Up until now they haven’t taken enough to get The Masters to do anything.”

“And now?” Falkvord asked.

“We started getting complaints from some of the villages along the lakeshore that send fish and farm foods. Three of the little rigs they use for shuttling goods up and down the coast and up the larger rivers have gone missing. They’re small, fast and all you see of them is a three-sided canvas sail before they disappear. I think they’re the ones doing the bulk of the thieving.” He paused to run a hand through his greying hair. “And it’s not going to Dale or the Greenwood, that much I do know.”

“The Market Mistress of Dale won’t grant permission for anyone she doesn’t know to set-up at stall her markets, Erebor’s not much easier,” Frerin commented. “Why haven’t we heard about this before?”

“We should have asked for help with this weeks ago.” The Captain offered to refill their cups, then lowered his voice. “The Masters think it’s bad for business for anyone to know.” 

“What about Mirkwood?” Fili asked. “Can you be sure they’re not buying it all?”

“It takes years to negotiate even the simplest contract with them. We needed a damn treaty just to be able to tie barges up to their portage docks.”

Zacharia motioned to the bottom of the map. “Take those small boats down the River Running to the Sea of Rhun, no one ask where goods come from. Could make enough for make new start in new land.”

They all looked at him. “Now that,” said the guard. “is an excellent idea. I’ll post a watch and soldiers on the tail-end of the lake. We can even sail down to where the river skirts through the eastern edge of the Greenwood, speak with the elves there. Hopefully they haven’t already gone.”

“That only leaves us to see if we can find them,” Falkvord replied. 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Kili and his friends had nothing scheduled for the rest of the day, so the twins puttered about trying to braid his hair (too silky) and eventually they found their way out to the overlook with the grate on it where the young Alphas would climb up to prove their courage. They were not surprised to find Hartvig there with some of his friends and they sat down to chat.

“At least maybe we’ll get a Feast Day out of it,” Hartvig was saying of the approaching celebrations. 

“What is that?” asked Kili. 

“A Feast Day?” said Hartvig. “That is when the Crown sends food and drink to all the Temples for the poor to eat and drink. It happens on the Holy Days but also when important visitors arrive - to show off how wealthy the kingdom is.”

“And are there many poor here? I have yet to see them.” Kili’s home had been quite modest, but he had never thought of himself as  _ poor.  _

“There are!” Hartvig asserted. “But you lot will never see them. The low neighborhoods are all Beta and they don’t want any of you to go down there.”

Kili turned to his friends. “Is this true?” 

They only shook their heads. “None of us have ever spent much time outside of the Omega Quarter,” answered Unna. 

He turned back to Hartvig. “Why are the Betas put apart from us?” 

“That is just how it has always been,” Hartvig answered. He shrugged. “Why should it be any different?”

Kili stood up. “Why should it not be different? Why should Frerin not take the throne after Thorin? Why can Hilgot not accompany me where she wants to go?  _ She, who is as my Amad?  _ Would you not welcome her into your home?” 

“As a servant, yes!” The words were barely out of the young Alpha’s mouth and he knew he had said the wrong thing. The anger on Kili’s face a stark rebuke to his carelessness. 

“But not as a friend or a family member?”

Hartvig took a deep breath. He had never had to defend his beliefs before - it was just what he was raised on, and to some extent the word of the law. In for a penny… “Kili, I am sorry. But that is how it is done!”

“Why?!” Kili snapped back. “Why should it be done this way? It is not so in the village where I was raised.”

“Well,” Hartvig looked to his companions for help, but none was forthcoming. “I don’t… I don’t know.” 

Kili looked at Hartvig and the other Alphas watching from the grate to his friends and the other Omegas sitting there and felt regret over his anger. “Am I wrong?”

There was silence and for a dreadful moment Kili thought he stood alone with his convictions until Caemgen stood up from the bench. “No,” he answered. “Yur not!” He faced the Alphas on the outside of the grid. “My clan was mixed, anyone bonded to who they pleased and made children of every kind and no Dwarf cared. What’s more, we did not allow anyone to say nowt ‘bout it, neither!”

And with that they rose and left the overlook, Kili practically stomping his way down the hall. He didn’t understand why he was so angry. Ori had warned him about the class separation in the mountain and he knew that’s why Fili had taken them to The Bell rather that to an inn at the High Market. He had not known there were poor in Erebor, at least not anyone any more poor than he had been growing up. But here they were swimming in luxury. They did no work, performed no duties.  _ The only value he sees in you is what’s between your legs! You’ll be just like all the other goldsick karhul…  _ He stopped walking.

“Kili?” Rasine’s voice came from behind him. 

“Marga is right,” he answered bitterly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Comments are always welcome! I can also be found on [Tumblr](http://withywindleswriting.tumblr.com/)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I really wanted to post. My capacity to write is severely limited due to health concerns, but comments are very motivational!


	19. "Bend The Forks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fell into that quiet and meditative place where his inner voices silenced and his focus dropped down to just his surroundings; the trees they were passing through, the tilt of the ponies ears, the crunch of their hooves on the forest floor. He watched the economy of their motions, relaxing to the sway of his mount, letting Falkvord lead the way and the rest would follow, one after the other. The forest hummed softly around him, just the soft movement of the air through the leaves, small birds and the breathing of the ponies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter - a longer chapter divided in two because I really wanted to post after such a long period of inactivity. Thank you for everyone who looked after and encouraged me during this last round with my frail heart. It's good to be back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  
  
  


**_Part 3: Chapter 19_ **

 

**_“Bend the Forks”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning saw Kili and his friends cuing up for breakfast with the rest of the older Omegas, the younger usually sharing the early meal with their families. Rasine spooned up hot porridge with butter, honey and cream for all of them while Unna reviewed their schedules for the day. “Kili, you have _Etiquette_ immediately after breakfast.” She looked at him and sighed. “And a good thing, too!”

Kili looked up from his bowl, his spoon hanging from his mouth. “Wut?” Then his face lit up as he looked at Caemgen.

Unna turned to her mate, who was happily sporting porridge in his red beard. “And you’re no better!” She took up her napkin to clean his face.

“We all come together later for _Group Dancing_ afterwards,” Runa piped up. “That should be fun!”

“We are all to be on our best behavior,” Unna warned them. “The  _ nan'ith _ will be taking classes with us and they are very excited.”

“Well we like dancing!” asserted Runa. “The group dances are wonderful fun.”

“Until a fight breaks out or the room gets destroyed,” replied Rasine.

“Not that bad,” said Caemgen. “What do they think will happen - all those drunk Alphas packed in together? It’s just a little bloodshed.” 

“Don’t eat too much,” Unna instructed Kili. “There will be food in your first lesson.”

“Can I go?” asked Caemgen. “I like the food.”

“Not after last year.” Unna finished getting him sorted. “We had to scrub food out of the carpets.”

_ “Awwww….!” _

After breakfast there was a collective scramble to be up and on their way. Kili was relieved to see that he was not the only older Omega in attendance at etiquette. He bonked heads with Bara affectionately and took his place with the older Omegas in the back. To his delight Unna walked in with several other older Omegas to assist the instructor, who turned out to be none other than Dori, the epitome of good behavior in all circumstances. 

“Please take your seats,” he called out. “I will be instructing from the front. My assistants will be visiting each of you to help if you should have difficulty. If you are ready…”

Kili sat and looked down at his place setting. There were lovely plates and delicate tableware and glass goblets, everything covered in the geometric blue of the Durin line. It all looked like it would break if he touched it. How was he supposed to eat with this? 

“Now,” Dori begin. “You will notice that the table setting is very different from what you are used to.” Kili had never seen so many pieces of cutlery at one time. Forks and forks and forks, small knives, big knives, round spoons, table spoons, tiny spoons… “Pay attention please.”

Kili’s head snapped back up. He was already starting to panic. 

“Just remember, you start at the outside and work your way in.” Dori continued. “There will only be cutlery for the courses you are being served. And if all else fails…”

Kili felt a gentle hand upon his back. Unna had slipped around to the back and was standing next to him. 

“...look to the person on your right and do as they are doing. That way if you are wrong you will not be the only one.”

Everyone tittered nervously and Kili exhaled. He could learn this. He could learn this. 

  
  
  


 

 

*******************

  
  


 

 

The two patrols rode out from Lake Town together, determined to find out who was using the footpath that lead from the Trade Road. The Masters had seen no reason to set out a patrol on the roads and so had not bothered. Soldiers were expensive - those that would remain loyal to you more so. Falkvord told the Captain where they were headed and that they would be back in a day or so. He sent a raven off to Erebor with the same message. 

Fili saddled his pony and strapped on his swords in the early light. When they returned he planned on spending a little time at the Water Market, spending a little coin to buy presents for Kili and his friends. He had looked at the flatboats and barges as they bought food for the road, some of them large enough to hold a family aboard, all of them selling interesting things - the glint of shiny things under the sun waking up his Dwarvish sensibilities. They wrapped up some bacon and sausage rolls to eat in the saddle and moved out. The blond Alpha enjoyed being out of doors early in the day. It was cool and the birds sung around them from tree and bush. If he looked carefully he could just make out the silhouettes of deer watching from deep in the trees as they passed. He thought of Kili, and that he and Frerin should lead on outing of some of the Omegas for a daytrip outside the mountain, set up a luncheon, invite Inanda… 

He fell into that quiet and meditative place where his inner voices silenced and his focus dropped down to just his surroundings; the trees they were passing through, the tilt of the ponies ears, the crunch of their hooves on the forest floor. He watched the economy of their motions, relaxing to the sway of his mount, letting Falkvord lead the way and the rest would follow, one after the other. The forest hummed softly around him, just the soft movement of the air through the leaves, small birds and the breathing of the ponies…  

He saw furry ears prick up at something far off, something only they could hear. He watched his mount’s nostrils snuffle some scent on the breeze only they could smell. Falkvord pulled up and motioned over his shoulder to Kjolv and Kolbjorn who slid down from their saddles and disappeared like ghosts into the forest. The rest sat back and relaxed, forward movement halted. Their mounts and pack-animals, chosen for their ability to remain calm and quiet even when they had to wait hours for a scout to come back, relaxed and pulled grass from the path. Fili reached forward and gently rubbed his fingers through the scruffy mane of his pony, feeling the back end shift under him as the animal settled in for a long wait. When the twins didn’t come back right away they all slid out of their saddles, letting their ponies nibble quietly. He looked over at Frerin who was watching Falkvord with a neutral expression on his face. For him to send out scouts for something as minor as a pony start meant he was lot more concerned with the situation than he let on. That the twins hadn’t returned after an hour meant that he was right to be.

When they finally did return it was with news of an encampment ahead. “Is there,” reported Kolbjorn. “Some Man, some Dwarf, no pony, no dog.”

“How far?” Frerin asked. 

“Easy walk,” answered Kjolv. “We be there soon.” 

“Hunting camp?” asked Fili. There were many reasons why a party would be camped out in the woods - the most obvious would be the abundance of game in the area.

Kjolv shook his head. “No smoking rack, no tanning shed. Just sleep and eat.” 

Falkvord made a face. “Right. Let’s get off the road. I feel the need for a visit.”

Fili quickly abandoned any thoughts of returning to Erebor soon and devoted his energies to finding a place to conceal himself far enough off the track they wouldn’t be spotted by anyone passing by. There was no assurance those at the camp wouldn’t be joined by others and if this is what they thought it was they wanted to keep the upper hand.

Falkvord pulled an extra coat from his baggage and wrapped it over his clothing, hiding his outer bandoleers and daggers. Taking the lead to one of the pack ponies he nodded to Gorm. “On your way then,” and proceeded to lumber down the track in a clumsy, rolling walk, letting the pony bump into his backside every so often. 

He continued stumping down the little trail, kicking-up dust on his boots and mumbling to his pony (who only snorted in return). He cut a rather slovenly figure by any and all accounts and made no attempts to put himself to rights whatsoever. And so he was quite disreputable as he stumbled headlong into a camp full of men and dwarves, pulling up short only to have the pony run right into the back of him and shove him full into the middle of them. 

He straightened up, got the pony under control and smiled at them.  _ “Well, would you look at that.” _

  
  


 

 

*********************

  
  


 

 

_ “Kili, come on, we will be late!” _

“I’m trying!” Kili’s legs were tired and his feet were crossed. They had managed two lessons in  _ “Dance”  _ after that morning’s _"E_ _ tiquette"  _ and Kili had stumped gracelessly through both of them while the twins had bounded about like a pair of young fauns. Both Kili and Caemgen agreed they were not cut out for formal dances.

They had to bathe, dress and meet their escort for supper at Thorin’s. 

“I really wish we weren’t doing this,” Kili complained, not for the first time.

“Is not for little Omegas to refuse the King,” said Hilgot in a low voice. “Is only supper and for him to show off for you. Hilgot will be nearby.”

“Will you rescue us if he turns into a bad Alpha?” Kili asked.

“Hilgot will rescue.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

As before, a set of beautiful robes and accoutrements had been sent for them to use and Hilgot laid them out carefully, then she dressed in her own formal blues and put her hair up. She would need to look every bit the formidable chaperone she was. When Kili returned from the baths she skillfully braided his hair and helped him into the layers of jewel-like fabric. “I want my sash over the under-robe. The white one Fili gave me.” Only they would know it was there. The robe itself was a shimmering blue silk with geometric patterns woven through the brocade and dark gold embroidery around every edge. This time there was also jewelry in wooden boxes and embroidered gloves and slippers. Kili was admiring the twins in their matching red robes when a polite knock sounded at the door. 

“I came to see if you needed help with the ornamentations,” Dori offered.

“Please come in.” Hilgot held the door for him. “No experience have I with such things.”

“Well, fortunately, I do!” Dori was a very enthusiastic dresser and handled the boxes of jewelry with an expert hand. “It is a shame you don’t have more time or I would braid your hair, but the extra classes took all morning.”

“Well we could not skip those, now could we?” Kili breathed a sigh of relief. “Especially etiquette!” 

“That will never fail you in a pinch!” Dori declared. “Chin up!”

Kili held still as he was wrapped in a necklace of chunky gold cabochons linked together on a chain that Dori fastened on carefully. The weight and size of the pieces forced him to sit upright and hold his head up. 

“Is that comfortable?” Dori asked.

“It’s heavy,” Kili whispered.

“Get used to it. There is a bracelet and earrings to go with it. A shame your ears are not pierced. We should have that done,” Dori fussed as he worked. 

Kili did not want to put holes in his ears and wear jewelry all day like the other Omegas did. Unna and the twins had theirs pierced but Unna was the only one to wear jewelry all the time, and even then it was delicate and understated. Caemgen had khulz piercings in the upper cartilage and that looked like it hurt too much to bother with. Rasine and Runa each wore a matching necklace of small red gems and matching earrings set in gold. Each of them also had a bracelet which they wore on the same wrist to keep anyone from telling them apart. 

A tap sounded on the door and Unna and Caemgen slid inside. “Almost ready?”

“Gloves and slippers!” the twins bounced around in their finery, more comfortable by far than Kili. 

Unna was stunning in an all-black robe with tiny leaves and flowers embroidered in silver thread around the edges. She wore the most delicate looking necklace of silver geometric shapes Kili had ever seen. Caemgen had put her hair up and she had silver ornaments in her hair. Caemgen, on the other hand, wore a deep green robe with gold chevrons embroidered into the trim. gold bracers on his wrists and a thick gold circlet around his throat, the ends nearly touching but instead capped off by two gold beads. Kili looked closely at it. “What’s that, Caemgen?”

“Torc,” Caemgen reached up to finger it. “It’s what the Dwarves of my clan wear. Your’s looks nice.”

“I feel stiff,” Kili commented. Hilgot held his slippers for him to step into and Kili slipped on his gloves. “No help for it.”

“Your escort is waiting for you at the doors,” Dori stepped back and looked at them. “Beautiful, all of you!”

“Ready?” Unna was on her feet and ready to go. Out of all of them she had the most experience with this sort of thing and was the unofficial troop leader on formal occasions. She led the way, black silk sweeping along behind her over the plush carpets, fingers together in front of her. After paced Caemgen, his posture rigid as he scanned the hallways in front of her, the gold glinting off his arms. Rasine and Runa came next, feet skipping in step as they went, like the little red birds that stayed in winter. And behind them Kili, taller than the rest, his golden collar (for he had started thinking of it as a collar) forcing his chin up and making him stand straight, blue silk floating about him. Hilgot following watchfully behind. 

It was odd to wear such a garment. It did not so much lay upon him but move about him and rustled like the sound of leaves. He had worn robes when he sat at Greylock’s table but never of this material or such fine construction. And the jewelry! He wasn’t sure who provided it, be it Thorin or if the Omegas kept their own, but he found it pleased him in some secret way. 

As they got closer to the front of the Quarter he noticed Omegas passing in the halls stopping to look at them. There were, to be fair, many Omegas in residence from wealthy families who wore finery as a matter of fact, and several foreign-born Princesses there to possibly catch a Prince or a King and Kili understood that they had their own opulent Courts. But they never dressed like this, not even when they went to watch the Council at work. Added to their finery Runa, Rasine and Unna were powdered and painted nithuls, while Caemgen was a painted khulz and he was… what was he? The son of a quarrymaster. The captive of a tyrant. Rescued by King and Prince, unknown - a storied novelty.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted as Marga as they passed by her. The look on her face was not angry. It was sad. And that to Kili was more unsettling than if she had been raging. He silenced his thoughts and turned towards the door.

  
  


*******************

  
  


Frerin watched closely from the trees as Folkvord bullshitted his way into the enemy camp. He had no pretenses about who the Dwarves and Men in the camp were. A ragged, mismatched group - they looked like they had been on the road a long time. He didn’t know about the men - other than they clearly were not farmers or from Dale, but the Dwarves were of a kind that would have been turned back at the Gates of Erebor. They all looked like a picked pocket and a fight, a shiv in the back after a drunken night in a tavern. He watched as his best teacher wobbled about like an idiot telling some sort of outrageous story that had the entire camp hanging on his every word. Frerin glanced at Fili standing in the cover of a low-growing tree. The idiots at the camp hadn’t even bothered to set a watch.

  
  


“Now, where was I?” Falkvord asked, leaning on his pony’s neck for support.

“You was trading your wares in Dale,” offered a small, skinny Dwarf.

“I was,” he answered. He paused to scratch at his round belly. “But Dale is a bit high class for the likes of me. I tried the mountain on Open Market Day but they wouldn’t let me in. I even tried sellin’ to some of the farms up and down the road, but they didn’t trust me.”

“A fine-looking Dwarf like you?” said another. “What’s this world comin’ to?”

“My words exactly!” Folkvord threw up his hands, startling his pony which shoved him almost off his feet again, much to the amusement of the others. He glared back at it. “Ill-behaved beast! So, gettin’ back to my story. I decided that a change in scenery would do me good. Find a place where a Dwarf could get new diggings started, so to speak. I figure to book passage on a boat down the river to Rhun where no one knows me. The guard won’t let me in Laketown, but I have heard there are boats that will take you from the portage just down the river for a fair price.”

“What do you know,” commented another Dwarf. “We are going just the same as you. In fact, this very path leads to the portage.” He looked Falkvord up and down and saw a fat, foppish, soft Dwarf but a Dwarf who’s pony had interesting bundles on his back and probably a purse full of coin as well. “You should join us - for safety and companionship!”

“Why, I thank you friend!” Falkvord replied, reaching back to unlace the ropes around a keg perched on top of his pony’s packs. “I have some fine cider. Let's drink to it!”

He pulled down the cask of hard cider the apple farmer had given them and set it down where they could broach it and stepped back, grabbing his mug off his kit. “Got this off a farmer just the other day and haven’t had the chance to sample it yet!”

“No time like the present!” The skinny Dwarf proclaimed.

They spend the next half-hour or so merrily sampling the keg while Falkvord sang ribald drinking songs. They all looked relaxed and not a little amused at this easy mark that had stumbled into their camp.

“A toast,” someone called out. “To our new companion! Raise your cup to… what did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t.” Falkvord hung his hands in his lapels. 

“Then what is it?” Asked another.

“Well, there are some who call me Ugmil ’adad and there are those who call me a scurrilous load of codswallop. But most,” he paused, hands on his belt. “Most just call me Falkvord.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

nan'ith = sister* that is young/new/fresh

Ugmil ’adad = grandfather 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are about to heat up for all our bbs. Part two is coming on the heels of this one. A huge "Thank You!" to GreenSorceress for all her help and encouragement. 
> 
> Your comments mean all the world to me, so please do! Your feedback encourages me to write and inspires me when I am at a loss. And I love hearing from you!!!
> 
> As usual I can be found at http://withywindlesdaughter.tumblr.com/


	20. “The Crown Jewel of Erebor”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin laughed then, a deep, rolling chuckle that drew the collected attention of the Omegas at the table found himself smiling back. “You aren’t supposed to be enjoying this,” said the traitorous little voice in his head. “You are supposed to be waiting on word of your family. Do not become attached to this. It is not yours to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about what's going on back in the mountain in Fili and Frerin's anscence. 
> 
> Thorin is not one to let opportunity slip by.
> 
> A heartfelt "Thank You" to TheGreenSorceress for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  
  


**_Part 3: Chapter 20_ **

 

**_“The Crown Jewel of Erebor”_ **

  
  
  
  


Unna swanned down the broad roads and passages of Erebor like some foreign Princess with her Court, glittering in the light of lamp and brasier, her black train sweeping out behind her along the stone. She walked with her head up, her small, gloved hands clasped in front of her abdomen, her feet quietly stepping along in silver embroidered slippers. Dwarves parted for them to pass at the sight of the large Beta guard walking ahead of them with a double-headed axe in his hands and a grim expression on his rough face. The manner of their dress and the number of their escort said clearly that they could only be destined for the Royal Quarters and Kili wondered how many Omegas had made this journey before them - young and hopeful, only to end in disappointment?

He watched Caemgen’s back, rigid and upright, his arms stiff as he paced deliberately along behind his mate on the smooth stone. The dark green of his robe set off the red of his hair and beard. Unlike the three nithuls he wore his facial hair full on and his heavy gold jewelry glowed in the light. Behind him came the twins, tiptoeing along in slippered feet. They almost seemed to be floating along with their little red gems sparkling all about them. They looked like perfectly matched dolls, as alike as they could make themselves and even Kili wasn’t sure which was which right now.

And then came Kili, sporting the Durin blue and a golden collar. Dwarves were staring as they passed, first at the delicate beauty in front and her rough consort, then in wonder at the twins - so rare in Dwarves, and then at the one everyone talking about but so few had seen that he seemed like some dark fairy tale, his guardian walking closely behind him.

_“I was everything.  I walked down the center of every hallway.  I bowed to no one but him.  His hope, his jewel.  Nothing was denied to me.”_

_“You would miss that, being important, having a kingdom at your feet.”_

_“I wanted for nothing but my freedom…”_

He shut those dark thought out. This was a dinner - nothing more. And if Thorin was hopeful then he would have to learn disappointment.

  


 

 

\--------------------------

  


 

 

The entrance to the wing that housed the Royal Residence was marked by a magnificent archway adorned with runes all around. Kili could not read them but he knew the ghostly silver inlay that made each one stand out in the lamplight was mithril and every one was punctuated with a large jewel that sparkled as they walked underneath them. Topping the arch was the seven-starred seal of the Line of Durin and Kili shivered to see it. For the others this was an exciting outing - a chance to see and do things normally far beyond their rank. But to Kili this was no different than what he had faced every day.

_“Bring forth my Mizimith! “_

He took a deep breath and focused on the twins dancing along in front of him. This was not the same. Not the same. Wasn’t it?

  


 

The door to Thorin’s chambers was marked with a crown inlay and the Seal of Durin, in case anyone had any doubt about where they were. Two burly guards stood in attendance but did not moved to stop them as their guard rapped on the door. The servant who answered bid them to wait in the parlour while he alerted the Monarch of their arrival. Kili looked around discreetly as they waited. As lush and opulent as the Omega Quarter was this was equally so, only in a more masculine style. The Durin blue was everywhere, from the carpets on the stone floor to the hangings on the walls. Tapestries on every wall illustrated the history of the line all the way back to Durin the Deathless and the sturdy-looking furniture was covered in dark brown leather instead of brocade.

The door in the far wall opened and to their surprise Thorin himself walked through. They bent the knee in deference. “Melhekhul.”

He nodded graciously. “Welcome,” he deep voice rolled slowly over them causing an odd lurch in Kili’s stomach. The twins were practically vibrating next to him. As much as they all wanted to pretend Alphas had no effect upon them, the smell and the presence of the big, dominant male in front of them refused to go unnoticed. “I am glad you could come. Won’t you join us?”

They followed him into the dining room, which looked both comfortable and intimate. Kili knew that Hilgot would wait with the servants but would never really be far from him. To his surprise there were many Alpha’s gathered in one end of the room, chatting and drinking, some of whom he recognised, some who he did not. Thorin approached them.

“My Lords, our guests have arrived.” At his words they turned to take in the sight of the five Omegas standing before them. The Omegas bent the knee.

“Well,” said one that Kili definitely did not recognize from his visits to the Council chambers. “Let it not be said that all of Erebor’s treasures lay in her mines.”

Kili did not know who this strange Dwarf was, but he seemed important. He was plush, fat in a soft way that spoke of easy living. He hands did not look as if they had ever held a sword. Kili did not like the way he addressed him, or the appraising way he looked at the little group.

It was Balin who made the introductions - always the diplomat. “Might I introduce Lord Odalmar, the Ambassador from the Iron Hills, and his assistant, Vemund.” The two Dwarves bowed.

“Lord Odalmar is here to make sure the arrangements for King Dain’s visit are in order.”

“If all your Omegas are as beautiful as these it shall be a fine visit indeed!” It seemed Lord Odalmar was already thoroughly invested in the wine. Kili caught the brief anger that flashed across Caemgen’s face, but he was the only one paying attention as the three nithuls tittered appropriately.

As if on cue servants came forward carrying poufs for the Omegas to sit on and a drink for each of them. Kili was pleased to find his cup contained cold tea. They sat for approximately the next half hour making small talk and answering the rather ponderous Lord Odalmar’s questions about their families and the Omega Quarter. Odalmar had a younger Dwarf by his side who had, up to this point, been silent. Kili found himself sitting across from Vemund, the young Dwarf he had brought to the dinner.

“Do you find the mountain to your liking?” He understood that their role was more than just entertainment, but to provide a settling presence to all the alphas in the room who might find themselves at odds.

“It is very grand,” Vemund answered softly. “It is my first time here and while the Iron Hills are more extensive by nature of their location, this is…” he seemed at a loss for words.

“Yes, it is,” Kili agreed. “I fainted my first day here.”

Vemund chuckled and Kili found him a most agreeable guest. “Well let us hope I do not. Lord Odalmar would not be pleased.”

“Well I am from a small village, so I did not think such a place would be possible. Tell me about the Iron Hills.”

“We have great industry there,” Vemund began and Kili had an enjoyable tale of faraway places and Dwarves who lived a much different life than that of Erebor. Eventually he felt a warm presence at his back and he looked up to see Thorin smiling down at him, his eyes soft and face benevolent.

“Thorin,” he said quietly, forgetting himself.

“I have been selfish in our time here,” Vemund apologised.

“Not at all,” Kili answered. “I enjoy hearing of places I have never seen.”

Vemund was rescued when a servant entered a room and announced that dinner was to be served. Thorin offered Kili his wrist and walked him in. The formal dining room was every bit as opulent as the outer sitting room had been and Kili was not surprised to see each setting had a name card on it. He _was_ surprised to see that he was seated immediately to Thorin’s left. Thorin helped him with his seat and waited until his guests were situated, the Alphas helping the Omegas into their chairs, before seating himself. On Kili’s left was Balin, Dwalin, Caemgen and Gloin, while Unna found herself next to Ambassador Odalmar and young Vemund was not disappointed to find himself seated between Rasine and Runa.

Kili could see that the the seating had been arranged not only to demonstrate Thorin’s ownership of the table but to place the Iron Hills Ambassador directly across from Balin, the consummate diplomat, while Vemund would be more than occupied with the twins. The table itself was quite grand, gleaming dark wood with high backed chairs, a gold charger at every seat and hand-blown glass goblets. He ran his fingertips over the gold-plated spoons and felt an anxious twist in his gut.

Kili took a deep breath and tried to remember his lesson on manners at the table, quickly gave up as he drew a blank and decided to just do what Unna did. A servant appeared at his left elbow and carefully deposited a blue porcelain bowl of soup in front of him. The soup was creamy red and he carefully spooned and sipped it. He did not recognise all of the flavors, but it was warm and spicy. Next to Unna, Odalmar was drawling on about the productivity of the Iron Hills mines and the state of trade that went up and down the Redwater.

While the courses were being swapped out Kili chanced a glance down the table. He knew Caemgen was unhappy with his mate situated between the two Alphas, but at least was occupied with conversation with the two warriors at his side while Vemund was hopelessly captivated by the twins. He looked up and caught Kili’s eye, giving him a helpless smile.

A new plate was set on the charger before him. This one held an inch-thick slab of beef roast, rare, a potato cooked in the skin with melted butter and some chopped and roasted vegetables and a fresh glass of tea. Kili observed which knife and fork Unna used and carefully cut a small small piece of meat and placed it in his mouth, closing his eyes and nearly forgetting himself it was so tender.

“Is it to your liking, Gehyith?” Thorin was addressing him directly.

Kili swallowed and turned to him. “I have never tasted anything like it.”

“My cook will be pleased.” Thorin smiled approvingly at him and Kili felt that strange lurch in his stomach again. Thorin gestured towards several small bowls of sauces. “There is sauce for the meat if you want to flavor it. The yellow one is mustard, there is red wine sauce there and the white one is slightly hot. I suggest you try placing a small amount on your plate if you have not tried it.”

He saw that Unna had elected for the red wine reduction, but Kili did not like wine or really favor the mustard that Thorin was using so he took a small bit of the thick white sauce. The heat hit his sinuses before he had a chance to taste it. Cutting another small bite of the tender beef he judiciously dipped it in the sauce and placed it on his tongue, shocked at the burst of flavor. “That is... unexpected.”

Thorin laughed then, a deep, rolling chuckle that drew the collected attention of the Omegas at the table found himself smiling back. _“You aren’t supposed to be enjoying this,”_ said the traitorous little voice in his head. _“You are supposed to be waiting on word of your family. Do not become attached to this. It is not yours to keep.”_

For the better part of the dinner Ambassador Odalmar was kept occupied by Balin, sometimes turning to speak to Unna. It turned out that her family also had a trade contract with Dain and it dawned upon Kili that her family was of much more consequence than she had let on. This left Kili free to speak to Thorin, sticking to safe topics such as their meal and the impending Royal Visit.

“Does Erebor ever visit the Iron Hills?”

“We do,” Thorin sipped his wine. “Dis and I made the journey two years ago. There is a Dwarf-built road running between the two kingdoms. We control it and only we use it. The road makes for fast travel for messengers, a safe route for Ambassadors.”

Kili smiled at that. If all Ambassadors were as soft as the one on the other side of the table it would have to be safe indeed. Then a thought occurred to him. “If both you and Dis were in the Iron Hills, who ruled in your stead? Surely you did not leave the Council to run things on their own.”

“Oh, Mahal forbid!” Thorin winced at the thought. “What kind of monarch would I be if I left my kingdom to such ruination? Frerin and Fili stood for us at Council.”

“Really?” Kili found it difficult to picture the happy, free-spirited pair fighting with the dour Council members.

“Frerin is very capable at running things in my stead,” Thorin said with some amount of pride. “He understands not only the workings of the mountain but how to keep the Council in hand.” It warmed Kili’s heart to hear him speak so of his son. The few times he had seen them together there had seemed a certain formal distance between them.

Dessert was a warm mince tart drizzled with fresh cream, one of Kili’s favorite foods and he began to wonder if Thorin’s cook wasn’t spying on him. This was something they ate in winter, when the snows came down thick and heavy and they all crowded into the kitchen and warmed themselves at the bake oven. His Amad would crack open her Autumn preserves and bake breads, fruited cakes, puddings and mince tarts, the oven radiating heat all through the night. It was accompanied by a small glass of the fruit liquor Kili liked. As he and Unna giggled at each other across the table they did not see the fond expression Thorin graced him with.

  


 

 

After dinner they broke apart into small groups to sit and share stories while the food settled and the wine warmed them. The Ambassador seemed to be having a good time and even Caemgen, who hated this kind of civilized socializing, was enjoying the company of the two warriors he was drinking with. Thorin caught Kili’s eye and walked with his hands clasped behind his back towards the back of the room where a set of beautifully carved wooden screens stood. As he approached servants stepped in to move him and Kili was not surprised to see another balcony overlooking the kingdom - this time from higher-up and from a slightly different angle.

Once again Kili was treated to the sight of twinkling lanterns as families returned home and gathered together, making a lump form in his throat. Thorin must have noticed. He moved closer. “Thinking of home?”

Kili cleared his throat. “Always.”

“Perhaps when your family comes here they will like Erebor enough to stay.”

The Omega blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. “My King?”

“When we find your family,” Thorin spoke with absolute assuredness. “We will bring them here. Perhaps they shall not be in too much of a hurry to leave.”

Kili did not know what to say to that. “I do not know how to thank you,” he said quietly. “I am certainly not deserving of any special consideration.”

Thorin rumbled low in his chest and Kili realised how close behind him he was standing. “Did you think I would leave you in that place?”

Kili looked back over his shoulder. “At first I did not know what to think.” He turned his face back towards the view. “I was afraid.”

“I would never have abandoned you to your fate.” Thorin placed a hand on the stone rail, enveloping Kili with his scent. “Erebor does not turn away those in need.”

“And yet there is need here,” Kili’s voice was barely above a whisper. He was trembling to speak so to the Dwarf who held ultimate power over him.

“There is,” Thorin agreed softly. “That is something I cannot put an end to.”

Kili looked back at him, unbelieving. They were now so close that he could feel the heat radiating from the big Alpha. Thorin continued. “The mountain needed far more skilled labor than the Dwarves who originally settled here could produce. My Father and Grandfather opened the gates to all who wished to call Erebor their home, but they were very Alpha-proud. So immersed in the old traditions were they that they made laws to ensure the Betas did not rise above their station.”

“So change the laws,” Kili stated. “You are the King.”

Thorin snorted. “You have seen the Council. Thieving jackals, every one of them. But I cannot hold power without the Lords and Guilds to support me.” He looked long at Kili, as if considering something. “When Aavet was alive she oversaw the Consort’s Trust and the mountain prospered under her capable hand.”

“Your mate,” Kili said.

“My mate,” Thorin agreed. “And Frerin’s Tharkal. She was like you. A fighter, taking up the banner against injustice as she saw it.” He smiled at the memory.

“And when…” Kili was almost frightened to say the words.

“And when she returned to the stone that duty fell to Dis,” Thorin finished for him. Dis, who never left her own, hidden kingdom.

“Is there no one else to do it?” Kili asked with trepidation.

“There is not,” Thorin answered, looking down at him. The way he looked at him made Kili feel weak and off balance. That strange, rolling feeling in his gut returned and Thorin was about to say something when he was interrupted by a polite cough.

“My apologies,” the servant standing behind them spoke in a low voice and bowed. “Melhekhul, a raven has just arrived from Lake Town. It is urgent.”

Thorin took the small scrap of paper in his hand and looked at it. Kili saw something unidentifiable flash across his face, then it was gone. He turned and addressed the room. “My friends, esteemed guests” he announced. “I regret that our evening must be cut short. Urgent matters have arisen that must be attended to.”

“I understand - _‘A King Never Sleeps’_ ,” answered Odalmar.

Thorin walked back into the room, Kili at his side. “Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, if you would remain. I have things I wish to speak of.”

  
  


 

 

As the were escorted back to the Omega Quarter Rasine and Runa dropped back to whisper at him.

“What were you two talking about?”

“Tell us!”

“We want to know.”

Kili shook his head. “When we get back to our room.”

  


 

\---------------

 

 

 

 

Kili lay back in the furs and looked up at the dark canvas of the tent above him, his dark hair flowing away from him like silk. The softness of the fur slid against his naked skin and buried his fingers and toes in it. It was warmth and pleasure and soft under his lithe body. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_“Have I made you too comfortable?”_

He opened his eyes to look up at the Alpha lying next to him and smiled, sloe-eyed and sleepy. Rough fingertips traced along the underside of his jaw from his ear to his chin, waking up every nerve in his body. He felt a pleasant stirring in his belly, a heat that simmered with the scent that enveloped him. He lay still, allowing those fingertips to travel down his throat and across his collarbone while his eyes closed and little panting breaths escaped his mouth.

Hair and beads brushed lightly against his skin as his scent was taken while he shivered beneath it. Those fingers were brushing across his pulse points now, stroking lightly along his wrist, up to the inside of his elbow, gently touching his upper arm and shoulder. He wriggled appreciatively in the bedding, twisting at the waist to let their legs tangle together and inhaled sharply as those fingertips ghosted over his nipple, setting off a surge of heat that blossomed through his chest.

 _“Yes…”_ he murmured, now a sharp intake of breath as the fingers stroked down his flank and over his hip. He wanted to turn away, hide his reaction from the Alpha at his side, but he could not, so he nuzzled in against the broad shoulder and felt a kiss pressed to his hair.

Now that hand stroked freely up his back where beads of sweat were making his skin shine in the lamplight. He reached up and felt hardened muscle under his hand. He was panting now, panting and his voice was hoarse in his throat as he knew what was coming. That hand pulled his leg up, the feel of fur and leather beneath the skin of his thighs, ghosted down between them and a white hot light exploded behind his eyes as he lost control, hands buried in dark sable hair…

 

Kili sat bolt upright in the darkness, his thighs and belly wet, grasping at the bedding beneath his hands. His room, he was in his room that he shared with Hilgot and the twins. Feeling his way up to the bedside table he grasped the crystal, tapping it on the wood to make it glow. Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed, surveying his ruined night shirt.

“Little One, what is wrong?” Hilgot’s voice was rough and sleepy.

“I… I don’t know,” Kili answered. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Are you unwell?”

He shook his head, bunching up his sleep shirt around him.

“Kili, what’s wrong?” The twins were awake now, untangling themselves in the dim light.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Kili lowered his head, not wanting to look at anyone. He felt so ashamed of himself and now everyone would know.

Rasine slid out of bed and padded over to him on bare feet. Carefully she leaned over and pulled his sweat-soaked hair aside to sniff his neck.

_“Kili, I think you’re presenting!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------------------

 

Aavet - Omega Princess from the Blue Mountains - died in childbirth, mother of Frerin II

Tharkal = Bearer, Omega

Gehyith = dove that is young or Little Dove

“Melhekhul!” my king

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will will catch up with the boys.
> 
> In the meantime - comments make the writer work faster! lol - I love comments, each and every one of them, so please do!


	21. “The Color of Blood”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We’re taking you to Erebor,” Fili began. “It’s a bit of a hike on foot but you’ll have a lot of time to think.” There was no response from the Dwarves on the string. They knew their lives were forfeit anyway, no point in making it worse._  
>  Fili continued. “You will be judged by Crown and Council and executed for your crimes. You’ll get a quick death and go to meet The Maker. But if you do anything,” his voice dropped dangerously. “Anything to make further troubles for us, I will hack you apart and have the remains strung up to feed the ravens.” He pressed his point home with his sword. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Patrol runs into trouble on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Long and Short Patrols are on the hunt for the smugglers in the woods outside of Lake Town.
> 
> Warnings for violence and bloodshed.
> 
> Thank you to TheGreenSorceress for keeping me on track!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

 

**_Chapter 21_ **

 

**_“The Color of Blood”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“A toast,” someone called out. “To our new companion! Raise your cup to… what did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t.” Falkvord hung his hands in his lapels.

“Then what is it?” Asked another.

“Well, there are some who call me _Ugmil ’adad_ and there are those who call me a scurrilous load of codswallop. But most,” he paused, hands on his coat. “Most just call me Falkvord.”

There was a loaded pause as the Dwarves in the group went rigid. The skinny Dwarf stood up from where he had been drinking. “I know that name…”

Another Dwarf stood up and drew his dagger. “So do I!”

The clearing erupted as Men and Dwarves scrambling to their feet were met as Dwarves of both patrols came roaring through the trees. Falkvord threw open his coat and let loose with a pair of throwing axes, dropping two of the men in their tracks before he reached back and pulled his sword from the bundles on his pony’s back and charged in with the others.

Fili and Frerin went in side-by-side, shouting their challenges to the enemy. The Men were taller, but the Dwarves lower center of gravity and compact strength gave them an advantage and Feli hewed at a man that Frerin swept the legs out from under, sending him crashing to the ground. The Dwarves were harder; nasty fighters with a lot more experience. Fili wasn’t surprised they knew who Falkvord was if they were stragglers from Greylock’s camp - and if they were they were dangerous.

Frerin’s focus narrowed down to what was happening around Fili and himself. He did not carry the inner rage of his Alpha nadad-'uzghu, but he had a calculating nature that was just as dangerous and as the initial excitement of the charge wore off muscle memory kicked in, his feet knowing just where to plant themselves, his arms raising his sword and dagger to attack or defend, working his way around armor instead of hacking through it. Behind him, Fili attacked full-on, wielding a sword in each hand, fierce and frightening, countless repetitions at the merciless hands of Dwalin granting him surety in his strike and parry.

The Long Patrol fought with a practiced skill and unity that only came from long years together on the road. They shoved their way in and divided their enemy down the center while the Short Patrol Dwarves swept in around the outside. They all fought with their own weapons and styles - Falkvord using a standard heavy Dwarven sword, letting the weight of the blade work for him while Zacharia used a straight sabre, his hand elegant in its deadly movements. Kjolv and Kolbjorn fought back to back with short sword and dagger like they were dancing while Gorm wielded a two-handed mattock, smashing bone and metal as if he were chewing through stone.

The fight ended surprisingly quickly. The Men and Dwarves in the camp were ill-prepared for battle, seated on the ground or on their packs, relaxed from the cider Falkvord had so obligingly provided. They had all put up a fight, but hadn’t been able to get to their feet and draw their weapons before the patrols were upon them. In the end four Dwarves laid down their weapons to sue for mercy while the three men left standing sprinted off down the path and into the woods, Paavo, Lea, Realf and the twins hot on their heels.

The rest held their captives at swordpoint while Gorm tied them into a line with some stout rope. “I know you,” the nasty Dwarf who had drawn his dagger on Falkvord looked at Fili. He had a bleeding cut to his scalp and was clutching his hand where he had lost two fingers. “You were there the day they killed Greylock.”

 _“Shut up you fool!”_ a Dwarf at the end of the line hissed at him. _“You’ll condemn us all to death!”_

He was right. Smuggling was a crime of consequence, but they had all seen those killed at the keep hanging from the walls. The Dwarf continued. “You took Greylock’s little pet. That little Omega.”

Fili’s vision narrowed, red tinting the edges. “Shut your mouth,” he growled low in his chest. “Shut it while you still have teeth!”

 _“Fili…”_ He was aware of Frerin’s voice next to him. He chose not to listen.

“A lot of fun he was,” the Dwarf went on. “Pretty. Greylock used to show him off -”

His words were silenced abruptly as the angry Alpha brought his fist down on him, sending a spray of blood and teeth flying. “Fili, stop!” Frerin got his arms around his shoulders and wrestled him away. _“Stop, he’s just looking for a way to get to you.”_

Fili struggled for a moment in Frerin's arms, allowing the older Dwarf to calm him. Falkvord walked over and patted him on the shoulder. “Be at peace,” he spoke quietly and Fili relaxed back into the arms holding him. “They’ll stand in Erebor soon enough.”

Then things slowed down and he couldn’t move as he heard Gorm shout a warning, the Dwarves on the rope throwing themselves to the ground as Zacharia drew his weapons. They were both looking past Fili’s shoulder. He pushed forward, reaching up for his swords as he moved and as they turned they saw a group of men charging into the clearing from the direction they had come, weapons raised. With a lurch in his gut he realized that half of the Patrol had run after the ones who had escaped. These men had either stumbled upon the fight upon returning to the camp or had been watching them, but either way they were in trouble.

Two of Falkvord’s throwing axes flew by him, finding their marks on men at the front of the group. Fili raised his swords to parry a heavy overhead blow when another man slashed at him from the side, Frerin blocking the blow with his sword. Several more men crowded up around them and they found themselves in a clusterfuck of flying metal, swords ineffective at such close quarters. A dagger slashed across Fili’s arm, making it burn. A moment later that same man folded up before him, brought to ground by Gorm’s hammer. Falkvord waded in on his right while Zacharia made the blood spray on his left and for a moment it seemed as if they would get out of it with their skins intact.

Fili tried to work his way back to get his swords clear to where he could use them, but he was pressed upon - he and Frerin drawing the worst of it, blocking the crude overhand blows while Frerin shoved his blade up under shoddy armor. A body fell across his feet and he stumbled, leaving an opening. An axe flashed up and then down and he was being shoved sideways and there was a cry of pain. Frerin. _“Frerin!”_

And then the others were there, the members of the Patrol that had pursued the other smugglers. Paavo, Lea and Realf came leaping in to stand over their fallen commanders while Kjolv and Kolbjorn circled ‘round behind. Their added numbers turned the fight back around upon their attackers and the fight ended quickly, the remaining smugglers falling beneath Dwarven blades. Most of them had taken at least some hurt; the worst being Gorm who had taken a hard blow to the side of the head, Paavo whose arm was clearly broken and Frerin, who was struggling with a long cut on his left thigh.

Fili dropped his swords, crawled over the bloodied ground and took his face in his hands. “You idiot, what did you do?”

Frerin only laughed at him. “I’ll always look after my _azaghâlithûh.”_ He squeezed his eyes shut. _“I’ll be a goat fucker but that hurts!”_

Zacharia knelt to look at the cut. “Falkvord! I will need my bag!”

Falkvord left Gorm and stumped over to have a look. “Aye, that needs sewed. You’ll not be going back home on your pony. You two!” He pointed at Lea and Realf. “I want a watch set on the path - coming and going, no more surprises. Kjolv, Kolbjorn go for the ponies. We need Zacharia’s bag. Be quick!”

Fili knelt behind Frerin, holding him around the shoulders while he watched the dark-haired Dwarf rinse his hands in a thin stream of brown whiskey from a bottle he pulled from his saddlebags.

 _“Waste of good drink,”_ Frerin commented.

Zacharia only looked at him with a stern expression and then pulled a small silver cup from his bag, poured a measure of whisky into it and offered it to Frerin. _“For courage.”_

Frerin took it, saluted him and tipped it back. A moment later he was coughing and sputtering, tears in his eyes. “Mahal’s codpiece!” he choked out. “What in the Halls is that?”

“Fire whiskey,” answered Zacharia, who was now pouring some onto a folded white linen bandage. “My people make it.”

“For what?” Frerin coughed as the other members of the Long Patrol laughed at him, having all tossed back that cup the first time it was offered to them. “Stripping rust?”

“Burning out infection.” Zacharia looked at him with a deadpan expression. “And for keeping you quiet. _Hold him down.”_

“What?” Frerin looked startled. “Why?!” Falkvord knelt down and grabbed his legs while Fili wrapped his arms tightly around him and held his wrists as the dark-haired Dwarf started swabbing the injury to clean away the dirt, bits of torn cloth and scabbed blood. They all watched closely as Frerin treated them to a stream of colorful and informative explicatives.

 _“Nuddel,”_ chided Fili. “Such language in front of _Ugmil ’adad!”_

 _“Fuck you, you fetid expulsion of a pig's rectum!”_ Frerin grimaced and did his best not to flinch.

The other Dwarves laughed. “That was better than when you did your toe!” Paavo called to Fili from where he was sitting propped against a tree trunk.

The worst over with, Zacharia carefully opened a small, folded parchment envelope from his bag and extracted a curved needle and a length of heavy silk thread. He ran the silk through both edges of the wound and made delicate knots, clipping it off at each stitch. Every stroke of the needle made Frerin’s teeth itch and by the time it was done sweat had started to run down his face. It was a bad cut - long and deep and wanting to bleed, and it was clear that Frerin would neither be walking nor riding out of the woods.

As Zacharia and Falkvord splinted Paavo’s arm and peered fretfully into Gorm’s eyes the others went to work quickly cutting down a pair of sapling trees and, using the trunks as poles, made a litter from a canvas tarp off one of the ponies to carry Frerin. Leaving him with his coat for a pillow, Fili wiped down the blades of his swords, sheathed one and took the other in hand as he approached the string of captives. The other members of the Patrol caught a look at his face and busied themselves elsewhere. The Dwarf who had insulted him looked up but did not speak. Fili could kill him and he knew the others would not stop him if he did. Fili slid the edge of his blade along the Dwarf’s shoulder, letting the weight of it rest against the crook of his neck. This wasn’t a razor-sharp dagger that would slit a throat quickly as much as a gaming-bat with an edge that took a lot of strength to wield and skill to make the blows count. This Dwarf had deliberately distracted them, perhaps with the knowledge or hope that rescue was on it’s way and now three of their number were badly injured.

“We’re taking you to Erebor,” Fili began. “It’s a bit of a hike on foot but you’ll have a lot of time to think.” There was no response from the Dwarves on the string. They knew their lives were forfeit anyway, no point in making it worse.

Fili continued. “You will be judged by Crown and Council and executed for your crimes. You’ll get a quick death and go to meet The Maker. But if you do _anything,”_ his voice dropped dangerously. “Anything to make further troubles for us, I will hack you apart and have the remains strung up to feed the ravens.” He pressed his point home with his sword.

They strung most of the ponies together, carefully loading Paavo and Gorm up into their saddles and not so carefully shoving their captives out onto the trail in front of them. Fili helped Frerin shift over onto the litter and took his place next to it to help carry.

“On your way, footpads!” Falkvord called out to the Dwarves on the string. “You go in front. Kjolv, Kolbjorn - if they make a run for it, ride them down!”

One saluted and the other answered using words Fili wasn’t familiar with. Falkvord had never hesitated to recruit members of his Patrol from the groups of foreign-born Dwarves they encountered. But in some things translation wasn’t really needed and the twins looked at the Dwarves on the string and patted their weapons happily.

Falkvord and Zacharia were to ride with the other two injured Dwarves to make sure they were well in the saddle, while Fili, Realf and Lea lifted Frerin between them. “On the count of three, then…”

It would be a long hike back, Fili thought, but one he was more than willing to make. He would have done it for any of his Dwarves just as they would have done it for him. He looked down at Frerin and smiled. “You’re a pain in my ass, I hope you know that.”

“I am always a pain in your ass unless you get me drunk and climb on top,” answered Frerin. Lea and Realf snickered at the friendly banter.

“I was thinking-”

“Did it hurt?” 

“Shut it!”

Frerin smiled. “You were thinking?”

“I was thinking that as soon as you can haul your lazy ass out of your soft bed we should take some of the Omegas on an outing. Maybe set up a picnic and let them roam around outside.”

Frerin smiled. “Anyone in particular you had in mind?”

Fili tilted his head a little. “I know Kili would enjoy it. Anyone you would want to invite?”

“Maybe I can think of someone,” Frerin replied quietly. He didn’t have to say it - they all knew. A particular Dwarf with dark eyes and brown skin who wore jasmine in her long black hair. A hopeful Princess from a foreign land. She had been sent to catch the eye of the young blond Alpha, but sometimes stories do not unfold as intended and now she waited upon the return of another. It was forbidden in the laws of Erebor, but a blind eye was turned; he was a Durin after all.

Such quiet talk kept them busy on the long path back to the road. Falkvord called a halt to their forward progress, a concerned look on his face. He dismounted and walked over to where Fili was with Frerin. “Zacharia doesn’t want to go back to Lake Town and I agree with that.”

“Why?” asked Frerin from his place in the litter.

“The House of Healing there is not clean,” Zacharia pronounced. “And their healers are incompetent charlatans. I would take them back to Erebor.”

“Please, do not hedge your words,” Fili replied. “Be forthright in your opinion of the matter.”

Zacharia scowled at him, but Falkvord stepped in to intervene. “I don’t know if we can get them back to Erebor like this. But he has a point. The healers at Lake Town have more experience in covering stumps and pulling bad teeth than they do in any real medicine. Besides, they’ll want to keep our prisoners and they have questions to answer before they hang.”

He turned to Lea and Realf. “Think you two can escort those four up the road without us to watch over you?”

“Aye,” Realf touched his forehead in salute and they went to get their ponies off the line.

“Get them as far up the road as you can,” he told them. “We’ll be coming up behind you with a couple of wagons.”

“On your feet!” Lea barked at the Dwarves on the string, who grumbled at having to move again but did it anyway.

Falkvord climbed back up on his pony. “Make them as comfortable as you can,” he told Zacharia. “I’m going to secure fast transport. Set a sentry, I don’t want any further trouble.” And with that he trotted down the road and out of sight.

Fili helped Zacharia settle Gorm down into his bedroll and Paavo down in a comfortable place while the twins faded into the trees to keep watch in case they were followed. Frerin was tired and hurting and Fili sat next to him and gently wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Don’t worry, nadad,” he said in a quiet voice. “In three days you’ll be back in your own bed.” Looking over at where Zacharia was bent over Gorm looking in his eyes with a serious face, he asked himself - would three days be enough?

  


 

 

***************  

  


 

 

_Erebor, The Chambers of the King -_

 

“My apologies,” the servant standing behind them spoke in a low voice and bowed. “Melhekhul, a raven has just arrived from Lake Town. It is urgent.”

Thorin took the small scrap of paper in his hand and looked at it. Kili saw something unidentifiable flash across his face. Then he turned and addressed the room. “My friends, esteemed guests” he announced. “I regret that our evening must be cut short. Urgent matters have arisen that must be attended to.”

“I understand - _‘A King Never Sleeps’_ ,” answered Odalmar.

Thorin walked back into the room, Kili at his side. “Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, if you would remain. I have things I wish to speak of.”

He waited until the other guests were on their way and signaled to his servant. “Go, find Oin. He will be in his infirmary or check his quarters. Bring him straight back here immediately, do not speak about this to anyone.”

Balin put his cup down. “Thorin, what was in that message?”

Thorin handed the paper to Balin. “Dwalin, Oin and I are are leaving for Dale within the hour. I need you to stay here and stand for me before the Council.”

Handing the paper over to his brother Balin shook his head. “If word of this gets out it could be disastrous.”

“I’m sure my sister already knows,” Thorin growled. “Gloin, I want a company of soldiers ready to go. Dwalin, go find Nori. We will need him.”

“Surely you don’t think-” Balin began but Thorin cut him off.

“I never should have let them go.” He took the heavy ring from his hand and pressed it into Balin’s hand. “You have my authority in all things until I return.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience. I am trying to rotate chapters of this very long story with my shorter works.
> 
> As always, comments are food for a writer's soul - so please do! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Paavo - Dwarf of the Short Patrol  
> Lea - Dwarf of the Short Patrol  
> Realf - Dwarf of the Short Patrol 
> 
> Falkvord - Leader of the Long Patrol  
> Kolbjorn - Dwarf of the Long Patrol = “Black Bear”  
> Kjolv - Dwarf of the Long Patrol = “Wolf”  
> Zacharia - Dwarf of the Long Patrol  
> Gorm - Dwarf of the Long Patrol 
> 
> Ugmil ’adad (grandfather)  
> nuddel = brother of all brothers


	22. “Sanctuary”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finally presents, meets a new kind of Omega and discovers something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's high-time for Kili to finally pass certain milestones as we return to The Secret Lives of Omegas.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

 

**_Chapter 22_ **

 

**_“Sanctuary”_ **

  
  
  


 

 

 

Rasine slid out of bed and padded over to him on bare feet. Carefully she leaned over and pulled his sweat-soaked hair aside to sniff his neck.

_“Kili, I think you’re presenting!”_

Kili shook his head. “No! I do not want this!”

Now Runa joined them on the bed.  “It’s alright Kili. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Hilgot gently stroked Kili’s hair back over his shoulders. “This has never been looked to as a cause for celebration,” she told them. “In that place little Omega not free to choose his mate. Only bad Alpha to claim him.”

“Oh…” Rasine and Runa looked at each other. “Well you’re safe here Kili,” Rasine assured him. “We’ll take you to Temple and stay with you until it passes. No Alpha can claim you there.”

“Really?” He asked.

The twins nodded. “One of us will be with you the entire time.”

Kili sighed. _“I wish Fili were here.”_

 

 

 

 

*******************

 

 

 

They all found their soft robes and pulled them on, not bothering with day clothes. Rasine quickly sketched out a note for Caemgen and Unna, to let them know that they were taking Kili to Temple and would be staying with him for the duration of his Heat. A heavy silence hung over the little group as they made their way down the dark passages of the Quarter, Rasine leading the way with a small lantern while Runa ran to slip the note under Unna and Caemgen’s door. The halls were quiet and they met no one, for which Kili was grateful. He wanted no one to know.

He walked with his head down, looking neither left nor right but following the Omega in front of him blindly, his hands clasped together anxiously. _“Little Mizimel, come.”_ Jewel of all Jewels. Greylock’s greatest treasure. Greylock would call him forward, pull him down into his lap and the rest of the gallery would take a breath, for the dangerous Alpha was never as relaxed as he was when his pet was in residence. They did not look at Kili, they did not speak to Kili, but looked to him to keep them all safe from the rolling fits of temper that could spring up suddenly. He had learned how to calm old old Dwarf, how to distract him, soothe him in his anger with quiet words. When Dwarves pleaded, they begged him. When they supplicated on their knees it was his eyes they met, and he was merciful when he could be. _“Kill them.”_

The others had assured him that he would be safe in Temple, that no Alpha would ever come there. In his heart he did not believe them. Fili and Frerin were gone. Thorin would come and take him to the room beneath the _mithril_ stars and pin him to the bed by his neck and knot him until he was filled with his seed and when his belly grew Thorin would sit him on his lap at table and show him off, feed him meat from his plate and wine from his cup. Or perhaps he would send him back to his room in the Omega Quarter to wait out the birth. If the child were an Alpha then Kili would have earned his place.

His thought’s were interrupted by Hilgot’s touch. _“Little Omega will be safe in Temple. I will be there.”_

Hilgot, who never lied about such things, even when the truth was hard. Hilgot who stood up to everyone but Greylock. Hilgot who shared his bed and would be there to birth his sons. The Second Mother who loved and cared for him.

He reached out and grasped the cuff of her sleeve. _“If you are there, I shall be safe.”_

 

 

_**********************_

  
  


Despite the late hour Nicolina greeted them at the Temple door. One look at Kili’s hunched and miserable form and she moved to usher them all inside with gentle hands. “When did he start?”

“Tonight,” answered Hilgot. “He woke up in a sweat.”

The Priestess gently pushed Kili’s hair aside and smelled the sweat pooling at the back of his neck. “Has he shown any signs before now?”

“No,” answered Rasine. “But we were in the company of Alphas tonight.”

“Thorin and his friends,” offered Runa.

Nicolina looked at the slumped set of his shoulders and the unhappy expression on his face. Normally Omegas were excited to reach this milestone, the event celebrated by friends and family. Now Kili looked wary and defensive. She placed her hands to either side of Kili’s face. “Do you remember we spoke of this day?”

Kili nodded, his expression unhappy. “I remember.”

“I did not think it would come so soon, but you have been around your friend’s heats and spending time in the company of Alphas. Perhaps you are catching-up.” The Priestess’ voice was calm and soothing to the upset Omega.

“I…” Kili looked down at his feet. “I have been having dreams. When I served my friends I started having dreams.”

“That is nothing to be ashamed of,” the older Omega tried to reassure him. “We all dream of the one we want to be with.”

Kili bit his lip. He had dreamt of Thorin, but his heart lay with a golden-haired Dwarf who was many miles away. Was he so ready to betray Fili’s kindness? He felt an ugly twist in his gut. “My stomach hurts.”

Nicolina turned to the twins. “You three head over to the hot pools. A good soak will relax his muscles. We will make up a room for you.”

Kili became immediately alarmed. “But Hilgot,” he held onto the cuff of her sleeve. “She needs to stay with me.”

“If the Priestess permits it I will stay with little Omega,” she reassured him.

Nicolina agreed. “Of course you may stay for as long as you need to.”

Hilgot eased Kili into the waiting arms of Rasine and Runa and watched them escort him down the hall. For many years they had been dreading this day. She knew Greylock would not be gentle about it. Kili had been bought for one reason - to take his seed and bear children. He had been left no choice in the matter whatsoever. “When time comes,” she had told him, stroking his hair in the quiet hours of a sleepless night. “You must send your spirit away to another place - some place where he cannot touch you.”

“Will it hurt?” Kili had been much younger when he asked that.

“At first,” she had told him. “You will grow accustomed to it.”

“He won’t…” Kili began to shake. “In the hall? In front of the others?”

“No,” she said. “In his rooms. He will not want the others there.”

Kili had wept into the night, afraid of the Alphas, afraid of what he saw of the whores of men Greylock brought to the keep, afraid of what happened to Dwarrowdams who had no protector. Only he and Hilgot remained immune it seemed. If any of the Dwarves or Men Greylock allowed into the keep looked at Kili they did it when Greylock’s back was turned. And after Rignor they did not look at all.

She looked at Nicolina. “Hoping I was that now we are in this place it would not be so hard for him.”

“Most Omegas look towards this day with joy in their hearts,” the Priestess responded, leading her down the hall. “It is a right of passage to be celebrated.”

“There were no other Omegas in Greylock’s keep,” Hilgot said. “There were Dwarrowdams and the Women of Men, but much hurt did we witness in that place. There was nothing good Kili could expect to come from it.”

Nicolina sighed and lowered her voice. “Kili is not the first Omega who has come to us from a bad place.” She led Hilgot into the common room where she could set up a cot to sleep on. “He has a long road ahead of him and I fear the expectations of many rest upon his shoulders.”

Hilgot frowned. “That has what has brought him to this state, I am thinking. First Greylock, now Thorin.”

Nicolina opened the wooden doors of the linen cupboard and they pulled out sheets, blankets and a thick sleeping pad. “He told me a little. I cannot blame him for being afraid. I would be.”

“Hopeful I was that he might find someone here,” Hilgot commented. “Or perhaps in his home village if that can be found.”

“Is there no one here he favors?” Nicolina put the big kettle over the fire and pulled down several jars of tea. This was going to be a long night.

“The Prince,” offered Hilgot. “Favor each other on the road, comes to visit here.”

“And that in itself is a hornet’s nest.” Nicolina commented. “I have never heard anyone speak ill of Fili, or Frerin for that matter. But the family entanglements…”

“...are most troublesome.” Hilgot finished for her.

 

 

 

 

**********************

 

 

 

 

Kili leaned back in the warm water, feeling his abdominal muscles relax in the steady heat. They were in the small hot pools set aside for Omegas in Temple. The chamber was rough-hewn and the lights from the hanging lanterns danced off the water’s surface, the light filtering red, blue and gold onto the green veins in the natural stone. There was a steady flow of hot water piped carefully up from beneath the mountain and for that he was eternally grateful - especially right now. The water lapped gently against the sides of the pool as Rasine and Runa slid in with him. He signed and tipped his head back, watching the gentle tendrils of steam rise from the surface, quieting his anxious thoughts. _“This feels good.”_

“It does,” agreed Runa.

They soaked in silence for awhile, each enjoying the healing properties of the water on their bodies. Because of the moisture from the pool the room lacked most of the decorations of the rest of the Temple and the veining of the polished stone shimmered in the light. Kili watched it with sleepy eyes and let his thoughts drift back to nights in the forest when he would lie in his nest of fur under the trees with a golden Alpha watching over him and sighed. If anything he wished he could be back there now, before the mountain, before the pressure of everyone looking at him, before dinners with Thorin.

He jerked a little at that thought. Dinner with Thorin. The big Alpha hovered close to him all evening… did he know?

“What?” Rasine asked as an intense frown crossed his brow.

“Thorin,” Kili said. “Do you think he knew?”

The twins glanced at each other. Kili didn’t miss the look of concern on Rasine’s face. “I didn’t know until we were back here. He wouldn’t have known if we didn’t know.”

Kili laid back, relieved. “What if it had happened during the dinner?”

“Then we would have escorted you straight back here,” Rasine answered.

“It happens sometimes,” said Runa. “Your first year is the hardest.”

“Hardest?” asked Kili.

“You won’t be regular your first year, and it is very uncomfortable,” Rasine answered. “It will come on you suddenly or not at all and your back and stomach hurt a lot. It’s because your body is changing so much in that time.”

“Was it this way for you?” Kili asked. The twins snorted.

“It was awful!” said Runa. “We presented right in the middle of the Durin’s Day Festival. We didn’t even know it was happening until a huge fight broke out. All these drunk Alphas were at fisticuffs and throwing their tankards at each other and breaking furniture. The guard had to break it up and escort us to Temple.”

Kili looked from one to the other. He would have died if this had happened in the middle of a festival where everyone would know. “Were you upset?”

“Well we missed the rest of the festival,” said Rasine.

“But we got a lot of presents,” said Runa. “All those Alphas decided they just had to bond with us!”

Kili groaned and let his head fall back again. “That’s what I don’t want!”

“Not even to Fili?” asked Runa.

 _“He kissed me…”_ Kili murmured, eyes closed.

“In your dreams?” asked Rasine.

 _“On the road…”_ he answered. Then he realised what he said and his eyes snapped open to see the twins staring intently at him. _“Oh!”_ His hands flew to his mouth.

They pushed off the wall and came close to him, eyes locked on his. “Is there something you did not tell us?”

“Oh, um…” Kili coughed awkwardly. “Perhaps.”

“Tell us!”

“Well, um,” Kili felt terribly uncomfortable speaking about it. The look on the twin’s faces would have been funny if they had been aimed at anyone but him at that moment. He cleared his throat. “We would sit and talk at supper along the road.”

“He kissed you at supper?” Rasine asked, her expression shocked. “In front of everyone?”

“No!” Kili insisted. “We three would have supper apart from the others - Fili, Hilgot and me.”

“And Hilgot let him kiss you?” Runa’s voice held disbelief.

“No! She would have never allowed it. But he would bed down near us and when Hilgot slept…” he turned his face away, embarrassed.

_“Yes…?”_

“Then I would lay in his arms and we would talk _and one night he kissed me.”_ This last part was said in a whisper.

They both hovered a few inches away from him, their faces intent. He looked from one to the other. “What?”

“How long did this go on?”

“Did anything else happen?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Kili knew there was no escape from the voracious twins once they were on the trail of a story. He sighed and gave in. “He stayed near us almost the entire way. He would lay his head in my lap and let me touch his hair. I had never seen such golden hair on a Dwarf. He would reach out and take my hand while I slept so I would not have frightening dreams, and when Thorin was angry with me Fili fought with him in my defence. After that we had to sleep in a tent but he would sleep just outside. I would slip out to lie in his arms until I could not stay awake. That is when he kissed me.”

“Just kissing?”

“Just kissing!” Kili folded his arms, feeling stroppy. “Just kissing.”

The twins stood down. “We have never kissed an Alpha,” admitted Runa.

“Never?” asked Kili.

“Never,” answered Rasine. “Only each other.”

 _“It was nice,”_ said Kili wistfully. _“It took my breath from me.”_

 

 

 

***************

 

 

Hilgot and Nicolina finally came to get them and take them to bed. The three of them strolled languidly down the hallway, sleepy with warmth. Kili enjoyed Temple with the smells of wood oil and comfortable wrappings. Instead of their clothing they now wore the soft wool robes that Kili enjoyed. The room was much like the one they had been in before only now the room was for Kili, and Rasine and Runa were to serve as his “sisters”. But for now it was time for rest and Kili found a mug of warm milk and honey waiting for him. He took a sip of his drink and pulled back with a frown. “There is something in my milk.”

“A spoonful of liquor,” answered Nicolina. “To help you sleep.”

Kili looked at the twins who were happily downing their drinks and took another sip. It was not displeasing so much as it was unexpected. Hilgot tucked him into the bed with the twins on either side. “Sleep in the main hall I shall,” she reassured him. “Not too far away.”

“Not too far,” Kili repeated, touching the hem of her sleeve.

Then the candles were blown out and the door closed and three young Omegas lay bundled together under the furs, watching the firelight dance among the wood paneling and woolen tapestries. The drink and the late hour made Kili heavy-lidded and relaxed.

 _“What was it like?”_ Runa asked. _“What was it like to lie in his arms?”_

 _“It was warm,”_ Kili whispered. _“He was very gentle, yet very strong. I felt safe with him…”_

 

 

 

 

_************_

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _“I missed you.”_
> 
> _“And I you.”_
> 
> And then they were nose-to-cheek, the beautiful, golden Alpha standing right up against him taking his scent. He pressed his nose against the Omega’s face, rolling his forehead on him and the Omega just stood there, his hands clenching and unclenching, eyes lowered, panting softly as warm breath puffed across his skin. Hands that held hard iron traveled lightly across his clothing, coming to rest on his hips and holding him in place. The Alpha nuzzled through his hair to his throat and the Omega knew his scent would be stronger there.
> 
> And then he was wet, his skin was wet where the Alpha was licking him, licking his throat from his collarbone to his ear and he closed his eyes and tilted his head, lips parted as his breath huffed out, one long swipe of that tongue following the one before it.
> 
> It went on and on and he thought he might die of it if it continued but knew he would die if it stopped. And just as he thought he could not take any more the Alpha reached up and slid a hand behind his neck as the other hand tightened on his hip. He tried to speak, but as soon as the sound started to slip from his lips he was overridden by a growl, sharp and warning and rumbling against his jawline. He opened his eyes just a little and saw feral eyes staring into his own, the irises so wide they almost eclipsed the topaz blue behind them.
> 
> He closed his eyes and lowered his head in a gesture of submission.
> 
> Immediately that mouth moved down to his throat and he hissed as teeth sunk into his skin, a bruising bite, a marking bite, marking him, claiming him, and then that tongue was back, licking and soothing, cooling his fevered skin.
> 
> Then those hands were gently turning him and he mewled because the Alpha was beyond his reach until strong arms slid around his waist from behind and a firm body was pressed hard to him. Broad hands slid down his abdomen as the Alpha bit down on his shoulder. Kili’s head fell back as his knees gave way and he cried out…
> 
>   
>    
> 

Kili woke with a deep cry, gasping and arching his back as he struggled for breath. He was burning, he was on fire - every nerve awake and aware and he cried out into the darkness, coming down into small, gentle hands.

“Kili,” Rasine’s voice whispered to him. “Kili, breathe. It’s alright. You’re alright.”

He lay back in the bed breathing in ragged puffs, staring into the darkness. He knew where he was, he could see the room around him in the dim light of the fire. Everything seemed to press in on him and he shuddered. “Why is it so hot?”

She pressed a hand to his forehead. “It is the _naibrizi,_ Kili. The Heat is coming upon you.”

He huffed. “It wasn’t this way for you, was it?”

“It was,” Rasine smoothed his hair back from his face. “You will be hot and miserable, but we are here to help you.” She sat up upon her knees and pulled his robe open with deft hands.

“What are you doing?” he asked. The air ghosting across his skin made him shiver.

“What our _nanas_ did for us,” she answered and ran her hand down from his chest to his belly. He arched up as she grasped him, taking him firmly in hand while Runa stroked his face. “It’s okay, Kili. This is what you should have done all along.”

“It is?” He was shaking now.

She smothered his moans with her mouth, tongue diving in to twine with his, while his hands clutched tightly at their robes. He lay back and let it wash over him, not wanting them to stop. Runa’s hand drifted down to pinch his nipple, causing him to whine. He was wound up so tightly that he started to shake on top of the mattress, gasping for breath. Rasine took his hand in hers and guided him to stroke himself to completion as he writhed in the bed, coming messily over his own stomach with a cry. Immediately he felt guilt - both for having done it and for it happening so fast.

He hid his face on Runa’s shoulder while Rasine cleaned him with a damp cloth. “Had you been home with your family you would have gone to Temple with the older Omegas and learned to do this as did we.”

 _“You did?”_ he whispered.

“There is no shame in enjoying your body, Kili,” Runa assured him. “Yavanna blessed us to be happy in this way.”

He wriggled around. “It was not something I ever gave thought to until I was older, and then those thoughts were not good thoughts.”

“What did you dream of of tonight Kili?” asked Rasine.

He blushed. _“Fili.”_ He was rewarded by the twins giggling in the bed next to him.

“I have dreamt of Fili.”

“I have dreamt of Frerin.”

He bit back a twinge of jealousy. “Have you ever dreamt of Thorin?”

 _“We’ve all dreamt of Thorin!”_ they answered.  

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*********************************

  
  


 

 

Morning found them in the common room to break their fast with Hilgot and Nicolina. There were not as many Omegas in Temple at this time and they all crowded in at a small, informal table. Kili looked at the platters of food and suddenly found himself completely unable to decide what he wanted.

“Let me,” Rasine took his plate and piled it with stirred eggs covered in spicy sauce, a rasher of bacon, hot bread with butter and honey and a dish of cooked grain, nuts and berries. Hilgot poured tea for them before taking her own plate to sit next the Nicolina.

Kili dug in, amazed at how good the food tasted. And not just that it was good - he craved it! He abandoned civility and shoved it into his mouth with enthusiasm, ignoring the giggles of the twins next to him.

The door to the common room opened and three more Omega entered. Kili did not recognise them, but he noticed the other Omegas stand quickly and bend the knee in deference. Nicolina got up and went to gently tap foreheads with the one in the center. Kili knew there were Omegas of royal families in residence who had come from far away lands in the hopes of taming a Durin. He had seen them from a distance in their comings and goings but had never met one in person.

 _“Idmi, Nan'îth u id-Izgil. Welcome, Sisters of the Moon.”_ Nicolina welcomed the newcomers.

_“Shamukh, Nicolina. We seek Sanctuary in the House of Our Mother.”_

The speaker was the tall, brown-skinned Omega in the middle. Kili had seen many exotic-looking Dwarves since his arrival in Erebor but she was a great beauty. Tall and _nithul_ in her grace, her dark eyes were almond-shaped and her arms and legs were slender and long. Likewise her two companions were much of a kind, and Kili noted that while the robes that he and his companions wore were of unadorned, soft wool from the general stores these Omegas wore silk in a shade of blushing pink with birds and flowers embroidered around the edges and their slippers were of like kind. They all settled back down, the Omegas of Lesser Consequence (as Kili had started thinking of them) making room for the new arrivals. Of the dozen Dwarves now seated about the table, only four were in Heat, the others being _nanas_ in attendance, Hilgot and Nicolina. There were even a few bonded couples staying in seclusion - as Unna and Caemgen did, but they rarely came to table.

“Inanda, daughter of Iduna,” she introduced herself. “And these are my _nan'ith_ , Terttu and Tirill.” The younger Omegas nodded together and Kili was reminded of Runa and Rasine.

“Kili,” he replied. “Son of Odne. My _nan'ith,_ Rasine and Runa, and my _Shomakhalinh_ , Hilgot.”

To her credit Inanda nodded to them each in turn and then turned her attentions back to Kili. “I have not seen you at Temple before.”

“Oh,” Kili was not really sure if he should speak before this new Dwarf, but he couldn’t say nothing. “It is my first Heat.”

Inanda smiled and raised her cup to him. “It can be a trying time,” she said. “It is good you are here with family.”

Kili hesitated, then looked at Hilgot. “Yes, it is good.” He took a sip of his tea and braved a question. “Your first time, was it trying?”

The brown-skinned Omega huffed and waved her hand in the air with an exasperated look. “It was the worst day!” she said. “My parents had been watching over me for months waiting for it to happen and when it did they made a huge production of parading me off to Temple. _Make way! Fertile Omega, make way!”_ On either side of her Terttu and Tirill snickered.

“They did not?” asked Rasine. Up until now the twins had been unusually silent.

“They did,” she answered. “Put me up on a palanquin and had armed guards escort me through the Market Square. Then they held a feast for the occasion while I was locked away suffering!”

“I would have died!” exclaimed Runa.

“I wanted to,” Inanda said. “I refused to leave the Temple until they promised never to do it again. A year later I was sent here.”

“Are you far from home?” asked Kili.  

“One of my brothers manages to find his way with some caravan or another to check on me and make sure our ambassador is doing what he should.” Inanda noted the look on his face. “Do not be sad, I like it here. I have my own life and I have friends.” She smiled at him. _“We shall be friends, Kili. You and I.”_

 

 

 

_*********************************_

  
  


After breakfast the two other Omegas and their _nan'ith_ wandered off to the baths while Inanda asked Kili to sit with her in the common room. They piled up all the pillows and snuggled in, Rasine, Runa, Terttu and Tirill along with them. Runa and Tirill went to the kitchen for a jar of cool tea and cups while Terttu and Rasine dug a gaming mat and a bowl of carved game pieces out of the cupboard to play with. They settled themselves and spent some time tossing the dice.

Inanda tsk’d as her roll came up short. “This game cheats.”

Kili laughed. “We used to play this at home. There were so many of us and my brothers always cheated.” That thought brought him up short. He hadn’t remembered that until now.

Inanda looked at him with her penetrating eyes. “Tell me about home.”

Kili took a deep breath. “Home was a village named Stone Cliff. My Adad was the Quarrymaster, my Amad mostly looked after all of us. It is…” he hesitated. Where was home? “...far from here. There were many of and we all lived very tight together in a stone house. My days were spent playing and hunting with my brothers in the woods. There were men and women also, and a little town. We all came together on Market Day and to celebrate the seasons.”

“It is unusual for the Dwarves of this land to live so,” Inanda commented.

“I do not think the Dwarves were born to that land,” Kili stated. “It is low hills with some woods and fields cleared for the farms of men. But the stone there has great beauty and men desire it. It was said the Stewards of Gondor made a contract with the dwarves to cut and shape the stone because no man could do it. My Adad was born there but he had to go far to find my Tharkal and bring her back with him.”

“The city of my home was very great in it’s span, but not so tall nor as deep as this one is,” mused Inanda. “It is hot and never snows. I was shocked when I first saw it falling down from the sky. The first time Frerin took me outside to see it I slipped and fell. I thought, _what sort of place is it that my parents have sent me to?”_

Kili laughed, then tried unsuccessfully to hide it behind his hand. The thought of this graceful Omega falling on her backside in the snow was almost impossible. “I’m sorry. I am rude. Were you harmed?”

Inanda looked coy. “Of course not.” She fluttered her dark eyelashes. “I had Frerin there to catch me.”

Kili smiled. He had known, of course, there was someone Frerin went to visit when he came with Fili. It was all very discreet. Frerin was a good Dwarf and deserved to be happy.

“There have been many snowfalls since then,” Inanda said with a sly smile. “It is good to sit out on the terraces and bundle. How long have you been here?”

“Only a few moons,” he answered. “This is all very new to me. Fili told me of his homeland but I truly did not know what to expect.”

Inanda took a long look at him. “You are the one,” she said. Kili shifted uncomfortably. Those words always arrived with the realization that he had been Greylock’s captive. He was taken aback when she said “Marga has not been so angry in years.”

“What?” Kili blurted out. That just wasn’t what he had been expecting to hear.

“I do not know what you did to attract her attention. She is livid over you.” The note of amusement in the Omega’s voice was clear.

“I did not try to make her angry,” Kili replied. “I stand up to her, but I would to anyone who acts as she does.”

“She is a bitch!” The Princess waved his diplomacy off. “There has never been love between us. In all the years I have been here I have never seen her content.”

“Oh,” Kili gave that some thought. “How long have you been here?”

He noticed an air of polite tension in the twins. Perhaps he was being too forward.

“Twenty years, perhaps a few more,” answered Inanda.

  
  


 

 

******************************

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

> He stood quietly, just taking in the scent of the Alpha standing too close to him. Too close, yet he did not back away. Thorin never touched him, never demanded Kili touch him, yet the invitation into his personal space was clear. Closeness was rewarded with words intended only for him, a place in Thorin’s sphere of existence reserved only for him. He was the Dominant Alpha. He ruled over all of Erebor and here, in his chambers, none would challenge him. Kili was at his mercy and yet… he moved closer.
> 
> He smelled like musk and cedar and old blood and the Omega took in a deep breath. _“Thorin…”_
> 
> _“Angut, Gehyith,”_ he whispered. _“Come closer.”_
> 
> And Kili came, pressing his hands to the large chest, blinking away tears as he looked up into sapphire blue eyes. This wasn’t what he wanted, yet he did. This wasn’t who he wanted, yet he did. He stared up into that rugged face bearing the kind, bemused expression as the Alpha smiled down at him. Kili knew there was no going back from here, that this Alpha would own him just as assuredly as Greylock had.
> 
> He leaned up to brush his lips across Thorin’s - lightly, as if he were testing to see how it would feel. Then he leaned in and kissed him softly. The big Alpha responded by folding his arms about him and coaxing his mouth open. The Omega closed his eyes and surrendered to it until all was Thorin…

 

 _“I am dreaming! This is a dream!”_ Kili swam for the surface and broke though. The twins were asleep next to him, snuggled in closely. He breathed deeply until he regained control of himself. He was in Temple, he was in Heat, and it was only a dream.

  
 

 

 

**********************************

  
  
  


Later, bored and fresh from the baths, they sprawled before the fire in the Princess’ rooms and sipped a special wine that Inanda claimed Alphas never drank. “This is for Omegas only,” she assured him. “For when the Heat comes. It will stop the cramps in your back and in your belly.”

Kili tasted it. It was sweet with a thick feeling on his tongue. Not unpleasant and in this place he felt safe enough to relax. “Alphas do not like it?”

“It is never served to Alphas,” answered the Princess. “They drink enough as it is. Get drunk and break wind, break furniture, punch each other in the face…”

Kili snorted. Wind-breaking was considered a fine art in the village where he grew up and ale only served to fuel that fire. “Where I grew up we would stew cabbage with onions and spices and store it underground it in crocks for winter. It would ferment and we would eat it to keep from becoming ill when the snows came. There must be twenty names for all the different kinds. Amad said that it would make our teeth and bones strong. All I know is that it made us break wind like a herd of cattle! Some Dwarves would make it extra spicy and when it mixed with ale...!” He shook his head. “She would ban my father and older brothers from the house when they did that!”

Inanda laughed. “I think I would like your Tharkal very much, Kili. She was smart. Alphas are beasts.”

“You don’t like Alphas?”

Inanda scrunched her nose up and Kili thought it was cute. “They think they can own you like a piece of furniture and order you around like a servant and you will do whatever they say because they have a big cock!”

Kili barked out a laugh. “I would not know.”

Inanda gave him a knowing look. “Never?”

He blushed, thinking of the nights in Fili’s arms on their journey through the forest. “Just kissing.”

“Do you even know what a cock is for?”

He almost choked on his drink, swallowing it down and coughing. “I have seen…” he looked down at his feet.

“A bunch of drunk Alphas rutting all over anything that will stand still long enough,” she finished for him and Kili thought she was far more worldly than a cloistered Princess ought to be. She took his hand. “Come with me.”

He allowed her to pull him up and followed obediently as she led him into her bed chamber. The bed itself was spacious and draped in white cloth. She turned to him and let slip her robe from her slender shoulders and he watched as it pooled about her bare feet. She was even more nithul than Unna, absolutely smooth and even, bare-skin that shone with oil in the lamplight, even the hair on her face delicately sculpted. She had high cheekbones and a full forehead and her eyes were dark and fierce. She pursed her full lips at him as if expecting him to do something. He stood awkwardly until she huffed. “You have no idea what to do?”

“I…” he shifted awkwardly. “All I have ever known was when the time came to lay down and let it happen. To send myself away to a far off place where he could not touch me. I only ever looked to get through it.” Kili was very aware that they were alone in the room, he and this Omega who seemed to know so very many things. The twins were just outside and he could leave if he wanted to - but he didn’t want to.

“And did you _get through it?”_ she asked.

“He never claimed me,” Kili answered. “I am a free dwarf.”

“Then be free now,” she said. “Be only for you.”

He looked at her for a long time, then made a decision. He tugged at his robe and let it fall to the floor and stood unafraid. She looked at his body and smiled. “So khulz!” His sire had been a strong Dwarf and he had lived as an Alpha child, running, fighting, hunting. His body had strength in it, a strength that was returning with his freedom and his weapons training with Caemgen. That strength had always been hidden under pretty robes, but he was proud of who he was. Watching the approval on her face he felt proud now. _“So khulz.”_

She took his hand and climbed up on the bed and he followed. He had enough knowledge of the act itself to know what she wanted. The twins had taught him that there was pleasure to give and to take. She reclined back onto the pillows and pulled him down. “Tonight, Kili, be free. We shall be free together.” And he saw a little sadness in her and knew that sadness whereas everyone wanted something from him and he wanted nothing, she only wanted one thing and could never have that. He leaned in for a soft kiss. _“Free together.”_

He learned that sweat was best mingled with kisses and slow breathing and that the silky glide of their cocks together would shatter him in a thousand different ways and when she rolled him onto his back and mounted him he wondered how anything could feel _this good_ and then briefly wondered if Fili and Frerin did this in their shared quarters when all the servants had left for the night and the picture of that in his head sent him tumbling over the edge as her release painted his belly.

She collapsed down onto the pillow next to him and they bundled beneath the furs together. As he drifted off Kili vaguely remembered Caemgen recounting that in his home village he was a very popular khulz and Unna pinching his arm for it and smiled.

  
  
  
  


 

**********************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deep in the Temple of Yavanna a dark-haired Omega woke with a start. She lay listening to the quiet for a little while and then allowed herself to drift back into the Dreamtime, safe in the knowledge that, here, she was protected.

  


 

 

> She snuggled back into the warm arms, pressing into the strong chest at her back. This felt good - relaxed and unhurried unlike his feverish Heat-induced couplings of before. A rough beard brushed the back of her shoulder as kisses trailed across her skin.
> 
> _“Again?”_
> 
> She hummed in agreement, feeling lazy. _“Again.”_ And then her back arched as a hand slid down her belly to gently stroke her. _“So good…”_
> 
> _“Yes, we are.”_ The reply was smug.
> 
> The Omega’s leg was pulled up and she gasped as a large member was thrust firmly back into her willing body. She felt pliant and easy and this was good, slow rhythmic thrusting that both filled and soothed her at the same time. There was the incredible feeling of fullness and the moans that fell from her mouth were soft and drawn out. The hand shifted to her hip, holding her firmly in place as those thrusts became more urgent, hot breath panting over her shoulder. She arched back to meet him as the arm beneath her wrapped around her shoulders, shaking as the firm pounding she was receiving sent her over the edge. She strained backwards into him, her feet scrabbling against the sheets as he cried out and filled her with his hot seed.
> 
> They lay panting softly, floating with each other on the afterglow. After a while he carefully rolled her towards him and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She nuzzled in under the short blond beard. _“Frerin.”_
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait. Thank you for all who have been so patient, thank you for all who have been looking in on me, and thank you to Amy for helping me get thru the chapter!!!
> 
> If this chapter seems a little different, it is. I moved a small set of events to a later chapter where they fit better. 
> 
> As always - comments are bread and butter for a writer's soul. Rave over it, rant about it, just say Hi! It's all welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Nicolina, Priestess Temple of Yavanna  
> Inanda, Daughter of Iduna - Omega Princess from the East = loosely translated to beautiful and daring  
> Terttu and Tirill - Omega companions of Inanda at Temple  
> khulz = a masculine Omega  
> nithul = a feminine Omega  
> nan'ith = sister* that is young/new/fresh  
> adad = father  
> amad = mother  
> Tharkal = Bearer, Omega


	23. “The Towers of the Sun”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patrols make for the safety of Dale and Fili learns a hard lesson about leadership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

 

**_Chapter 23_ **

 

**_“The Towers of the Sun”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

  
  
  


Frerin looked up into the blue sky and saw clouds drifting lazily overhead. He was floating along with them, moving slowly under the vast field of blue. It was strange to see the sky like this, not through a window or interrupted by trees. White canvas flickered in and out of his view and his eyes trailed over a brightly painted wooden beam near his head. It was pleasant, this, floating along under a wide blue sky.

_“Frerin? Frerin…”_

He turned his head and looked at Fili sitting next to him. _“Yes, azaghâlithûh?”_

“We are making good time. They say we shall be in Dale before nightfall.” Fili’s smalltalk was really a way to make sure Frerin was still awake and alert. He had been sweaty and dizzy when taken out to the boat Falkvord had contracted to take them to Dale - a small sailing vessel to carry them up the lake rather than make the twenty miles by road. It was a small boat and nimble enough to get close to shore where the sailors could bring he, Fili and Zacharia with the injured Dwarves two at a time on board with a little skiff. That left Kolbjorn and Kjolv to take the ponies back on the heels of Lea and Realf with their string of prisoners.

“Have you looked at the sky?” Frerin asked. “It is so big out here.”

Fili laughed. Looking up at it he mused, “I see what you mean. It is strange, this.”

“To be out on the water? I always considered it the domain of Men. It is nice to just travel under the wind like this.”

“Are you sure you are not part Elf?” Fili teased. Frerin huffed a laugh and winced as the tiny Dwarf who had been pounding at the inside of his skull awoke and resumed his work. Fili reached out and ran a gentle thumb over his forehead. “We should bring them to Dale, maybe to play at the Water Terraces. They could shop in the markets. Make it an informal visit.”

“I think they would like that,” Frerin smiled at the thought of Inanda slipping off her embroidered shoes to walk barefoot in the shallow water. _Inanda with scrollwork painted down her long arms. Inanda with her dark hair floating away from her in the bath…_ “We will need to bring all of them together, I am thinking.”

“All of who?” Falkvord broke in, eyes narrowed at Fili. “What have you two been up to?”

Frerin smiled, ignoring Fili’s warning look. “My nadnîth has a friend.”

“Oh?” Falkvord rubbed his beard, smelling a story. “Tell us everything!”

Fili shook his head as Paavo chuckled from his perch in the boat. The least injured of the three, he had been watching out over the water as the boat glided along. Fili sighed, privacy among this group was something he had long since laid by the wayside. “His name is Kili, and we are friends. That is all.”

Falkvord’s eyebrows crept up in amusement. “The one you brought back?”

“Nadad rode the little thing in on the back of his pony - right through the front gates.” Frerin loved the telling of a good story, especially when it concerned his young cousin.

“Did he now?” asked Falkvord.

“And he’s quite lovely,” Frerin added. “Fili goes to visit him often.”

“Just as soon as that leg heals I will kick you in it,” Fili replied.

“And tell me,” Falkvord mused, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Does his young _friend_ share his affections?”

Fili looked up at the sky. He would never live this moment down. “Yes, I believe he may.”

“And what does Tharkal think of all this?” Falkvord inquired entirely without diplomacy.

Frerin sighed. “She’s been trying to get him to step up for years. I think she’ll be happy just to see him produce an heir.”

Falkvord reached out and patted Frerin’s shoulder. “Maybe that would be a good thing.” He was no stranger to Frerin’s discreet love affair with the foreign-born Omega Princess. Born to a kingdom where Alphas, Omegas and Betas mingled freely, there was no reason for her not to be interested in the beautiful golden Son of Thorin. By the time her ambassador had realized which of the two Durins she was entwined with it was too late - the match had been made. But Omega-Beta unions were against Erebor’s Law of Tradition and so for years the pair had arranged clandestine meetings, quietly overlooked by servant and chaperone alike.

Frerin closed his eyes. “It would be. You should see him escorting his little bevy around.”

“Bevy?!” exclaimed Falkvord and even the stern Zacharia had to smile. “You make it sound like there’s more than one!”

There would be no living it down now that his little romance had been discovered. Fili resigned himself to sitting upright and looking forward at the lake with as much dignity as possible. Frerin went on. “Whenever he takes him out into the mountain he brings all of Kili’s friends and their _Shomakhalinh._ He brought them all to The Bell and didn’t even invite his best friends to go with him, the greedy bastard!”

“You were otherwise occupied,” Fili defended himself.

Frerin smiled. “That I was. And when I went to find you I discovered you had marched off with half the unbonded Omegas in tow!”

“Hardly!” Fili protested. “Kili’s friends wouldn’t let me take him out without an honor guard. Kili arrived with no possessions. I simply brought him out to make a few purchases and show him the High Market.”

How did you get from the High Market down to The Bell, anyway?” asked Frerin. “Gimli and I looked for you everywhere!”

“None of the food shops in High Market will serve Hilgot,” Fili answered. “Besides, they liked The Bell.”

Falkvord nodded. The Patrols didn’t stand on ceremony when it came to Alpha or Beta. You earned your place with these Dwarves. “Bring them to the Meeting House,” he said. “If they can stand you they will love us!”

Such lite talk occupied their time as they sailed under the evening sky. The clouds turned to pink to red to grey as the sun set and the night sky came up overhead. Fili could see the lights of Dale in the distance as they sailed up the River Running, their little craft like some brightly-colored bird on the dark water. The crew lit the hanging lanterns to make themselves visible to the men on the shore. Fili had never had any notion to take to the water in a little craft and sail about like a man or an elf. He could see the novelty in it though. Here on smooth waters and a friendly breeze he could almost count the whole experience as fun. He looked to Frerin who was watching the stars emerge above them, to Paavo where he leaned against the side of the boat on his good arm, and to Gorm, who had gone quiet and was watched over by a stern Zacharia and realized what a monumental fuck-up this all was.

_“Don’t.”_

He looked up at Falkvord. “What?”

“Don’t go there,” the older Dwarf replied. “This isn’t the first time we’ve gone home with our arses in a sling and it won’t be the last. Comes with the job.”

Fili shook his head, feeling a tremendous guilt settle into his belly. “I should not have let them distract me.”

Folkvord made a rude noise. “The day you don’t get stirred up o’er your mate is the day we put you in the stone.”

“He’s not my mate…” Fili protested. Frerin snorted and rolled his eyes at him. Fili turned back towards the approaching city on the shore. “He’s not!”

“Not yet,” spoke Frerin softly.

“I’ll make that walk when you do,” Fili answered softly.

  


Fili had been frightened when he first saw Frerin’s leg laid open and his _nuddel_ bleeding into the dirt. He had been more scared in the two hours it had taken Falkvord to ride to Lake Town, secure a boat and return to them by water. They had waited in the shade of the trees, concealed off the road and he had known fear then as well - fear that someone else might come stumbling upon them as they were hurt and alone, far from the mountain. Fear that Gorm would close his eyes and not wake up before they could get him to the healers. Fear that Frerin might be disappointed in him for letting it happen.

When the little watercraft appeared instead of the wagons they had been expecting Fili had cursed Falkvord for a stone-brained, goat-loving, headcase with questionable parentage, to which Falkvord answered _“Yes, I am all of those things, my observant Dwarfling. Now shift your arse and let’s get them to Dale!”_ And when the sails went up and the boat shifted under them Fili cursed some more and got an evil look from Falkvord for speaking in Khuzdul in front of the boatmen. Now as they reached the small harbor outside of Dale he cursed inwardly as they painstakingly lowered three injured Dwarves to the stone jetty, where help awaited them.

And when he looked up at the stairs he cursed again - for standing in the torch light watching them was Thorin, his King, his uncle and the father of a Dwarf who had been so terribly injured under his watch.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Thorin donned his cloak and strode to the door of his private exit from the mountain. Not the grand Public Gates at the front, a secret door near the Royal Quarters where the King and his agents could come and go unobserved by foreign ambassadors (and if he cared to admit it, Dis.) The raven from Falkvord had been straightforward - _“Battle outside Lake Town. Frerin, Paavo, Gorm injured. Send Oin. Dale by nightfall. Prisoners on the road.”_

 _“Send Oin.”_ That sent a chill up Thorin’s spine. The Long Patrols saw injuries as a matter of course and travelled with a healer at all times. They had come limping in bruised and footsore, never asking for help. And why Frerin? What had driven them to venture out where they had no business being? The Guard stood at attention as he passed. Balin and Dwalin were waiting on him. Outside Oin was supervising the packing of his kit and supplies on a willing pony while Gloin organised the Guard that was to accompany them to Dale.

“Try not to let them know I’ve departed until I am well away,” he placed his hand on Balin’s shoulder. “And fend my sister off for as long as you can. I will send word as soon as we arrive.”

Balin nodded. “I will do my best.” He wore Thorin’s ring as his Chief Advisor. Technically, Dis would serve as Regent in Thorin’s absence and it would be Balin’s job to keep her in check during Thorin’s absence.

Thorin grabbed his pony’s saddle, got a foot in the stirrup and swung up. “Let us move out! I want to be there when the patrol arrives in Dale!”

Balin watched as they trotted out briskly. He knew Thorin well enough to know he was worried. Whatever his public face towards his Frerin, he was still his son and Thorin did care about him despite the circumstance. As soon as they were out of sight he swung the door closed until it would swing no further and would not be opened until one of them spoke the password.

He turned and walked back up the passage until he came to the hall that led to the Royal Quarters.

_“Balin…”_

He stopped short and took a deep breath. “Your Grace.”

There before him stood Dis, resplendent in Durin blue, two _Ruthukhînh_ by her side and six of her Guard behind her. _“Where is my brother?”_

  
  
  


********************

 

 

 

 

It was not a long jog between the two cities, Dwarves and Men made the treck to set up stalls in the open marketplaces, trading food, wine and good cloth for toys, ale and metalworks. He tried to calculate in his mind as they rode how long ago that message had been sent. A raven could make the flight from Lake Town to Erebor in under two hours, then time for the missive to travel to him, assemble the ponies… More than that how long had it taken Falkvord to get to Lake Town to send that message? Or had Lake Town itself come under attack? And by whom? The small bits of parchment the birds carried did not leave room for lengthy explanations. And how on earth were they getting to Dale with injured so quickly? Even a cart-ride over good roads would have been jolting for the badly injured. His son injured. _His son…_ Dis knew, he was sure. Her spies were everywhere. And if she knew the Council wasn’t far behind. His only assurance that he wouldn’t return to a coup was Balin and the knowledge that his soldiers were loyal. _The Alphas were, anyway._

Such thoughts troubled him as they made all speed towards Dale, arriving at the gate in twilight. The gate was still open at that hour - Dale was at peace with her neighbors, but it was manned by tall guards holding torches who met them.

“Hail Thorin of Erebor!” called out the Captain who recognised them. “We received a raven heralding your arrival.”

He and Thorin were at equal height with the Dwarves still mounted. “You know why we are here then,” Thorin asked.

“I do,” replied the Captain.

Thorin turned to Dwalin, riding by his side and lowered his voice. “The note said prisoners on the road. Take Nori and make sure they go straight to the mountain.”

Dwalin nodded and motioned his head to the red-haired Dwarf behind them. “Let’s go!”

Thorin turned back to the guard. “The patrols - are they here?”

“Not yet,” the Captain replied. “They’re coming by water. We have a watch set on the river.”

“Then take us there!” Thorin urged his pony through the gate.

They had arrived just before the boat, giving the party enough time to gather at the riverside while the ponies were sent to stable. Thorin watched as a small boat furled its sail and was poled in to the jetty from the river’s edge. Thorin could make out only three Dwarves standing on the boat - so few? His thoughts were not helped when his soldiers helped lift Gorm off the boat and laid him unmoving onto a stretcher. Zacharia paused for a few moments to speak to Oin, gesturing back towards the boat and then up the stairs. They were taking the wounded to the Houses of Healing here in Dale, which told Thorin they were afraid to move them further. Paavo came next, climbing awkwardly over the side with one arm in a splint. He looked tired and to be in pain but managed a deferential nod to Thorin as he limped by, supported by Gloin. Finally he saw the boatmen carefully lifting a stretcher with a Dwarf on it down into the hands of two Dwarves - Fili and Falkvord. Together with several of his soldiers they carefully carried the injured Dwarf up the jetty to the stairs. It was his son they carried, still and quiet in the stretcher.

Fili looked up and saw him and there was apprehension there. “Irak'adad…”

Thorin descended the steps towards them. “How bad?”

Oin motioned them forward. “No telling until we get them all inside. Let us make haste.”

Thorin fell into step next to the stretcher and was relieved to see Frerin's eyes open in the torchlight. He looked tired, but there was recognition there. _“Adad?”_

 _“Dashatê.”_ Frerin did not look to be too terribly injured aside from a cut that ran the length of his thigh. He wasn’t bleeding at present, but his clothing looked to be soaked through.

“What are you doing here?” Frerin asked.

“Diplomatic visit,” Thorin deadpanned.

“Remarkable timing,” Frerin replied. “We were just sailing back from Lake Town. Bit of an adventure, that.” Fili winced inwardly, still feeling as if he had a lot to answer for.

“You can give a full report once we get you inside and Oin gets a look at you.” Thorin stayed alongside until they got to the Houses of Healing. The Lords of the City were there waiting for them along with the Healers. Zacharia already had Gorm and Paavo on beds in a room that was curiously covered in glazed, clay-colored tiles. It was sparsely furnished and bore no ornamentation, just three man-sized beds and a few wooden tables and chairs. He watched as Oin and Fili helped his son slide from stretcher onto the bed.

“What news?” A tall, rugged-looking man with dark eyes and hair stepped up next to him.

Thorin turned and offered him a deferential nod. “Two of our patrols caught in battle on the road. My thanks for the use of your house.”

The tall man placed a hand on his shoulder. “My friend, I could do no other. Glad I am they could be brought here without further harm.” Lowering his voice he said, “Your son.”

Thorin nodded, his face serious. What else would bring him here unbidden? He and Girion had been friends for as long as the man had ruled the city state of Dale. He was a warrior and they understood each other.

“News of trouble from Lake Town had only just reached us when they were here a few days past,” Girion told him. “When we got the raven my own son led a company of guard out to scour the countryside for stragglers, warn the farm homes to set a watch.”

“That is wise,” Thorin replied. “We cleared-out the trouble on the southern road, but he must have had agents afield. Perhaps we should not be surprised to find some of them this far north.”

“Perhaps not,” answered Girion. He was grey-haired and wise in his age. “The home farms are strong and guard themselves, but still it is wise to be cautious in this matter.”

In the room Oin and Zacharia were turned away from them, standing shoulder-to-shoulder as they examined Gorm’s head. Falkvord stood on the other side of the bed, his face grim. Fili stood at the foot of the bed, his face a mask of contrition as he watched. Thorin approached Frerin’s bed, watching as the Healers attempted to make him and Paavo more comfortable.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

Frerin huffed. “We cleared out a bandit camp outside of Lake Town. Some of their group arrived late to the party.”

Thorin only allowed himself a small amount of annoyance at his son’s usual levity. It had always been his way of dealing with a bad situation. “I thought we had rooted that trouble out,” Thorin replied. “I should have sent troops out to sweep the countryside.”

“All foul things come to light,” Frerin replied. “Wherever they are we shall find them.”

“In the meantime here you are injured.”

Frerin looked over at the bed where the others were being so quiet. _“I’ll heal.”_

  
  


 

 

**************

  
  


 

 

Along the road two Dwarves rode at a slow pace, the shorter of the two whistling a jaunty little tune. He had red hair which was coiffed up in a rather outlandish fashion and wore two large fleshing knives on the back of his belt as his only obvious weapons. He was lean for a Dwarf, and the cut of his clothing accented that leanness. His companion was a hulking giant of a Dwarf who wore twin axes strapped across the back of his broad shoulders. Unlike the smaller Dwarf he wore his hair in a more utilitarian fashion but an elaborate set of ink and piercings. He cast an annoyed glance at his companion. “Yeh done that one three times.”

The red-haired Dwarf gave him an impish look out of the corner of his eye. “I like that song.”

“Like another.”

“Fine…” He started whistling a new tune, possibly some kind of dirge.

“Yeh think you’re funny.”

They bantered like this back and forth for awhile, not trying to hide the fact that they were on the road at all, until the redhead murmured _“We have a bear on our trail,”_ without looking either left or right.

The taller Dwarf looked straight ahead on the path. _“Dun know how yeh can tell ‘em apart.”_

_“Bear makes more noise.”_

Eventually they reigned their ponies into a full stop and the red-haired Dwarf called out _“Inkhitu, inkhitu, kandith!”_

In response Kjolv melted out of the trees, his dark hair and clothing blending in perfectly with the darkness. _“Nainkhî udu Basnbizar?”_

“We left the others there,” Nori answered. He was reluctant to voice Thorin’s name on the road. “We’ll ride back with you.” He spoke Westron. Not that Dwalin wasn’t fluent in khuzdul, but the dialect the twins spoke was so obscure that Ereborians who used the formal language would have a hard time understanding it.

Kjolv nodded. “Is good, yah. _Kolbjorn!”_ There was a quiet rustling behind them and the other twin appeared. 

“Yah, Nori! Dwalin!” the second twin greeted them. Dwalin wasn’t sure if it were a happy greeting or not. The twins were often unfathomable. “You follow.”

They were led through the trees, having to dismount and lead their ponies through the trees. The others were camped in a clearing not far from a small stream. They saw to their ponies and then threw down their bedrolls next to each other. Dwalin dug through their packs for smoked meat and cram while Nori went to inspect the prisoners.

They were bound and gagged and tied around the base of a large tree. He found them to be ragged and tired-looking, no doubt having been marched with prejudice along the road by the members of the patrol. Of the four of them, only one would look him in the eye. He knelt down in front of that Dwarf and spoke to him. _“I don’t know who you are, but I know your kind and I think you know mine.”_ He opened his hand to reveal a triangular steel dagger the size of his palm. He started rolling it through his fingers like a coin, the firelight dancing off of it in the darkness. The prisoner’s eyes followed it. _“We are going to have a lot to talk about, you and I. You tell me what I want to know, the quicker you hang. You lie to me...”_ The blade paused in its journey. _“Well, that’s a much longer talk.”_

The prisoner’s eyes looked up and past him as a large hand clasped his shoulder. Maybe it was the well-built knuckle-dusters adorning that hand, maybe it was the fierce-looking Dwarf it belonged to, but Nori watched as beads of sweat started rolling down the other Dwarf’s forehead.

“Come away now,” Dwalin said. “You’ll have playtime later.”

Nori followed him back to the fire to eat. They were fresh from the road so they volunteered to take first watch so the others could sleep. With the fire banked low and the ponies dozing the night was quiet. They watched from opposite sides of the camp, where they could see each other through the trees. In the long hours Dwalin thought about what was going on in Dale. Lea and Realf had told them about the ambush and the injuries to the others. That was a tough break. Dwalin had pulled enough patrols in his time to know how quickly things could turn to shit. He had even done a few years on Long Patrol beside Thorin. That had put a bug right up Thrain’s ass - to see his son and heir heading out for dangerous territory, not to return for months.

Now he trained the next generation - specifically the heirs to the throne. After his younger son returned to the stone Thrain had refused to allow Thorin to go out on patrol. But it was an unavoidable duty for Fili and Frerin. More like a happy respite, now that he thought about it. Frerin was a smart lad, more than capable of ruling after Thorin. He had a lovely Omega Princess at his side and Nori’s reports left little doubt about the prospect of Dwarflings should they bond. And he had Fili behind him. The entire situation was fuck-assed backwards if you asked him, which nobody did because an argument with Dwalin never ended well.

After about four hours they woke the twins and stretched out on their bedrolls. Nori draped himself in a languid fashion across Dwalin’s left shoulder, causing him to snort with amusement. “Yer gonna fall asleep like that, ain’t ya?”

Nori wiggled down until he was comfortable. “Um-hmmm….”

“My arm’ll fall asleep.” He pulled the blanket up around them.

“Um-hmmm….”

  
  


The rest of the night passed uneventfully and Dwalin woke to a mouth full of red hair and a distinct tingling in his left arm. “Yet like a damn cat.”

Nori sniggered. “You like cats!”

“Not when they sleep in my mouth I don’t!”

The rest of the patrol joined in their laughter. The Patrol had it’s own traditions and the separation of Alphas and Betas weren’t one of them. This was one of the few places the two Dwarves could be together without looking over their shoulders. Dwalin heaved himself into a sitting position, dumping a grumbling Nori into the blankets. He knew the other Dwarf kept late hours and slept in accordingly, but the Patrols marched with the dawn, and anyway he had a very full bladder. Breakfast was smoked meat, cram and ale for them, cram and water for their prisoners. They got the extra ponies organized into a string, shoved the prisoners out onto the road in front of them and got moving towards Dale.

  
  


 

 

***************************************

  
  
  


 

 

The Dwarves were a quiet, sombre presence in the Houses of Healing as daylight came. Both Frerin and Paavo had drifted off to sleep under one of Oin’s potent concoctions but not before Oin and Zacharia re-set Paavo’s arm, an altogether painful venture marked with much swearing and a shot of firewhiskey. Oin had inspected the cut on Frerin’s leg and pronounced the sutures to be as fine as he could do himself. The cut hurt but there was no fever or other sign of infection.

Now Thorin watched as the three remaining members of the Patrol gathered about the bed where Gorm lay. He hadn’t moved nor spoke since they arrived and the two healers had been deep in conversation. Oin took a shift awake so Zacharia could sleep for a bit, secure in the knowledge that the older Dwarf would wake him if anything changed.

Fili got up and walked to the window to look out on the pre-dawn sky. The black sky had shifted to a dark, velvety blue studded with twinkling stars. He had always thought Dale was beautiful, as far as the cities of Men went, but then Dwarven hands had shaped the red stone that built it. It was a strong city full of trade and industry. There was good food and music and laughter and now none of that mattered because three Dwarves he thought of as family were lying injured in these beds, Oin and Zacharia’s silence filling the room like it filled his conscience.  

Thorin stepped up next to him at the rail. “This will not be the last time you will stand in this place.” Fili did not reply, so he went on. “We lost Dwarves when we took the keep. Every time I send a Patrol out I know that they might not return, yet I send them anyway.”

The blond Dwarf kept his eyes fixed on the torches glowing in the darkness across the city. “I did this. Not some damn orc or warg. I allowed one of them to distract me and now they suffer for it.”

“I will not tell you it gets easier, it does not.” Thorin continued. “It is simply something you must do.” Fili’s shoulders were set in a stubborn line, one he was well familiar with. “All Dwarves return to the stone, _irakdashat_. It is not for us to deny. That is something every King and Captain must face.”

Fili did not feel that he wanted to be either King nor Captain at this moment. He wanted to be back in that place when they were riding down the road together with a song on their hearts. He thought about them smelling like skunk spray because Gorm had let one sleep in his bedroll. He had been so damn proud of himself.

“Proud of what?” Thorin asked from next to him. Fili had gotten lost in his own thoughts and said it out loud.

He shook his head. _“Nothing.”_

Fili walked back across the room to look at Gorm. He hadn’t moved since they had laid him in the bed and both Healers seemed of the opinion that he wouldn’t wake again. Oin placed a gentle hand on his arm. “How is Frerin?”

Fili glanced back over his shoulder. Both Paavo and Frerin were sleeping peacefully. “They’re both resting.”

“And so should you be.” Girion had ordered rooms made up for them but they had declined to leave their friends, instead sitting _tartel_ at the bedside of their fallen companion. Fili grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it up near the bed. He sat and watched the slow rise and fall of a chest, stared at eyelids that did not flicker, noted the swelling that betrayed the slow dying of the Dwarf in front of him. Nearby, Thorin sat watching his son sleep, lost in his own thoughts. Fili wished there could be more days like today - when they were all just warriors, not King nor Prince, just father, son and brother without the damn Council up their backsides. He would gladly serve Frerin as King but his mother and the Council had fought against that. Dis had a vested interest in seeing him take the throne, had been pushing young Omegas at him ever since he came of age in hopes of securing an heir. He left that up to Thorin. But that made him think of Kili, and then of Inanda. How long would it take for rumors to reach the Omega Quarter? In the morning he would send ravens. Frerin and Inanda bundled under furs on the terrace in the snow, trading secret kisses and rubbing cold noses together. Kili in his arms in the forest with dark eyes that reflected the starlight. He closed his eyes, just for a moment…

 

 

_And then Kili was there, in the wagon like he had first seen him. He was sitting next to an older, dark-haired Omega with an unhappy look on his face. The wagon was moving away from him on the road and he gave heel to his pony to catch up but it would not move. Try as he might, the pony would not move and the cart drifted farther and farther away from him. “Kili…”_

He woke with a firm hand on his shoulder. “Wake up, lad. It’s time,” Oin said softly. Fili sat up with a jolt. Zacharia, Oin, Paavo, Gloin and Thorin were gathered around Gorm’s bed while Frerin watched from his. The first time Fili had watched a Dwarf die had been a terrible shock. He was not yet a warrior but there had been an accident in the mines and together he and Frerin had run to help. An errant spark had touched off a gunpowder packet, killing two miners instantly and sending another six down into a dig, free falling until they smashed into a rock ledge. A rescue mission was launched as soon as they could get equipment in position and send more over the side. The injured came up in iron and canvas baskets. Two were already dead, the rest terribly injured with blood and bone showing. One Dwarf died in the basket as they laid him on the stone, gasping and jerking, the breath rattling from his lungs. Fili knew death. He had hunted plenty of game and rabbit and deer alike knew the swiftness of his arrows. But to see it in one of his own kind. It was not the same.

Now he watched as his friend did the same, breaths coming in small gasps, soft sounds that were not words, hands and feet rhythmically twitching as the will to be still and quiet departed. It was these death throes that signaled the soul’s final battle to be free, and with a final long exhale it was gone, walking the path to the Halls of Waiting where the Maker would call his name and find him to be worthy.  There would be no soft bed or corpulent old-age, no fading memories or watching the days spin out. He would be honored as the warrior he was alongside a proud line of ancestors, but tonight they would honor him in this place.

Oin dug a metal flask of whiskey out of his bag and Gloin retrieved the cups the servants had brought with their meal. He had spent a good part of the night speaking with the Captain of the Guard but had returned while Fili slept. Oin poured them each a measure and they stood in a circle to toast their friend.

Falkvord went first. _“Starving children could have fed from the crumbs in his beard. He will be missed.”_

Zacharia went next. _“Watched him headbutt a ram on a bet once. The ram was never right in the head since. He will be missed.”_

Paavo raised his cup with his good hand. _“I never saw something dead he would not eat. He will be missed.”_

They were starting to smile now. _“He was the reason sheep run away from us. He will be missed,”_ added Frerin from his bed. They all started to snicker.

Fili raised his cup. _“He once broke wind so hard we had to clear the Chapter House! He will be missed!”_ They were all laughing now, mostly because it was true.

Gloin nodded. _“We once tricked an orc hunting party into revealing themselves by making him sing a love ballad! He will be missed!”_

Thorin looked at all of them, not as King, but as a warrior who had pulled many miles on the same trails they had. _“He goes now with pride and honor to heed The Maker’s call. We shall not forget him.”_

They raised their cups as one and downed the toast. Both Frerin and Paavo came up sputtering. _“Why do you damn healers drink this?”_

Oin laughed. “Keeps away infection.”

 

 

 

 

By midday they had Gorm’s body cleaned and wrapped in shrouding. Falkvord and Gloin would escort him back to Erebor in a wagon accompanied by several of the warriors Thorin had brought with him. Both Oin and Zacharia were of the opinion that Frerin needed to stay abed some days to allow his leg to knit. Fili would stay for as long as it took.

Thorin took Fili aside. “I can stay another day, but I cannot leave mountain unattended for too long. I left Balin in my place but the Council will no doubt try to take advantage of my absence.”

“And Tharkle,” Fili added. “Do not forget about her.”

“I never forget my sister,” Thorin shook his head. They both chuckled. Fili loved his Amad, yet he was very aware that she was a force to be reckoned with. He almost wished that they were not royalty, that they were just normal Dwarves. He saw Frerin watching him and wandered over.

“You two seem to be enjoying your little holiday.”

“We should do this every year,” Fili answered.

“Only if we get to ride in the little boat,” Frerin replied.

“You idiot.” Fili sat down next to him. “How does it feel?”

“Like that time I got drunk and tried to arm wrestle Mirra.”

“I thought you’d never use that arm again. Inanda will not be pleased,” he finished in a quiet voice.

Frerin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Speaking of…”

“I sent a raven this morning while you were sleeping,” Fili assured him.

“Thank you,” Frerin replied. “And yours as well?”

“I value my stones,” Fili laughed. Then he placed his hand on Frerin’s shoulder. “We’ll get you home soon.”

“Home,” Frerin lay back and closed his eyes. “I’ve never been so eager to get back there.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 ***************

 

_“Inkhitu, inkhitu, kandith!” = "Come out, Little Bear!"_

_Sitting tartel = sitting vigil_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there with me. First I had to buy a new Chromebook and just recently there has been another hospital stay. I am a little concerned that my Google search history makes me look a bit like a serial killer... oh well!
> 
> It is in my head that Erebor would have contributed both labor and stone for the building of Lake Town and Dale, most likely in trade for lucrative trade contracts. Dwarves are big on contracts. Also, I imagined that Dale was within easy reach of Erebor and there would have been trade back and forth and diplomatic visits, while Lake Town was a port city some twenty miles away on the loch. (Think Loch Ness.) Travel by boat would have been the safest (and fastest) way to get three injured Dwarves to the Houses of Healing in Dale without further injury. 
> 
> As always, I live for praise. Please comment here or hit me up on Tumblr!


	24. "News From Dale"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin spends time with Girion of Dale and his grandson Bard. There is a bit of competitive Dwarven windlance practice. Frerin heals slowly and Fili goes shopping. In the meantime Kili, Inanda & Co. wonder where in the hell everyone has gone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse of life in Dale.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  


**_Chapter 24_ **

 

**_“News From Dale”_ **

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Thorin stayed another full day in Dale, Girion having offered them every courtesy. Together they stood on the terrace of the Lord’s Tower talking quietly as the people walked back and forth on their daily tasks, smiling as they passed each other under the sun. These people looked well-fed and content, industrious in their purpose, at peace. Only the two Kings watching them knew what a hard-won peace it was. “That is a hard thing, sending that wagon back to Erebor,” Girion commented.

“Such things are never easy,” Thorin answered. “Every year I send them out. Sometimes they come back injured, sometimes not at all.”

“Yet it is what we must do,” Girion said. “Lest we find our enemies at the gates.” Both of them had led Patrols out in their youth. When Girion was still a Prince he would journey to the mountain to relay information about the lands to the West and of the Greenwood, while Frerin and then Fili journeyed to the city to relay news of the East and of the Iron Hills.

“Grandfather!” the voice belonged to a young man nearly as tall the King with a dark head of wavy hair and broad shoulders. The boy was dressed in the same dark russets and golds as his grandfather, but he hadn’t bothered with the heavy, fur-trimmed cloak, choosing instead a trim, knee-length coat. He looked to just have come into his manhood, still slightly coltish and with a light expression on his face. He came up short when he saw Thorin. “Oh, Your Grace. Your pardon…”

Thorin looked him up and down with disbelief. “Surely this cannot be your grandson?”

“It is,” the King replied. He smiled as he patted the youth’s shoulder. “He has grown so quickly this year that we had to have his clothing made in threes.” The pride was evident in his voice.

It had always been a wonder to Thorin how quickly the race of men lived. It had been said that once the High Kings had lifespan as that of the Dwarves, and the line of Girion was exceptionally long-lived, but at twenty a Dwarf would only be looking at his first apprenticeship, not staring adulthood in the face. As if regaining his manners the boy made a bow to him. “At your Grace’s service.”

Thorin smiled and returned it. “At your’s and your family’s. It is good to see you again, Master Bard.”

“So lad,” asked Girion. “What has brought you?”

“Grandmother has summoned you and Thorin King to the Water Terraces to share luncheon,” he answered.

Girion smiled. “Summoned, is it? Well then, we had better go.”

Bard trotted good-spiritedly ahead of them as Thorin and Girion made their way after him. The city had been planned as a series of winding avenues and courtyards, decorated by trees and fountains and banners flying in the breeze. Like Thorin, Girion did not stand on ceremony and moved easily through his people who bowed lightly or nodded deferentially towards him but otherwise went on with their business. Prosperity and contentment were evident here and it was reflected in the happy faces of these people.

They emerged onto a high terrace overlooking the river. Below them a series of wide, stepped terraces marched down towards the water, the lowest of them forming a water gardens of sorts. Here women had brought young children to play in the shallow water and they shrieked happily as they splashed about. A tall woman with long black hair that hung in ringlets about her face stood at the rail to watch. Girion approached and slid a gentle arm about her waist. “Is all well with our part of the world?”

She turned to him, a smile on her cupid’s bow mouth. “All is well, my love.” She had dancing grey eyes and those who looked upon her found themselves light of heart and spirit. She turned to Thorin. “My husband thinks to keep your council all to himself. Welcome, Thorin King.”

“I seem to remember to remember you setting a rather splendid table,” Thorin replied, with a small bow. “How can any Dwarf resist?”

Fedelmid laughed and her whole face lit up. Turning to Girion she patted him on the arm. “He still gives you a run for your money! Sit down, all of you.”

Indeed, Fedelmid had bid her servants to lay out a splendid table, keeping in mind the likings of her guest. There were several large fish, baked in herbs and early lemons, several kinds of root vegetables and bread from the oven. Fine fare for luncheon at the waterside. Thorin had always enjoyed his visits to the city, when time would allow him to get away from his duties. Aavet had enjoyed it immensely and she had brought Frerin on informal visits when he was small. He had always enjoyed stomping about in the water…

“I have sent a portion to the Houses of Healing for your son and his companions,” Fedelmid interrupted his thoughts. “Happy we are to see you, yet the circumstances are most sorrowful.”

“I thank you,” replied Thorin. “Such is the wont of those who ride into danger. The Dwarf who died will be returned to the stone in Erebor.”

“And your son and his comrade?” she asked, shooing her grandson’s hand away from the serving dishes while she made a plate for her guest.

“With your leave they will remain for some days.” Thorin accepted the food with a nod of gratitude. “Until my son can safely travel. I, unfortunately, must return to the mountain.”

“Yet we rarely see you.” Fedelmid signaled for her steward to bring the wine.

Thorin took a sip of the wine. It was lighter than the robust vintages the Dwarves favored, but still Fedelmid’s taste was superb. “I should warn you that the Iron Hills will be visiting soon.”

"I am not entirely certain our wine cellars have recovered from his last visit," commented Girion, pretending to ignore the look his wife gave him and his grandson’s snicker.

“I shall alert the home farms,” Fedelmid smiled. “And the Fire Warden.”

“Surely it was not that bad,” Thorin laughed. It had been a rowdy visit with only a few small incidents, the one in question involving a drunken display of torch juggling. The rest of the meal was spent in such lite conversation, with Bard telling Thorin about his work with the bow and the little boat his grandfather had gifted him with to sail about upon the loch. There was news from the Greenwood and from the Iron Hills as well as rumors brought with caravans from Rohan, Dale and Ruhn.

“So tell me,” Thorin turned to Bard, who was shoveling his second plate into his mouth with as much grace as possible for a boy who was still growing. “Has your grandfather taught you to use the windlance yet?”

Bard fixed his grandfather with a wide-eye’d stare, suddenly seeing the opportunity for something that had been hitherto been out of reach. He swallowed the large mouthful of food he had been chewing. “Not yet, but Father says when I am strong enough to pull a longbow he will teach me.” He fixed Girion with a meaningful look.

The King laughed. “Only our best archers are trained to use them,” he told Thorin. “They are too heavy and require a great deal of skill. We do fire them off on certain ceremonial occasions. But there is one on the Armory roof we use for the training of the guard if you would like to see it.”

Bard nearly levitated out of his chair, making Thorin laugh. “By all means! Let us go see.”

The windlances had been made in Erebor, as well as the arrows that went with them. (“Arrow” for the windlance being something akin to what went into a quivver as a polearm was to a walking stick.) It was a four-limbed, oversized crossbow made to shoot a wrought iron arrow as tall as a dwarf and would serve as Dale’s best defense should a drake emerge it’s lair to ravage the countryside or attack the Dwarven hold. Not since Scatha the Long-Worm crawled out of the Grey Mountains had this happened, but still the memory was too near for the Dwarves, so they made fearsome weapons in the anticipation that the enemy might someday arise once more.

They climbed the stair to the top of the Armory where they were meant by the Captain of the Guard and several of his archers. A windlance was mounted facing some low hills outside of the city walls where a wall of straw bales had been erected and draped with brightly colored burlap for target practice. The fake “wyrm” bore evidence of much use.

“Your Grace,” the guard bowed to party. “Would you care for a demonstration?”

The guard had produced a number of black arrows and Thorin could see several guardsmen marching out from the gate to stand by and retrieve them when they were done. (Although he noted that they stayed well out of the line of fire, just in case.) The Captain unfastened the safety-latch and pulled hard on the serving cable, drawing it down into the latch. The heavy black arrow was loaded into the flight groove and the windlance swung carefully into position.

He turned to Bard. “My Lord?”

The boy turned and looked excitedly at his grandfather and Girion nodded. “Go ahead.”

The Captain showed him how to grip the big handles on either side of the stock and guided him in the aiming. “Look to the place just below where the wing joins the shoulder. That’s the easiest spot to hit.”

Bard aimed, took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The cable snapped forward with a distinct _thrum!,_ launching the wrought iron bolt forward in a long arc, landing solidly in the dragon’s “wing”.

“That’s a fair shot for your first time.” Thorin applauded him. Below them the waiting soldiers cheered.

Bard smiled, excitement all over his face. “Thank you!” He turned to Fedelmid. “Did you see it?”

“I did,” she clapped her hands together appreciatively. “Well done!”

Girion grinned at Thorin. “Care to have a go?”

“I would be shamed if I didn’t,” Thorin laughed. “Although we should hide these when Dain is here.” He pulled the serving cable back down easily and set in a new arrow. He turned it with an experienced hand, aimed and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew home, striking the dragon in the center of its painted chest. Another cheer went up from the soldiers watching.

Girion surveyed the placement of the hit. “Not bad.”

Thorin snorted. “Can you do better?”

Girion stepped up. “I believe that I can!”

Fedelmid rolled her eyes. _Every time they got together…_

  
  


 

 

***********************

 

 

 

 

The Council warily stared up at the head of the table at the Dwarf seated in the grand chair there. Instead of the King they had been expecting sat an Omega of royal blood, magnificent in a sleeveless blue gown and black embossed leather corset. There was a fine leopardskin drape over her right shoulder and a gold dagger belted to her left hip. She looked regally comfortable with the absolute assurance that she had every right to be there, her senior _Ruthukhînh_ standing behind her. The Council were concerned that Thorin wasn’t there, but they knew from experience not to press the point - the dagger she wore was not entirely ceremonial. Balin stood aside at a safe and respectful distance.

Lord Gorenius bowed respectfully. “Your Grace, may I enquire -”

“You may not,” she interrupted. Dis was not nearly so accommodating to the Council as her brother. “I have an agenda laid out for this meeting.” She motioned to a stack of documents on the table.

Gorenius leaned in to look. “The Deed of Succession? I was not aware we were discussing such matters.”

She leaned back in her chair. “You are aware of it now.” The Alphas in the room shifted uncomfortably. “My son is now of age to take a mate and produce an heir. We wish assurance that event shall not be hindered by any doubt as to his issue’s claim.”

Gorenius looked to the other Councilors as if to find someone to second him and found none. Returning to Dis he stated simply “I had no knowledge that such an event was in the near future.”

“Of course not,” she waved his doubts off as if they did not matter. “One would not expect you to know what transpires in the Omega Quarter. But I can assure you,” she leaned forward and locked eyes with him. “ _That event,_ as you put it, is already in the making.”

  


 

 

**********************

  
  


 

 

Frerin watched his cousin through sleepy blue eyes. Fili had his back turned towards him and the tense line of his shoulders and downcast tilt of his head speaking volumes. It was in moments like these, when Fili was reminded of Nali, that proud profile, _The Lion of Erebor._ That serious look was never a good sign. He called out gently, “What is it, _nuddel?”_

Fili took a deep breath and turned to him with a small smile. “It is nothing. And you are to be resting.”

Frerin shot him a critical look. It wasn’t nothing and he knew it. Fili was feeling guilt for what had happened on the road, guilt for the death of his friend. It weighed upon him and would weigh upon his for a long time. Maybe change him a little bit. Frerin was smart enough to know that one grew from experience. But this was a hard lesson for one so young.

He decided that needed to change. “Are the markets open today?” he asked.

Fili frowned and shook his head. “Here? I do not know.”

“Well ask someone,” Frerin responded.

“Why? Was there something you needed?” Fili approached the bed.

“Yes, there is.” Frerin pulled himself up in the bed while Fili adjusted the pillows for him. “You know we can’t return without gifts in hand?”

“Oh…” Fili considered that. Inanda would be most put out by their inconsiderate behavior. Most likely so would Kili. “What do you think they’d like?” Frerin always had the best ideas for gifts. As long as he was at it he’d better bring something for Kili’s friends. And Tharkal.

“They have nice jewelry here,” Frerin answered.

Fili frowned. “Their workmanship is good but their designs are…”

“Un-Dwarf-like,” Frerin finished for him. “Something exotic that they can’t get in Erebor. I’ve brought Inanda plenty of jewelry from the markets here and I’ve always been well-rewarded for it.” He gave Fili an encouraging look.

Fili shook his head. “I don’t think I should leave you.”

“Go!” Zacharia spoke from across the room where he had been in discussion with Oin. “You make too much noise.”

“Oh thank you,” Fili responded dryly. “But I think I should stay.”

Oin walked over and steered him towards the door. “I think a little time out and about for you would be good for the rest of us. We’ll watch over him.”

“Who’s side are you on, anyway?” Fili sputtered.

“Mine!” answered Frerin. He picked up a small object from his bedside table and threw it at Fili. “Here! Take my pouch and buy me something exotic.”

“How about a bridle?” Fili asked, shoving the pouch into his breast pocket, behind his knives. “She can use it on you.”

“No,” Frerin mused. “I think she already has one of those. Just buy me something pretty!”

Fili shook his head, giving his cousin a disgusted look. He was already burdened with far too much knowledge of what Frerin and Inanda got up to. “Fine. I’ll go to the harness-maker and buy you a nose-ring so she can lead you around by it.” He wandered out into the sunlight and followed the men and women walking to and from the market. He wasn’t there on an official visit and was still wearing his traveling clothes. Most of the people there wouldn’t have recognised him anyway, being more used to Thorin and Dain. So for now he was just a Dwarf wandered in on some business from Erebor - a common enough occurrence, and it felt good. Several children ran by and called out greetings to him in merry voices and he even met a few Dwarves at the market who recognised him and asked after his health and family.

The marketplace was ringed by permanent shops with a wide open space in the middle for temporary stalls. The shops were lined up on streets according to their wares and exclusivity. The more expensive ones being the furthest from the center and enclosed, only a sign over the door denoting what was sold inside. He approached a place with a sign painted like an oyster shell and looked in the windows. He could see what looked like delicate objects and several women shopping inside and decided that was promising.

A small bell jingled as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Unfortunately, as with most of the shops of men the counters were too high for him to see comfortably. He had to stretch up and peer over the countertops. If they had been on a formal visit tradesmen would have brought their goods to the Lord’s Terrace to display, but he was rather enjoying no one here knowing who he was. A tall man with dark wavy hair and a friendly face walked over. “Greetings, Master Dwarf and welcome to my shop. I am Holt. Might I assist you?”

“Thank you, Master Holt,” Fili gave the man a courtesy. “Fili, and I am in need of some some small gifts for friends back home.” He turned back to the carved wooden box he had been looking at. “Can you tell me what this ornamentation is? I am not familiar with it.”

Holt walked around the counter and pulled a tray out upon which there were various pieces of shell in many shapes and iridescent colors. “It is nacre - the pearl mother that is inside a shell. We carve it and use it to make jewelry or as an inlay for items, like this tray.”

Fili looked closely at the surface of the tray. It was dark, polished wood with carved bits of the shell laid into it to form a mosaic pattern. “Is that a…”

“Peacock.” Holt answered for him. “It is a very large ornamental bird from the east. I have never seen one but the traders coming up with the caravans say it stands as tall as a hound and are reserved for royalty and the very wealthy. If you go to the millinery they may very well have some of the feathers.”

Fili’s mouth curved up into a smile. _“Something exotic…”_ He ran his fingers over the image. “Do you have any jewelry with peacocks on it?”

Holt smiled. “Indeed we do.”

An hour later he walked out with a pair of silver and mother of pearl broaches shaped like peacocks for Inanda and Tharkal and a finely-carved rosewood box with a mother of pearl pheasant on the lid and a fine bracelet to go in it for Kili. (He remembered Kili telling him of hunting pheasants in the forests near his home.) He had also purchased smaller gifts for Unna, Caemgen, Rasine, Runa and Hilgot, and even managed to bargain Holt out of a string of dark blue nacre beads for his Amad’s jeweler and now had everything tucked into a canvas bag, his purse considerably lighter.

He was now feeling quite a bit better, thoughts of his return and the delight on the faces of Kili and his friends when they saw them. Of course, they were both going to be in trouble with Inanda, but she had owned Frerin’s ass since the year she had arrived in Erebor and her displeasure was his burden to bear. He hadn’t understood, really, why his older cousin was suddenly so interested in outings to see the snowfall when he could be warm and drinking with his friends in The Bell, but Inanda’s slippered feet had betrayed her on the icy stone and she had fallen into Frerin’s arms. He had been caught as surely as if she had cast her bonds around him, for it mattered not to her that he was a Beta - only that he was strong and handsome and good of heart and he looked at her as if she were the most precious treasure. There had been long afternoons bundled on the terrace outside of their rooms, the two of them wrapped against the cold in layers of furs while Fili entertained the Omegas of her court. He thought he understood it, but it was not until he met Kili that he did really.

Fili strolled around a bit, happy to look at the many goods for sale, his thoughts drifting back to a lovely pair of dark eyes and long sable hair. He had been turning over the notion of a gift he wanted to make. Not a bead, that would be inappropriate until Kili presented and even then he might not welcome it. But something personal, nevertheless. He would need to wait until he returned to the mountain and had a proper forge at his disposal.

His happy wandering had taken him into an entirely different part of the markets and he realized he was standing in the leatherworker’s row. He hummed to himself thoughtfully. Dale sometimes produced some useful travel gear for sale to the caravans that went up and down the trade road but which was also useful for a Dwarf out on patrol. He wandered up the way until he spotted a large shop selling fine saddlery and went inside.

This was a wide open shop with lots of space for him to roam around in, admiring the finely-tooled ornamentation and silverwork that he would never use on his own pony. These were Man-sized saddles and obviously made for a full-sized horse of a wealthy merchant or citizen of the city, but he had a great appreciation for the workmanship. Fili loved the creak of new leather, the way it smelled and the strength of it under his hands. His talents lay in the forge, but a new set of leathers was a visceral experience for him. The shop’s proprietor, an older Man with an impressive beard and a great round belly, was waiting on a customer. By the time he was able to excuse himself and make his way over to greet him Fili was staring at a display hanging on the wall.

“I see you have found something to your interest,” he spoke. “I am Aldred, welcome to my workshop.”

Fili turned and gave him a courtesy. “Fili, of Erebor.” He turned back to what he had been looking at. _“What are those…?”_

  
  


 

 

\----------

  
  


 

 

By the time Fili returned the sky was starting to turn color and the torchlighters were just emerging to light the outside lamps that would illuminate the streets once the sun went down. He had finally relaxed and had a very enjoyable afternoon walking about and looking at the city without all the trappings of pomp and circumstance that accompanied a formal visit. Several Dwarves had recognised him but he merely said he was stopping over with the Patrol. The older Dwarrowdams fussed over him approvingly while their respective partners patted him on the back. The young Prince was a well-liked Dwarf at home, his forthright manner and happy personality serving him well at all levels. He reached the Houses of Healing just as the evening meal was being laid out and he discovered that he was hungry. The gloom and sense of dread that had hovered over him since their arrival was starting to lift and home was on his mind.

“Well look who finds his way back just as the food arrives,” chirped Frerin from his place propped-up in bed.

“You are the one who kicked me out,” Fili shot back in good humor. He set his packages down on a side-table and went to sit at his bedside.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Frerin asked.

“I think I did.” Fili watched as the servant laid out food for two at the table next to Frerin’s bed, while the other table was being set up next to Paavo. “It Thorin joining us?”

“I believe he will be eating supper at Girion’s table,” Frerin answered. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why do you smell like ale?”

“Do I?” asked Fili.

“Yes you do!”

“They have some excellent taverns here, you know.”

“You prick! You went without me!”

Fili snorted. “Next time we’re here I’ll take you.”

Frerin turned his attention to the food. Fedelmid had sent a fine roast of beef along with assorted vegetables baked in the juices, hot crusty bread, butter and an assortment of fruits and cheeses. It was savory with very little in the way of fresh greens - much to a Dwarf’s liking. To his surprise they were served tea instead of ale. “No drinking for you until we are sure that leg has healed,” Zacharia stated firmly.

Fili could only laugh at his cousin’s look of outrage. “Do not fuss, nuddel. Once you are officially released from their care we shall be getting solidly pissed at The Bell.”

“Once I am released from their care I shall be going to the Omega Quarter to make my amends, and so shall you,” answered Frerin. “What did you buy me?”

“I found a jeweler that uses - what is it called, the inside of an oyster shell?”

“Nacre,” answered Zacharia. “It is highly valued by my people. We use it to decorate the insides of our Temples.”

“Yes, that,” said Fili. “It also makes very lovely jewelry. I am sure she will find it to her liking.”

“Good,” said Frerin around a mouthful of beef. His appetite had certainly not suffered for his injury. “I will have to coax my way back into her good graces after this.”

Fili snorted. “I’m glad Kili is not so contrary.”

Frerin pointed at him with his fork. “Just you wait. Once he realizes he owns your ass it’s all over with. You'll be begging his leave just to go take a piss.” Oin and Zacharia chuckled in the background.

“What? No!” Fili protested. “That will never happen!”

“I see you are feeling better,” a voice came from the doorway.

Frerin looked over Fili’s shoulder. “Adad? I thought you were dining in high company tonight.”

Thorin walked in and signaled for the room to remain seated with a wave of his hand. “I was, but I must hasten back to Erebor. Too long away is a dangerous thing.” He sat down next to Frerin’s bed. “How goes the healing?”

Frerin drew back the blankets and allowed him to inspect the cut. It would be some days yet before he would be allowed out of the bed under his own power but he had no fever and there was no sign of infection. “All we can do at this point is allow it to knit from the inside.”

Thorin nodded and tucked the blanket back in around him. “See that it does. You will be afforded every courtesy here. I must return to the mountain and put out whenever fires have started in my absence. I will be sending ravens every day. If anything changes I can be here as fast as a pony can carry me.”

“I am in good hands, Adad.” Frerin patted him on the arm. “Do not worry.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

In the Temple of Yavanna, Kili and Inanda were enjoying their enforced indolence pressed shoulder-to-shoulder in a nest of cushions, sipping Omega wine and watching the twins gossip. They had slept late into the morning, laying awake in the night in Inanda’s bed. Inanda leaned over and whispered _“When we leave here I expect to see you in my Court.”_

Kili looked at her. _“Your Court?”_

 _“All of you,”_ she replied. _“You have remained hidden away for too long.”_ Inanda had made it her mission to draw him out of his shell, introducing him to the practice of _nai'timi_ , of Omegas helping each other through their Heats and now he was quite enamoured of the worldly Princess seated next to him. Sex to him had only meant pain and subjugation. Kili had seen enough of it in Greylock’s keep, and while the big Alpha had never allowed anyone to touch him he knew what his purpose was and had no doubt that when the time came he would be less than gentle. But that was before Erebor.

Before Fili…  

The golden Alpha had been in his thoughts constantly since he entered Temple. Would he want what Kili and Inanda were doing? What would it be like to touch him that way? Inanda said Frerin’s body was hard and that he liked it when she bossed him. She also said he had _“a big cock.”_ Not all Omegas did. He had assumed all Alphas would, but maybe he was wrong. She also told him that Frerin helped Fili get through his ruts the way that Omegas helped each other through their Heats, and that thought interested him very much!

 _“They fuck each other shamelessly,”_ Inanda had told him. _“It is the easiest way to break a rut if the Alpha is unbonded. But I think they like it because sometimes they do it anyway.”_ And that thought had sent him screaming over the edge the night before and kept him awake until near dawn, so here he was now, eyes closed and nearly dozing back into his pillows when a light rapping sounded at the door frame.

“May we enter?” a familiar voice called softly.

Kili looked up to see Unna and Caemgen looking at him around the door jamb. With a happy cry he lept up and grabbed their hands, pulling them in. “This are my friends, Unna and Caemgen,” he introduced them to Inanda and her _nan'ith._

Inanda waved them over and they both bent the knee respectfully. “Daughter of Unnfrid, your family trades in my kingdom,” she said.

“They do,” Unna answered. “This is Caemgen…”

“Your mate,” the Princess finished for her. “So I have heard. You have both broken many hearts. Sit!” She gestured at their ridiculous pile of pillows. “Drink with us and tell me what brings you here.”

They all made themselves into a comfortable huddle and passed the bottle. Caemgen went first. “Fili and Frerin are late in returning. We had expected them back by now.”

“But we received a message from Fili saying they were delayed in Dale and would not return for some days yet,” replied Kili. “Both Inanda and I did. It came by raven and Inanda says that it was in Fili’s hand.”

“Yes,” Unna replied. “But the night you went into Temple _Thorin left the mountain!”_

_“What?!”_

“Yes. And Dis and some of her _Ruthukhînh_ were seen leaving the Omega Quarter!”

“So Thorin is not here at all?”

“No,” Caemgen answered. “The servants are all talking about it. And he did not go out by the front gate, so the people will not miss him right away.”

“Where would he have gone?” asked Kili. The thought of only Dis and the Council left to rule Erebor made him unsettled.

“Dale,” answered Inanda. “Something has happened.” She turned to Terttu and Tirill. “I need to send a raven to Dale. Find me some ink and parchment.”

“Did you see Hilgot when you came in?” Kili asked Unna and Caemgen.

“She was helping Nicolina,” said Unna. “What’s the matter Kili?”

“I am afraid,” Kili answered. “Something has happened.”

“We will send a raven together.” Inanda squeezed his hand. “I want a reply written in Frerin’s hand that they are well and returning to the mountain - to us.”

Despite the assurances of Fili’s missive Kili felt the weight of the situation pressing down upon him. He knew the Prince’s trips to the Omega Quarter to visit hadn’t gone unnoticed and while Dis had made no demands upon him that might all change now. To his relief Hilgot walked in the door followed by Nicolina.

“Little One, what has happened?” she asked with concern.

Kili reached for her. “I do not know.”

Nicolina sat down next to them, her influence a calming force. “Well then, start at the beginning.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

\----------

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

In another part of the mountain a weary King handed-off his cloak and stopped briefly to check the pile of new papers on his desk. He would deal with the Council in the morning. What he wanted now was a hot bath and his bed. He had returned through the door he left through, the one near the Royal Quarters where his comings and going were private. Hopefully he would have a short moment of peace before they all realized he was back. He would also need to deal with whatever Dis had been up to in his absence. He sighed and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “Send an invitation to the Omega Kili and his friends to attend supper with me tomorrow,” he told his Steward. “I’m sure by that time I will be desperate for good company.”

Balin arrived a few minutes behind him. “What news?” (Cousins, they had never stood on formalities with each other.)

Thorin pulled two glasses and a bottle from a cabinet in his sitting room. “Some of that mess from down south that escaped us. They were stealing from farms and boats near Lake Town. The boys met up with Falkvord’s patrol and they went to check it out. They put up quite a fight.”

“How bad was it?” Balin accepted his glass. “Dwalin didn’t say too much when he returned with the prisoners.”

“Speaking of…” Thorin sat down opposite him and set the bottle between them.

“They are in the dungeon waiting for you to pass judgement and hang them,” Balin answered.

“Have they been questioned?”

“Nori saw to it.”

Thorin nodded. All three Ri brothers served the Crown, although he had no doubts about Nori’s loyalties. Whatever secrets those Dwarves had would have been given-up by now. He closed his eyes and rolled the cup against his forehead. “Frerin was injured, took a bad cut to the leg.”

“Thorin…”

“One of Falkvord’s Dwarves has a broken arm, another died. I asked Dwalin and Gloin not to speak publicly about it until I returned.” He sat quietly with his eyes closed for a moment. “I left him in Dale with Oin and Falkvord’s healer. Fili is with him.”

“Do I need to say it?” Balin asked gently.

“No,” Thorin answered. “The Council has blocked me on it at every turn. As long as Fili is Heir Presumptive they will not sign a treaty for him to bond to his Princess.”

The conversation wound round and about until they were both staring at the fire. “Well my friend,” Balin said as he rose from his chair. “I think we will have a full day on the morrow. I shall seek my bed and I suggest you do the same.”

Thorin walked him to the door. “Meet me for the early meal tomorrow and we can go to face them together.”

Returning to his fire Thorin emptied the last of the bottle into his cup and sat back down. A polite cough sounded behind him and his servant handed him a folded square of paper. Thorin took it with one hand and read it and then he read it again. He looked up. “Are you sure?”

“Dori wrote it himself, Your Grace.” The Dwarf standing at his elbow waited for a few moments and then asked. “Will there be anything else, My Lord?”

“No,” Thorin answered. “I’m to bed.”

He dropped the paper on the table next to the cup and bottle and walked off towards his bed chamber. Dori’s elegant hand could be seen in the light of the fire.

_“The Omega Kili resides, at present, within the Temple of Yvanna. Your invitation shall be extended and a reply sent upon his return.”_

  
  
  


 

\------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my belief that Oin would see fit to keep Frerin in Dale and not move him any further. It will take some days for his leg to knit and they are safe in the city. Thorin does not particularly want everyone to see Frerin that injured. This was nearly an Omega-free chapter but I just didn't have the heart to do it. But now Thorin is returned and I'm sure he will be occupying all of Kili's free time until Fili returns!
> 
> I have fudged with the timeline here just a bit. In canon timeline Bard is about forty, here I have him at twenty because I wanted to focus on Girion as Lord of Dale. Bard is simply listed as a descendant of Girion but I did not learn the name of his father, thus he is away, leading his men out on patrol. *cough!*
> 
> As always - comments are bread and butter to a writer's soul! Leave one here or pm me on my writing page: http://withywindleswriting.tumblr.com/


	25. “Letters Home”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin and Fili are fine. Nothing to see here. Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal. Everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just establishing some relationships and moving the story along a little. The blonds start to realize they are in trouble.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“A Long & Quiet Darkness”**

  


**_Chapter 25_ **

 

**_“Letters Home”_ **

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Kili opened his eyes just as Fili was climbing into the big bed with him. “Fili? What are you doing here?”

Fili slid under the blankets with him, despite still being fully clothed. “Inanda let me in.”

“But you’re supposed to be in Dale.” He did not resist as Fili slid directly over on top of him.

“We just got back,” Fili mumbled into his shoulder.

Fili reached down and pushed his breeches down around his thighs, his erection impossibly big. _“That will never fit,”_ Kili thought, opening his legs. But with some scrunching and huffing on his part Fili managed to get at least some of it to fit and that seemed to be enough. They lay panting for several moments while Kili contemplated the absurdity of it all. Then Fili started to move and he was aware of being so much more than full, as if it filled the entirety of his lower abdomen, until he clenched down and came all over his stomach with a shudder and a choked-off cry.

 _“Kili?”_ Inanda’s sleepy voice brought him back down to earth. He turned to look at her and then down at his stomach.

“Oh…”

She smiled at reached for a cloth to help him clean himself off with. “What did you dream of?”

“Of Fili,” he answered. “Only he was…”

“Was…?”

“He was…” Kili waved his hands over his groin. “Um, he was, um... really big.”

“How big?” she asked, trying to keep her smile under control.

“Too big?” he said. “Huge. You could not be that large. How would you walk?”

She snickered. “They like to think they are that big. But I have it on good authority that Fili has been generously gifted.”

“Oh?” Kili was curious now. “How so?”

“Frerin says he is _blessed with what he has between his legs_ ,” she said. “You are fortunate. So am I, for that matter.”

Kili thought about that. “And that is a good thing?” In his dream it had felt like a good thing. Awkward, but good.

Inanda hummed in affirmation. “It is a good thing.”

  
  


\---------------------------------

  
  
  


Fili walked into his chambers and removed his coat, happy to be near the warmth of the fire. It had been a long and slow journey back, the cart ride making the short trek from Erebor to Dale wearisome. Now he just wanted a warm drink and his bed.

“Welcome home.”

He started at the unexpected voice. Looking around he spotted a tall figure standing in the doorway to his bedchamber. “Kili?”

The Omega let slip his robes, leaving him naked as he walked away. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

He stared for a moment before his feet took over and he was walking towards the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

Kili laid himself out on the bed, firelight flickering over his olive skin. He wriggled back into the furs, all long limbs and sloe eyes and the frontal lobe of Fili’s brain sacrificed itself so what resided in his nether regions could live. He wriggled out of his coat, toed-off his boots and gave up on the rest to slide on top of the gorgeous creature waiting for him. _“Yes,”_ Kili moaned. _“I’ve been waiting for so long!”_

He managed to get his leggings down around his thighs and slid inside that gloriously hot wetness. It was such an amazing feeling, not like anything he had ever experienced before - warm and wet and soft. He lay with his face pressed into the crook of the Omega’s neck while he panted, hands carding into his hair as a familiar pressure built up into his abdomen. _“Kili I’m…”_

Kili’s response was a long, drawn-out snore.

“What?” fili raised his head. The Omega he was having messy and rather urgent relations with was now laying inelegantly on the pillow, his eyes closed and mouth wide open.

 _“Fili? Fili!”_ The voice hissing at him was Frerin’s. He sat bolt upright. “What?!”

Frerin snickered at him from his bed. “What are you dreaming of, nuddel?”

Fili was sitting on his pallet in the Houses of Healing in Dale. The others were still snoring around him, and he was definitely _not_ back in his rooms with a lovely, dark-haired Omega. He looked down at his lap and sighed.

“Again?” Frerin asked sympathetically.

Fili extricated himself from his blankets. “Yes, again.”

Frerin laughed as he struggled to get up. “You need to do something about that.”

“Keep opening your mouth and you’ll be the one doing something about it.” Fili hissed back at him as he stumped off to the privvy closet.

He missed privacy.

  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


The morning saw two very concerned-looking Dwarves staring at a small roll of thin parchment that had come to them by way of raven from Erebor. The very same bird which was now hopping about on the stone terrace outside of their room quietly muttering to itself, having finished off the last of their breakfast tray. Fili and Frerin bent over, foreheads touching, like two worried dwarflings as they read the words in Inanda’s elegant script:

_My most beloved Frerin, I am saddened to read your homecoming is to be delayed. I can only say how relieved we are to know you are only held over in Dale, and not come to some harm or misadventure. Kili and I will have only each other’s company until your return. We shall try to be good. Your Ûrzudel, Inanda._

And underneath that in Kili’s careful printing was:

_Fili Ukrad, we miss you so much and hope you come home soon. Inanda and I are friends now and she is teaching me things. Please come back soon, Kili._

Zacharia stopped his work to read over their shoulders. “You are fucked.”

Fili sat up and glared at him. “Thank you for that.”

Frerin nodded without looking up. “I agree, we are fucked.”

“Because they are friends?” asked Paavo from his bed.

“Because we have lost all control over the situation,” Frerin waved the parchment at him. “See this? They wrote their letters on the same piece of parchment. That means they did it _together.”_

Oin chuckled where he was reading by the window. “You two are outnumbered.”

“How are they friends?” Fili asked his cousin in desperation. “When did this happen?”

“I don’t know!” Frerin glared at the parchment. “When they were doing… Omega... things?”

Paavo laughed. “But isn’t that a good thing?”

“No!” The two blonds stated together.

Paavo was a young Dwarf and as yet had no mate to speak of. He was clearly ignorant of the dangers of courtship. “I don’t understand why this alarms you so.”

“Do you know many servants, Handmaidens, Ruthukhînh and Shomakhalinh I have to go through now just to get inside Inanda’s door?” asked Frerin.

“And she is _teaching him things_ ,” said Fili. “What things does he need to know?”

“Perhaps they are in Temple together,” suggested Oin. “Kili is about the right age.”

Fili and Frerin locked eyes. Fili spoke first. “Don’t!”

“Now that is a thought,” said Frerin. “Kili going into Temple.”

“I will end you,” Fili warned him.

A look of supreme mischief came across Frerin’s face. “I bet he’s missing you right now.” He happily ignored the stream of Khuzdul Fili was muttering at him. “Oh, maybe he and Inanda are keeping each other company together. I do wonder what they do in there…”

“I will punch you right in that leg…”

“What’s the matter _nuddel?”_ Frerin continued. “You look red in the face…”

Fili got up with a huf, glared at Frerin and then turned around and stomped out of the room, Frerin’s merriment following him. Even the other Dwarves in the room chuckled. Until now Fili had managed to keep himself untangled, preferring the tavern and training grounds to the Omega Quarter. But here he was arse over teakettle and it was all because of a pair of sparkling brown eyes. If truth be known it had been that first day out on the road coming back to Erebor. He had seen the Quartermaster assign them to a wagon and had watched from a distance. Still it had been an entire day before he had worked up his approach to the matter. Thorin had spoken about the young Omega at the fire. _“We will take him back to Erebor. Let him find some proper Alpha to take an interest in him.”_

When had Thorin taken an interest in Kili? On the road, surely. But by then it was too late - Kili already looked to him. Fili’s steps halted and he took a deep breath. There might be truth in what Oin had said. If Kili and Inanda wrote their letter together they might be in Temple. And if Kili were presenting… Thorin was with Kili and Fili was not… his thoughts started to spiral out of control and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to still them.

_“My Lord?”_

Fili opened his eyes. There was a Page of the House of Gurion standing in front of him in the hallway. A youth not much taller than himself.  “Does Your Grace need for anything?”

Fili blinked. “Yes! I do, thank you. I need a writing desk, parchment, and an ink set. Also, a fast rider to take a message to Erebor.”

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Within the hour both Fili and Frerin were studiously bent over parchment, carefully scratching out letters to the two Omegas waiting for them back in Erebor. Fili had an elegant, studious script born of many hours tutelage while Frerin scraped away with the tip of his tongue poking out of his mouth. (Appearances being very important to Dis, Fili had received a much more formal education - at least until he was old enough to make himself scarce.) The servants had found a lap-desk from somewhere, perfect for Frerin to write on while he sat up in bed. Fili sat at the small bedside table, each of them working studiously.

Fili paused to read over what he had written. He didn’t want to lie to Kili and he knew Frerin was admitting at least to a small injury in his letter to Inanda, but he did not want to alarm him either. Unlike many of the Omegas in the mountain Kili had seen real injuries. He tried not to make too many corrections, knowing that they would share letters and that Inanda would see the scrape marks on the parchment if he changed anything. They compared notes.

“I told Inanda that I have a small cut, but I shall be fine,” Frerin pointed to his parchment.

“I wrote the same to Kili,” Fili said. “Also that Paavo broke his arm.”

“But not about Gorm?” asked Paavo from where he was watching.

Both blonds looked at each other and then shook their heads. “Not unless we want them mounting a rescue expedition and riding out here!” answered Frerin.

“Let them take care of you while we enjoy the city,” said Oin. Zacharia nodded in agreement.

A serious look crossed Fili’s face. “That is something better left to a mouth-to-ear talk and not a letter. We will tell them when we get home.”

“You could go, you know.” Frerin looked at him pointedly. “Ride out yourself.”

“No.” Fili was resolute. Frerin was his nadad-'uzghu. “I will not be leaving here until you are well enough to travel.”

“What if we sent for them?” asked Frerin. “Ask for them to come here?”

Fili brooded on that for a long moment. “Better I think to not let them see us like this. Besides, it will be a production getting Inanda out of the mountain. Far better that we throw ourselves on their mercy as soon as we get back.”

“Agreed,” Frerin laid his parchment out to dry. Inanda understood why he needed to ride out with the Patrol, but that didn’t make her any happier about it.

With that settled a swift rider was sent from Dale bearing two folded missives sealed with red wax and imprinted with the Durin seal and two golden-haired Dwarves assured themselves that all was as well with the world as they could make it.

  
  


\--------------------

  
  
  


_“They are such terrible liars!”_ Inanda waved her parchment to make her point. _“A small cut?”_ She rolled her eyes. “He will be coming home with a leg off!”

Kili read his letter again. “Fili says he is happy that we are friends and that they will be back soon.” Inanda snorted and he leaned into her shoulder. He was unused to this kind of camaraderie, his years in Greylock’s tower leaving him short on adult social skills. She was a dominant Omega, a Princess in her own right and as self-assured as any Alpha he had ever met. He cleaved to her, the firm confidence and authority she expressed like a magnet to him. Where he had great love for his friends, they didn’t really understand this part of him. Inanda, a veteran of court politics and dangerous intrigue - she understood.

“They shall come trotting in with their tails held high, some story of wild adventure and a new set of scars to show for it,” Inanda replied. “They like to think we are fooled as to the danger they get themselves into.”

“Yes, but they are bringing you gifts from the markets!” This was from one of the twins, Kili wasn’t sure which. They had taken to all sleeping in the room meant for Kili once he started sharing Inanda’s bed and since had become inseparable.

“That only means they have done something to apologise for,” stated Inanda.

“Who has done what now?” It was Caemgen, just walking in with Unna to visit and bring gossip. Rasine and Runa squealed and threw themselves onto the new arrivals.

“Fili and Frerin sent letters from Dale,” said Kili. “Frerin has managed to _slightly injure_ himself.”

Unna and Caemgen both managed to extricate themselves from the pile long enough to bend the knee to Inanda, then snuggle in next to Kili. “Well whatever it is they can make up for it when they return,” said Unna.

“Now they’ve done nowt wrong! They are warriors and ye cannot expect them to stand down from danger,” protested Camgen. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and the look Unna gave him could have sculpted ice. He dropped a kiss down onto her shoulder. “Ah, sorry.”

“Thank you,” Unna continued. “Just how injured are they?”

“They will not say,” Inanda waved her letter imperiously. “Which means they are trying to hide something. I have learned long ago - if they are not bragging about something they are trying to hide it. We shall deal with them when they return to the mountain. In the meantime,” she looked at Kili. “We have important matters to discuss.”

  
  


 

 

\-----------------------------------

  
  


Thorin walked into his bed chambers and divested himself of his outer garments and left them folded on a chair. Some Lords and rich merchants had their servants undress them and fold their clothing away. He much preferred the rare chance at solitude. He contemplated slipping into the bath, but he was tired. The room was warm from the fire and the sheets were soft under his skin. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, watching the light chase itself across the glittering surface. Eventually other thoughts came to mind.

_“The Omega Kili resides, at present, within the Temple of Yvanna.”_

He gave thought to that. Kili might only be there to attend his friends, but perhaps not. He might have presented without fanfare or celebration. Not every Omega wanted it announced - certainly Kili would not. He pictured those solemn, clear brown eyes, the way they sparkled when he laughed, the way he looked at Thorin unafraid. He remembered how the Omega smelled of tea and hair oil and his own earthy scent.

He moved his hand down to his groin and palmed a growing erection. He had often wondered what it would be like to lead the young Omega back into his personal chambers and lay him on this bed, slowly fold open the layers of garments until he revealed the lithe body underneath. He would run his hands over that smooth skin, slide up between those long legs, press his lips to that sultry mouth. Grabbing his cock he started stroking.

He arched back and closed his eyes. Burying himself in that warm body, fisting his hands into that silky hair, possessing him until he cried out Thorin’s name. And he would take him again and again until they were both wrung out and ragged… Thorin cried out into the empty room, _“Kili!”_

Only the fire answered him.

He lay again staring up at the ceiling. In a few days the Omegas would emerge from Temple. He needed to do something about this.

  
  
  


 

 

_\- TBC -_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to TheGreenSorceress for making sure I am up and functioning every day, and to My_Trex_Has_Fleas for reminding me that everything is worth writing even if.
> 
>  
> 
> *Because dreams are often strange in their form and content - wet dreams even more so.*

**Author's Note:**

> These will be very short postings going up around my other writings. As you can see no one in the story is who you want them to be so I do not mind if you stick to my other material - but if you do like it please comment!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mahal Smiles Sadly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963174) by [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes)




End file.
